Shifters of Shield: Search for Answers
by keeperofwords
Summary: Melinda May is one of Shields best agents. She is also a Snow Leopard shifter with the newly authorized Shifter Strike Initiative. She searches for Dr. Malus and John Garrett in Hydra's Shifter Breeding and Army Programs seeking justice. She does so while navigating responsibilities as a mother to baby Skye & her omega Natasha Romanov,now one of her own family pack members.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of the characters in the Marvel Universe this story is not for profit. This is AU Marvel Universe Story.

Please feed my muse and send me positive vibes by reading and reviewing the story. It starts a few days after Shifters of Shield ended.

Shifters of Shield: Search for Answers Prologue

Now that Kori had been rescued and shifted back to human form, Jemma Simmons had been able to put more time in determining the little boy's father. Just looking at that little boy's face was enough for her to be here in the lab after dinner. The men were all at the dining room table off the galley playing poker. Melinda and Maria were bathing the babies together and preparing to settle them in for the night. It was a good time to work. Just at lunch time today, back here in Macau, Simmons had received an email from the other Shifter Shield Team in China. The messages content was they may have a break in determining possible candidates for Kori's father and they would try to email her in a few hours.

Jemma had gotten an email from Dr. Bobbie Morse right after dinner. Morse and Woo had hacked into a database with all of Hydra member's profiles including medical data. In it Dr. Morse had determined a match. The Mockingbird had immediately emailed the results and health information on the father. Unsatisfied to not retest the findings on anything she ever studied, she redid the test herself on Kori and the paternal subject. It came back a match.

Jemma Simmons flew out her lab results in hand and out the gang way. Orders were orders, she was to present her findings to Natasha Romanov first. Simmons glad it was not full dark because she did not have shifter eyes and could not maneuver as well in the dark as some on board the yacht.

Jemma knew Natasha was outside on the wing because it had become a habit of the redhead since Kori had come onboard and returned to his human form the last four days. Where-ever they were, in the evenings, she would crawl on the wing outside her family quarters window and sit till the sun went down. It was obvious to all of them that now Kori was back with them, Romanov had become withdrawn except when playing with the babies.

"Agent Romanov?" Jemma called to figure sitting on the plane's wing who had a sling on her left arm to limit her shoulder's movement.

"Agent Simmons," Natasha greeted back not angry at the invasion of her personal time when she saw the furrow in the young woman's forehead and how a piece of paper in the young scientist hands shook. "One moment Simmons, I will slide right down." Natasha Romanov did that literally and landed on her feet as any cat would.

"I have a match for Kori's father. He is a shifter but I only knew that because the Hydra database our people found was so specific and had a complete bloodwork profile. Anyone who did not know what to look for would not have known to look for the unique enzyme." Simmons explained as Romanov stood expressionless looking at the name on the paper.

"So this is based on information in a Hydra database and not on genetic material tested?" Widow asked Simmons probing carefully.

"That is correct ma'am and you know with this person is still alive we could possibly attain a sample," Jemma told Agent Romanov.

"But we can't exactly go up to him and demand a cheek swab or ask for a hair follicle. I get it." Black Widow told the young doctor. "Ask the senior agents to meet with you and I in the War Room after the babies are asleep. No discussion of this with anyone until we talk to Coulson, Hill and May." Natasha Romanov used her shifter abilities and leapt back on the wing. "I am going to go back in the apartment and dress in my uniform for this I guess."

Natasha ignored the sounds of the two mothers talking as they bathed their children and went in her room and carefully dressed. The women sounded so happy and relaxed bonding as only women with young children can. Agent Natasha Romanov hated she was about to end their care-free evening.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own any of the characters in the Marvel Universe and this story is not for profit

Thanks for those reading and who are now following the story. Thanks for the reviews.

I appreciate your support of the story

AN: This chapter has a very dark theme. Be forewarned. If dark content disturbs you, wait and pick up with Chapter 2.

SSS Search for Answers

Chapter One

Melinda May frowned as she looked outside into the grounds surrounding the once Hydra breeding facility that Skye and Kori had born in. It was only because Barton was on the roof keeping watch with his bow that she had allowed Natasha to not enter the building. Melinda could honestly understand why Romanov would not want to come in the place that she experienced such horror and violation at. It would not have been her first choice to come to. But Maria Hill was demanding another DNA test be performed on Kori. She wanted confirmation with a live sample. So here they were. Melinda May Shield Agent was a complete professional. Melinda May Shifter wanted to torch the whole place and she wanted to be the one to light the match.

Coulson and Hill had gone to see Ward. Melinda knew that was the last person she felt like seeing. This whole feel of this place had a bad feeling to her. No wonder the shifters on Barton's team were sleeping on their plane. Melinda looked back up the hall where Simmons, Banner and Fitz were talking to Dr. Morse. Agent Carter stood guard over the scientist and the dual stroller of the sleeping shifter babies. Melinda decided she wanted to see the body of this Black Leopard Shifter. She wanted to see how close in appearance it was to Ward. Then she would go check on Natasha. Blake and Woo had gone out in the S.U.V. to try to search for clues their visitor from a few nights ago. Stark was going from the air. If there was a camp out there it would be an easy find. The other team could leave the property with more man-power to safeguard the facility.

She had just opened the body bag out of pulling out the fridge slab where corpse was held when Melinda's phone went off.

"Its Hill," the voice told May. "You best get outside and track down Natasha. Barton does not have a visual anymore from the roof but says he can smell her and she is not far."

"Got it. Did Barton try to call her?" Melinda May asked zipping up the bag and pushing the slab back in the freezer.

"Affirmative went to voicemail. I am not alarmed enough to get Fitz to track her phone. I do however want her found," Maria told Melinda through the phone.

"I'm on it," Melinda told her closing up the phone and walking out of the facility. The Asian let her nose guide her following Natasha's distinct scent_. It is not like Natasha to wonder off like this_, Melinda thought not really anxious but she was concerned. Natasha had been quieter and withdrawn the last few days and if Melinda was honest with herself she had to admit she had not talked to her about it. The whole team had been working out its new routine of having another baby on the yacht.

Melinda had been walking about ten minutes before she found her. _This is totally unaccept_able, Melinda told herself bordering on fuming_. Natasha is a seasoned agent. Even a junior agent would at least answer their phone. There had been a confirmed confrontation of a Hydra Leopard Shifter. Agents, particularly hurt agents, do not just go wandering off alone when there is back-up nearby._

It had taken Natasha Romanov longer to find the place she had buried her other charges than she had expected. It might be because it was daylight and not dark. Then the faint smell of shifter hit her nose. It sent her to her knees. _I am getting my babies and getting them now_, Natasha told herself. She did not care how decayed they were. She was taking what-ever was here and get them a proper burial in a peaceful place. Natasha took off the shoulder sling and set it aside. She would need both arms. Romanov then striped off her jacket and laid it opened it on the grass.

Using her bare hands, Natasha Romanov started to dig. She dug with her bare hands. Her phone rang from in her jacket pocket but she ignored it. Her mind totally focused on her task. Her heart totally focused on the little lives innocent that were not given a proper resting place. Natasha dug with her bare hands sifting through the dirt. The little face appeared and she lifted the body out of the ground. Reverently, she placed the little boy in her jacket. She shifted in the grass right beside where she had been working. She began to push back the dirt and sought out her next baby. This one was also a little boy. He was smaller than the first one. She placed him beside the first child. She thought there had been a little girl here. Natasha dug in the ground beside the second grave. Nothing, she found nothing.

Her hands were dirty and her fingers were getting torn in the rocky ground. That was inconsequential, she needed to find the little girl. She thought she heard footsteps but her instincts told her the person coming was no threat. She scooted over a little further from where she thought the little girl was buried and tried again. It was then she felt something.

"I thought I had lost you," Natasha murmured to herself unaware she was heard by an approaching Melinda May.

Agent Melinda May took in the scene before her and quickly accessed. She picked up her phone before approaching Natasha and called Agent Hill.

"Code Red," Melinda said simply and ended her call pocketing her phone in her pants pocket. Melinda knew the situation before her would require her to be both her Shield job required and what Natasha needed. Romanov was bent over digging frantically. She was filthy. Beside her were three open holes in the ground. In her jacket was the remains of what appeared to be two nearly term or full term infants. Natasha was in her own world and did not even to be aware of Melinda's approach. Instead her eyes were on the next infant she was raising out of the shallow grave. This time, Natasha placed the body on her sling.

Melinda held back waiting for back-up. She waited for the only other person she trusted to handle this with her in a professional and personal manner at the same time. Both had been getting some practice in this lately.

Natasha had taken off her shirt now and set it in the dirt beside a separate area. Natasha was now only dressed in thin tank top undershirt. This area was covered by rocks and Natasha was starting to push them away. Melinda suspected this was another burial area.

_What is taking her so long?,_ Melinda asked herself. Natasha had not got all the rocks off but was starting to dig again anyway. Natasha's hands were taking some punishment from digging bare-handed. _I needed to stop this back-up or no back-up,_ she thought about to go to Natasha when she smelled Maria Hill's distinctive scent and then her footsteps.

The two agents greeted each other with a simple nod of their heads and Melinda cocked her head Natasha's direction. Quietly she left the second in command of shield take in the scene. The two agents had set up a contingency plan for Natasha Romanov. A Code Red could be called if the redhead got into an emotional situation where she may lose control and shift. If a situation may cause her actions to be unpredictable and if intervention that may require sedation. If either of them spoke the phrase to the other, the receiver of the message would acquire a method of sedation and proceed alone to the others location.

Melinda and Maria proceeded forward together. Melinda took Natasha's left side and Maria her right side. It was Melinda who acted first.

"Tasha, honey?" Melinda asked touching her back so not to startle her.

"Babies, I need to get them all. They are my responsibility. I need to dig," Natasha murmured not really noticing the two people beside her.

"Natasha, I will see that we get all of the babies," Maria tried to reason. Maria tried to take Natasha's hand.

"No!" Natasha responded angrily. "Fury told me to look after the babies!" Natasha slapped the hand out of the way, "Me!"

"Tasha, calm down," Melinda responded wrapping an arm firmly around Natasha's back and pulling backwards. "We know it's your mission. It's ours too. Stop digging. Your hands are bleeding." When Natasha ignored her, Melinda pulled back and grabbed her wrist and pulling it into Natasha's body.

"No, No, Stop it." Natasha fought in Melinda's arms. "I can't leave the babies like this and I won't let anyone touch them or hurt them anymore!"

"Do it!" Melinda told Maria and the second in command punched the shot hard in Natasha's muscular upper arm.

"No, No," Natasha continued to fight Melinda even harder but Melinda held firm.

"Calm down Natasha. Nobody is going to leave them," Melinda whispered in Natasha's ear. "Stop fighting me."

Maria reached over and started to stroke Natasha's hair trying to soothe her. "You relax Natasha. I will get all the babies. We won't leave them here and we won't let anyone hurt or harm them. I promise."

Natasha stopped struggling as the drug entered her system. Unhappy, Natasha started to cry. Melinda turned the redhead in her arms and tucked her head into her throat. She started to purr and gentled her hold around Tasha's waist.

Maria took of her jacket and wrapped around Natasha as Melinda rocked her. Each women focusing on Natasha for the moment. Natasha's emotional reaction to being back in China hit each of them like a ton of bricks.

"I got my answer Mel and I am feeling totally selfish, self-centered bitch. It was the same as what Simmons told me last night. It was an emotional insensitive thing for me to come here. I did not think about how it would affect Natasha" Maria looked over at Natasha's clothes laying on the ground being used as a hold the shifter infant corpses. "I am going to buy Natasha some new clothes myself and a new uniform jacket."

"Natasha asked me right after the extraction to take her back here. She said Malus people had thrown out "The Babies" in the trash." Melinda told Maria continuing to rock Natasha in her arms. Natasha's tears had stopped and was calming. "She snuck out and buried each one. If really affected her. Maria, I promised her that I would see that they were all given a proper burial."

"We will. I will call Fury and we will make it happen. I will call a briefing of both teams and get our own out here," Maria told Melinda. "These are all are children. We are family and it will be personal to all of them when they hear what happened. These may be their own children buried in unmarked graves. Natasha doesn't need to bear it alone anymore."

"She and I are going back to the yacht," the Asian told the brunette standing up with Natasha in her arms who now was asleep. "I need the wheels up and to get her out of Asia ASAP. Then she needs quiet, relaxation and no stress."

"She will get it," Maria promised picking up her phone to call Fury before she called the Shifter Teams. "And we will have this site gone over with a fine tooth comb and get out of here by sunset. I think we need to find Natasha some Pizza for dinner if she is up to eating. I will be up to your apartment and talk as soon as I can."

"You and Phil bring Skye and Kori?" Melinda asked not wanting to have to focus on anything but Natasha right now.

"We got it covered. Go on. We are fine," Maria told her friend.

Melinda walked in silence as she carried Natasha back to the bus. The redhead did not wake up when she bathed her, put her in some sleep shorts and T Shirt or when she wrapped the fingers that were skinned up in bandages to keep them clean. Melinda laid down with Tasha in the bed and pulled the sheets around them. Natasha seemed to move instinctively to rest her head on Melinda's chest seeking comfort. How Natasha would feel or react when she woke, Melinda was uncertain. But Melinda would be there for her. And as far as Kori, Melinda would not let anyone touch him. Kori, Skye and Natasha were all home.


	3. Chapter 3

The characters in this story belong to the Marvel Universe and the story is not for profit.

Thanks to those of you who are reading, following and sent me reviews. It means so much to me.

AN: You need to read the "Shifter of Shield" the first story in the series to understand this story.

AN: Another chapter with a dark theme. Be Warned!

SSS SFA Chapter 3

"I have to get to the babies," Natasha Romanov spoke in slurred speech from the sedation drug. For the fifth time, she tried to sit up and struggle against Melinda May's hold. The drug how-ever was just too strong as it pulsed through her system.

Melinda May frowned. The drug was supposed to help Natasha calm down and relax. Though Maria and she had been able to get Natasha away from a situation that incredibly traumatic by using the drug, it had not calmed her. Natasha Romanov had too strong a will and drive. She felt she had an obligation to those she felt she had failed and left behind. Her mind would not even let go of that. Melinda would not just be able to take off out of this god-forsaken place and have Natasha forget about it. The situation with those aborted fetuses by miscarriage and failed pregnancy would not be forgotten by Romanov just by leaving the country. Coming back here had opened the flood-gate.

Natasha had been on missions that went south. They all had if they were in the field long enough. But this mission had been to protect babies of her fellow shield agents. There had been torture. There had been senseless abandonment and death. This was something Natasha had lived and she felt an obligation to see these children have a peaceful place of rest. Natasha would not calm until she saw for herself the children had been recovered, cleaned up and prepared.

Melinda picked up her phone when it rang. Natasha stirred briefly but quieted when Melinda threaded her fingers through her hair.

"May," Melinda whispered trying to be quiet.

"We believe we are about finished out here," Phil told his mate. "Woo and Blake are in fur and are sniffing around in case we missed anyone. Natasha had already pulled out the most developed children. There was many, many smaller ones and body parts to catalogue in that burial site you pulled Natasha away from."

"Where are they moving the bodies and body parts to?" Melinda asked rubbing Natasha's back.

"The bus," Coulson said simply. "Nobody on the team wants to take them back into the building. Barton has gone all protective and doing a lot of restless pacing. Hill is cleaning them up with Carter. Morse is trying to collect DNA for analysis."

"When can Natasha see them?" Melinda pressed. "Phil, she is not calm. She may be sedated but not calm. She keeps talking about getting to her babies and trying to get up."

"I will talk to Hill. Fury is talking to her now," Coulson updated her. Phil understood Natasha was a focused determined woman who would not shirk from any perceived duty or personal mission. He had seen that with Skye and Kori. That was the very reason she had reacted the way she did today.

Melinda May hung up the phone deciding she was going to take a different approach. She hoped the others would catch on and follow her lead. Otherwise, she feared Natasha may spiral down into a severe emotional state that could be long-term. Melinda picked her phone up and sent a text to someone that she had never done so before. She texted Fury. She knew it would make an impression. She typed asking him where the Babies burial site may be and he hoped he would consider the USA. She finished emphasizing Natasha needed to know as soon as he worked out details. It needs to be where Natasha can visit them.

Natasha Romanov woke up to a finger stroking her cheek. She could hear Melinda's heartbeat and feel her breathing. It was a feeling of safety and caring. Before Natasha could think of why she was lying here Melinda spoke to her.

"Natasha, the team needs your help with the babies. Are you ready to get up? We need to do one last check of the site and then you can tell me if Maria and Sharon did an adequate job on preparing the bodies," Melinda said simply but softly trying to show little emotion except with her hands that were stroking Natasha's hair.

Natasha did not speak but sat up. It surprised Melinda that when she did, she clutched at Melinda's shirt. Natasha wanted physical contact. So Melinda sat on the bed with her for a few minutes till Natasha looked up at her and nodded.

Melinda helped Natasha dress in a simple white T shirt and jeans and they slowly exited the plane walking side by side. Natasha was limping slightly and looked in a little pain but did not complain or ask to be carried. Melinda thought of the mission that started all of this here. Melinda had been the emotional one as they landed on the roof. Phil had kept a hand on her shoulder. He had called her name a time or two to keep her focused. Melinda May was going to do something similar with Romanov.

Natasha ignored the looks she was receiving as she walked back to the place she had buried her charges. Her mind and emotions threatened to overload but Melinda had a firm grasp of her hand as they walked. Barton and Coulson were the only ones at the site when they arrived back.

"Ok Agent Romanov," Melinda played the agent role and gave the male agents a look as to say "follow my lead". "Can you look around and tell me if we missed anyone? We are here to help you complete your mission with "The Babies".

Natasha still did not speak but turned her head from side to side deep in thought. Melinda held fast to her hand and did not let go. Natasha seemed to accept that and led a passive Melinda May around. Natasha first checked the first four spots she had dug. She then walked to the pit. The Russian looked in satisfied.

Melinda could almost literally see a thought pop into Natasha's mind because suddenly it was Natasha pulling on her hand. Further away from the location they walked. It seemed around a ten minute walk. Natasha seemed to know where she was heading though. Barton had come to walk on the other side of Natasha and was holding her other hand. Natasha accepted it passively but did not push him away.

"Ok Widow," Clint asked Natasha following Melinda's lead, "What do we have at this location? Where do you want me to retrieve the next "baby"?"

Natasha did not even notice Coulson walking behind the trio talking on the phone carrying a shovel. Natasha was walking very fine line of sanity and emotional overload. Natasha let go of Barton's hand and pointed. The Russian stood stock still as Coulson started to dig.

Melinda could not help but notice that Natasha was moving closer into the Asian's personal space and had started to lean into her. The Alpha Shifter backed herself up to a tree for support and pulled Natasha to her wrapping both arms around her waist. Both women watched the men dig.

"Are there any more bodies in this location Agent Romanov?" Melinda asked in her Agent May voice but kept Natasha's body firmly pressed into her own keeping a hold of it protectively. Natasha really did not answer. She was focused on the men's digging.

It was not lost on Barton, May or Coulson that Romanov was not speaking.

Maria Hill arrived on site in time to see Agent Barton to lift out a tiny what looked to be half snow leopard and half cloud leopard female cub. It was collared and had obviously died after birth. Natasha turned her face when she saw they had found it. She tucked her head in Melinda's shoulder and tried to hide under the Asian's hair.

"Thank-you Agent Romanov," Coulson came and spoke gently to Natasha. "Are there any further cubs or babies at this location?"

Natasha shook her head no not turning her head to look at the site or Coulson.

"Are their locations you wish to direct us to search Agent Romanov?" Maria realized how the three agents were approaching Romanov. "Or do we need to take this little one back and bring her to the bus with the others?"

Natasha responded by lifting her arms around Melinda's neck and nodding her head back towards the bus and yacht. Melinda figured out Tasha's request and answer and picked her up easily and started walking back. Maria Hill walked right beside them. Nobody spoke.

"I will bathe her myself Widow," Hawk told Natasha regarding the shifted dead cub when they arrived at the plane. "Do you want to see if the others are sufficiently prepared? Hill and Carter swaddled each in bed sheets till we can pick up the small coffins in London. Stark has already put the order in."

Melinda carried Natasha up the gang way. Inside the cargo bay tiny bodies lay swaddled. The Asian was visibly moved but fought to keep her expression neutral. Natasha wobbled when Melinda lifted her down and Maria Hill immediately grabbed hold of her to steady her. Natasha Romanov checked each little body carefully. The body parts or things not fully developed lay on a square sheet and gently covered with another. Natasha Romanov nodded satisfied.

"We are leaving the babies here in the bus to travel into Paris. We will take two planes and get the coffins. The yacht has an overnight in Italy then go to England. The bus comes tomorrow directly to England. Then Fury has ordered us to proceed to the burial location." Maria told Natasha keeping her voice soft. She too had wrapped an arm around Natasha's waist, much like Melinda had done earlier.

Maria Hill noticed that Melinda had broken down and Coulson was now holding her as the Asian cried silent tears. Hill purposely steered Natasha away from seeing Melinda in that state. It would upset the Russian more. The rest of the team had their moment of anger and tears while Natasha had been sedated on the yacht.

"Do you suggest we collect Agent Simmons and bring Kori and Skye back to the yacht?" Maria asked walking up the steps with Natasha as Coulson led his wife out of the bus and away from the somber scene.

Natasha did not let go of Maria's hand as Simmons pushed the stroller back to the yacht. Melinda and Phil were waiting for them at the family apartment. Bottles were made for the babies. Phil and Maria fed the children while Melinda once more gave Natasha a bath to soothe her and dressed her in one of Melinda's shirts and some soft sleep pants.

A blanket was spread on the floor as the plane traveled in the air leaving China. Melinda sat on the blanket with a baby on each side of her legs. Melinda had spread her legs and held Natasha between them.

"You did well Agent Romanov," Melinda told her stoking her hair. "We are making a short stop in Italy for Tony. We wants some Italian for dinner. That ok?" Natasha nodded.

"Not wanting to talk?" Melinda inquired gently. Again Natasha shook her head no.

"Honey, I love you and you are not alone anymore," Melinda told the redhead. "And I know you know all about missions. I have one regarding you Natasha Romanov. My mission is to support and love you as my pack member, fellow agent and long-time friend. My mission is to see you heal physically, emotionally and mentally. I am stubborn. My mission is long haul Natasha. My mission to you as a member of my family will be forever." Again Natasha did not speak but she did do something Melinda would never forget. She reached down and kissed each babies cheek. Melinda did not need Natasha to speak to know Natasha was probably promising something similar to the little ones alive, thriving beside them.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own any of the characters in the Marvel Universe and this story is not for profit.

Thanks so much for reading. Thanks for following it and a big thanks for those sending reviews and comments.

Please Review!

ATN The character introduced at the end of the story's name is in tribute to one of my all time favorite shows that also had women who could kick butt. "Xena, Warrior Princess". See if you catch it at the end.

SSS SFA Chapter 3

Dr. Samantha Rivers stepped out of the consult room and into her office where Melinda May waited for her. Melinda had known Dr. Rivers after coming here as a newly turned shifter to London's Shield Base after Bahrain. Rivers had treated the entire team after Dr. Malus had kidnapped, changed them into shifters and taken their eggs and seminal fluid. She was well known in both the medical and psychiatric circles. Melinda May trusted her implicitly. That is why she had brought Skye with her. Melinda wanted to show her that some good had come out of that terrible situation. Melinda was glad Maria had pressing Shield business and Fury had ordered Romanov in for a consult with Dr. Rivers. Natasha was still not speaking after this latest episode after being brought back to China. It had been nearly two days now.

"My nurse is helping Agent Romanov dress Melinda and will bring her when she finishes wrapping up the shoulder and helping her dress," the tall nearly six foot long haired blonde told the Asian Agent. The doctor put on the white lab coat with her name and title on it. Rivers had taken it off before going in to see Natasha.

"Agent Romanov shoulder should heal up with no lasting disability. It will be a slow recovery. The gunshot is healed enough to start range of motion exercises in the next week or so. Water Therapy would be good. Then start using hand weights. She needs to wear the sling till you come back to see me here in a month's time," Dr. Rivers told the Asian. "I understand Director Hill will be working out with her also?"

"That is correct. Fury has promoted Agent Hill to Head Director of the Shield Shifter Initiative and she is to oversee the program." Melinda told Samantha. "This change of role in shield was a perfect opportunity since we recovered her deceased wife's shifter son back in China. She originally was just going to take a leave of absence during Natasha's recovery. Now she will be with the team primarily full time and work out of the new shifter base going up at Portsmouth Island, U.S.A."

"And I can't wait to see Kori," Dr. Rivers told Agent May. "I know you humored me and let me check Skye out to get Natasha comfortable with me. But I would love to meet him too. And I was so glad you let me be the first one to start Skye's vaccinations. She is in perfect health Melinda and her abilities are so advanced with her motor skills for 7 weeks old." The doctor reached and tickled Skye's cheek before turning back to Melinda.

"Now onto Natasha Romanov's emotional and mental diagnosis," Dr. Rivers said moving to sit behind her desk and putting her hands on the flat surface. "Natasha has all the classic symptoms of Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder. I have prescribed medication to help her sleep if needed. I also am going to give you a month's supply of Paxil which is a light anti-depressant if you see her sink into depression."

"I understand Doctor but you know how I feel about medications and Romanov feels similarly," Melinda told the doctor while she rocked Skye gently in her arms.

"And you know my opinion on all of this. Medication is not going to get Natasha comfortable in her own skin or fur. It won't address her need to find tools to cope with what has happened both around her and to her. She needs a strong support network and you have it already," Dr. Rivers sat back in her chair and continued. "My recommend for now Natasha needs a stress free environment. I am recommending Natasha and therefore the whole team get a full seven days of vacation away in a quiet peaceful location. Hug her Melinda, do relaxing things with her and as a family. Give her opportunity to talk. But don't push her to do so if she is not ready to do so. Until after you get through the memorial service, Natasha is not to be left alone at all."

"Do you think she is a risk to herself or others?" Melinda asked quickly. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Maria Hill had joined them in the office. Kori was asleep in the stroller she sat beside her chair. Dr. Rivers could not help herself.

"May I?" she asked the director who nodded. Dr. Rivers got up from her desk chair and stooped over and touched the little boy's cheek. "He is so perfect."

"I think so also," Maria told her proudly. "Now tell us more Dr. Rivers."

"In my professional opinion I do not feel Agent Romanov is a danger to either others or herself. From everything you have told me she has exercised control. I believe Romanov has a strong survivor instinct. She has experienced more in her twenty seven years than some see in their lifetime." Dr. Rivers told the pair. "But Romanov has reverted into this state to deal what happened to her and it's a very fragile state. A state in which some people would be locked into a locked monitored facility. But Romanov does not need that. She just needs you to monitor her closely and not to be left alone so she can feel safe and supported. Frankly she needs you to do what you have been doing. A hug and cuddling is much more healing than Prozac. With PTSD as you have seen already with each other and Romanov, nights can be difficult. Till we know she is stable, I want someone with her 24 hours a day. It does not necessarily have to be one of the two of you but it should be someone she trusts. And set up a set routine and try to follow it. The structure and security of structure is important to feel secure. "

"Melinda and I appreciate your seeing Natasha. We certainly will follow your recommendations. May and I can split up the nights if necessary. We are up for feedings of the babies anyway," Maria told the doctor. Melinda did not speak merely nodded in agreement.

"Honestly, it may not seem that way but the trigger in China may have been just what she needed to get her to start dealing with all that happened. She has a good family and a good team. I have no doubt you can get her on her feet and in the field with time." Dr. Rivers encouraged the women. "And of course I am here to help. In fact after things settle down and become stable, I will be recommending long term therapy. I of course will see her. I am sure you both can work something out. I am willing to travel to the states some."

The door to the examination room attached to the doctor's office opened. Natasha stood in the door facing but hesitated to come in.

"It's ok Agent Romanov, we were just waiting for you to get dressed. I will see you back here in a month here at the London Base," Dr. Rivers spoke to the redheaded Russian taking her hand and shaking it.

Melinda held Natasha's hand as they exited the base while Maria pushed the stroller. It was a clear day and the team was to meet at the main entrance. They were the first ones ready to go. Melinda and Maria sat on the bench content to enjoy the sounds of a working active base with soldiers milling about. Natasha Romanov was restless.

Natasha watched a single person leading what appeared to be canine service dog from some distance away. It was a beautiful animal. It was a White German Shepherd.

_I wonder if dogs would react to a cat shifter_, Romanov asked herself_. I want to find out_, she thought. The animal reminded her of her grandmother's dog she owned to guard her small home and scare of the soldiers who would come to take their food.

It was only when the man got closer she recognized him. The man was dressed in black with a black leather long jacket and a distinctive eye patch.

"Come over here Romanov," Nick Fury called over to her. "I see the way you are looking at Argo. Don't just sit there. Come grab her lead."

Natasha let go of Melinda's hand and moved towards her mentor. She had not spoken to him since he had dressed her down. Frankly, she was quite a big hesitant. Nick Fury leaned over the German shepherd and spoke three words, "Go to Tasha" before he dropped the led.

The dog instantly trotted to her wagging its tale then sat down at her feet. The redhead heart skipped a beat when the dog did not react negatively. She reached a tentative hand and let it sniff her before she reached over to pet it. Natasha ignored the conversation of the three agents "She heard the word therapy dog who was also military command trained." She actually did not care. The animal reminded her of her grandmother.

"Over here Romanov," Fury called pointing back to the bench for her to sit.

"She is here for you and the team. Coulson worked canine back in the Army. He can get her settled and know the basic commands. But Romanov, I brought her here with you in mind. She was in Afghanistan. Her female handler was killed in action from the Taliban. The dog saw them torture her. Argo has had a hard time of it just like you have lately. She was ordered to do a task and it went south. She just needed another chance and she is getting it with you and this team. Do you get the correlation Romanov?"

Natasha did not respond verbally but Fury knew she was listening because the Russian was giving him her full attention.

"Romanov, you went in under my orders. Did your job to the best of your ability. The working environment was hostile, and terrible things happened. You did your best but sometimes things still go wrong. Nothing is your fault. You did everything you could. Your team knows it. So I hope you can start believing it too. It's ok to let people in and let them help you deal with all of this. Think about all of this as you bring your new team member aboard." Fury gave Natasha a soft pat on her shoulder then addressed Agent Hill.

"Congratulations on your son Maria." He told his second in command looking down at the little boy. "He has Monica's cheeks and forehead."

"Melinda, I do believe Skye has grown even since I saw her last." Fury addressed Melinda.

"I got to find Coulson and talk to him about this dog. It will be his responsibility to use as he sees fit but the dog has had some therapy dog training since he was taken off of the front lines. They were debating on euthanizing her because she was pining for her deceased handler. A friend of a friend called me. The story reminded me of Tasha and here we are. The German Shepherd is an asset for your team."

Fury left without a word more. Natasha walked over to Maria Hill and handed her the leash. Natasha then yawned and slipped her head on the director's shoulder.

Maria Hill wondered to herself, why_ am I the one holding the leash_?

Melinda expression was totally neutral. Skye was watching the dog kicking happily. Kori was sound asleep. Coulson was approaching them with a happy expression on his face. Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons equally excited.

Melinda rolled her eyes as she watched Leo jump in the air totally excited and throw his arms around the animal who just looked at the young man panting.

"Coulson, let's just hope it responds well to cats or you will be doing a whole lot of training when we take our mandatory vacation after the service." Melinda spoke dryly not really against the idea of the dog but cautious. _If it helped give comfort to Natasha when they were all occupied and could be trained to come get her when Natasha had a nightmare it might not be such a bad thing. It may even help in the field_. But for now she kept this to herself_._

"There has never been a shield canine before," Hill said still sort of in shock and wondered Fury's reasoning. The plane was full of cats.

"Maybe he just wants us to have more animals than cats," Fitz said innocently. Jemma smacked his arm but said nothing.

"Regardless we got ourselves a dog. Fitz go get Stark off the yacht and tell him to pull out his credit card. I guess we need to go to the pet store," Coulson ordered as the young man took off in a happy run.

"I can see it now," Melinda said as she re-took Natasha's hand and the group started to the plane dog in tow. "I have to land the damn plane so we can take the dog to pee."

"I'll do it Melinda," Phil promised petting the dog who was heeling as they entered the gang way.

"You are right. You will." Melinda spoke with conviction only Phil Coulson noticed the wink his mate gave him.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own any of the characters in the Marvel Universe. This story is not for profit.

I appreciate those of you who are reading, following, and reviewing the story.

Thanks for jumping on board with me in this second story in the series.

AN: This is an AU story. So be aware there is so Shield Section in Arlington National Cemetery. But I made it so for the sake of the plot.

AN There is something very important revealed subtly in the middle of the chapter.

Shifters of Shield Search for Answers Chapter 4

The service had been held at sunrise at Arlington National Cemetery. This time of day was chosen because no visitors would be allowed at the site this time of day. Unknown to most people, Shield had a section of the cemetery. It was an area to honor those agents who died in the line of duty. Fury had told the team back in England of where the children's final resting place would be.

Fury words had been, "They were part of our own and deserve to be buried there." None of the shifters had disagreed.

Fury had not told any of the shifters whose remains belonged to whom till right before the service. His logic had been, they deserved to know but he had not wanted them to dwell on it till they were given leave and a chance to mourn.

One of the male infant's parents had been the child of Agent Carter and Woo. The other male infant had been a child of Monica Chang and Barton. The little girl shifter had been a child of Agent May and Agent Blake. The cub who had been buried as a shifter had been part of a mystery. The father had been shown as Grant Ward. The mother had not been determined.

Fury had told them they had not bothered to test the tiniest of those recovered.

"They belong to each of us," Nick Fury had told them simply. They had been buried together.

Shifters are passionate and had reacted with a lot of emotion. There was a lot tears by the men and women alike. Fury had made no comment of the shifters eyes that flickered from their normal color to amber at times.

The whole team had gathered there with Director Fury. Agents Barton, Blake, Carter, Coulson, Hill, May, Fitz, Simmons, Woo and Romanov were there. Skye, Kori and Argo were there as well. Pepper had flown in and attended the service with Stark and Banner. The three of them with Barton had an Avenger Briefing to attend in New York with Thor tomorrow. Stark, Pepper, Banner and Barton would be returning to join Coulson's team a couple days into their vacation.

Natasha Romanov felt like she was floating in and out of what was going on around her. A touch or someone speaking to her helped keep her feeling safe and that the darkness would not consume her. Natasha felt she had she had gaps in what she was aware of. The team had come here for the service for the babies. Natasha remembered Fury telling everyone who's DNA matched each baby's body. Then she must have slipped away for a while. The service seemed to be over now and everyone had moved around to different graves. So she sat there feeling lost. The white German Shepard must have sensed something because it put her head on Natasha's lap.

Maria Hill had wondered over to a different section of the Shield cemetery to her head wife's grave with Kori. Natasha suspected Maria was introducing Kori to her wife. Tony and Pepper had gone to visit Howard's Stark's grave also in the shield section in Arlington. Barton stood over a grave that must have belonged to his dead son's grave with tears flooding his eyes. Fury stood with his arm around Hawk. Melinda was crying silently over what Natasha thought may be her second daughter's grave. Agent Blake stood stoically with his hands jammed in his pockets looking down at the same grave. Agent's Carter and Woo sat in the grass beside another gravesite. The must be the parents of the baby buried there. Simmons and Fitz seemed have slipped into one of the vehicles. Natasha could hear both of them crying. Bruce stood in front of the burial area of the smallest that she had found and saved that had been buried once again all together. He tended to deal with his grief in private. Natasha realized she was still in one of the chairs that had been used in the service.

Natasha Romanov saw a picture in her mind. It was the woman Fury had told them of that had been Argo's handler. She was being beaten by the Taliban as Argo watched helplessly. The Russian wondered if the K-9 Soldier could be buried here. Then Natasha felt like she was there and not here. She stood up and started to walk. Argo walked beside her dragging her lead.

When Natasha came back again into herself she was not with the group anymore. Argo was with her though. Natasha could still see Melinda from where she stood with the dog over a simple grave with a single white cross. Feeling unable to move, Romanov slipped to the ground. She wanted Melinda. She needed her alpha. Argo gave her a friendly nudge. She ignored it. When the dog tried again and she refused to move, Argo took off back towards the agents.

**(Back with Maria at Monica Chang's grave)**

Back in the Shield cemetery, Maria Hill was talking to her deceased wife.

"And then I found out Dr. Malus is Kori's father and I sort of lost it honey," Maria conversed with Monica. "I will protect him though Monica. We have the best agents in the world and the Avengers to look out for him. Monica, he is so beautiful and such an unexpected joy. It's like I have part of you back and I am going to do my best with him," Maria conversed with Monica's spirit at her grave. Maria patted the ground then kissed her fingers and touched the simple cross grave marker. "You take care of our other little boy up there darling. He can be Kori's guardian angel. I am so glad Natasha saved him so we could bring him here to be buried near you."

Kori woke up at that moment and sneezed. He opened his mouth and searched around for his thumb before finding it and placing it in his tiny mouth.

_And speaking of Romanov, where is she_? Maria Hill thought to herself and started to look around.

**(Back with Fury and Barton)**

"Sir I gained a daughter and lost another child. It just seems surreal. And look what all of this has done to Natasha," Barton told Fury. "I just want to go over into Europe and march into that facility where Malus is working and string him up. I don't care if we are watching it because we have other fish to fry out of this."

"That would be hard to get him now Barton. That is why Rogers is not here." Fury told Hawk now that the service was over. "Malus has disappeared. We figure they moved him after you and your team killed the shifter watching his old lab in China. He is asking for Avenger support to take the site."

"Is that why I have to leave Natasha and attend an Avenger Briefing and maybe a mission in Europe?" Barton spoke putting two and two together.

"Yes but keep this to yourself till we have our briefing," Fury told the young man. "And life is precious Barton. You have one kid living who is beyond adorable and seems to have your loud mouth and May's energy level. Make the most of getting to know her."

**(Over at May, Coulson and Blake)**

"I had two beautiful little girls Phil," Melinda spoke brokenly in Coulson's shoulder as she held Skye to her chest protectively. "And one I will never get to know. She was thrown out in the trash Phil, thrown out. If it had not been for Natasha."

Melinda stopped herself and looked around. She took stock of everyone gathered. There was one person missing. Natasha Romanov was nowhere in sight.

"Phil, where is Tasha?" Melinda pulled away from her mate sniffing the air wildly and looking around.

"Calm down Mel. Argo is gone also they are together. I got the dog whistle. Let me blow it. The dog should respond back to my call and come." Phil assured his mate rubbing her back soothingly.

"I let her out of my sight for just a few moments. I knew she was surrounded by Shield agents. How did she get by all of us?" Melinda asked concerned.

"Let's not alarm the others" Coulson tried to maintain calm. Coulson pulled the dog whistle out of his pocket and blew. Instantly a dog started barking and running Phil and Melinda's direction. Phil had to walk fast to catch up with his partner. Melinda had spotted Natasha clear across the cemetery.

"Hill, Coulson, come on," Melinda told her fellow agents. She was already getting into the Shield S.U.V. and putting it into gear as the other two jumped in. Phil and Maria with both infants in tow. Argo had taken off back through the cemetery back to where Natasha was.

Melinda threw the vehicle into park and pushed open the door and slammed it back shut. In quick strides she reached the redhead who sat in the grass at a grave. She exhaled a breath she did not know she was holding when she gathered Natasha in her arms. Natasha herself was trembling. Melinda so much wished Natasha would speak to her. She suspected Natasha was floating in and out of clarity. Melinda kissed Natasha's head and rubbed her back.

"Tasha you scared me walking off like that. Did you get lost?" Melinda admonished and questioned lifting Natasha's head to look in her eyes, "You are ok aren't you? Tasha you can't wonder off." Natasha responded by clutching at Melinda's shirt.

"Lost," Natasha whispered feeling safe in Melinda's arms.

"What baby?" Melinda asked not sure Natasha had spoken to her. "Did you say Lost? You got lost."

"Phil, she spoke." Melinda commented to her life partner. "Natasha said the word lost."

"I heard Mel," Coulson said relieved while at the same time concerned. He had not really been convinced when Maria and Melinda told him the Doctor thought Natasha should not be left alone at all for a while. Now he knew. Someone needed to be right beside her all the time. He was going to make that point clear to everyone in the team.

"Good dog," Coulson told Argo. "You are a very good dog." He told the shepherd patting her head all the while still holding Skye.

Maria Hill picked up her phone and called the rest of the shifters. It was almost time for the cemetery to open and they had enough excitement. She asked them to come to them. Maria looked over at Melinda and Natasha. Melinda was trying to get Natasha to talk some more.

"Go now?" Natasha murmured when Maria Hill walked over.

"Yes, we are going now," Maria promised taking Natasha's hand and put it to her own chest. "Now no running off and scaring Melinda and me ok?"

Clint Barton watched what was going on from a distance. It was hard to see Natasha like this. He wanted to stay and comfort her but he knew Natasha took being an Avenger seriously and would expect him to do likewise. Hearing Natasha say the word lost her got an idea.

"Stark, can we use one of those GPS my arrows in the trunk and fashion a necklace or something for Tasha?" Clint asked Barton.

As usual, Barton watched amused as the wheels in Tony's mind turned. And as always, the solution was perfect. A solution had been reached by the time the Avengers had to say goodbye after dinner that evening.

Clint Barton put the simple gold heart locket with a tracker in it on a simple gold rope chain around Natasha's neck. Though he would have loved to say something mushy like he was giving her his heart, instead he told her simply, "You won't get lost anymore Tasha. You got all of us close to your heart. Keep this on and I will see you in a few days." Barton felt himself blush as he kissed her cheek so he spun on his heels and exited the plane.

"Hang in there Widow," Tony had told Natasha simply before he left. "I will bring you back some Pizza when we join you on vacation. And I am sure I can persuade Banner to join us if we give him some time to play in the lab."

"And I will make you some brownies Tasha," Pepper added kissing her cheek. "We love you."

"We will see them in a few days," Melinda told Natasha as they watched Stark's private plane make the short flight back to New York.

(Later in the evening)

"So where are we going on vacation?" Melinda asked innocently stroking Natasha's hair as she lay asleep using the Asian's lap as a pillow. The team had been watching a Russian Ballet gathered together. But the minute Romanov had gone to sleep, Phil turned on a baseball game. He was determined to teach the boy the finer points of American Sports. Jemma was curled up on the other side of the Asian. The last twenty four hours had left the sensitive young woman feeling raw. Melinda had already told Jemma that tonight she was going to tuck her in and Argo was going to sleep with her. The dog was actually fitting it so far. But the dog had not seen a shift from human to leopard either.

"We are going to the Outer Banks of North Carolina," Maria told Melinda yawning. She had a baby in each arm and loved every minute of it. They were the best medicine after a stressful day. "One of the barrier islands where Fury has the new base for us set up. It's remote. No People. Only reached by boat or plane. We should be able to have a quiet couple of days."

"Where is the other team going on their break Maria?" Coulson asked taking a sip of wine.

"Split up for a few days. I think Carter mentioned to go see her Aunt Peggy. Barton is off with the Avengers on an op," Maria replied

"We are going where all the pirates hid out. Blackbeard was killed off the Carolinas," Fitz volunteered being a history buff and a child at heart. He had loved pirate stories as a boy.

"There are wild horses there also." Jemma volunteered tentatively laying her head on Melinda's shoulder. "They say they are the descendants of horses the explorers brought over to the new world."

"Sounds like fun." Melinda remarked. She think she surprised the younger agents by opening herself up so much to use the word "fun". She had always been so cool and reserved with the team. But things were different now. They were no longer just colleagues, they were family. And fun and rest is what they all needed.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own any of the characters in the Marvel Universe and this story is not for profit

Thanks to those who are reading, following and who have sent reviews. I thank you for the support of this story

AN This is Melinda/ Phil chapter heavy chapter!

Send me Review!

SSS Search for Answers Chapter 6

Phil Coulson had one hand around his lover's shoulder and the other hand on the wheel as they travelled in Lola in the Virginia Sky. There was no particular destination. They were just enjoying the air after an interlude of long overdue private alone time with passionate lovemaking. It started out as a drive to get some alone time after a difficult day with the funeral and Melinda finding one of the babies that had died was hers. After talking an sharing some coffee along for the first time since finding Skye, they had sought out a private spot and expressed their love and union in a physical way.

Phil and Melinda had left Skye asleep with Kori in Maria's apartment suite. Melinda had covered Natasha with the Russian's blanket where she had fallen asleep during the ballet on Television. Kori was with Jemma and Fitz had pulled his sleeping bag onto Jemma's floor curled up with the dog.

Maria's words to Melinda and Phil had been, "Go enjoy yourselves. Just be back by the 3:00 feeding."

"What are you thinking about Mel?" Phil asked Melinda looking at the Asian out of the corner of his eye. "The girls are fine, Maria would have called us if something was up."

Melinda May smiled to herself at his attempt to keep her from worrying. Coulson had used the phrase "the girls" again when referring to Natasha and Skye.

"No, it's nothing like that," Melinda told her lover pushing aside his unbuttoned dress shirt so she could rub his stomach. "It's just been too long since we went for a ride in the air in Lola and even longer since we made out like teen-agers."

"You are just as beautiful now as when we first met at the academy Melinda," Phil told her turning his head to kiss her gently. "And now that we have Maria with us on the plane. Maybe we can do this from time to time."

"Phil, I am so sad I have a daughter laying in Arlington instead of in a bed in the yacht with us," Melinda told her mate wiping a tear from her eye. "And I am so grateful Natasha rescued her thrown away burned in the trash. Most agents would not have done what she did. I would like to think I would but I don't know. I might justify I needed to focus on the living and I could not do anything about those already dead."

"That's the old Melinda," Phil told her. "You have changed quite a lot and I don't think you would think that way now. If you were the old May, you would have fought Fury on a week's leave. You would have refused and gone after Hydra alone if necessary."

"Phil, can we go by the cemetery one last time? See that baby before we head on vacation in the morning?" Melinda asked knowing Phil was already heading in that direction and had already been planning on it.

"Let's go," Phil agreed easily and pushed on the gas. "Just button up your shirt if you are not going to put your bra back on. No free peaks to anyone when we land."

(In the yacht)

_Natasha Romanov stood in the Shield Cemetery dressed for battle. A gun on her hip and a gun in her hand she patrolled her territory to guard the assets. Her charges, her babies, buried under the ground now back in the States. But they still did not rest. They cried so loudly to her that she put the second gun in her waistband and covered her ears when her hands. They cries turned to shrieks of terror. It sounded like Skye and Kori had been first collared by the infliction of pain. It was so loud that Natasha fell to her knees. _

"_No stop it, I tried to save you," Natasha cried at the top of her lungs, "Noooooo!"_

Natasha Romanov woke up with a start sitting up on the coach breathing heavily. Argo the dog was barking loudly. Maria Hill appearing in the hall wrapped in a towel dripping wet from jumping out of the shower. Maria held a gun in her hand.

The moon from the plane's window seemed to reflect on the gun and sent a new panic in the Russian. Natasha felt her mind floating consumed with the dream and the babies buried in the cemetery. It had been her mission.

Then Romanov was on her feet and down the stairs and out an opened gang way.

Maria Hill cursed as Simmons threw on some shoes and tried to follow out of the plane. Fitz ran in the War Room to track the GPS on Romanov. Maria Hill got on the phone and said one word when Melinda answered, "Code Red" before putting dry clothes on her wet body.

"Where Hill?" Melinda pressed as her body surged with Alpha Adrenalin. "Out the plane. She is in human form. Took the motorbike in the cargo bay. Nightmare. Fitz is tracking her. Simmons and Kori took off on foot but turned back when she left the airport on the bike "

"We are near the cemetery we are turning around now. Send the signal to Coulson's phone." Melinda told Maria.

Coulson put the Lola in park and left engine going so it hovered. He looked down at his phone. "Melinda she is at the cemetery. How did she get there so fast?"

"It's a Stark Bike Phil," Melinda told him barely maintaining her patience for Lola to intercept Natasha. "He probably has some of the same thrusters he uses in his suit. Melinda finished buttoning up her black shirt and put on her jacket. Melinda checked the inside zippered pocket. Inside was a sedative, she always had on reserve.

Coulson gunned Lola till they reached Arlington Cemetery then he slowed down. Neither knew what to expect as they set the car down. Coulson grabbed his gun as they made their way back into the cemetery's shield section_. Would Natasha be shifted? Would she be combative? Possibly reliving a flash-back?_

The bike was propped against a tree when Melinda entered the section of graves Natasha was. Natasha was propped up against the same tree, sound asleep and it sounded like she was having a bad dream.

" Tasha is sound was sleep walking Phil," Melinda told her lover as they observed the scene and assessed it. "She did that for a while after that bad op in Guam and then it happened again in Copenhagen."

"Babies," Natasha murmured in her sleep flinching physically and struggling against a foe in her mind.

Melinda picked up Natasha gently into her strong arms then handed her to Coulson so she could sit in Lola. Then Phil Coulson handed Romanov back to her and the Russian lay tucked in her lap. Melinda's presence and scent seemed to have soothed Natasha into a more peaceful slumber.

Coulson's phone rang and he picked it up. It was Stark. The two men talked and after a second the bike seemed to start back up on its own and head back towards the airport.

"Let me guess. Stark got a ping when the bike activated," Melinda told her lover who had settled back in the driver's seat. She was gently rubbing Natasha's back as she spoke.

"Yes, it's got a mechanism where it will go back to the spot it had previously turned on," Coulson explained. "Tony sends his love. Told me he has had to follow Natasha when she got out of the tower a time or two. He had to set the door so it would not open to her during certain times of the night. The man must never sleep. It's one a.m. Maria and the others will be wondering where we are," Coulson added turning the key and re-firing the engine.

Melinda picked up her cell phone and dialed Maria's cell. The Asian assured her everything was fine and Natasha had been sleep walking probably after a bad dream. After talking, both women thought the incident must have been about the burial service at Arlington that day. Melinda had told Maria there was nothing to apologize when she explained to the Asian she had been in the shower then this all occurred. With the conversation ended Melinda turned off her phone and looked at her lover.

"I had a good time tonight," Melinda told Phil moving her hand to pat Coulson's inner upper leg.

"Me too," Phil replied back returning his mate's gesture of affection with one of his own. He leaned over and gave May a wet hungry kiss followed up with another gentler one.

"Now, no more or I may end up pushing Natasha off of my lap and jumping on yours and we would wreck. You and I got a couple of moonlight strolls coming on the beach the next few nights so hold that thought," Melinda applied in a deep silky tone. "Skye is going to need her daddy to give her a bottle. I need to get Natasha settled in her room and probably stay with her the remainder of the night."

When morning came, Natasha Romanov woke with a very secure feeling of love and safety. Melinda May was asleep behind her holding her close with a hand to the redhead's waist. Maria Hill was asleep on her other side. She felt very safe and protected. Later on, she was not told about her sleepwalking adventure on Tony's thruster bike. She was asked however how she felt today when Melinda and Maria woke up. "Loved," was her one word answer. For Melinda it was the best answer of all because she was.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own any of the characters in the Marvel Universe and this story is not for profit.

Thanks to each one of you who are reading, following, have reviewed this story.

Shifters of Shield: Search for Answers

Chapter 7

Natasha decided she loved the way the air smelled here. The redhead also liked the sounds or lack of sounds. There were no sounds but of those the team, birds and the sounds of the ocean waves. Her father had always promised to take her to the shore but her family died and her life changed. After she joined the KGB there was only work. Her time at Shield allowed time off from time to time but she just had never taken time off for more than a day here and there. _Vacations were for lovers and families and she at the time felt she had neither_. But she did have a family now. She was sure of it.

Outside on the beach, she almost could push out of her mind all that had happened. Well, except for the fact that she was sitting in a beach chair watching Melinda May in full leopard form playing with the two cubs with Maria Hill running beside them. Coulson stood holding Argo's leash lightly.

Natasha decided she must have lost some time again because she did not remember coming out here and sitting down in a beach chair. She also was dressed differently in a black one piece swim suit. The Russian still had the damn sling on though. Her shoulder remained taped up. Her thoughts were interrupted by voice at her feet.

"Would you like to build with me?" Jemma Simmons said innocently. The scientist had a flowered two piece on with a white floppy hat and sunglasses. She sat in the sand at Natasha's feet with a shovel in her hand and three buckets of different sizes beside her. One of the buckets was filled with water.

Jemma had been watching Natasha Romanov closely since their communal lunch after they landed here on Portsmouth Island. They had sat down for a lite bite to eat. Jemma had been sitting across from Romanov. She had physically seen the redhead's eyes glaze and a soft far-away stare develop. The doctor had then noticed Romanov's posture. It had gone rigid for about two minutes before the redhead's muscles relaxed. The faraway stare had continued up until just now.

( Earlier during lunch in the galley)

"Agent Romanov?" Jemma reached across the table and waved her hand in front of Widow's face and then clapped her hands hard. Romanov did not react at all. Simmons stood up and moved around the other agents. "Excuse me please," Simmons asked Hill and Fitz to step away so she could get to Agent Romanov.

"What's going on?" Melinda May asked bluntly concern making her voice crisp and demanding.

Jemma ran her hands across Natasha's arms and legs. The scientist grabbed an ink pen off of the table and took off the sandals Romanov was wearing. The doctor tickled the bottom of the Russian's Agents foot. The Russian made no response.

"Her muscles are rigid. Autonomic Reflexes are off. She has a faraway look in her eyes Agent May," Simmons told her superiors. "She appears to be having a seizure. This is not PTSD. Someone monitor the time of the episode of the seizure's duration please?"

"One minute," Maria Hill said watching her watch and looking at the scene. Jemma Simmons was kneeling at Romanov's chair looking at her concerned.

Melinda then noticed what Simmons was saying. It was very subtle muscle tremor. Natasha did have a faraway look in her eyes. Her posture was rigid in the chair.

"Ok, the tremors have abated, breathing is normalized," Simmons spoke putting her hand on Natasha's bare leg below her shorts. "Her muscles are relaxing"

"Two minutes," Maria said looking at Natasha concerned. "Is it over?"

"She still has that faraway look in her eyes," Melinda noticed moving over to kneel beside Simmons.

"Tasha? Tasha?" she asked gently moving to put her head right by the redhead's ear before purring. There was no response.

"Ok, I want to do an EEG on her brain waves. I have on file earlier ones done on Agent Romanov and have those of all the shield shifters on file," Jemma said. "Like I said, we need to do this now. I want a picture of her brain during this episode."

"Agent Coulson, sir, would you carry her?" Simmons asked noticing how quick Phil Coulson moved and the others followed. Agent Simmons had placed the wires on Romanov's brain and asked the computer to record brain activity.

"Agent Fitz, contact the doctor back at London. Get her log on to this. I want her opinion of what we are seeing here," Maria Hill ordered.

"How long are we going to monitor her?" Melinda asked moving a stool around and sitting to sit by the table Romanov lay on and taking her hand. "She still has that faraway look in her eye." Melinda heard her cell phone ring and let go of Natasha's hand to answer it. She talked a few minutes then hung up. "Dr. Rivers is looking at the EEG with us from London. She is asking you do some blood work right now. Check her enzyme level for shifter."

"Ok, that's a good idea," Simmons asked wondering why she had not thought to do that. "Let's do the brain scan for around twenty minutes or so. We can check the blood level in the meantime."

The crying of first one baby and then another ended the quiet in the plane.

"I got it," Coulson said. "Fitz you are with me make two bottles."

"Thanks Phil," Maria briefly switched roles. The director of the shield shifter initiative took a stool at sat on the other side of Natasha.

"Yes, thanks Phil," Melinda told her lover.

Jemma took the blood sample and made a slide with one of the drops of blood. She turned on the microscope and put the slide under the microscope. She went to the lab table and worked for a few minutes with her equipment. She then asked the computer to check the level and send an email with the results to Dr. Rivers in London.

"Her enzyme level are lower for shifter. They are clearly dominant but there has a slight fluctuation from the last blood work Dr. Rivers sent me from London," Doctor Simmons shared with her two senior agents.

"Could this cause a seizure?" Melinda asked. "Why is this happening?"

"She was not turned by shifter serum like Barton, Woo, Carter, Blake or yourself. She also not born shifter like Kori and Skye," Simmons hypothesized. "She might respond differently. She is the only shifter that was turned by blood transfusion we know about."

"But this has not been happening since I gave her the first transfusion. Why now?" Melinda thought aloud squeezing Natasha's cold hand in her own.

"I don't know. You gave her a transfusion initially when she got that high fever then gave her another shortly there after. The third you gave came within a few days after the first two when she lost all that blood. We have now had a duration of days between transfusions. Her body may need some more of something from your blood that it is not able to produce on its own" Jemma hypothesized. "I want to see the EEG and if it shows she has had a seizure. Then I can make a better theory for both of you."

An hour later, Simmons came out to the couch where Maria and Melinda sat with Natasha between them. Natasha still seemed to be unaware but other than that seemed fine.

"Agent Romanov experienced a seizure. Dr. Rivers and I compared her scan and bloodwork from London just a day ago with the one I just took." Jemma told them. "The enzyme in the bloodwork showed a fluctuation."

"What does that mean exactly?" Melinda asked reaching her arm up to stroke Natasha's red hair.

"It means Romanov is experiencing something similar to Epilepsy. It is a medical condition and we can work for a solution to treat it medically." Dr. Simmons told May and Hill.

"Until then no field work," Hill sighed knowing Natasha would hate that.

"While that is correct that also means that the staring off and seeming to fall into lack of awareness may turn out to be a seizure disorder and that be good news. She would not have the risk of having an episode and having a seizure episode on some mission. She may be able to be signed off to get in the field sooner after her shoulder rehabs." Simmons countered. "I may be able to do that with a simple injection of Melinda's blood at certain intervals."

"If this is proves to be correct. Will Natasha be dependent on my blood forever? What if something happens to me and I can't give her blood? What happens to Natasha?" Melinda asked not wanting Natasha to be dependent on her for the rest of their lives. Agent May also knew she was employed in a dangerous deadly line of work.

"Over time, her body could stabilize. I think her body is not totally stabilized from the change Agent May," Simmons told the concerned Alpha. "And I believe between Rivers, Banner and myself we may be able to come up with a solution. If medical science can freeze biological material that made your daughter, maybe we can capture and freeze samples of the enzyme. We could save them to later give her when she needs an enzyme boost so the speak "

"I would love to get ahold of all of Dr. Malus's research," Maria spoke. "I am going to call Fury about these new developments with Natasha. The Avengers are going to go raid the site in Europe that Malus has disappeared out of. I want all the notes and data from what Malus was working on before they blow the place up."

"Simmons you are one of the most talented research scientists in the world," Melinda told the young woman after Director Hill walked out the medical bay . "You will figure something out and find a solution for Natasha. I am also grateful you caught this. I would not suspected Romanov's staring or her being unaware may be the result of a physical condition. Thank-you. Though I believe her nightmares, mental episodes and all the general trauma she has experienced mean she has some mental health issuel."

"I am just glad to help.," Jemma Simmons said embarrassed by the compliment. "I am just glad I was sitting directly across from her when it happened. It just emphasizing the fact a person needs to be with Romanov at all times. If she had a seizure at the wrong time and for instance in the bathtub and she went into a Grand Mal seizure she may hurt herself or drown for instance. This now clearly not just a mental health issue for Agent Romanov"

"Understood," both women said at the same time.

"What about right now? She still has that faraway look in her eyes?" Melinda asked wanting to be able to do something. Natasha was compliant, not talking, and had a faraway stare.

"Just go about our normal activities. Someone needs to be with her and we need to take note when the episode ends and take a blood sample afterwards to compare the one I took in the med bay," Jemma told the women.

"Ok then," Phil Coulson said from the hall way where he had been listening. "Let's go to the beach."

(Back to present time)

"Why don't you join me? You can dig the moat and we can put water around it," Jemma told the Russian who looked hesitant for a minute but then moved to sit in the sand beside the doctor who was building quite an impressive structure. "Here take the shovel. I will take the shoulder sling off for a while. This is good therapy for it actually."

Natasha sat passively as the sling was removed. She did not like she had lost time again. It actually made her little nervous. But Simmons had a nice friendly smile and she had never built a sandcastle before it seemed fun. They worked together in silence for a while. Natasha was glad she did not have to talk but enjoyed the company. Finally Simmons spoke again very gently. She was careful to use Romanov's first name since she had been given permission to do so.

"Natasha, I saw your face change right in front of me at lunch and you seemed to just stare off. Do you remember anything from then up till now?" Simmons asked.

Natasha thought about lying then thought better of it. Melinda the Leopard, Maria and Phil were all looking at her while Fitz was on the ground on all fours running around like a big cub. Argo was barking happily.

"No I don't," Natasha's voice broke little as she admitted a weakness. The redhead hated admitting a vulnerability. She had a lot of those lately. She was worried admitting it would mean she would never work in the field again. Deciding to come clean she divulged some more secrets. "This has happened since we returned to China. I don't even remember most of the funeral for the babies. I wanted to remember that."

Jemma's heart went out for Black Widow. She clearly had gone through a lot lately. Jemma had put down her bucket and shovel and smiled what hoped was a reassuring smile. Natasha looked vulnerable "Thanks for telling me. I know you have gone through a lot of difficult things lately. I think this is your body settling into being a shifter. Its fluctuating and you may be having a type of a seizure," Jemma explained softly moving to put her arm on Natasha's. "I am going to figure this why you are loosing time. I might now be able to cure it but I hope to find a way to manage it. I will just need a wee bit of time to study it."

"Just a wee bit?" Natasha asked timidly noticing that Simmons time frame was not months or years.

"Yes Natasha. I have a pretty good idea what may be happening already. Can I take a blood sample? Just a finger stick like with a diabetic." Jemma asked for permission. Receiving a nod, Simmons stood up and walked over to the single beach chair where Romanov had been sitting. Under it was a medical bag. Simmons looked towards the shore. Melinda had shifted back to human form and put on a long beach dress and was heading her direction. Phil and Melinda held two babies in tiny swim diapers. Fitz was throwing a stick down along the water's edge playing fetch with Argo.

Natasha turned her head to look away and stretched out her right index finger. When she opened her blue eyes, brown eyes were staring concerned back at her.

"Hi Tasha," Melinda said simply sitting down in the chair Natasha had gotten up from to build in the sand. "You and Simmons do good work. How does your shoulder feel after that digging? That moat is pretty impressive. You forgot to add water to it though." Melinda carried on choosing not to address directly what she knew Simmons and Romanov had been discussing. With her shifter ears, she had heard everything anyway.

"It hurts but not as bad as after I shifted last time," Natasha asked wondering if it would be ok to scoot closer to Melinda so her back would touch May's legs. She wanted that physical contact but sometimes still felt shy to ask for it. Melinda seemed to end her quandary. The Asian leaned forward and grabbed her waist and pushed her body into hers. The Asian opened then started to stroke her hair and purred.

"I have never built a sandcastle before. I like it. It's fun," Natasha admitted. "We just need to build up its defenses though. The moat is not enough. We need a wall or something." Natasha talked feeling herself relax a little.

"That's a great idea Natasha," Simmons switched back out of doctor role. "And I need help making some more buildings around the main one. You will keep helping me won't you?" Simmons didn't wait for an answer just nodded a private nod to May and moved a short distance away to continue to play in the sand.

"Mel?" Natasha asked not turning to look at the Asian's face.

"What Tasha?" Melinda answered back not stopping her rhythmic calming stroking. Melinda really did like long hair on Natasha. It looked good.

"I did not want to tell you. I was afraid. It is just another reason to keep me from working again. I don't want to lose my job. I like being an agent. Since I was six years old, I have done this kind of work. This is all I know how to do." Natasha admitted looking straight ahead at the waves. There rolling motion matched her mood."I think I can get past this thing with my shoulder. But the rest of it, you each have labeled me a mental case. Their are four of you on this plane that hold my life in your hands."

"I understand why you did not tell me and I don't want you to get ahead of yourself and decide you can't work ever again. Coulson, Hill or myself have not talked about that or even considered it that you are out of a job. But you are grounded for awhile." Melinda told her honestly. "We just want to help you get better. We want to see you happy. I personally want you to feel loved by me and a part of my family pack. I love you Natasha Romanov. As far as being a Shield Agent, all of us have had issues to a varying degree if we have worked in the field. Shield has a strong mental health program. I can't promise you will ever be sent on solo ops but I don't think your position as an agent is in jeopardy. You have to much to give." Melinda sat down in the sand beside Natasha and Simmons and placed an arm around the Russian. "Ok, do you hear me Natasha?"

"Yes Melinda. I know Melinda May loves me. I do admit I feel very distrusting of Agent May, Agent Coulson and Director Hill. It has made me feel like running away or quiting before you could do it first."

"Agent May would hate loosing such a valuable asset who has so much to offer. Your skills as an Interogator and tactician alone would have Fury on his knees begging you to stay. And those skills have not suffered due to the things you are going through currently," May told Romanov. "You just think on that. I can also promise Agent May would not capture and imprison you if you decided to leave. I would also work hard to get you to do some contract work."

"Do you mean that?" Natasha asked hopefully. "My career is not over?"

"Far from it. I went through a lot after Bahrain. I considered running away, downright quitting. Remember I went into Admin for awhile. Now look at me. It took awhile. Shield worked with me. They did not push." Melinda reminded Natasha . "You are a survivor. You are not a quitter. You are an adaptor to circumstances as they develop and work through them to achieve a goal. You need to believe it yourself first. You need time to accept your shifter side and move past the hell that has happened to you. You have got to trust yourself first Natasha Romanov. Neither Shield Shifter Initiative, The Avengers, nor your family or friends are going to walk away from you or abandon you. You are not in Russia or the KGB anymore. Agent Melinda May and Melinda your Alpha are not going out of your life ever."

"Would you hug me?" Natasha whispered.

Melinda wrapped her arms around Natasha and whispered in her ear, " Always, I love you. You are safe right now. Things will be ok." Melinda did not release the hug until Natasha nodded. "Give it some time and have some faith." Natasha sat quietly for a long time with Melinda's arms around her. Both women just watching the waves roll onto the shore.

Natasha was the one to move away first. She turned around to look at Melinda and told her simply, "Thank you."

"You are very welcome sweet-heart," Melinda replied in her rich alto voice. The Asian leaned down and kissed the top of the Russian's head.

"Now let's help Jemma finish the wall and we will get Phil to take picture to send to Barton over on his mission with the Avengers so they know all the fun they are missing," Melinda said lightly picking up another shovel from the pile of beach sand toys. As a trio, Simmons, Romanov and May worked the rest of the afternoon.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own any of the characters in the Marvel Universe. This story is not for profit.

Thanks to those of you who are reading, following and have sent me reviews.

I appreciate your support.

Please send me a Review! It feeds my muse.

SOS Search for Answers Chapter 8

Natasha examined her sandcastle town with pride. It had morphed into something more into a simple castle. The Russian had lost her helpers of Melinda and Jemma at some point. She was not sure exactly when because she was so engrossed in making her town. Natasha thought she remembered Maria coming around and putting sunscreen on her exposed skin. But that had been some time back. The sun was no longer bearing down on her back. Argo licked her hand making her look at what was going on around her.

Argo sat beside her panting lightly. Maria and Melinda were coming up the beach towards the group. It looked like they had gone for a walk. Both women wore baby carriers. Down closer to the water something caught her attention. Phil Coulson lay in the sand. Only his face was exposed. He was being buried in the sand. The others, Agents Fitz and Simmons were laughing looking down at him. Natasha Romanov's eyes flashed amber and she was on her feet.

Natasha Romanov pushed off the bare sand and took off in a run. Her Leopard wanted to shift but Natasha the human felt she needed her hands to dig Coulson out. She did let her leopard growl at the scientists as she approached.

"Leave him alone!" Natasha warned at the top of her lungs. Her Leopard nature surged forth and then she was shifting form. Her bathing suit slipped from her body. The Leopard straddled Coulson's buried body and growled. Simmons and Fitz had the good sense to step back. Leopard Natasha did not engage. Her growl had only been a warning.

Phil Coulson had agreed to be buried in the sand grudgingly. Now as he saw Natasha Romanov running to him like she was performing a rescue of a fellow agent, he seriously regretted it. He recognized the look in her eye.

"Simmons, Fitz, move back now. Sit down on the sand and look down," Coulson ordered as Romanov came running. Used to taking orders from the senior officer both quickly obeyed. "Melinda!" Coulson called knowing no matter how far down the beach Hill and May were, they would hear him.

Coulson remained calm when Natasha shifted and approached. He was good enough with shifters that we recognized the growl the leopard was doing. It was a warning. He was sure Melinda was on her way. He just had to keep everyone calm.

"Natasha thinks she needs to protect me," Coulson told the two scientist. "She is not going to hurt you or she would have done so already."

"I know sir," Fitz told him, "She just has sharp teeth and I wish she would stop curling her lip and showing them."

"Do shut up Leo," Jemma told him, "That is Natasha, not an animal that wants to eat you. She thought we were burying Coulson against his will."

Coulson looked up at the Shifter Leopard. "Natasha?" Phil inquired in the calmest soft voice her could muster with a huge growling leopard standing over him menacingly. "I am ok. I am fine." In a strange way, Phil Coulson felt grateful he had more than one leopard in his "Pack" that would stand up for him.

Phil Coulson was more than happy to see his partner Melinda looking down at him.

"Back off Leo and Jemma," Melinda ordered. "And when I get Natasha back start digging him out." The Asian looked down at her partner. "Did you not think that Natasha may not understand what was going on before you agreed to be buried?" When he opened his mouth, she put a finger back to his lips, "Don't answer that. It's nobody's fault. Tasha's included."

Melinda bent down and looked at the Leopard. When Natasha Leopard growled, Melinda growled back louder.

"Don't growl at me Natasha. I am alpha here. Now get off Phil and come here so Leo and Jemma can dig him out," Melinda ordered. The animal responded by ceasing to growl but it sat down on Coulson's body protectively.

"Over here Natasha," Melinda ordered secretly liking Natasha was showing a little Romanov spunk. "Leo can't dig with you on Coulson and we want Phil out of the sand right?" Melinda pointed a finger at a spot beside her feet and excreted a strong alpha scent she knew would get the leopard's attention.

Natasha stood up slowly and came to Melinda in slow careful steps. Natasha the Leopard felt the alpha was mad at her and she was just trying to protect what was theirs.

"Very good Tasha," Melinda told the leopard as she bent down and gathered the animal in her arms. "Very good protecting the pack." Melinda shifted Natasha the Leopard in her arms to a more comfortable position to carry her. The Asian wanted to get the leopard in the plane before Maria got here with the babies. If Kori and Skye saw Natasha in leopard form, she would have three leopards running around.

Melinda looked down at Simmons and Fitz digging Coulson out and told the trio. "Nobody is in trouble. I am not mad. But please remember that Natasha did not have a childhood and she did not understand what was going on. See you all inside."

Melinda carried the Leopard up to the family apartment. Natasha Leopard had begun to purr the minute they hit the stairs leading to the family quarters.

"You like me to carry me do you?" Melinda told Natasha the Leopard. Natasha only responded by nuzzling under Melinda's neck. "You are pretty cute but you know that already."

Melinda carried the Leopard to the "Safe Room" and sat her on the pillows. Melinda sat beside the leopard and started stroking her. Natasha Leopard had her head on Melinda's thigh.

"You got sand in your fur," Melinda told the Leopard. "You need a bath. I know you got white fur under there somewhere." Melinda did not push for Natasha to shift back. They were on vacation and Natasha the Leopard really seemed to like the attention Melinda was giving her. The pair sat there for a while. The windows in the "Safe Room" where open. The room smelled of fresh salty sea air.

"You are going to sleep Tasha," Melinda finally told the leopard. "Shift back now. Let's get that bath."

"Babies too?" Natasha asked shifting slowly standing up and padding to the bathroom. "Can I take a bath with the babies?"

"Not this fine. I want us to have time to talk ok?" Melinda told Natasha. Melinda did not say anything until she finished washing Natasha's back and hair. "Can you tell me why you shifted?" the Asian asked softly. "I am not mad. I get you were trying to protect Phil."

"It just happened. I saw him in the sand. It made me think of things," Natasha told Melinda as she stepped out of the water.

"Things?" Melinda inquired helping her dry off and dress. "Come on Tasha you need to get this out." Melinda encouraged the redhead sitting on the bed beside her.

"From long ago back in Russia. From back in China with the babies," Natasha admitted her voice barely a whisper. The Russian blinked back tears. She was not going to cry. She did however decide she wanted to put her head on Melinda's strong shoulder.

"Oh Tasha. They did not know. They were playing a game. It's a common game in the United States." Melinda told the redhead. "Phil is fine. Simmons and Fitz are fine also." Melinda caught a tear that was tracking down Natasha's cheek. "There are plenty of fun games we can play. Tomorrow we are going to fly a kite." Melinda wiped away a few more tears with her thumb. "And Fitz wants to shoot of some toy rockets that Phil got him. One is Captain America and the other has an Iron Men on it."

Natasha found herself feeling better. She was finding that she did so after she admitted how she was feeling to Melinda. Always in the past, she had kept things inside.

Melinda could tell Natasha had reached her limit on what she wanted to talk about and her feelings.

"I smell Maria's special secret recipe spaghetti sauce." Melinda told Natasha. "You up for eating?"

"I always am hungry when she cooks spaghetti," Natasha told her allowing Melinda to lead them out of the apartment and to join the others.

Natasha pulled out her lap-top as Maria and Melinda finished dinner. She typed "Kites" in the search engine. There were so many kinds. She decided she was looking forward to it so she asked Leo and Jemma if she could help. The smile they gave her made her feel strange but good. Leo had even run to his bunk and showed of not one but two he had especially designed.

Natasha fell asleep with her head on Melinda's lap again during "Godzilla". The redhead did not complain when the lap was switched to Maria Hill so Melinda and Phil could take their moonlight beach stroll. Natasha did not wake up when Phil Coulson carried her to her bed two hours later.

"She protected me Melinda. Her leopard protected me," Phil Coulson whispered as she placed Natasha in her bed.

"She is starting to accept you in her pack Phil." Melinda whispered to him pulling the covers over Natasha. "Did you make a picture of the sandcastle village she made?"

"Of course. I am going to put in in our new family photo album." Phil told his partner as the pair backed out of the room to check on Skye in the nursery.

That night, Natasha Romanov dreamt of kites.


	9. Chapter 9

I do now own any of the characters in the Marvel Universe and this story is not for profit

Thanks for the support you are giving the story.

I thank you for reading, following and those who have sent me reviews and those helpful, insightful comments.

Please Review!

SOS Search for Answers Chapter 9

Leo Fitz looked up at the tree with a forlorn expression on his face. His kite was in a tree its multi colored tale flapping in the beach breeze. Jemma patted his shoulder sympathetically. Natasha Romanov looked over her shoulder then moved a little further away. She moved from the tree line so her kite would not join Leo's. Natasha was glad Melinda, Maria and Phil were not here. Melinda and Maria especially would not be pleased how long she had stood here with her shoulders extended. The redhead's kite was so high she had used up all of her string. Fitz had told her that the senior agents could probably see it from the other side of the island.

"I'm going to climb the tree," Leo Fitz decided trying not to think how high he would have to climb. The tree had multiple branches. Leo had plenty of handholds. "Give me a boost Jemma," Fitz begged. Jemma looked at him trying to decide if this was a good idea. "Please? Pretty Please?"

"Oh all right," Jemma finally gave into his puppy dog eyes. Leo knew how to influence her to do something. "But if you get stuck up there I am calling Coulson."

"Agreed!" Fitz shook his hand out and shook on it. "Now cup your hands together and I am going to stick my foot in it"

Jemma did as he ordered and the young man started up.

_I wish I had taken rock climbing when they offered it as an elective at the academy,_ Fitz wished as he started up the tree.

Jemma watched anxiously worrying at any second he would fall. _And what would I do_? Jemma thought to herself. _It's not like I could catch him. _ _Leo is moving slow and thinking about his next move. That's good_, Jemma thought. Jemma looked over at Natasha and smiled. The Russian had been quiet and was not much of a conversationalist. But she clearly had been having a good time and a quick study. It was only because how much fun she was having and the child-like joy that about matched Leo's that Jemma had not insisted she stop and rest her shoulder. Jemma was a softie and Natasha had experienced no childhood and lately her life had been very difficult.

Natasha Romanov felt her hair stand on her arms. She did not need to look around to know one of her companions was giving off a scent of stress. While it was not a scent in the sense of a shifter, Leo Fitz had started to perspire quite heavily very quickly and she could smell it. Natasha tied down her kite in the place Leo had set up for the three of them. The redhead moved to Jemma and took in the scene. Fitz was literally stuck in the tree. He had gotten to a point where he was losing his nerve. He had looked down and the poor boy shook in fright.

"Please don't call Coulson Natasha, could you just shift and go get my kite?" Leo begged the Russian who had not said anything. "We have had fun haven't we? If the senior agents catch us they will end our fun. Won't you help me please?" Leo sat down carefully in the tree and grabbed the trunk for dear life. "Just let me catch my breath and then I will start down," Leo told the two women. "Could you please just shift and climb up for it?"

"Natasha," Jemma told the Russian. "He does need help. Leo looks like a trembling kitten up there."

"I am not!" Leo voiced from above them. "The branch is moving a little in the wind that's all."

"I will help you Leo and get your kite. I will get the kite first," Natasha told Fitz going into the bushes and shifting in privacy.

The snow leopard shifter stretched her muscles out before running full speed and scrambling up the tree. Natasha's Leopard's shoulder protested but she pushed through the pain. Natasha's Leopard tale brushed against Leo's back as she climbed past him. She reached the tree limb of the kite and tried to decide how to do this. Natasha would have wanted to shift to human form grab hold of the string scale down the tree in human form. The tree limb she was on though would not support her human weight.

Natasha the Leopard moved out just a little and made a grab for the tale of the kite with her mouth. "Got it!" the Leopard thought proudly_. I can get this down the tree go back for Fitz when some equipment in the yacht and nobody will be the wiser_, Natasha thought to herself.

Jemma cursed to herself when she heard the sound of a S.U.V. coming through the island terrain toward them. Natasha's kite must have been a beacon.

"Fitz, you better try to start down. Coulson is coming," Jemma told her best friend.

"Jem, I don't know if I can. It seems so far," Leo whined clutching the tree tighter.

Natasha the Leopard started a much slower trek down the tree. She was trying to keep from getting herself caught up in the string. Natasha could hear the S.U.V. coming towards them. The engine ran slow and steady as she grabbed the kite in her mouth. But by the time Simmons warned Leo he best start down, the engine was moving much faster. They had been spotted.

Melinda May had been excited and in a great mood after touring the new facility that was coming together as a shifter base on the other side of the island. Stark had spared no expense with the technology and weaponry. Pepper had been decorating it in such a way it seemed more like a condo and a series of apartments then utilitarian bunks. There would be living space for all the shifters, Avengers, Fury, Hill and Kori, and Melinda and her family pack. When the Asian shifter saw a kite high is the sky, May had innocently suggested they check on the younger agents and suggest they come in for some lunch.

Melinda May did not expect to see a nervous Jemma Simmons pacing under a very large tree. Leo Fitz clutching to the tree's trunk three fourth's up. Natasha Romanov was in Leopard form with a kite's tale in her mouth. The snow leopard in the tree was having a difficult keeping the string of the kite from getting stuck in the leaves and branches. But it was Maria Hill that lost her temper first.

Hill rolled down her window and yelled at the top of her lungs, "Freeze!" Maria's voice carried an air that she expected no arguments. "Romanov get on a damn limb before you get that kite string wrapped around your neck. Fitz take a deep breath before you pass out!"

Melinda May nodded approvingly. It sometimes paid to have another senior officer on board. The junior agents may be used to Coulson and her voice. Maria Hill's voice could put the fear of God in you.

The S.U.V. pulled up to the tree and three less that pleased agents stepped out.

"Busted," Fitz whispered softer that a human could hear. Melinda May of course was a shifter and could hear perfectly.

"Agent Fitz you are as you said "Busted"," Melinda May spoke in her crisp alto voice. "But instead of leaving you here to figure out how to get out of the tree as we could do. We will get you out." Melinda looked at the leopard. "Let go of the kite Natasha!"

Natasha the Leopard had worked too hard to get that kite and decided she was not going to do no such thing. So she gave Melinda May a hard shifter stare and flicked her tail in challenge. Honestly it felt sort of good.

"Agent Simmons, unless you want to join your fellow agents in being punished for utter recklessness and poor decision making. I suggest you get in the S.U.V. and come with me to the yacht," Coulson spoke softly but in a voice that made it clear it was not a suggestion but an order. "You will take care of the babies and get them out of the car seats. I am going to get Lola and perform a rescue."

"I mean it Romanov, drop that kite and let it go!" Melinda told the leopard again.

Natasha knew if she looked into the Alpha's eyes, her instincts would get the best of her and she would obey so Natasha turned around in the tree.

"Melinda, she will fall," Maria told her fellow agent concerned as Leopard Natasha wobbled on the branch turning around.

"No she won't," Fitz said helpfully. "She is a cat. Cats don't lose their balance. And I asked Natasha to shift and get my kite. Don't punish her she was being a friend."

"Agent Fitz I am going to confiscate your other kite and take your rockets away if you do not shut your mouth," Maria Hill said in barely retrained anger. "Sit there and close your mouth."

Natasha the Leopard was starting to feel funny. She was suddenly scared that one of those episodes was coming on. Melinda May felt the leopard's panic. Her anger suddenly left and was replaced with concern.

Natasha Romanov did a quick shift, clutched the kite to her chest and jumped. "Catch me Mel. I am about to have a..."

Melinda was moving before she knew it. The Asian caught the naked redhead in her arms with a speed that would not be accomplished by normal human. Natasha's body had gone rigid and her muscles jumped slightly. Natasha's eyes were rolled back. She was having another seizure.

"Melinda put her down before she hurts herself," Maria told her friend. "I am timing now."

Leo Fitz shut his eyes. There was no way he was going to get in trouble for looking at a naked Black Widow. He did open them when he heard Lola pull next to him.

"I got you Leo," Phil Coulson used in a gentle voice. The angry voice strangely absent. "Take my hand. Don't let go of it now and slide into the seat. Its ok son, I won't let you fall."

The voice was so gentle and compelling, Fitz's anger slipped away. He took the offered hand and clutched it for dear life. Phil Coulson physically pulled him into the car and made a quick trip to the yacht.

"Take over for Simmons with the babies," Coulson told the young scientist in the same gentle voice.  
"Simmons, come back with me. Fitz will watch Skye and Kori, Natasha is having another episode. Bring a blanket with you."

Jemma ran from the car and to Agent's May and Hill.

"What happened?" she asked in full doctor mode.

"She called to me to catch her and I think she was trying to tell me she felt a seizure coming on," Melinda May told the scientist concerned as she stroked Natasha's red hair from her face.

"What's the time?" Jemma asked.

"Two minutes and fifteen seconds," Maria Hill told the doctor. Maria already noticed that Natasha's muscles were relaxing. Her face muscles had lost that tight rigidity.

"Ok, she is coming back to herself," Simmons told the others taking the blanket and covering the naked shifter up. "She appears to have fainted this time. This was a stronger seizure than the one yesterday at lunch."

The four agents waited a few more minutes before moving Natasha back into the yacht. Simmons once again took blood work and did a brain scan.

"Her shifter enzyme is still in flux. This morning it was stable at yesterday's level at bedtime and now it is lower than after yesterday's seizure," Jemma told the concerned agents taking the wires off Natasha's head. "But don't be worried that she has not opened her eyes. Her brain pattern showed a sleep rhythm."

"Why?" Melinda asked taking a warm rag and cleaning Natasha up a little bit. The redhead did not stir.

"My guess would be two shifts in less than twenty four hours took a lot out of her. It made her levels fluctuate," Simmons answered Melinda's question. "I want to talk to Banner and Dr. Rivers. I am beginning to feel Natasha may need something similar to an insulin shot for a diabetic."

"Of Agent May's blood?" Maria inquired moving to the head of the table. Natasha looked so pale to her and sweaty.

"Yes. It would not need to be a transfusion. Agent Romanov does not need blood. She needs that enzyme and it can be injected into the vein for now. I think we could capture the enzyme out of a shifter's blood stream and create a shot for skin absorption." Jemma thought. "I want to hear what my colleague's think."

"Will it hurt if you give her a shot of my blood now into her veins?" Melinda inquired already reaching for the necessary supplies to draw blood from her arm.

"No Melinda. I just caution if it a clear medical conclusion. I don't have much to go on," Jemma told the concerned alpha.

"I am doing it. Natasha is getting my blood now and not after some discussion of doctors," Melinda May informed Hill, Coulson and Simmons. "You can figure all the science. You can figure a different way. For now, I am doing this!"


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own any of the characters in the Marvel Universe and this story is not for profit.

Thanks for supporting the story by reading, following and for the reviews. I appreciate it and appreciate you.

Please Review!

SOS Search for Answers Chapter 10

Natasha felt herself drifting out of a hazy fog. The redhead moaned. Her mouth felt like dry and her lip's did not want to work. She blinked her blue eyes trying to clear the fog. Natasha's left hand came up to clutch her pounding head. Her right hand reached her right hand out patting the bed looking for someone. But nobody was there. Before she could panic though, a hand took hers and squeezed it. A finger moved in a small circle on her temple. Natasha felt like she had a fat lip. She could tell it was puffy and she felt like she must have bit into it.

"Mel?" Romanov rasped moving her head side to side

"I'm here," Melinda told the redhead laying on the hospital bed in the medical bay. "You are ok now. You had a seizure. We are in the yacht."

"Don't go," Natasha begged. Her mind was jumbled up and she felt frightened.

"I am not. I will be right here when you wake up," Melinda promised. "Now rest for a bit. I know you are tired."

Jemma Simmons watched the interaction between Romanov and May from a short distance away. Melinda and Natasha did have a very close bond. It had been roughly an hour since Melinda had injected Natasha a vial of her own blood. Jemma had just done a finger stick on Natasha before she woke up. Dr. Simmons was pleased with the results.

"Her enzyme level is back up Melinda," Jemma told the Asian coming to stand beside her. "And I think we can take those wires off of her head measuring Natasha's brain pattern. Her brain pattern is normal for shifter and her brain activity is in normal rhythm."

"I'm very glad to hear that," Melinda admitted to Jemma. "I got pretty scared out there when she yelled for me to catch her because she was about to have a seizure."

"I think I want to take her enzyme level four times a day. If it gets lower than what it is now, she needs an injection," Simmons told her opinion. "Dr. Rivers agrees. I know Agent Romanov does not like needles."

"She will adapt," Melinda assured Simmons. "I will see to that even if she and I have to butt heads about it for a while."

Natasha did not know how long it had been when she woke up again. Her head felt clearer and her eyelids were no longer heavy. She still had a slight head-ache. Natasha sensed a small presence in the bed with her. "Little One" was with her. She was back in the crook of her arm. Natasha looked up and saw Melinda May looking at her. The Asian was feeding Kori.

"Maria?" Natasha tried to talk.

"She has gone for a run with Fitz and Simmons. Coulson and Hill decided that a little extra fitness conditioning was in order," Melinda told Natasha only stating the obvious without eluding to that this was a consequence of the kite incident and climbing the tree. Fitz had looked downright petrified running with two superior agents one of which is the second in command of the entire shield organization. Simmons seemed to take it in stride. Jemma seemed to be chastising herself for going along with what happened. Running would never be a punishment that would work with Natasha. Natasha loved the freedom, the outdoors and the challenge to push her body. Melinda, Phil and Maria had decided Natasha had gone through enough.

Natasha lay there feeling restless. They were at the beach and she wanted to be outside. Not in a medical bay.

"Cool it Romanov," Melinda used her alpha voice. "You just had a pretty bad seizure. You can be still a little longer till Kori finishes eating."

"Do you have to feed Skye too?" Natasha whined in a totally Un-Black Widow Fashion. Melinda May found it hilarious. "I want to show you my kite. Is it still tied up outside? Is it still the same day?" Natasha's mood suddenly dropped a little with anxiety.

"Tasha, Tasha, look at me," Melinda told the redhead. "It's the same day. It has been three and a half hours since I found you up a tree with Fitz. Your kite as far as I know is still out there."

"Can I go back out and fly it?" Natasha asked.

"No you may not," Melinda spoke. Her voice not harsh as an agent but had a sense of authority as Natasha's Alpha.

"But its fun," Natasha countered.

"No, no more today. Maybe tomorrow if you, Fitz and Simmons are good," Melinda told Natasha. The Asian knew Natasha's head was clearing enough to realize this was a punishment for climbing the tree as a leopard. "You ask me again and I will make it another day before you can do it."

With Kori finished with his bottle, Melinda put him on her shoulder to burp. The little boy was putting on weight fast. He had the biggest eyes. They were so expressive.

Melinda cradled the boy and reached over to the controls on the hospital bed so Natasha could sit up a little more. Melinda did not miss the wince when Romanov moved her body to sit up.

"What hurts Natasha?" Melinda asked patiently.

"Shoulder and I got a head-ache. My lip is puffy." Natasha answered realizing she had no reason really to hide what was obvious.

"You bit down on your lip hard during the seizure. That is why it is puffy. I am sorry about your pain. Until your mind is a little clearer, I want to hold off on pain medicine ok?" Melinda said softly knowing Natasha hated every minute of this. The Asian moved to put Kori on the redhead's other side and grabbed Skye. The Asian produced another bottle.

"You have got to be kidding. You got to feed Skye too? I want to at least go outside and watch the waves," Natasha spouted off impatiently.

"Cool it Romanov or it will be tomorrow before you poke your nose out of the plane," Melinda's Alpha emphasized again. "You have not eaten either and you are next in line."

"But Maria is not here to make a grilled cheese sandwich and to cut the crust off," the Russian complained. "And you are just putting the babies in my arms so I can't get up."

"Well its working isn't it? And they like to spend time with you and you like to spend time with them," Melinda countered trying really, really hard to maintain her cool. Natasha must be feeling a little better because she was pushing her buttons.

Natasha quieted down after that. The only sound was Skye sipping her bottle. Natasha was left to her thoughts. She really worried that these seizures she was having were going to take what little freedom and fun she had away. She would be stuck resting all the time loosing time.

"What is it Tasha? I have seen that look before. What are you worrying about?" Melinda probed gently. The anger and authoritarian was gone from her voice.

"Is this what my life will be like? If I have seizures? I don't have much control over my life as it is," Natasha mumbled wiping an angry tear from her eye.

"No honey. We are going to get these seizures under control. We are already trying something but I don't want you to worry about that right now," Melinda assured Natasha. "I just know Dr. Simmons was very clear how long I was to make you lay down after you woke up. The babies are keeping you company ok? You and I can go to the hammock after the others get back. After dinner we can go sit on the beach and watch the waves. You just need to be still the rest of the day."

"Ok Melinda. I am sorry if I am being a pain," Natasha told her honestly reaching a hand over and rubbing Kori's cheek.

"You are just being Natasha. I much rather you currently give me a hard time than the alternative of you laying there un-responsive. Even if you drive me up the wall. At least with the babies in your arms it's only with your mouth. You could be doing something crazy like crawling up and down a tree in leopard form with a kite in your mouth," Melinda spoke both serious and teasing at the same time. Though she gave Natasha a hard stare, she reached over and kissed her head.

Natasha Romanov got her cheese sandwich and the whole family and team sat on the beach to watch the sun go down. Phil even started a fire and they roasted marshmallows. At first Natasha rolled her nose at them. After Argo stole Fitz's from a stick and ate it; Natasha decided to try it. It was good.

"Maria?" Natasha asked later as the brunette lay down beside her in bed. Natasha had been told Melinda and Maria would be taking different shifts for nights until further notice.

"What Natasha?" Maria asked yawning and turning on her side so she could look Natasha in the eyes. Natasha had pulled the director's hand to her chest and was cradling it like a teddy bear.

"Can I go on your punishment run with Fitz, Simmons and Coulson tomorrow?" Natasha asked hopefully. She thought maybe if she approached Maria instead of Melinda she might get a different answer.

"Nope but you knew that anyway because you asked Melinda. No tag-teaming Tasha," Maria Hill voice might have a warning to it but she had a soft smile. "Get better sweetie. You will be taking those scientists of your long distance runs and have them passing out on you in no time."

"Good Night Maria," Natasha told the brunette. "I want you to know I trust Maria Hill again."

"Good night Natasha," Maria Hill answered back. "I know what a big deal that is for you. I will do my best to keep it."


	11. Chapter 11

I do now own any of the characters in the Marvel Universe and this story is not for profit.

Thanks to those of you who are reading, following, sending reviews and comments.

AN: I wanted to share a reponse to the reviewer who told spoke of my portrayal of Natasha Romanov in this story. A guest reviewer expressed the fact Natasha was to child-like. I wanted to address that for a moment. In my opinion,the physical and emotional trauma Natasha Romanov experienced could cause her to act more vulnerable and out of her "Black Widow" persona. Make no mistake, she is still the Black Widow. She will heal and mature in the relationships she is developing . This will make her that much more deadly. She has more reason to be the Widow and use her "Skill Set". Hope all of this makes sense. Thanks for sharing with me so I could respond back.

This is a Widow Heavy Chapter

Warning for mention of sexual assault.

SOS Search for Answers Chapter 11

Natasha Romanov woke up fully awake and rested. It was 3:30 AM but she would not have been able to go back to sleep if she tried. She woke up with one main thought. _I have work to do and I want to do it right now when I can do so uninterrupted without interference._ Romanov's mind felt the clearest she felt since she left China. Romanov also just felt just pissed off enough at those involved that she decided she needed to do a Black Widow. Being a trained assassin, Romanov had stealth and could move around noiselessly. She slipped out of the bed without Maria Hill even stirring. Natasha went to her closet and put on her uniform. She folded up her pajamas and then noticed the necklace around her neck. It was not a necklace it was a damn tracker. Romanov resisted the urge to stomp it with her boot but that was only because Clint had put it on her. She would keep it. Maybe give it to Skye.

Natasha looked down at Maria Hill. Romanov supposed a note was in order for both of her "Keepers".

She scribbled on two sheets of paper.

"_I am working and am either downstairs or right outside the plane. I have the comm in my ear if you need me."_

_Widow_

Natasha placed the note on the pillow and then walked across the apartment to Melinda and Phil's door. She carefully slid the note under it very careful not to make any noise. Romanov did a quick peek in the nursery. Skye and Kori were bunking together and resting comfortable. Natasha picked up her Laptop, her Shield Phone and her comm for her ear and slipped out of the apartment.

She walked down the stairs and into the War Room. Closing the door in the sound proof room, Natasha logged into the system.

"Computer, dial Dr. Samantha Rivers, Shield London, request urgent. Dial Agent's cell phone," Romanov told the computer. Romanov knew London was a couple hours ahead on them and she may be working an unable to converse. Luck was on her side though.

Samantha Rivers answered with a "Dr. Rivers speaking how can I help you Agent Romanov?"

"I was hoping for your professional opinion based on my particular case. It requires speculation on your part," Romanov sat down in an office chair and spun around to pull up Nick Fury's itinerary for the day. They were to have an Avengers Briefing at in around 6 hours. "Do you have a few moments to speak with me? I promise to be brief. I do also wish to impress on you this is a matter of patient doctor confidentiality."

"I have a few minutes Agent Romanov and before I promise confidentiality I need to know the nature of our conversation," Rivers answered back into the phone.

"I merely ask that you offer me medical insight and speculation based on your work with shifters," Natasha promised the doctor.

"Then go ahead Agent Romanov," Dr. Peters prompted. "I am curious why you are calling me at what is 3:45 in the United States."

"I am aware you are talking to Agent Simmons about me. I have had some seizures, loss of time. It was told to me by Agent May and Simmons that my shifter enzymes are not as stable as those of a naturally born shifter like Skye nor a human injected with shifter serum. I also know you are aware Agent May injected me with some of her blood and my shifter enzyme blood levels are back in the normal range." Natasha stood up and paced as she thought of how to best word what she wanted to say.

"Yes Agent Romanov. I believe your seizure like episodes are when your enzymes become too low. I speculate too much shifting may lower your levels. But it may be something chemical in nature due to the fact you became a shifter via blood transfusion." Dr. Rivers shared through the phone to Agent Romanov.

"Yes Doctor, that's what I wanted to ask you to speculate on. I became a shifter via blood transfusion. I may require injections of shifter blood enzyme to remain healthy. I wish to speculate something about my blood in terms of how it could affect other shifters," Widow paced back and forth as she spoke.

"I am not sure where this is going but continue on Agent Romanov," Dr. Rivers prompted.

"If a sample of my blood was injected into a stable shifter, is it safe to speculate that their shifter blood chemistry may be weakened?" Agent Romanov asked. "I only ask in theory doctor."

"In theory possibly. The shifter may experience seizure like conditions at the very least. At the most the shifter may lose their ability to control or hold a shift." Rivers offered her opinion. "Are you speculating on using your blood on the enemy shifters?" Rivers put together where this was going.

"That I am Doctor Rivers. Hydra started this war in an effort to subjugate the world. They have violated me, my fellow shifter agents and the innocent shifter children left in my care. And I am the Black Widow and I aim to win." Black Widow promised. "I appreciate your time and will be in touch. Romanov out."

Natasha Romanov looked at her watch. 4:00 AM. Widow booted up her lap-top. While she waited for it to load, she spoke to the shifter shield computer.

"Computer, pull up Phil Coulson file database of the names of the children in the group home of Agent Grant Ward?" Natasha asked. "Cross check that for names of known Shield Agents for the last ten years."

Natasha looked over at her Stark lap-top and logged in. She typed Jarvis a question.

"**Where is Clint Barton?"**

_**Clint Barton is in his apartment in Stark Towe**r_, was the answer that appeared back on her view screen.

Natasha Romanov knew what who she was searching for. She had seen him in a dream. He was standing over her as she was being rolled into the procedure area back in the China Lab. The question Widow asked herself was if this was a figment of her imagination of had he been there.

Natasha scanned the list of names that the computer in the War Room brought up. There were only two names on the list that were flagged in Shield. Grant Ward, John Garrett and Jasper Sitwell.

"Computer?" Natasha Romanov asked, "Give location of shield agents Ward, Garrett and Sitwell?"

Natasha Romanov's eyes danced as she read the location of one agent in particular. It was time to make a phone call. Natasha dialed a number she knew by heart and waited. It was almost 4:00 AM.

"Barton," the voice answered in a tone that clearly was sleepy and irritated at being disturbed.

"Widow," Natasha replied back. "I need you at my coordinates. When can you get here?" Natasha could hear Hawk get out of bed and appeared to be putting on his clothes.

"I have a meeting this morning with Fury and the Avengers at headquarters here in New York," Barton's voice came over the phone. "I can come over afterwards."

"Not soon enough. I need you here and then you back at New York in time for the meeting." Romanov demanded Hawk Eye. "It's important Hawk."

"Are you ok?" Barton asked over the phone.

"Fine, Fine. I need you to pick something up and carry it with you back to New York," Romanov assured her friend. "When can you be here?"

"I can get Stark's proto-type plane parked on the roof. It's 4:00 AM. I can be there by 4:45," Clint finally agreed.

"Thank you. See you soon. Romanov out." Natasha ended the call. All of this was happening sort of fast.

Natasha shut off the computer system in the War Room and carried her phone and computer down to the medical bay. The Russian was not a stranger to having to poke and doctor on herself but hated to do so. Widow was not going to wake up Simmons, nor May for that matter. This was all her op right now. Romanov pulled out an alcohol wipe, a needle, rubber band and three vials. Here goes nothing, she told herself. She wrapped the band around her right arm and made a fist looking for the vein. Widow gritted her teeth wiped the spot and punched the needle in. She unclenched her fist when the blood started to flow. She waited patiently for each tube to fill before she removed the needle and capped it off. She applied some tape to the gauze on her arm and debated if she needed to label the blood. She decided she best do so. On a label she wrote the date and put her initials N. R.

Natasha Romanov turned off the lights in the medical bay and moved down yet another level to the ground level of the plane. She went to the door of the gangway and expertly pressed a few buttons bypassing the security system that would raise an alarm if the plane was opened up. Natasha walked towards the sand dune and looked at the moon on the waves. It was beautiful. It was now 4:20. Clint should be on his way.

Natasha made her final planned phone call.

"Fury!" the voice growled out. To Natasha Romanov it did not seem as angry greeting as she usually received when she woke her boss up.

"Widow speaking," Natasha told the head of shield. "I have Barton on the way to me to pick up some of my blood director. After talking to Rivers, I believe it may be of some use in incapacitating a shifter."

"Agent Romanov, why of god's green earth are you calling me? You are on inactive duty and why is not Agent Hill, May or Coulson calling?" Nick Fury literally growled in the phone.

"Nick!" Natasha Romanov tried another tactic. She had never, ever called Fury by his first name. As expected it got his attention.

"I know the Avengers are going into Europe. I want them to take my blood with them. I know you are sending them to clear out that nest of Hydra right outside the Chinese facility." Romanov tried to state her case.

"Romanov, even if your blood could be used against Shifters. You are speculating on something you have no proof that will work. It warrants studying and I can get my best people on it. It could be very helpful but I do not understand why this phone call to me at 4:25 am." Fury's voice had softened.

"I found Coulson's file. I found the three agents who came out of the group home Malus had when Ward was turned. There is a particular name on the list I was going to request a favor to test the vial on." Romanov told her boss letting the tone deepen seriously. "I had a dream earlier tonight. I was back in China and they were whisking me to the procedure room. This person's hand was running up and down my bare leg and crotch. This man is a hydra shifter and I believe sexually assaulted me. I want him to be the one tested on if you insist on a test subject." Natasha told Fury running her hand through her red hair.

"Give me a name Romanov. I need a name," Fury said softly. "I will take it under strong advisement. You have my word."

"Jasper Sitwell," the Russian replied hollowly.

"Done, Fury out."

Natasha hung up the phone and looked at her watch. It was 4:40 am. Barton would be here anytime. It would be impossible to keep it from the others when Clint got here. You could not expect them to sleep through a plane landing beside them.

Barton would not be able to stay long. Hill would demand explanations. Natasha Romanov sighed. She decided maybe it was time to call Melinda. They could meet the plane together. And Agent May would be quiet and listen first. May could help her with Hill and Coulson. Natasha made yet another phone call and waited for the familiar voice to pick up.

"Melinda? I need Agent May, could you come outside to the beach chairs please?" Natasha asked feeling herself wobble between her role of Widow compared to Tasha. "Barton will be here in around 10 minutes or so if he is on time." Natasha waited to be yelled at but nothing of the sort happened. She did hear Melinda put on her clothes and could hear her tell Phil to get dressed.

"I'm coming. Stay right where you are," the cool Asian voice told her.

When Melinda May walked down the gangway to her the Asian's face was expressionless. Agent May was in full uniform complete with side arm.

"Agent Romanov or Tasha?" Melinda asked Romanov. Melinda had read the note left under her door that had stated Natasha was up and working. Agent May wanted to demand what was going on. Melinda held back to see how Romanov wanted to approach her.

"Tasha wants to speak to you first," Romanov spoke quietly. "Then I will have to be Widow. I will warn you when I need you to switch out of Agent May role ok?"

"Of course I can handle that. So why the secrecy and why are you out here waiting for Barton. And why do have gauze taped over your vein on your right arm?" Melinda asked her impatiently. The Asian tempered it with a soft smile though and took Natasha's hand in hers and squeezed.

"Hug?" Natasha asked hearing a plane in the distance approaching.

"Always," Melinda told her stepping forward and hugging her in a loose but strong embrace. "Now instead of you having to repeat yourself why don't we wait for Barton, Coulson and Hill?"

The pair watched as a small fast moving plane approached the island and landed beside them. They waited as the door of the plane opened. Clint Barton gave a mock salute as he exited. Natasha Romanov was surprised when two more stepped out of the plane. Tony Stark in full Iron Man uniform and Bruce Banner who looked like he had slept the entire way.

"An Avengers meeting a little before 5am?" Maria Hill looked at everyone curiously. "I understand that you called it? Is it Agent Romanov or Natasha I am speaking to currently?"

"It's Black Widow Director. I think I may have figured out a way to kick Hydra's Shifter Ass."


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own any of the characters in the Marvel Universe and this story is not for profit.

Thanks to those who are reading, following and sending reviews with your comments.

I appreciate it.

Please Review.

Warning: Brief mention of sexual assault

AN: the next chapter may be delayed a day or so. I am going out of town for the holiday. It may be late tomorrow or the next day. It may not depends on if I have time to write.

SOS Search for Answers Chapter 12

"There strength will become their weakness if my plan works," Natasha told those gathered around her in the War Room. Romanov on purpose was standing with her fellow Avengers looking across at Hill, Coulson and May. She put her hands on her hips as she addressed those in the room and waited. To their credit, nobody had interrupted as she had explained her discussion with Dr. Rivers and her speculation that her blood may just give them the edge they needed to attack Hydra's shifters and disable them.

Bruce Banner was the first one to speak. He took off his glasses and put them on the table he sat at. "We now have a good understanding of the normal range of the blood enzyme for a shifter. May's blood seemed to influence your blood enzymes and stabilize them yesterday. But we don't know if it is a result of something similar to an insulin shot giving your body what it means to sustain itself and if it will be needed continually to be absorbed in your system for your continued health. It is hard to hypothesize that your blood would weaken a chemically turned shifter. That is would act like a virus?"

"It will work!" Natasha Romanov told those gathered. "And it does not have to be permanent. If it lasts long enough to disable them long enough to subdue them and throw them in cages that's good enough for me. But I think it may be as permanent as the blood transfusion I received. Dr. Rivers agreed with me that it is at least a possibility. Why can't you?"

"I did not say it was not a possibility," Bruce told Natasha. "I just am saying it is very early to be calling your blood the weapon that will bring the Hydra Shifters down."

"I personally would have no problem sticking it in Dr. Malus." Clint Barton admitted. "If nothing else to see him panic and get a taste of what he did to me."

"It's risky. You have absolutely no proof this will work Agent Romanov," Director Hill told the redhead.

"She is right Romanov," Coulson told the Russian. "It is merely a theory. It is a good one though. But we need to have time to prove with a certainty this would work."

"Oh, please," Romanov told the three senior shield agents. "You and Hill are one to preach not taking risks. Sometimes you have to go with your gut and take a chance."

"Careful Romanov. You are bordering on insubordination," Maria Hill growled. "Control your passions and you best temper your speech. You are talking to senior agents."

"How do you work with these people?" Tony Stark whispered in her ear then moved to stand directly beside Romanov in a move of support.

"Give me the blood. We don't need Shield caterwauling and red tape. I got people that can do this and I for one ain't afraid to use the blood on Ward or anyone else." Stark looked directly at Agent Hill. Her stare did not intimidate him in the least. After being on the receiving end of it numerous times, he had grown immune to it. "If it doesn't work Hulk can just throw the leopards in a cage."

Natasha Romanov smiled in spite of herself. That is why she loved being an Avenger. Sometimes the greater good did not need to be caught up in the restrictive regulations of Shield. She knew Coulson and Hill were at least willing to listen and were not dismissing her. They just were not willing to commit.

Melinda May had been quiet up to now. She could see both sides of things. She intended to agree with Hill's position. The Avengers did things their own way and made their own decisions though. They had a more care-free attitude and Stark was the very worst. She wondered what Steve Rogers would think if he was here. But presently, Shield Shifter Strike Team needed to maintain an alliance and work together.

"I have a question," Melinda May's cool deep emotionless voice droned out. "Why now? Why call in the Avengers to meet you this time of the day? What is the hurry?"

"I did not call in the Avengers," Widow told May. "I called Hawk. The others must have decided to tag along."

"My plane, I was coming," Stark told May putting his hand up.

"I just wanted to check on Natasha. I heard she was having a hard time with the seizures and wanted to check on her," Bruce Banner admitted.

"When Widow calls. I come. Simple," Clint Barton moved to stand directly on Natasha Romanov's other side. "She would do the same for me and has done so."

"To answer your question Agent May, I called Hawk as a personal favor. I knew he would do it and if he had the same reservations as you, I could convince him to test it on someone who will be in Shield New York headquarters today when the Avengers go there for their meeting later this morning," Black Widow admitted with a cocky confidence.

Melinda May caught that tone of arrogant assuredness but there was something else there. Natasha Romanov was hiding something.

"So there is an Agent at Shield headquarters you wish to test this on?" Agent May. "So this is personal? Explain the urgency to me please Agent Romanov."

"Yes, Agent Romanov," Maria agreed. "Your pattern Widow is usually more patient in approach."

"I did not intend to have this conversation with anyone but Fury and Barton," Natasha Romanov felt herself getting defensive. She fought the urge to pull Clint outside away from everyone else and just spill how she wanted Stilwell in custody and his shifter weak and vulnerable. He after all had preyed on her when she was vulnerable and he violated her.

"Ok there is more to this than just me sharing an idea how to create a weapon with my blood on Hydra's shifters," Romanov admitted grudgingly. "And I will tell you with one condition. I know my Avengers team mates not pull an Icer or produce a shot on me if I share something personal and get emotional. Agent's Hill, Coulson and May I do not. So put your weapons on the table and any methods of sedation you feel you must carry at all times in the event I "lose control." You show me a token of trust and I will answer Agent May's question."

Natasha stepped back from all of the group, even from the Avengers. She on purpose moved towards the door but made no move to exit. This was a test she had devised for the Shield agents on her team when she awoke this morning. Romanov knew that they would be having this conversation. Melinda May reacted first. Without missing a beat, she put her service weapon, an Icer, a knife from her boot and a single capped shot on the table. Brown Eyes bore into Blue Ones as she laced her hands behind her back. Coulson pulled a single weapon out of his jacket pocket, an Icer. Maria acted last and slowest of the three. Hill pulled out her service weapon, an Icer and capped shot and put them on the table with the other weapons.

"I told the following information to Fury right before the Avengers arrived," Widow begun, "He like you, was willing to consider my plan but felt it needed time to test it. I told him what I will tell you. I had a dream that was more like a repressed memory. I saw myself being wheeled on a gurney. I was stripped from the waist down. I saw a man stroking my inner thighs before fondling my bare crotch. . Agent Jasper Sitwell sexually assaulted me while I was drugged being wheeled into the procedure room He is Hydra and he, Garret and Ward all came out of that group home. Each of you want further study, I want Sitwell as the first test subject with my blood. I asked Fury and he assured me he would see it happens, end of story." Natasha Romanov turned to Barton and tuned out everyone but her close friend and shield partner. "I want you to carry my blood to New York. I want you to press a plunger of it in that bastard that assaulted me. Then throw him somewhere and let him be studied, poked on and probed like I was month after month."

Clint Barton did not say a word. He just walked across the room and enveloped Natasha Romanov in a hug. Natasha Romanov remained stiff as his arms encircled her. Natasha felt she probably would have melted into his arms and let a tear fall if she did not have an audience. He held her longer than most hugs usually lasted before stepping back and looking her in the eye.

"I will do it personally Natasha. Even if it does not work, Sitwell will pay for what he did to you," Hawk promised.

"I will hold him down," Tony Stark promised "And if it works I will inoculate all the shifter cats in Europe and around the world Romanov. If your blood doesn't work, I will inflict as much pain on them as possible and collar each and every one of them."

"Natasha, I will work on your blood. I have been studying the enzymes of the other shifters already. We can probably capture the enzyme and after study manipulate it to assist your situation or to disable an enemy like Jasper Sitwell," Bruce Banner promised. "And I can get very angry when a dear friend of mine is sexually assaulted. Jasper Sitwell and any other shifter do not want to get me angry."

Black Widow continued to focus her eyes and attention on the Avengers. She was not sure why. She wondered if she felt she may break down if she looked at Melinda or Maria.

"I got three vials here," Natasha told Barton handing them to him. "Use one on Sitwell. Don't let Fury have the other rest. I want the Avengers to have at least one."

Natasha felt as though all her words had left her. She stood feeling a little awkward just staring at Clint, Tony and Bruce. Natasha could feel the tension. But it was not directed at her. Romanov felt Sitwell would be in custody by the end of the day. The Avengers would insist to Fury that they handle the situation.

"Natasha," Clint finally said to the redhead. "I want to stay but I need to go. It seems a certain redhead Russian has asked me to go on a mission for her."

"Go, I understand. Call me when it is done?" Romanov asked Barton as she stepped out of the War Room with him for a moment alone.

"Yeah and after I put the plunger in I am going to shoot an arrow in his privates if Fury lets me," Hawk told her reaching his calloused index finger out and wiping away a single tear. "Don't hold this inside Tasha. Promise me. You have always bottled things in. Things don't have to be that way anymore."

Romanov just looked at Barton. Behind them, the two heard Hill offering Banner and Stark a cup of coffee. Coulson was asking for a quick peak at Tony's new jet hinting he might want one for the new base on the Island. The earlier tension between Shield and the Avengers was now gone. The two assassins were so caught up in their conversation, neither noticed that Melinda May had slipped out of the War Room and stood beside them.

"I won't let her Clint. Agent Romanov needs to know Agent May has her back and is proud of her. Melinda wants to remind her that she and I are blood bonded and family. I am here for her," Melinda did not touch Natasha but stood as close as she could without touching.

Natasha and Melinda walked the Avengers to the plane while Coulson and Hill tended Skye and Kori. After the plane disappeared into the early dawn, Natasha looked at Melinda seriously.

"I have no idea if I want to be Black Widow or Tasha right now," the Russian said honestly. "When I am Widow, I am untouchable, fearless and frightened of. When I am Tasha I am none of those things."

"Tasha is caring, loving, and affectionate. Tasha is still fearless and is worthy of being scared of if someone messes with her family pack or her team." Melinda answered honestly deciding it was now the right time to take the redhead's hand. "I honestly like both sides. Who do you want to be right now?"

"I am too strung out to think clearly about it," Natasha admitted starting towards the beach and sitting on the sand so she could watch the sun come up. Melinda May followed her and sat at her side. Natasha appreciated the company and the fact the Asian did not push. But Natasha could not miss something. Melinda May was purring. To the Russian shifter it was a balm to her raw tired emotional state. Natasha slowly leaned into Melinda and the Asian's arm slipped around her waist.

"Tasha," she finally told the Asian almost in a whisper while the sun cleared the water and the sky lit up the morning sky with brilliant colors.

"Night is over. Dawn is beautiful with its colors as the sun rises," Melinda spoke poetically saying more than what she was saying. "A promise of the light and warmth of the new day."

"You ought to write that one down Mel," Natasha looked up and told her. "You should put it in Chinese on some fancy paper and hang it in the yacht."

"Ok, I will," Melinda told her standing up and taking Natasha's hand. "Then I will hang it in your room."


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own any of the characters in the Marvel Universe. This story is not for profit.

I want to thank each of you who are reading, following and sending reviews.

I appreciate your support.

Please Review and feed my muse!

SSS SFA Chapter 13

Natasha yawned loudly as Jemma Simmons pricked her finger and took a blood sample. The Russian suspected this may be her new normal. She most certainly did not want to have a seizure and saw the necessity to keep up with her levels. Romanov kept her eyes closed as Jemma Simmons moved away from her. Romanov could hear her the scientist typing on her computer undoubtedly entering data of her levels so she could keep track of them.

"So how is it looking doc?" Natasha asked the doctor using a more informal version of the doctor's title than she would have just a day or so ago. The redhead had enjoyed her personal time doing things with the doctor. She had felt the real start of a friendship over the sandcastles.

"You are in the normal range but it's slightly lower than the check I did last night before you went to bed," Jemma told Natasha honestly. "We just need to keep an eye on things. If it is like blood sugar stress and lack of sleep can lower your level. You might need to take a rest in the hammock after breakfast."

"I understand. I could go to sleep but I am too hungry to sleep. Trust me," Natasha admitted not really happy her level had slid down slightly but knew it could be worse. Romanov decided to look at the bright side of things.

"Let me make you pancakes!" Jemma told her excitedly. "I love to make pancakes. The senior agents will surely be done talking to Fury by the time I get them on the table"

"Yeah sure, thanks Jemma," Natasha told the scientist somewhat put off that she was on the outside the discussion of Fury, Hill, Coulson and May. They had claimed Fury ordered she did not have the clearance level but she wondered if they were just trying to keep things from her again. Natasha shuffled to the couch while Jemma moved to the kitchen. Argo following the Russian and sitting at her feet. She rubbed the dog's head absently and wondered what Hill, Coulson and May thought of what she had shared. There had been no discussion of things after the Avengers left and hour and a half ago. All three of the senior agent's backs was to her now so there was no way that she could try to read their lips..

Natasha thought of her dream again. She thought of Sitwell touching her again. With her plan in motion and now relegated to the side lines, Natasha Romanov was left to her feelings. And she felt dirty.

"Jemma, I am going to head upstairs and take a shower. I feel filthy," the redhead told the doctor the truth but not really revealing the context. She was referring to Sitwell's hands on her body. Simmons probably assumed she needed to freshen up.

"If you are feeling poorly, I can bring you some up to you," Jemma offered kindly mixing the batter. "Do you need me to come up with you?"

"I am fine. Thank-you," Natasha told Simmons politely. "I am fine by myself." Natasha Romanov refused to look in the direction of the War Room as she climbed the stairs slowly. Argo followed at her heels.

(In the War Room)

"I am calling it Operation Round-up," Fury told his senior agents. "I had the framework plan pretty much put together but was not planning on moving forward till after both shifter teams got back from leave. Romanov's call to me and the news of Sitwell helped me decide to push things into motion immediately."

May looked back briefly at the couch. She had felt Natasha's eyes on her back. The redhead appeared tired and unsettled. Melinda turned her focus back on the update Fury was giving them.

"All agents are to report to a "Briefing" today. I will give my weekly talk on the chatter in the terrorist community. I will bring them in by departments. We will do this video screen for every base of operation in the world." Fury told his shifter leadership. "The difference is I have the auditorium set up to screen each occupant for those Hydra chips. Captain America and Barton will be in the room and pull out any individual who gives off a signal here in D.C. Stark and Banner are in D.C. Rhoades and Sam Wilson are in London. Chen and Agent Kim are handling the Tokyo base. Simultaneously, the room will do a scan to a separate area of the brain pattern waves of each room occupant.

"Will Sitwell be at one of those briefings in New York?" Maria Hill asked furious that one of their own had not only turned traitor but sexually assaulted Natasha.

"He will be. He will be in the first group. I want him taken immediately so he cannot warn the others. I have a group in medical standing by to remove any chip and implant discovered on any individual today." Nick Fury told his second in command.

"Are you going to let Barton and the Avengers inject him with Romanov's blood?" Phil Coulson asked concerned about doing so just as much as not doing so when the Avengers were hell bent to do so for Romanov.

"I want medical to get ahold of him first. Then give him some truth serum. Then we will see," Fury told Coulson honestly. "I promised Widow I would do so. I did not promise her a time frame. The Avengers have agreed to those steps with Sitwell. But also told me that this request of Romanov is more important than any other situation in the world that may require an Avenger. They do no more missions until Sitwell has been injected with Romanov's blood."

"We can't afford the Avengers to go on strike," Hill remarked remembering how the Avengers had stood up to her earlier. "Nor do we want this situation to sour the relationship Shield has with the Avengers."

"Ok People. All of this is going down today. I will call in this evening and give you a full report. Remember this is a highly classified op. No one out of your room has the clearance level to hear about it." Nick Fury wrapped up. "Your orders remain unchanged. You are on leave and vacation. Continue to see the safety of the shifter children and the rehab and well-being of Agent Romanov."

Melinda May understood the high clearance level for "Operation Round –Up". But she also knew all of this was effecting Natasha Romanov and she did not want a wedge and distrust that would cause Romanov to resign and go off the grid. For example, she loved her mother very much but they had their differences and did not associate much. Melinda would be devastated if something similar happened with Natasha.

"Director, a moment please," Melinda asked Shield's Director. "Agent Romanov required each of us to fully disarm before she told us the information on Sitwell and what he did to her. She admitted distrust of the three of us. If you keep her totally out of the loop, particularly about Sitwell. I fear she will cut ties and disappear."

"You can tell her we are acting on what she provided to us and Sitwell will be dealt with. Have Hill there too. You two are her two primaries in her rehab," Fury finally agreed understanding Romanov was in a very vulnerable state of mind and was owed something. "That is all though. You can tell her she will be briefed when there is more that you can share with her."

"Barton and Cap, may keep quiet but you know Stark will contact Romanov after Sitwell is in custody and Natasha's request has been carried out," Coulson told the director. After is lengthy assignment with the Avengers, he could about always anticipate how each of them will react. "And Barton will only give you limited time."

"I am counting on the Avengers to be the primary ones to brief Romanov. She trusts me at around the same level as the three of you. I am fully aware she feels threatened by me currently. Romanov feels her back is to the wall and only sees the power each of us wield over her. None of us can afford to be too heavy handed and overly assertive in our position of shield leadership over Natasha right now. She needs family and friends over the organization. Let me know how she is doing. So get out of uniform and go to the beach. That's an order." Fury nodded at the shifter senior shield agents and cut the feed.

Upstairs, Natasha Romanov showered till her skin was red and raw. She felt just as dirty as when she got in the shower. Widow stalked into her room and put on another uniform. She felt angry at everyone suddenly. She felt the need to burn it off. She certainly was not the best of company and felt her mouth may get her in trouble. Hill had so warned her earlier. She opened her weapons cabinet and grabbed her knives. The redhead left her phone and any further weapons. Putting her necklace in her pant's pocketjust so the others would not give her a hard time about running off, she walked to the safe room exited the window and walked across the wing. She was going to go do some target practice. The white shepherd followed her off the wing and across the sandy ground. The two disappeared quickly away. A fellow Shield Agent's abuse of her left her with a sour stomach about Shield Agents right now. May had expressed general concern and support but had not addressed the rape directly. Hill and Coulson only could talk about her plan's risk. _Did Shield really care about their people? They put her there in the first place under deep cover and no back-up. All of this is their fault_. Fearing "Widow" was ripe for a confrontation that would include yelling and "insubordination", Romanov jogged some distance away.

"So they care about Tasha. Let's see how much they care about Agent Natasha Romanov Argo?" Natasha mumbled under her breath. "If they reprimand me or discipline me for this or what happened back in China. I am gone!" Natasha yelled at the top of her lungs letting her emotions out. Romanov let her first knife fly.


	14. Chapter 14

I do now own any of the characters in the Marvel Universe. This story is not for profit.

Thanks to those of you reading, following, and that have sent a review.

You support of the series has been amazing. Thank you.

Please send me a review and feed and encourage my muse.

SSS Search for Answers Chapter 14

Natasha Romanov let the first knife fly hitting squarely into a scraggly pine tree_. Sitwell,_ she thought to herself. Romanov let another knife fly hitting the tree beside the first_. Malus_, she thought again. The Russian let another knife fly hitting another tree a little further back. Fury, she thought. The Russian went over and retrieved each knife. She would switch to her less dominant hand this time.

Romanov let a knife fly again putting more spin on it. _Sitwell,_ she thought pleased the knife still hit the tree. Romanov let her second knife go with a strong overhand throw. _Hill_, she thought. Her second knife was just above the first one in the same tree_. God damn her,_ Romanov let anger at the director wash through her_. Always the job first. I can't even speak my mind to her without being warned I don't know my place._ Natasha picked up a knife in each hand and threw them simultaneously. _Damn May and Hill, carrying those shots to sedate me all the time_. Natasha walked over to the tree and grabbed her knives. She walked further away till she found another set of trees. She threw two knives simultaneously again. _Trying to soften me up with hugs all the while waiting for me to go off like a loose cannon_, Romanov kept thinking. Romanov took her third knife threw it as high in the air as she could and reaching back into the air to catch it. _Damn Sitwell, I wish I could cut yours off with this knife myself._

Jemma Simmons pressed her thumb print to the family quarters waiting for it to recognize her. The lock disengaged and the doctor entered the apartment.

"Natasha? I got your breakfast. You ready to eat?" the young woman called out as she walked in apartment a plate of pancakes in one hand and a glass of milk in the other. Something did not seem right. It was to quiet. Jemma sat the plate and glass down and walked into the Romanov's bedroom. It was empty. A wet towel was on the bed. Romanov's closet was still agar. Her phone and comm were on the nightstand. Natasha Romanov was gone. Jemma Simmons ran out of the apartment and down the stairwell. The door of the War Room was opening so she rushed in and pushed past Coulson and Hill to Melinda.

"She is gone," Jemma said in a choked voice. "She said she was filthy and needed a shower. I told her I would bring up her breakfast. I just went up there and she is gone Melinda. She is gone."

Normally Melinda May would have stormed off and pushed a junior agent aside and growled at them for being lax in their duties and incompetent. But Agent May was not the same agent anymore. She gently lifted the woman's pain face and looked into her face.

"How long?" Melinda asked taking Jemma's hand and having her sit.

"Twenty Minutes maybe. But I went up there and she had a shower first so she might not have been gone all of that time," Jemma told Melinda. Melinda hood her hand out to stop her from apologizing.

"Agent Romanov can be pretty elusive when she wants and has had a difficult morning. You could not have stopped her if she wanted to leave," May told Simmons patting her leg. "I will go look for her."

Maria Hill came to sit on the other side of Simmons.

"Is the dog with her Simmons?" Director Hill also tried to keep her voice soft and free of accusation.

"Yes ma'am, he followed Natasha upstairs," Jemma turned her head and told Maria Hill.

"Save her breakfast Simmons and mine too ok?" Melinda told the doctor standing up and heading upstairs to check Natasha's Room for clues. "I and Hill will get her. Fury wants Hill and me to brief her on something anyway."

"I will check her room for clues Melinda," Maria stood up and patted Simmons shoulder climbing the steps.

"Argo's collar has GPS Melinda," Coulson offered walking to the War Room. "Why don't the two of you head out and I will direct you there."

"Let me bring Skye and Kori down with you and Simmons and get my gear," Melinda told the two heading upstairs to join Maria. Changing out of her uniform was going to have to wait a little longer.

Maria and Melinda walked away from the plane and into the center of the Island.

"She only took her knives so she is not planning to be out all day," Melinda said simply walking further and farther away from the plane.

"She left without her phone and comm Melinda," Maria comments as they walk, "She obviously does not want to be disturbed."

"Partially," Melinda said as she stopped. "But if that was totally true she would have taken more care for us not to know her whereabouts which you know she is more than capable of."

"**Argo just arrived back to the yahct**," Coulson said into the two agent's comms. "**Romanov sent her home**."

"**Acknowledged. I am going to try to track her by scent. I will call you if I need some back up**," Melinda told her partner on the comm in her ear.

"You think this is about earlier? She mouthed off when I told her we needed to wait and then to watch her temper," Maria asked her colleague as the two lost sight of the plane

"Seeing us both pull out vials of sedative did not help either. I think she feels the Avengers are more in her corner that Shield. We have not spoken to her about the rape as her superiors or in a more personal way either." Melinda gave her opinion sniffing the air. They were getting closer. "Probably Fury keeping out of what she has concluded was a briefing in regards of what was her plan and sexual assault was her tipping point. I suspect she thought we would stand up for her and react like the Avengers did when she shared about the rape and we didn't."

"She is angry at us as," Maria stated the obvious matching Melinda's pace stride for stride.

"You think?" Melinda asked sarcastically. "Look!" the Asian Shifter pointed at a pine tree just ahead of them. It had a gash in it. "Looks like Romanov has been out here throwing her knives," the Asian deduced. The two shield agents started looking at all of the nearby trees. Each had at least one gash some of them had three.

"Must be a dozen out here like this." Maria Hill noticed looking at one tree then another. "Yes, she is pretty worked up."

"Agent Romanov is working out her anger," Melinda told the brunette matter a factly handing the brunette the locket that was hanging from a tree limb seemingly left there for them to find. "I think Its safe to say she knows we are on her trail now."

Maria Hill snapped wiping sweat off of her brow. There walk was turning into more of a hike. "You know you could shift and just overtake her don't you," the brunette remarked suddenly realizing this may take longer than she anticipated.

"I could but I won't," the Asian answered low and smooth. "Romanov wants us to put some effort to finding her. Maria, you know as well as I she has that inner child that comes out and sometimes she does not even realize it. After this thing with Sitwell, are you not surprised Natasha would not be acting this way? Natasha Romanov is testing us to see how we are going to treat her and respond after early this morning and then her running off. She will burn off some of her anger by the time we catch her."

Natasha Romanov had already moved off from the senior agents and let them get close three times. Now sat in human form at the top of a tree doing recon of May and Hill. Widow had to give them credit, she had led them around for around an hour now. They were not cursing her or even complaining about her attitude. They were just following the trail she left. She had started having fun with them at around the twenty five minute mark. She would let them "find" her or if they were not on their toes, she would "find" them. Her Leopard especially was enjoying this. It seemed like a game of chase. Natasha was now going to "go find" them.

Melinda May's skin tingled and her fine arm hairs stood on end. Somewhere along the way, _Natasha Romanov had doubled back and now was following them. A wicked grin crept on her face. Did Romanov forget who she was dealing with? She was the Calvary after all and she could do something Natasha Romanov could not do as a novice shifter. She could mask her scent. _

"The game is changed Hill. Romanov is "seeking" us it appears," Melinda told her amused. "I got a plan to end this in a draw if you are game?"

"Miami?" Maria asked smiling.

"Miami!" Melinda smiled back.

Natasha Romanov was thoroughly confused. The trail had led them to this swampy like area and she had totally lost the scent. It was here but it was not. When she found the clothes of each agent it confused her even more. Natasha circled around the area and tried to pick up a trail. There was no trail leading away. They were at this site. Her nose just could not zero in further in this particular form. Natasha was going to have to shift. The redhead put her clothes beside the other two agents and shifted form.

The Leopard sniffed wildly. The Leopard confirmed she was in the correct location. They were indeed in this wetland. Water? Did they drown? _They were excellent swimmers the training shield agents received matched that of a Navy Seal_, Natasha Leopard thought to herself. The Leopard leaned over the water and smelled. Natasha Leopard lost her footing in the slippery mud and tumbled in.

Panic engulfed her as she slipped into the water. The Leopard tried to push her feet into the sludge and get out but was floundering. The Leopard cried to her alpha and immediately felt hands grab around her leopard waist. The Leopard breathed in a very familiar scent and went limp. The Leopard would let the Alpha handle this.

"Tasha, relax Maria is on the shore and I am going to hand you to her but we can't get out here. The ground is too mucky and like quick-sand," Melinda moved through the water in one handed half crawl holding the Leopard.

Natasha Leopard realized Maria was much stronger than she realized when she grabbed hold of her and took her out of Melinda's arms. The leopard stumbled on her four feet as soon as Hill let go of her and shook her fur out spraying mud everywhere.

"Thanks Romanov. You got mud in my eye," Maria Hill growled not really mad. Hill knew Romanov could detect that from her from voice tone. Widow could tell she was teasing her. The brunette bent down on one knee and looking at the Leopard. "You gave us quite a work-out and after the first half an hour I found myself enjoying it. I had forgotten how good you were a subterfuge. And I am sorry I did not catch you immediately after the Avengers left this morning. Your idea and plan showed a lot of thought and initiative. Good Work! And Sitwell will get his due. Shield does not tolerate such reprehensible behavior. Just be patient it will happen."

Melinda fell to her knees and lifted the animals head in her palms. "Natasha if I had known what they were doing to you. If I had known Sitwell had touched you. Hell, if I had known where you were, I would have gotten you out and castrated the bastard myself. Hell, I would have not let Fury go in on such a deep op without a more reachable back-up. If you had not called me, if I had not picked up the phone I would have lost you." Melinda grabbed hold of the leopard and enveloped the white feline in a big hug. "And I just wish I had thought up the idea about blood effecting shifters. Your mind if by far your best skill set Natasha Romanov. It's an honor to serve with you."

Natasha the Leopard's angry tirade she had planned disappeared from her mind when she heard the honest confessions of May and Hill. She believed what they said. Neither woman was one to mince words as Shield Senior Agents.

"Now let me call for a ride. I think the three of us deserve to get home and shower before the mud on our skin hardens too much in the sun," Maria told the other two.

"Speak for yourself Maria. Tasha and I are going to jump in the surf first!" Melinda spoke with a hint of playfulness in her voice picking up the Leopard and making a mad dash for the ocean. Natasha yowled in protest when the first wave hit her. Her Leopard did not like the water. So when Melinda did an impromptu bob in the water doing some body surfing, Natasha decided to shift back into human form. She splashed water in Melinda's face just to get a face full back.

"What the hell!" Maria Hill said behind them as she came running to the water at full force diving in to join them. Natasha Romanov never found out where Melinda and Maria were hiding only that it had something to do with Miami, Florida.


	15. Chapter 15

I do not own any of the characters in the Marvel Universe. This story is not for profit.

Thank you to those who are reading, following and have send reviews.

Your support of the story and series means a lot.

Please send me a review!

AN: Natasha, Melinda and Maria finally have "the talk"

SSS Search for Answers Chapter 15

"How do you ever expect me to trust you if you are walking around with a shot in your pocket ready to put me down like an animal?" Natasha Romanov, new leopard shifter asked the other two agents who were sitting with her eating a very late breakfast at a picnic table set up outside.

"What if it had been me on the Op in China? If I had gone through all of what you went through there with the violations on my body, the baby shifters and then having been turned in order to save my life?" Maria asked Agent Romanov dabbing another bite of pancake in syrup. "How would you respond to me or treat me as I went through all the emotions, the emotional shifts, the breakdowns? What would you do? Would you kill me and put me out of my misery? Would you lock me in a cage because I was too dangerous to be in the normal population and I knew too many secrets? Or would you try the simplest least painful and traumatic way, a temporary sedation, to use at times when things get a little too difficult for me or if god help me I lashed out at someone I cared about?"

Natasha Romanov said nothing in reply. She was glad she had finished eating already because if she had not been done she was sure she would have lost her appetite. The redhead had never looked at this from the angle of her superiors and fellow agents. Romanov wrapped her hands around her stomach trying to keep it from rebelling and spewing out.

"What if we had not found Kori right away? What if it took us a couple of years? If he was more feral and did not know how to be human and acted out? What would you do?" Maria Hill pressed on in her relentless fashion she was famous for. This time though instead of it being cold and cutting it was soft and gently probing. Maria Hill stopped speaking when Melinda May appeared back at the picnic table with another glass of milk for Natasha and more coffee for the two senior agents. The Asian of course had heard the entire conversation but Maria and she had decided it would be less threatening if only one of them asked the question. It made most since that the non-shifter, second highest agent in shield try to ask the question they decided upon earlier during their walk to find Natasha.

Melinda handed Maria a fresh cup of coffee before moving to sit beside Natasha with her own cup and the glass of milk. Romanov tried to pick up the glass of the table and put the glass to her mouth. Her hands were shaking so badly milk sloshed out on the table. The redhead was grateful when Melinda May took the glass and lifted it to her lips so she could swallow. The Asian held in there till Natasha downed the entire glass.

"Its ok Agent Romanov," Agent May told the Russian putting the glass down. "We just wanted you to see this from the Shield's side, the different scenarios and why the sedatives."

Natasha Romanov was finding she would rather look at anywhere except brown eyes and hazel eyes of May and Hill. But she really did feel the need for the conversation and Natasha Romanov did not run off from an uncomfortable situation.

"Romanov, how would you feel if your Leopard went feral with rage or grief that you experienced recently? If your leopard lost control and hurt the babies, hurt Jemma, Fitz, Hill or Coulson? Your Leopard is a lot stronger than the babies or the human shield agents. How would you feel is you came back into yourself and found the Leopard hurt or killed one of our own?" Agent May asked another hard question. May moved to pat Romanov's shoulder but moved her hand back when Romanov flinched and scooted down the bench away from her and Hill.

"You both have made your point. I would have done likewise over the other alternatives Director Hill and I don't think I could have come up with a better solution for myself or your other scenario," Widow looked across the table at the director. "Did Fury want me dead? Shield usually just kills off those that get in their way and are threats."

"If Fury killed off every so called thing that was deemed dangerous you and Barton would not have lived long enough to get into the shield ranks. So stop that train of thought now!" Director Hill spoke the last six words slow and firm.

"Agent May, I did not ask to have a wild creature as my second nature. Frankly, when she has taken control when I did not wish, it is frightens me. I do not like the idea of hurting innocents. I have turned my life away from that or at least I thought I had," Romanov told May lifting her head to look May directly in the eye. "So if I ever hurt any innocent and I came back to myself, nobody would have to put me down because I would do it to myself first."

"No talk of putting you down," Melinda said with quiet emphasis. "So stop that train of thought also. We are not against you Agent Romanov and we are not against your snow leopard. She has proved herself in the field twice already and you have not been a shifter a month."

"We are all team members here. Each member is of value and the fact Ward is still alive should show you that we don't live by a code of "just putting people and things down"," Director Hill said with a calm voice as her eyes drilled into Romanov. "What is it going to take to get you to believe it?"

Melinda looked at Natasha Romanov then over at Maria Hill. May wished Hill had not said the last part. She understood Hill's passion and that Romanov's distrust was tiring. But after all that happened in the course of her life, Melinda could see why Romanov was the way she was. Trust was earned and only after a long, long time and after proving it ten times over with Natasha. Romanov had been hurt and abused by those around her from childhood. She expected it. She did not expect unconditional support, caring and love.

"Well, you are the ones holding the shots. You keep things from me about me and go behind closed doors with Fury. You hold my future in your hands and if you so decide on a whim I am not cut out for Shield. I am finished. This this what I have been since I was six years old. How am I supposed to trust? How do I know you both are not just putting on an act and placating me with hugs and cuddles and are training me and my leopard to be weak and submissive?" Romanov's voice was hoarse and her Russian accent a little stronger than normal. Natasha Romanov was on her feet as she ended her tirade. She had not expected to say all of this. She had felt it fade earlier after Hill and May's comments after she went and threw her knives. But they pushed her just now so Widow was pushing back. "I think I have said enough for now. Permission to leave?" Romanov asked forcing herself to follow protocol with her superiors.

Agent May gave Agent Hill a look telling the director she would handle this.

"Permission denied. Sit down! Agent Romanov when have I ever faked anything with you? From the first day I met you when Fury paired us to spar. I am going to address the shots first. I am carrying them on my person for your protection and comfort. It is not a threat or a weapon if you act out. I can understand you distrust the drug but please try to give me the benefit of the doubt. I know this is a sore spot for you. Hill and I not carrying them is not a subject open for negotiation. Hopefully one day you will understand why she and I are carrying them. You know what kind of person I am since we met. I have never faked anything with you in the field or out of it. Secondly, yes I am a senior agent with a higher clearance level and position of command. You have a lower clearance level and I am above you in seniority. It's just a fact. We work in a secret organization. You will never know all of the secrets. It is nobody keeping anything form you purposely. Your recent experiences has clouded your judgment on some of this. If you step back from yourself you understand that is how Shield works. There are things Coulson and Hill are privy to that I am not. And the organization and the classified Intel is not personal. It is just the way it is. You do not always have a clearance level high enough to hear certain things or sometimes it is a need to know. Thirdly, I have told you this over and over and will continue to do so because honestly you don't seem have gotten it through your thick skull, nobody has taken your position and role as an agent. You continue to prove yourself in skin and fur. And lastly, I was never a hugger up till recently. You know that. I would not even know how to do put some hidden agenda in a hug. It's an act of love and support. And I think you know this you just are in emotional overload right now." Melinda finished.

"Mel, it's so hard to live on this plane and you being Agent May and also Mel. Same with Director Hill and Maria. I feel I can't be myself." Natasha Romanov admitted letting the professional drop for the personal now.

"It is incredibly hard. I agree and we will probably have to fumble through it at times. You need the freedom to be Natasha only at times, recently more often than being Agent Romanov. The thing with us on the yacht is new. There has never been a situation with family relationships that also are Shield Agents living in a plane and close quarters. We will make mistakes but I care so I will keep trying to make things work. You in this with me, Maria, and everyone else?" Melinda inquired sliding across the bench to sit next Natasha again.

"Mel, it would be even harder not to be here," Natasha's voice was a whisper as she slowly leaned into Melinda's shoulder. "To not be with you."

"I feel the same Natasha. I really do," Melinda turned her head into Natasha's and purred. "Someday I will tell you what I went through after Bahrain and what I went through in Shield but not today. I think all three of us are at out limit."

"Natasha I am sorry you have gone through all you did. I am sorry you still are going through things but I am glad it has brought us together and become closer. Director Hill probably will always come out at times but even earlier when I told you to curb my temper an equally strong part of me wanted to come up to you and hug you and tell you I will never let anyone touch you again," Maria spoke from across the table moving to reach over and take Natasha's hand. "And you know I am not huggy-feely at all nor do I have this shifter instinct for it but I am trying here because I care ok Romanov?"

"I care too," Natasha told both women. "And I do realize you both just let me speak my mind as both Agent Romanov and Tasha. I am glad we talked and got things out." That said, Natasha turned a little and snuggled into Melinda. Seconds later, she was sound asleep.

Melinda looked down and smirked. "Well, I guess staying up half the night being Widow,running us around till mid-morning and having a mini therapy session with us wore her out."

"I am a little tired myself Melinda but I am glad we three finally had this talk," Maria admitted. "I am either going to need more coffee or I am going to go curl up with Kori and go to sleep."

"I think Kori would like that Director," Jemma told Hill coming up with the little boy who was naked covered with sand. "He and Skye were running around on the beach with Argo. They are almost as fast as the dog."

"Damn and I missed watching that but I will get other opportunities because I told Fury we needed at a ten day vacation not just a seven. Simmons hand me my boy. I will give him a bath and then he and I are going to sleep. Sleeping in the daytime seems too lazy. I can't wait," Maria smiled looking over at Natasha. "I am assuming you and sleeping beauty are doing likewise."

"Yeah, but I think we are going to hang in the hammock. I heard Phil take Skye upstairs a few minutes ago," Melinda gently picked up Natasha moved her to the hammock and climbed in beside her. The Asian was half asleep when her phone rung. It was Fury. Sitwell was in custody. Melinda pulled Natasha closer. Somehow now she felt she could relax a little more the rest of the day. She thought after Tasha woke up and she told her. The Russian would to.


	16. Chapter 16

I do not own any of the characters in the Marvel Universe. This story is not for profit.

Thanks to each of you who are reading, following and have sent reviews.

You support of this story is much appreciated.

Please send me a review and feed my muse.

It helps, really it does.

SSS Search for Answers Chapter 16

Melinda opened her eyes and looked at Leo Fitz. He had probably walked past them ten times in the last hour. The Asian was more amused than irritated. This vacation had done a lot to curb her temper. He reminded her of a kid wanting his playmate to come out to play. Leo wanted something of Natasha. Natasha had not stirred at all for the last two hours and enjoyed a restful nap curled into Melinda like two cats in the sun.

Leo Fitz walked back into the plane and Melinda could hear him rummaging around in one of the young man's storage areas for all of his stuff.

Yep, Leo is up to something alright, Melinda thought to herself watching as the young man came out with a metal detector. Leo propped it over by the picnic table and tinkered with it. Jemma came out a few minutes later holding a map the two scientist had probably put together with data off the satellite data.

"Come on Leo, Natasha may sleep the rest of the afternoon. Melinda is making dinner and is going to teach me to use chop sticks. Let's go," Jemma tried to cajole her best friend.

"But, we need Natasha," Leo whispered in Jemma's ear totally forgetting Melinda's shifters ears could hear everything. "She can sniff metal. I know she can because she told Agent May one time she could smell the metal of her gun."

"Leo, you know Melinda's shifter ears can hear you. Why don't you just go over there and see if Agent May will help you instead?" Jemma told her friend. Leo responded by blushing and his eyes widening. _That would be almost as bad as running with Coulson and Hill_, the scientist thought to himself_._

"I can hear him also Jemma. Fitz just come over here and explain what in the world I get out of this if I go out with you and Jemma," the redhead opened her eyes and yawned as she spoke.

"You get part of the booty of course," Leo told Natasha. The Russian stood up and then stretched out her hand to help Melinda out of the hammock. "Agent Romanov you must know that Blackbeard roamed these waters and used these islands as a hideout. He could have left something here for us to find."

"Ok, I get first pick if we find something. Let's go," Natasha told the pair and off the three went.

"You know the three of them are most likely going to end up getting themselves into trouble somehow," Phil Coulson said to his mate putting an arm around her waist.

"Yes most likely. Fitz wants her out there to dig. He did not take a shovel," Melinda answered back, "They need to have some fun though all three of them have seen too much dark evil things lately. Maria and I can go bust them in a little while then I will cook dinner."

"So, I calculated the water depths in certain areas around the island and the most likely locations the pirates would come ashore," Leo said excitedly as he walked. "The metal detector should go off we hit something."

"This island is like a time capsule Natasha," Jemma told Natasha. "First settled by Indians. Then over the years sea captains, pirates and soldiers in the American Revolutionary and the American Civil War lived here."

"Knives?" Natasha asked getting more interested in this excursion starting to look at the ground. "Will there be any knives?"

"I do not see why not Natasha," Fitz told the Russian trying to get her interested in the adventure.

"There!" the redhead told Leo pointing at a spot. "Arrow Head," she said excitedly picking it up and handing it to Leo. "We don't have these where I grew up in Russia."

"Natasha, find me one?" Jemma asked the redhead. "I have a special treasure box of special things from my time in the United States. This would be perfect."

"Leo, get your machine going and look underground. I am going to find Jemma another arrow head. But if we see anything that looks like an ancient Indian burial ground we are not touching it," Natasha told the pair.

The three spread out and started a search grid. The only sounds were of the metal detector, the ocean and some sea gulls following them.

"Jemma, look over there. Your arrow head is there," Natasha told the British doctor who excitedly went where the redhead was pointing.

"Yes, I got it!" Jemma said excitedly brushing off the sand and pulling it up. "Leo, look Natasha found me one too."

"Shut it, I got something," Fitz told the other two walking around a certain area and waving the detector wildly. "Guys, we got something. I best go get a shovel unless you want to shift and dig for us?"

"Oh come on Leo. You did not bring a shovel on purpose. It's not right to make Natasha do all the work," Jemma said also knowing that they better take care. This spelled trouble just like the kite in the tree.

"Natasha you game?" Leo asked. "You get first pick and it is a weapon you can have it regardless. I just want money."

"Fitz!" Jemma squealed stomping her foot but at the same time bending down and pushing sand with her hands. "I wonder what it is? Maybe a spyglass or compass?" Both scientist fell to their knees and started digging. Neither noticed that the redhead and gone behind a tree and shifted. The leopard pushed her way in and started digging.

"A knife. It's a knife," Leo cried grabbing it out of the sand. "Looks old. Let's keep moving." Fitz did not wait for Romanov and Simmons. He just took off focused on the possibilities of their next find.

"Natasha, can your leopard spot anything in that form and show me?" Simmons asked. "Like an old bottle or something?"

Natasha Leopard pushed on the scientist hand and the pair walked close together while Leo worked the area near the sand dunes. Natasha used her nose. She first found a button. It looked like something off a uniform. The leopard then found Jemma's bottle. The two women looked up and Leo.

"He looks sad Natasha," Jemma told the leopard. "But sometimes it takes a treasure hunter years and years to search an area and the sometimes never find anything." Jemma started back towards the beach but stopped when the leopard chuffed. Simmons turned to see Natasha Leopard nosing the ground.

"A coin," Jemma leaned down and picked it up with her fingers. "Natasha you have a really good eye for things." The girl reached to stroke the head of the animals tentatively. The Leopard responded with a purr. "Let's go show Leo and go back for your clothes. We better get you shifted back before Hill and May see you."

The pair of treasure hunters made their way back stopping back at where they found the knife. Natasha Leopard went behind the tree to get her clothes. Jemma and Leo waiting at the beach but after a while got concerned at how long it was taking.

"I'll go Leo. She may not be decent back there what if she had a seizure or something," Jemma told Leo. The doctor walked behind the tree and gasped. There on a fallen tree sat Melinda May and Maria Hill playing cards. Beside Melinda was Natasha's clothes neatly folded. Natasha the Leopard lay between Melinda and Maria on the ground clearly not happy about it.

They had been busted again.

Natasha Romanov had the good sense to stay silent as another injection of Melinda's blood was injected into her blood stream after dinner. Her levels had been to low. Romanov had known when she shifted the second time that day she may be overdoing it a little. Hill had told Fitz and Simmons they were going to start doing sit-ups before their runs starting tomorrow. The senior agents had listened indulgently in the tv room while Fitz and Simmons showed their superiors what they found. Fitz's jaw dropped in shock when Natasha gave Melinda the knife and told her she wanted the Asian to have it.

Later in Natasha's bedroom, Melinda brought up the treasure hunt again.

"It was a nice thing what you did for Fitz and Simmons Natasha," Melinda told Tasha stroking the redheads hair that lay fanned across her lap. "They consider you a friend now Natasha. Remember they both were alittle scared of you when you first came aboard and became a shifter."

"After I found that first arrow head for Leo, Jemma asked me to get her one. I wanted to help them. It was nice to see them smile," Natasha told the older shifter. "Yes, I guess they are my friends. I certainly am not afraid of them anymore." Natasha pushed her body closer into Melinda's suddenly thinking of Sitwell. Melinda May seemed to sense the redhead was thinking about him.

"Fury called. Sitwell is in custody. He can never hurt you again," Melinda told her softly continuing to pet her hair. "I think the Avengers are still pretty busy. I am sure Clint will call you tomorrow."

"Mel? Would you stay with me all night tonight? I am scared I will have a bad dream?" Natasha paused a second before continuing. "It's easy to be mad in the daylight. In the dark, it is more frightening."

"After my moonlight stroll with Phil ok?" Melinda promised. "Maria is on her way up with Kori and Phil is bringing in Skye to your room till I get back."

Melinda did come back to Natasha's Room two hours later after an extended time with Phil being romantic on the beach. Natasha felt the Asian's presence and sleepily mumbled, "Where's Phil? He can come if he stays behind you on the bed. He is pack and ok for a man."

"Go back to sleep," Melinda only whispered rubbing her back to coax her to drift back off. "You here that?" Melinda whispered to her mate who had been standing in the doorway. "You are ok for a man."

"Good to know it," Phil whispered to his life partner slipping in the king size bed behind his mate. Coulson knew those words from Natasha when she was half awake and unguarded were huge and he appreciated them. He decided he would stay in Natasha's room for a while anyway. He had grown attached to Natasha himself and hated what had happened to her. If his presence was invited and he could be of any comfort, he would stay here the night too.


	17. Chapter 17

I do not own any of the characters in the Marvel Universe. This story is not for profit.

Thanks to all of you who are reading, following and have sent reviews. It is very much

appreciated as are all of you as readers.

Thanks for reading.

AN: This chapter is a little darker.

SOS Search for Answers Chapter 17

Jasper Sitwell got out of his Mercedes in the Shield Parking Garage and clicked his key bob and locked the door. He barely paid attention to Steve Rogers parking his motorcycle in the spot beside him. Sitwell suspected Rogers was being called into the same meeting he was. Every aAgent was to attend. It was mandatory, no exceptions. Sitwell realized he had left his shield phone in the car and unlocked the car again barely paying attention that Rogers was fumbling with his phone doing something with it. Maybe the man has finally learned to text, Sitwell thought to himself. Jasper frowned. It somehow had slid off into the floorboard of the passenger seat. He leaned down to grab it then felt a prick to his neck. The hydra sleeper let his phone drop from his hand as darkness overtook him.

Steve Rogers reached over and grabbed the man by the pants and pulled him out of the car and held him up. Clint Barton reached in his pocket and stuck a device in the man's ear. Both men waited for a hiss to confirm it was embedded in the cartilage of the shifter's ear. Stark had improved greatly on Malus's color. This one was wireless and also sent signals through the ear canal to any implant. All signals were scrambled. Sitwell could not shift and nobody could feed or get any information to him.

Clint Barton patted down the Hydra Sleeper and checked Sitwell's pockets finding a non-shield cell phone, a pocket knife and Sitwell's shield issued weapon. Hawk pocketed each of them then nodded for Rogers then put a bag over Sitwell's head. After securing the Hydra Sleeper's wrists in shield cuffs, Captain America and Hawk Eye moved to the elevator dragging Sitwell with them. Rogers used a special key once in the elevator. It took them to a secret level where Sitwell and the other's they found today that were Hydra Agents or Hydra Shifters would be confined.

"Do we call Widow now or wait?" Steve asked Barton feeling his teammate was owed the knowledge the man who assaulted her was in custody.

"After I inject the bastard," Clint answered gruffly as the elevator closed to carry the three agents down. "After I complete my promise."

Barton watched the exits from the roof as Fury continued to speak below. They were speaking to the third group and Fury felt the need for Hawk to stay on the roof and watch for those exiting for anyone suspicious that appeared to be fleeing. They had pulled two agents out of the first session that were hydra. Neither agent had been a shifter. Another agent was pulled out of the second session. Rogers had radioed to him that the third session was clean. Fury was concerned that it may get around that certain agents had not returned to their work areas and other Hydra from the afternoon sessions would attempt to flee.

Hawk watched a woman try to enter the main entrance just to be pushed to the ground by a man that was literally running. It was only 10:45. It was to early for anyone to leave the property for an early lunch. His shifter ears could hear the man's elevated heart rate and heavy breathing. The man smelled of fear. Hawk pulled his bow back and released an arrow hitting the man's hand and making him drop his cell phone. The second arrow he shot hitting the man in the knee sending him to the ground_. If I could shoot traitors the rest of the day it might ease some of my anger_, Clint thought then dismissed the idea. _The only thing that is going to do that is when I get Sitwell it confess to sexually assaulting Tasha and then completing Widow's mission_. Barton suspected Fury would work on the first part of that during his lunch break between sessions.

John Garrett slipped into his private plane and quietly took off from the airport from Washington D.C. He had gotten word of Sitwell's chip signal going off line and quietly exited the building telling his co-workers he was sick. He noticed Iron Man milling around the building and decided Shield was on to him. Garrett taxied down the runway and took off. He would be in Cuba before they realized he had escaped. From the plane, he sent word to his superiors to move Malus. This time more remote than Europe. They had been able to keep from the doctor that his precious baby shifters had been taken by Shield's Shifters. Garrett still had some leverage since he had forced the good doctor to use the shifter serum he created a sample of on Malus's only child. It was pure look to find a long-time mistress of Malus still living in Germany and taking her and her thirteen year old son into their custody. Dr. Malus would give them no more trouble as he manufactured the high volume of serum he needed to turn his fellow Hydra agents. Then Hydra could sell some on the market to other groups such as Centipede. It was unfortunate that Fury had caught wind of Hydra's place in shield. Somehow, he felt Sitwell must have done something stupid again. But it did not matter long term. Hydra's shifter army of soldiers would be a reality and nobody would be able to stop them.

Natasha was standing on the beach with a fishing pole with Coulson when her phone rang mid-morning. Romanov sloshed out of the surf when Barton had told her it was done and to stand by because someone had something to tell her.

"I apologize Agent Romanov for sexually assaulting you," a voice she recognized as Sitwell rasped through the phone. The voice on the other end of the phone was strained and it seemed hard for the person to talk like he was in pain.

"Go to Hell," Romanov had cursed back into the phone ending the call and stumbling onto the beach fishing forgotten. Coulson did not even try to stop her as she started down the beach alone. He felt his intervention now, being a male, would be unwelcomed and probably not well received.

Melinda the Leopard found Natasha the Leopard at the top of a tree her tale swinging restlessly back and forth twenty minutes later. Melinda the Leopard chuffed for her to come down and when Natasha the Leopard did not, Melinda Leoprad scaled the tree and sat on a limb just below the novice shifter. Melinda the Leopard sat there in support stoically as the younger leopard cried out and yowled in emotion. To Melinda the Leopard it seemed to go on forever. Only when the younger leopard started to pant and sniff did the Alpha leopard reach up and take the younger Leopard by the scruff of her neck and carry her down the tree over to the sand dunes and the tall sea oat grasses. The Alpha curled her body around her pack member and put her head on the slightly smaller leopards head. Others in the team tried to approach but the Alpha politely curled her lip in warning and the others left. It was Cub Skye yowling as she ran up the beach towards then that caused Natasha the Leopard to lift her head from the sand. Though the cub's mother chuffed beckoning her cub to her, Skye clamored over to Natasha Leopard and licked at her face furiously. Skye as usual knew how to reach Natasha the Leopard when nobody else could.

Kori the cub came running towards the trio when Melinda, Natasha and Skye Leopards came walking slowly back up the beach towards them. Skye and Kori started pouncing and rolling around playfully. Tasha the Leopard picked Kori up quickly in the scruff of his neck when the littlest cub got to close to the water. Melinda Leopard for her part, growled a warning to her daughter to stop and then picked her in her mouth too.

Though the mood was somber, Melinda May looked back later glad that Phil, Maria and Jemma had all made pictures of the four leopards. Natasha carrying Kori in her mouth while Melinda doing likewise with Skye as they walked on the shore. It was a picture that was hung prominently in the main gathering area in the plane. Natasha had a special copy that Phil placed under her pillow. A physical reminder of family to the redhead and their unbreakable bond.


	18. Chapter 18

I do not own any of the characters in the Marvel Universe. This story is not for profit.

Thanks to those who support the story by reading it, following it and have send reviews and the helpful comments.

I appreciate your support.

Please Review!

SOF Search for Answers Chapter 18

Melinda May glanced over at Natasha Leopard sitting on the highest perch of Stark's "Kitty Playground" while the two little cubs were playing with Leo and Jemma on the floor below them. Natasha had not changed back since the Asian had gone and found her after Barton's call. Fury was calling to update them on Operation Round-Up. The shifter had actually felt she had heard enough. No more shifters had been found in any of the bases. John Garrett had managed to escape and was now considered AWOL. Sitwell was in the medical detention area and was scheduled to have his chip and implant removed in the morning.

Melinda could tell the Leopard was unhappy that once again she was left out of the briefing. The Snow Leopard was sitting at the highest point in the whole plane looking down on the world. Her tale was flinging wildly side to side and her ears lay back on her head. Because Natasha was in Leopard form she was not talking and Melinda felt that might be why she had not shifted. Natasha Leopard did not want to talk. Staying in animal form gave her an easy out. Natasha was definitely not having the best of days, Melinda thought to herself forcing herself to pay attention to her boss.

"Hydra had ten agents total in New York. Fifteen Hydra Agents were discovered in Washington D.C. Ten Hydra Agents were found in London. Five Hydra Agents were in Paris. Beijing had ten hydra sleepers but none in our base in Japan," Fury reported. "None of the locations had shifters."

"Which means Malus and Hydra have not started giving their people shifter serum in large doses yet," Maria Hill concluded looking at Natasha in the corner of her eye. The Leopard was doing a walkabout along the top kitty ledge that circled the entire plane. The Leopard was smart. She was putting herself in a position to read the senior agents in the room's lips. The amber eyes female leopard had just read hers and was now positioned in such a way to read Fury's as he talked. As second in command of shield, Director Hill should reprimand her on breaking protocol but she wasn't. Natasha was not even in human form and like Melinda, she felt that holding back to much would eat the Russian up inside.

"That is what we are thinking too. The Avengers are on their way across to London Base than onto destroy the Chinese breeder location for Romanov and then move on to take out the hydra shifter nest nearby. If we can take some of the shifter's alive, I am going to move them to Gitmo. I want them interrogated and debriefed. See if any of them could be used," Fury continued on suddenly noticing he could see something in the corner of the view screen. Up above he was a while and black striped tale. "Is that Agent Romanov?" he asked pointedly to the senior agents.

"Sir,that is Romanov's Leopard. She is currently choosing to remain a stay in feline form and has been roaming the upper level perches since we all came in to talk to you," Melinda May said honestly wishing Natasha could have at least been a little more discreet if she was going to come spy on them.

"The door is closed and room sound-proofed," Coulson told his superior.

"Melinda and I spoke to Agent Romanov yesterday about the security protocols with classified INTEL," Maria Hill told her senior agent. "We reminded her that she was not privy to all information and it was not a personal intent but a matter of security clearance."

"I would be willing to hypothesize she does not fully agree with your explanation?" Fury spoke knowing Romanov pretty well. "Anything else I should know besides probable anger at shield in general?"

"She took offense at the fact Hill and I are still carrying sedation shots with us to use on her if necessary," Melinda told the director. "I told her that was not something that was up for negotiation."

"That is correct. Romanov is unaware what your team went through on return from Bahrain," Fury told Melinda personally. "I give you permission to share that with her Agent May. It may be helpful."

"I need to go. I am setting something up at in the briefing tonight of the counsel of the Hydra found today. We are meeting at the United Nations so I got to get my people in there to set the room up. I am going to test for Hydra among their ranks too." Fury told the senior agents. "I want a team briefing tomorrow evening. Simmons can tell me how things are going with Natasha's seizures and the stability of her shifter blood. Please make Romanov aware she is to attend tomorrow's briefing even though she currently not on active duty. I know Barton called her about Sitwell but tell her I am handling his situation personally. Fury out."

Coulson looked at his two long time colleagues after the call ended.

"That is quite a number of Hydra Sleepers. If Natasha had never been shot in Ghana and the chip found, we could have had a major attack from the inside on Shield." Coulson spoke his thoughts while mentally counting the number of Hydra Agents and wondering why the varying numbers in each base of Shield operation.

Maria Hill turned in such a way so she was facing the leopard before speaking to May and Coulson. "Natasha also not only defeated Agent Ward so things could be put in motion to find out about his implant."

Natasha Leopard knew all the senior agents knew she had been trying to listen in. Natasha Leopard had been able to catch some of it. Sitwell had not been the only shield agent that was a hydra sleeper. A planned mission to sift through shield ranks for Hydra must have just occurred. Coulson's and Hill's compliments of her meant nothing to her so she slunk off. Widow Leopard thought it might be all lip service anyway. She had heard absolutely nothing on her blood. She knew from Clint it had been injected in Sitwell. She wanted to know what had happed to Sitwell after the injection. _Fat chance,_ she thought to herself.

Natasha the Leopard walked back over to her high perch. Coulson was calling Fitz and Simmons into the War Room. Probably to tell them of Fury's briefing tomorrow, Natasha the Leopard thought. Below her the cubs took notice of her now that the scientists were gone. Natasha the Leopard chuffed as Skye jumped up on the lowest perch. Kori cried in protest of being left on the floor then managed to scramble up beside cub Skye. Natasha watched the pair carefully as the two took calculated jumps up. Skye had just got close enough to bat her tale when Maria Hill rushed in.

"Kori!" the worried non-shifter mother exclaimed reaching over to grab him in one hand and taking Skye down off a perch above in another. "Natasha Romanov Leopard why were you letting them climb up like that? They could get hurt. Can't I trust you with them in your care even for a few minutes?" Maria's voice got a hard rebuke that pained the leopard. After the day she had, Natasha the Leopard couldn't take it. Her leopard wanted to growl. Romanov the human only felt like the rebuke was salt to an open wound on her psyche. The Leopard took the coward's way out. She ran like a wounded animal so she could lick her wounded state of mind. With two quick hops she pushed into the kitty tunnel. Stark had told her he had gotten the idea from a hamster tunnel and thought it would be fun. Right now it would give her some alone time. Natasha was still not used to being around people so much all the time. And she had discovered with this family concept that people you care about could say things that could hurt you worse than targets or Hydra.

_I care about the cubs. They were never in any danger. They are cats. I would have jumped off and caught them if either of them started to fall. But they are cats they would have landed on their feet anyway. She says she doesn't trust me. Why did I let her in and say I trust her when she doesn't feel the same. _

Melinda May peered out of the War Room to see a white large cat jump across the length of the plane and shoot into a pet door flap into what Stark had set up as a play tunnel. Maria Hill stood holding to squirming cubs with a look of shock on her face. May walked into the playroom area and shut the war room door so they could talk privately.

"What happened here?" Melinda May demanded hearing the heavy panting in the tunnel meaning the leopard was very stressed. Maria Hill had a look of regret. Melinda came and took Skye form Maria's left side. "Kids alright?" Melinda asked simply receiving a single nod. "Tasha in the tunnel?" Melinda followed up her second question. Maria nodded again.

"I lost my temper when I thought she was not watching over the babies properly." Maria admitted feeling very remorseful. "I hinted she could not be trusted with the babies."

"In cat form, Kori and Skye are quite agile and will always land on their feet. Natasha also has very quick reflexes. I don't think in the future you should worry to much about their climbing if Natasha or myself is up there with them," Melinda tried to project a soothing voice. Melinda had been there and spouted off to Natasha back on the bus. It had taken Skye crying for a bottle to get her out of the tree and then several hours of avoidance after they took the collar off."

"Not making me feel better. I just bit the head off of Tasha who feels more like a daughter to me than junior officer," Maria said gloomily.

"Mothers lash out sometimes when it comes to their babies. I lost my temper with Natasha shortly after she was turned and I saw some footage of them shocking Kori into a shift," Melinda told Maria putting an arm around her shoulder and patting it. "I ordered the junior agents to collar her. She ran panicked in leopard form around Macau. It took a while to retrieve her. I still feel guilty about that. She has not left the plane. She will come out when she is ready."

The director had really no idea she would react that way and strike out like that when she felt Kori was going to fall and be seriously hurt. Maria had been quite a hot head when she entered shield but that had been years ago and she felt age and experience had tempered her reactions to all types of situations. _Undoubtedly not when it came to her little boy_, Hill thought to herself.

"Give me a boost, I will climb in there and talk to her," Hill decided firmly. "I need to apologize right now."

"No, I will go in the tunnel in cat form. Get everyone off the plane." Melinda's Alpha decided. "I will call everyone back when she calms. She might handle it better if you wait till she shifts back and you talk human to her human form."

Melinda waited for everyone to exit the plane. She thought Coulson was going to cook some hot dogs over a fire and pull out the Frisbee. Argo seemed to love to catch and retrieve about anything and was full of energy.

Sitting on the playroom floor, Melinda pondered the situation.

_Natasha was not used to living close quarters to this many people. Even in the Tower she had her own floor. Living close quarters with people that you care about and they care about you was a new dynamic for her. Family and close friend's words said in anger could sting worse than anything a killer or dangerous terrorist could spew out of his mouth. But on the flip side of things, family and friends can build you up in a way acquaintances and co-workers can't_.

_Time to help my Tasha_, Melinda said to herself. Melinda stripped her clothes, changed form and hopped in the tunnel.


	19. Chapter 19

I do not own any of the characters in the Marvel Universe and this story is not for profit.

Thanks to those of you that are reading the story and the series. I appreciate it.

I also appreciate those who are following it and have sent me reviews and your comments.

Please send me a review!

AN: This is a very, very cat themed chapter. So I ask readers to try to think like a cat.

I know that sounds unique but this whole story series in unique.

Please, Please tell me what you think.

Shifters of Shield Search for Answers Chapter 19

"Tasha?" Melinda inquired already taking her shirt of leaving her in a thin undershirt. "We are alone now. Would you come out and sit with me?"

The only response the Asian received was a growl she assumed meant 'no'. With a grunt of displeasure, not a Tasha but the situation, Melinda May did not find tunnel climbing fun. She was no hamster. Sighing, Melinda changed into her leopard and hopped into the tunnel. Melinda Leopard slid on her belly through the tunnel. _Of course Tasha could not just hop in and sit_, Melinda grumbled to herself, _she had to travel through the whole damn plane._ Melinda made a mental note to tell Coulson she wanted this tunnel "Closed". It was bad enough to come in after Natasha who was relatively still. She could not imagine having to chase one of the cubs. It was not that Melinda Leopard was claustrophobic. It was more like her leopard liked more freedom of movement and did not enjoy scooting on her belly_. I could have Fitz shorten this into a couple of kitty holes for hiding out in a couple of rooms. I am Alpha and I say no more tunnels_, Melinda thought to herself. _Ah, there she is_, Melinda Leopard thought to herself. The Alpha Leopard chuffed expecting to be acknowledged but Tasha Leopard did not respond as she wanted. The omega leopard started to scoot further away but after a warning growl by Melinda, she stopped and dropped her chin to the tunnel floor.

Melinda was finding that Tasha was learning to understand her more now that the two of them had spent more time together in fur. The two of them had yet to go running in fur. Melinda Leopard hoped that would change before the end of their vacation. Her shoulder was improving enough but the seizures started. Melinda believed Natasha had been in fur more than skin today and needed to shift. There had been no effort to force Romanov to shift back to skin to take a blood level after Barton called. _Bottom line, Tasha is not going to shift till she felt more comfortable and safe, so I best start that now_, Melinda Leopard thought sliding right against Natasha Leopard's backside.

Natasha Leopard dropped to the ground at the growl. Her damn Omega status made her Leopard instinctively obey her Alpha. _It is not like I could run to far anyway, no privacy in this plane_, Natasha thought to herself in Leopard form. Natasha Leopard curled her lip when she felt Melinda Leopard's rough tongue lick her back with a long lick. She tried to shift away when the Alpha Leopard made a second pass this time closer to her head. _I might be part cat but I am part human too and this is ridiculous and slobbery to boot. She is getting me wet_, Natasha Leopard thought to herself leaning away from her Alpha. The Omega Leopard basically crammed her body into the side of the tunnel. Melinda Leopard merely scooted into the open space seemingly taking advantage of being able to squeeze through a small space just like any good cat can do.

It was then that Natasha Leopard realized she had been played. She was stuck crammed between the tunnel wall and Melinda Leopard's body. Natasha let out a pitiful sounding cry of protest but it was ignored by a very wet lick on the top of her head. _The indignity_, Natasha thought to herself sitting here stiff as a board. Melinda Leopard seemed to ignore that and just put herself into the task of cleaning Tasha's fur_. And Melinda Leopard was through and had an eye to not miss anything. It was much like her human self in that regard_, Natasha thought. Natasha's fur was completely wet with cat slobber before she realized something. She smelled like Melinda. She was drenched in her Alpha's scent. Natasha grasped onto the concept that she liked being marked by Melinda. She felt a sense of belonging and acceptance she did not feel just a few minutes ago. She felt loved. _My Leopard does not like sticky slobber making my fur get matted together. No, it is probably my human side not liking slobber but well, at least it was done in private,_ Natasha Leopard concluded.

Melinda had acted on instinct when she started grooming Natasha. It was just a cat thing. Sure Natasha had hated it at first. This was something she had only done with Skye but instinctively Melinda knew it was the right thing to do. It was not till Natasha Leopard's body relaxed that Melinda Leopard realized it was not merely grooming. It was reminding Natasha she was part of her and was part of her family. It was an act of bonding.

Natasha the Leopard suddenly did not feel so misunderstood and pained from Maria Hill's outburst. _Maybe Maria just did not understand cats_, Natasha Leopard thought to herself. She purred at her alpha and her alpha purred back at her. Her heart felt lighter and she felt maybe it might be acceptable to curl into her Alpha and take a short nap, even if she did have wet fur. The sound of Melinda's unique purr was enough to ease the emotionally drained leopard to sleep. It had been a very long day and was not even dinner time.

Melinda May had not anticipated that Natasha would go to sleep in Leopard form in the tunnel. Her Tasha was "down for the count". Melinda Leopard tried to nudge her but Natasha Leopard just breathed deeply and shifted in her sleep. So unable to think of any other option, Melinda shifted back to skin and started the slow process of moving Natasha and herself out of the tunnel. Melinda cursed Tony Stark the whole way moving backwards. It was easier to move in fur that in human skin. Starting to sweat, dragging along a full grown leopard did not help. _The tunnel is definitely going to be closed_, Melinda promised herself. _I am not going through this again_, she promised herself then changed her mind on one part of it. Though Natasha would never ask for it, though she may call it punishment, Romanov may need cat moments with her like this. Grooming definitely relaxed her pack mate. They would do this again.

Melinda cleared the tunnel with Natasha Leopard in her arms and hopped down in her bare feet. May gently placed Natasha Leopard on the couch. She was a wet mess but to Melinda looked very cute and relaxed. She was sleeping the best Melinda had seen since they went back to the breeding facility. She made a quick picture of the wet sticky Leopard sleeping totally sprawled out on the sofa cushions with her camera. Then moved to redress. This evening, Melinda would tell Natasha about her time after Bahrain. Melinda knew their bond could handle it now. More importantly, Melinda felt more bonded to Natasha after their time in the tunnel. Melinda could handle telling her.


	20. Chapter 20

I do not own any of the characters in the Marvel Universe and this story is not for profit.

Thanks for reading, following and those of you who have sent reviews.

I appreciate the support. Please Review!

AN: Longish Chapter!

Shifters of Shield Search for Answers Chapter 20

"So talk to me. I need an update on what you have," Nick Fury looked at the two video screens. One screen showed Dr. Barbara Morse and the other Dr. Samantha Rivers. "I know you both are aware that Agent Romanov had another seizure this morning." Nick Fury took a sip from his coffee cup.

"I finished my necropsy on the deceased shifter," Barbara Morse told Director Fury. "Dr. Rivers and I have been trying to determine what organ is responsible for the shifter blood enzyme level. She and I went on the theory the liver was the most logical organ and it may work in tandem insulin production. After examination of the body of the shifter, it is my conclusion that the liver is responsible for enzyme levels in a shifters body system."

"And that is a big break-through Director," Dr. Rivers added. "We already have the ability to detect and capture the enzyme. We know where it is being produced now. I believe that the next logical step is something similar to an insulin shot to help Agent's Romanov body the amount of enzyme she needs that is non-dependent on a blood transfusion. We are on the cusp of that director. I have had all the data on shifter enzymes for years now and have been studying the differences in Romanov's."

"What differences?" Fury asked.

"Her enzymes, if you examine hers compared to say Agent May's, show Romanov enzyme is less stable and breaks down over time," Dr. Rivers tried to explain. "Where Agent May does not break down."

"Rivers can you tell me that in Layman's terms?" Nick Fury leaned forward in his office chair and put his elbows on the desk.

"Natasha's liver is producing shifter enzyme but it breaks down." Rivers explained.

"So if she does not shift, this won't happen?" Nick Fury probed. Fury had made no secret to both women of Romanov's value and importance of giving Romanov a seizure free lifestyle.

"It's not that easy Director," Mockingbird interjected. "It's not a lifestyle change that will stop the seizures. It's an internal issue. She could never shift again and still experience seizures."

"The enzymes in her blood are breaking down and making unusual electric charges in her brain and that is why the seizures," Rivers elaborates.

"So what are we going to do about this if you two have figured this out," Fury pressed.

"For starters, Agent May or Agent Simmons need to inject a dose of her blood into Romanov twice a day morning and at dinner every day," Dr. Rivers tells the director. "That should keep her system stable. Natasha should have very limited restrictions once we get the amount of shifter enzyme in her system so it is regulated. But for now, take it easy. Try to keep stress free and no long term shifting"

"And long term?" Fury asked. He was starting to feel more hopeful that one of his best agents would able to do the field work she so enjoyed once everything was sorted out.

"As I told you two days after I arrived here director, Dr. Malus left without his supply of shifter serum." Bobbi Morse reminded Fury, "I have studied it broke it down chemically and believe after studying the components I can use some of the ingredients to synthesize something similar to insulin for her."

"Dr. Morse I want you to ride back to London to work on that with Dr. Rivers. You can hitch a ride with the Avengers," Fury told Mockingbird. "I will ask Banner to help out on this after they complete their mission of destroying the shifter nest and blowing up the breeding facility where you are currently."

"What is Grant Ward's condition?" Fury changed topics.

"He is doing well. He is compliant, quiet and astute. He is aware we are studying him and the dead shifter and has expressed wanting to help in any way he can. He was very disturbed he had a chip in his brain influencing his behavior and wants to express his appreciation any way he can." Bobbie Morse told him. "His fresh shifter blood samples has been invaluable and if he could be allowed to recover and be temporarily confined to the London Shield base with Rivers it would be helpful with the shifter insulin."

"Ok, that sounds fine. I will leave Banner and Hawk Eye in London to maintain custody of Ward." Fury agreed. "I have a full complement of Agents moving Sitwell to the London. I want him housed in the holding area we utilized after Bahrain. You each know Sitwell has been injected with Romanov's blood. I have had our people taking blood samples but they do not have the knowledge of shifter enzymes or ability to test. I want you Rivers to start doing so. Morse, you are a doctor and trained shield agent. Get the Intel from him you can on Hydra however you must. You also have my authority to force a shift using the device Rogers implanted with Stark's technology."

"Now before I sign off, how long realistically on something for me Rivers, Morse?" Fury pressed.

"Director, give me twenty four hours after Doctor Morse arrives and then I can give you a better time frame," Samantha Rivers told her boss.

"Fair enough. Avengers are over the Atlantic. They are following the shield plane with Sitwell and our agents. They told me they will be to you Dr. Morse after Sitwell is in detention in your medical confinement Dr. Rivers. I will be in touch. Fury out."

Natasha heard the beating of Melinda's heart and felt the steady rise and fall of Melinda's chest. She tried to get her mind to realize what she remembered last. Romanov remembered the tunnel. She remembered being startled awake by a loud bang. She remembered shifting into human form and stumbling out off the couch and then everything was blank. Experimentally, the redhead opened her eyes. And tried to get her bearings of her surroundings. White walls, bright lights, machines, this was not her room. Her body stiffened. She knew her shifter body was excreting a bit of panic.

"Tasha, relax," Melinda's soft low voice soothed her as the Asian rubbed her back trying to get her to unclench her back muscles. "You had a seizure and you and I are resting till you feel a little stronger. Rest now."

Melinda looked over at the half a pint of her blood that was starting to be transfused into Natasha.

Phil had dropped a pot in the galley. Natasha had jumped up off the couch startled then fell to the ground in a seizure. Her body had shifted during the seizure into her human form. She had been brought to the medical bay. It had been a Grand Mal seizure again. Jemma thought it was a combination of emotional stress and staying in leopard form for a long extended period of time. The Asian was in the hospital bed with Natasha resting. Up till five minutes before, she had been drinking orange juice.

Melinda looked back over at the multiple video screens where she listened with Simmons to Fury's conversation with Dr. Rivers and Dr. Morse.

"Melinda, this is very good news. We are on the right track. I can feel it." Jemma told the Asian who lay resting on the hospital bed holding Natasha.

"I am glad we know what is going on yes. That is the first step to solving any problem." Melinda agreed. "And you have taken such good care of Natasha. Thank you Jemma."

"She is my friend Melinda. I don't like to see her have to go through this," Jemma came over and checked the IV bag. She saw movement at the medical bay doorway and turned to greet the person coming in the room. "Director Hill, I was telling Agent May that the news from Dr. Morse and Dr. Rivers is very positive."

"Agreed, I was watching the briefing will Agent Coulson in the War Room while we fed the babies," Hill nodded pulling a chair over and sitting beside Natasha's hospital bed. Maria made sure she did not get to close to the IV pole.

It was not till Dr. Simmons left the room that Maria Hill spoke.

"I feel terrible this happened after I treated her like that," Maria admitted to her friend then took Natasha's hand carefully since her arm had an IV tube attached to it.

"You heard the briefing. Natasha's blood is just not completely stable. You losing it like a new mom concerned about her child did not cause Tasha's seizure," Melinda told her friend honestly. "But you know that."

"I do but my heart dropped when I saw her convulsing on the floor again. I hoped I would never see that again," Maria reached over and straightened the blanket around Natasha nervously.

"Me too. I was really hoping we would not have to deal with this anymore. But this is something we can treat and deal with and we will," Melinda assured herself and Maria. "Now go over and roll that other bed over here and climb up with us. Tasha needs you beside her too and sitting in a chair is not going to cut it ma'am." Melinda finished with a smile. "I will move the IV pole over her head."

Maria did as asked of her without comment or complaint. The non-shifter did feel better herself snuggling up to Natasha. It amazed Maria that Romanov started to purr in her sleep the minute she settled in with "The Calvary" and "Widow".

"Now, does that sound like Natasha is mad at your Maria?" Melinda's low alto voice questioned wanting to assure Hill that Natasha wanted her presence.

"No and it is a sound I find quite endearing coming from one of the world's deadliest assassins."

Maria got a close look at Romanov. Her color was getting better. She was now just sleeping and not passed out. But her overall appearance seemed odd. It was her hair. It was almost like Natasha had "Bed Head".

"Melinda May what in the world happened to Romanov's hair!" Maria demanded playfully. "Her hair is sticking up and is almost as cute as Skye's."

"Oh, lighten up Hill, I just gave her a bath in the tunnel. She complained a bit but secretly liked it. Her kitty side liked it anyway. It put her to sleep. It was a joy dragging her out of Stark's damn tunnel," Melinda spoke first cheerfully but grumbling when she spoke of the tunnel.

"Let's go get Skye and put her in the bed with Natasha and make pictures," Maria encouraged the Asian. "The tops of their heads almost match at the moment."

"Behave Hill. I know where you sleep at night remember," Melinda warned with a hint of teasing.

"Don't worry Maria, Mel only licks in Leopard form," Natasha murmured bringing the senior agent's attention back to her.

"How you feeling Natasha?" Maria asked immediately. "And please forgive me for earlier."

"S'alright. I forgive you. I was not mad just hurt," the redhead opened her tired blue eyes. Her mind was clearer. "I am still learning on the cat thing myself."

Natasha turned her head now to look at her Alpha. "Mel?"

"Hmm," Melinda answered simply trying to straighten Natasha's hair a little with her hand.

"I think I like being a cat." Natasha admitted. "And I can't wait to take the cubs to play in the tunnels."

"No tunnels Tasha," Melinda's voice changed to a warning.

"But Mel, they run all over the plane. They would be great exercise when the weather is bad for the cubs," Natasha tried to make her point.

"No tunnels. I had to slide my bare butt on them pulling you out of the tunnel earlier. Not again!" the Alpha put her foot down. "And I see you smiling Romanov, you just wanted to get a rise out of me. You must be feeling a little better."

"Guilty but I do like the tunnels. I don't have any good hide outs in cat form."

"I won't totally get rid of them Tasha. Just turn them into cat houses or something. I know your leopard needs a get-away spot," Melinda assured. Melinda noticed Natasha was looking at the IV of blood and was trying to figure things out. "Everything is ok Tasha. You had another seizure and your body just needed a "pick me up". Dr. Rivers and Dr. Morse are starting to get a handle of this and should hopefully figure a way to keep you seizure free permanently soon. OK?"

"So I won't lose my job or have to leave the plane and be grounded?" Natasha voiced her worries.

"You won't lose your employment in Shield. Your job may have to change slightly but you won't be grounded," Maria assured Natasha who still looked unsure whether to believe her. "Natasha I may be a hard-ass but I am not a liar."

"And there is no way in hell you are grounded off the plane. You are in my pack. We stay together," Melinda added.

And that was all the assurance Natasha needed from Melinda May and Maria Hill for the moment.

"Then I will hold you to that both of you," Natasha's voice changed into the Black Widow as she gave sharp looking evaluating both women for sincerity. When she found no hint of deception she nodded and yawned. "Wake me up when its dinnertime and I need more of this." Then Tasha went back to sleep.


	21. Chapter 21

I do not own any of the characters in the Marvel Universe and this story is not for profit.

Thanks to those of you reading, following and those who have sent reviews. It means so much to me.

Feed my muse. Send me a Review!

AN: Avengers Alert!

Shifters of Shield Search for Answers Chapter 21

"Cage Cats," Captain America instructed Hulk slowly enunciating his words. Rogers pointed at the black leopard shifters that were running around in the chaos of the surprise attack. The green superhero who had been standing beside Cap took off and grabbed a giant hulking male leopard and threw him in an open cage. Hulk followed that by taking off in the middle of the pack of shifters at full speed. Hulk grabbed one leopard shifter in each hand and threw the pair in the cage with the first one.

"Hawk, we have two trying to escape," Steve Rogers tapped the comm in his ear and relayed to Clint Barton.

"I already have a visual," Hawk Eye told Rogers taking his newly designed model of Icer Arrows and releasing two quick arrows. The first cat dropped with a thud. The second shifter hydra leopard tried to dodge the arrow but it still landed in his rear hind leg.

_I love these arrows_, Clint thought to himself lining another target up then releasing the arrow. "Rogers you have one in skin crawling out from under the jeep," Barton told his fellow Avenger using his shifter eyes to see clearly in the impending darkness. "If you pull him out I will take down the target."

"Got him," Rogers told Clint reaching under the jeep and lifting the man up by his shirt. Steve Rogers smirked as an Icer Arrow shot into the Hydra agent's buttocks.

"I got the files off their puny system. I am flying out now. Let's get these cats collared and give Fury his pets," Iron Man told his team mates flying out of the tiny cottage and raising himself in the air shooting out a rocket and setting the building on fire.

Clint looked down at the scene below him. Stark flying down and picking up the cats he had put arrows into and putting them in the cages they had brought. Hulk had shown total dominance over the remaining three shifters remaining. The leopard were literally running from him and into the cages. Barton sniffed the air. There was another out there. He smelled him. He was not on the ground either. The air was wafting the scent in his direction. He caught movement in a tree right above Hulk.

"Tell Hulk to shake the tree," Hawk told Cap readying his stance to shoot.

"Copy that," Rogers answered looking at Hulk. "Shake kitty from tree." Rogers told the green super hero banging on the cages irritated. Hulk clearly did not like their pitiful cries of those who were not sedated.

Barton watched as Banner's alter ego pounded on the tree's trunk splitting it in half. The leopard fell out of it stunned. Hawk pulled back the bow and released his Icer arrow. The leopard yelped as the arrow landed squarely in the animal's tail.

"Show off," Iron Man teased Barton. "Do you like the toys Fitz, Banner and I made you while I was delivering the yacht?"

"Can't wait to shoot Malus with one. Can you make me another dozen?" Barton told Stark climbing from the tree he had been working in.

"I will put it on my list. I got to get your shifter team's plane outfitted first," Stark informed him lifting his mask and surveying the burning building.

"Let's load them up and get back to Dr. Morse and light some more fires," Cap told the group now gathered on the ground. "I am counting fifteen cats and one human. Let's move out."

Thirty minutes later, Clint Barton sat piloting a plane with Rogers beside him as his co-pilot. Tony Stark stuck his head in the cockpit and cleared his throat. "All kitties and Hydra bad guy are all gone night night. We got the implants imbedded in their ears. Banner wants you to know all sixteen are chipped. Only half of the shifters have implants in their brains. Which makes no sense and therefore I will be working at figuring out to satisfy my own curiosity."

"I'll call Fury and report in," Rogers told his teammates.

"I will call Hill, Coulson and May over the channel," Barton offered.

"Well, I will call Widow," Tony Stark told the others. "I much rather talk to her that big guy anyway. I want to tell her she will have her pizza and Peppers Brownies in the next 48 hours."

"Do you think the babies will like me? I don't have much experience with kids," Steve asked uncertainly knowing after they wrapped this up they were going to check on the outfitting of the shifter base on the Carolina Coast and then join Coulson's team.

"You're Captain freaking America Rogers. Kids and babies love you," Stark nudged his teammate's shoulder before leaning down to Barton's ear. "Let's get this done and go see your kid. I understand from Simmons that she has a special picture she snuck and took of Skye and Tasha. I can't wait to see Hill in mommy mode. Boy's dad is a deadbeat though. I can't wait to kick his ass."

"We are the boys dads now Stark all of us," Barton informed him. "You are going to have to stand in line. I get first dibs on Malus. He hurt my kid and hurt Tasha."

Tony Stark left the cockpit whistling. Time to call Romanov. He knew full well Fury and Shield would not be giving her any reports and she deserved to know. Stark could care less what was confidential and what level of an agent you were. Natasha Romanov would get her briefing from Barton or himself. She started this whole damn mission and she had suffered the most from it.


	22. Chapter 22

I do not own any of the characters in the Marvel Universe and this story is not for profit.

Thanks to those of you reading, following and that have sent me reviews. The support means so much

Please send me a review!

AN We got a cliff hanger in this one.

Shifters of Shield Search for Answers Chapter 22

"We have determined your shifter enzymes are not as stable as those of a shifter injected with shifter serum or naturally born shifter from shifter parents," Samantha Rivers spoke through the video screen from London to the Russian redhead. "They lose stability and when that happens it triggers a seizure."

"I am not sure I understand doctor," Natasha Romanov moved from the infirmary bed to the chair by the bed. Romanov felt less vulnerable sitting in a chair over a bed.

"You liver is producing shifter enzyme you need to live. But for reasons we are not totally sure of, your enzymes have a tendency to break down. Your liver can't produce new enzymes in your blood fast enough. So that is where you are at risk for the seizures you currently are experiencing." Dr. Rivers stated slowly truly empathizing with the blank stare of someone shocked and trying to understand what is happening to them.

"Am I going to die?" Romanov asked quietly.

"No and even if you received no more blood from Agent May or any of the shifter insulin Dr. Morse and I are formulating. You would not die. You would however live a life that would be seizure prone," Dr. Rivers told Widow. Dr. Rivers took of her glasses and looked at the redhead with a softening expression. "This is your life. You have ultimate say so over the course of treatment. What do you want for yourself and what are you prepared to do with this condition?"

"You are direct doctor, I give you that," Natasha Romanov stood up and ran a hand through her messy red hair. "I want to live and I don't want to worry about having a seizure all the time. I don't need my own body being my enemy." Natasha looked up to see that Agent Simmons, Hill, May and Coulson stood in the medical bay in the treatment area. They were nearby close enough to hear the conversation but far enough to grant doctor patient privacy. "But I will tell you this bluntly, I will remove myself from this shifter team, shield and go off grid to do as I please if feel my personal issues become a distraction or weaken the family, the team and the organizations ability to function."

"Are you suicidal Agent Romanov?" Dr. Rivers said directly.

"I am merely honest. I don't have a death wish. My cat wants to run and thrive but I have a strong dislike of my own vulnerabilities and what they lead to. If I had to kill myself to keep from being thrown into the fridge or another such place that is more medical in nature I will." Widow promised. "Nor would I put the people I care about in a position to kill or imprison me. I know you know about the sedatives Hill and May constantly carry."

"I know. It is a strict procedure set up after Barhain. Though it is highly classified, since you are in the position you are and because of the feelings you are having, I will tell you this. You are not the first shield agent being thrust into suddenly being a shifter and having to deal with the ramifications personally and professionally. All those turned at Barahian had a period of probabtion and integration into the organization. Any more INTEL you need to ask Agent May or Director Fury." Rivers told her thoughtfully. Samantha Rivers leaned close to the screen as if to get into Agent Romanov's face. "You are Black Widow. You are fearless. You don't run from a challenge or an enemy. So stop backing yourself into a corner getting your dander up. People are working very hard to help you. People who care about you and want to give you a way to live a seizure free life. People are also working very hard to help you adjust to being a shifter. I am one of those people Natasha Romanov." Samantha Rivers leaned back in her chair and folded her arms looking directly in her eye. "I am working very hard for you and with your consent want to get that injection for you that won't leave you dependant on Agent May's blood. Let me do this. I am very close."

"Ok. I do appreciate it and I appreciate all that those around me are doing for me," Natsha Romanov sat back down on the chair, "but I do not trust shield as an organization or its rules and precepts. I especially don't like Hill and May following me around carrying shots."

"Good. Dr. Barbara Morse is coming to assist me on this in the next twelve hours. I expect to have a time frame when we can get you this injection for treatment in the next day. I will contact you personally Agent Romanov." Samantha Rivers told the redhead.

"Now let's talk about what we need to do to try to keep your seizures under control right now." Samantha Rivers told her patient. "You need your blood tested four times a day. You need an injection of Melinda's blood in the morning and at dinner. No exceptions Agent Romanov, you can't afford to miss a check or dose. I need to make you aware of the importance of not running off. I have been made known you have done so recently. People in your family and team need to at least need to know where you are going to be at all times. That is so if you do have a seizure you have someone that can give you medical attention if you hit your head or hurt yourself when you seize. I was also told you had a seizure and wandered off once time sleepwalking. I am telling you all of this so you won't mistake others overseeing your whereabouts as distrust issue but an act of concern on their parts."

"I will try Doctor Rivers. Is there anything else?" Natasha asked feeling her head beginning to ache.

"Yes. I won't tell you not to shift because that is like telling a songbird not to sing. I will tell you however to not over extend yourself. Staying in your fur expends shifter enzymes and you don't want to weaken your overall system unnecessarily. Just use common sense." Rivers said with a soft smile. "Once we get your levels regular and have a period of seizure free activity we can lower your restrictions." Dr. Rivers cleared her throat and lowered her voice, "You have been through physical and emotional trauma Agent Romanov. You are going to need therapy sessions which I will come and do with you once your new base is operational. I also want recommend you take a mild anxiety drug. There is no one on the planet that could get past what you have gone through without mental health therapy and drug intervention."

"Doctor, how about Malus's shifter serum. Would that cure me?" Natasha asked still hoping for a cure and way out of some of this.

"It probably would overload your system and kill you. Let's work on the shifter insulin and see where we go from there. I have confidence we will work through this Agent Romanov," Samantha Rivers tried to be truthful but positive. "Now let's do the Shield part of all of this and let me get back to work on helping you with the shifter insulin. Are your senior agents nearby?"

"We are," Maria Hill answered stepping in the room with Coulson and May.

"Agent Romanov is to adhere to the strict blood testing and injections I have lined out. She is to be monitored closely for her own personal safety. Absolutely no solo ops. She is to remain on medical leave per shoulder therapy and will need to maintain a month seizure free before returning to active duty. Psychological Counseling when the base is operational is mandatory to get back into active duty. Drug Therapy is encouraged but at this time not forced for sleep and anxiety. Shifter Protocol Measures with senior officers carrying sedation remains in effect for all senior officers." Dr. Rivers told the Hill, Coulson and May. Dr. Rivers looked away from the senior leadership to study Natasha Romanov's face and posture.

"Agent Romanov, I don't have to be in the room to notice you have stiffened up and your arms are folded showing a general sense of defensiveness. The people in the room with you care about you as a person and a fellow shield agent. Please try to remember that. I care about you to or I would not be talking to you, working on this insulin and willing to come to you for counselling sessions. All of what we discussed and I mean each and every part of it is because you are valued as a person and team member. The people on your team, the Avengers, the other shifters and those in the shield shifter support network care and will bust their ass to help you physically, emotionally and mentally. Work with us to and follow the protocol. I will be in touch in twenty four hours or sooner if needed. Rivers out." Samantha Rivers finished her medical briefing and ended the transmission.

Natasha Romanov sat in silence for a few minutes trying to process all that had been said that affected her both personally and professionally. The Russian could feel Hill, Coulson, May and Simmons eyes on her. Nobody spoke to her as if waiting for her to make the first move.

"Coulson are you carrying a sedative on you at all times around me also?" Widow asked pointedly.

"I was not but will be doing so now that the Chief Medical Officer in Shifter Ops has enacted officially the shifter protocol measures," Phil Coulson said honestly. "But like Hill and May have told you, it will not be carried by me to use against you as a personal weapon or a means to threaten you. It is for your and the team's protection."

"Three against one now. Four if you count Doctor Simmons," Natasha felt a growl starting when Melinda tried to step toward her. "I am feeling threatened by each of you now. Good intentions or not. I am going to sit on the beach. I will remain in sight of the plane and anyone that looks out the gangway. But I don't want any company." Natasha Romanov stood up and made a point to back out of the room. "And till I don't feel threatened I ask each of you to please consider announcing you are coming into my presence, letting me see your hands and not getting behind my back. And one more thing, I am not taking any pills. And anything you put in my hands to take I am going to ask Jarvis to analyze and tell me what it is." That said, Natasha left.

"So we are back to this again," Maria Hill groaned clenching her hands after observing Natasha Romanov's walls go up again the longer Dr. Rivers talked. "One step forward, five steps back."

"I do wish Dr. Rivers had not ordered Shifter Protocols on Natasha. Natasha hates everything medical. She feels the red room did a head job on her and adding me to her list of people as threats does not bode well when we are all trying to promote family right now." Coulson voiced his feelings and regret. "I understand it but I don't have to like it. I did not like it after Bahrain."

Melinda said nothing as Coulson and Hill went in the medical bay. She saw Jemma give Coulson a shot of sedative which he deposited in his pocket. Melinda was more concerned about Natasha. She watched as Romanov went upstairs to her room. Again, she came down in full shield uniform. Melinda knew full well Romanov was probably armed to the teeth with knives. Natasha was talking on the phone when the redhead came back down the stairs and down the other set torwards the plane exit. Melinda's shifter ears could detect Tony Stark's voice. He was probably calling her with an Avenger update. The Asian heard clearly Stark's clear voice say, "_We are taking them to the shifter kitty jail at Shield Base London_."

_That is the last turn of a phrase Natasha needs to hear right now_, Melinda thought to herself_. She is going to think we will take her there too._

It took all of Melinda's self control to not follow Natasha outside and either get her to talk or hug her. She watched from the gangway. Natasha was sitting on the beach staring off aimlessly. To Melinda, she looked more scared than angry. It broke her heart. Melinda called Argo to her and commanded her to go to Natasha. The dog would give her company and would come back if Tasha needed her.

The team sat down to dinner. Romanov remained on the beach alone. Jemma had gone out and gave the redhead an injection for the dinner hour but came back stating Natasha was not hungry and eat without her.

The moon was rising in the sky when Melinda and Phil walked out of the plane for their moonlight stroll. Natasha Romanov was still outside. She had moved a little from her spot because the tide was coming in. Melinda and Phil walked the opposite direction as Tasha. Melinda could not help but notice Natasha was on the phone again. The shifter thought she heard Barton's voice this time.

Melinda was caught up in passion with her mate when her phone rang.

"Mel, Tasha called and wants the Avengers to come get her." Clint Barton told his fellow agent on the phone. "I got to land the plane at the London base. You need to deal with this before she goes off the grid."

The shifter got up from the sand threw on her clothes and pulled Coulson to his feet. Then explained to Coulson quickly as they walked.

"She called Barton. She requested a ride out of here with the Avengers. Tasha wants to leave."


	23. Chapter 23

I do not own any of the characters in the Marvel Universe and this story is not for profit

Thanks to those who are reading, following and that have sent in reviews.

AN Short but its a good set up for the next chapter!

Please send me a review.

Shifters of Shield Search for Answers Chapter 23

"This is crazy Mel," Phil Coulson told his lover as she threw clothes into a large duffel bag in their room. "I mean its one thing for Romanov to leave but now you are proposing to take her yourself?"

"What would you have me do Phil?" Melinda zipped up her bag and put her hands on her hips. "Do you have a better suggestion because there is no way in hell I am going to let her walk away? This is Tasha we are talking about. It is not some wet nose junior agent who can't take the pressure and structure to do the job in Shield."

"You will be alone, no back-up and what about Skye," Coulson countered knowing that essentially Melinda's mind was made up. He really did not like her to be alone when Natasha was having such a hard time both physically, emotionally and mentally. What is Natasha snapped?

"I am leaving Skye in the hands of the person I trust the most in this world, you. And Maria will help too," Melinda walked over to Phil and touched his shoulder. "Now what if it was me on that beach hurting, sick and distrusting of everyone and everything. What if it was me planning to leave and go off the grid. What would your response be?"

"You know I would be doing the same thing. But where are you going to go and for how long?" Coulson questioned Melinda.

"I have somewhere in mind but it's probably best you don't know so you can tell Fury," Melinda reached for Phil's hand and kissed it gently. "I will use Barton and Stark as my contacts. Natasha would feel most comfortable with that."

"But for how long? Fury and Rivers both are going to be upset and what do I tell them?" Coulson asked his voice losing its anger and softening.

"You know I don't know that right now. It depends on Natasha," Melinda told Phil dropping his hand. "Just tell Fury I am continuing on my mission to look after Natasha and her well-being. I won't totally be off the grid. I will have my Stark Laptop and shifter phone. I am going to scramble the GPS signal though. I will call you when she and I get settled in. You and Fury could find me if you had to but I am asking you and Fury not too."

Melinda May walked purposely out of her bedroom and into Natasha's. She packed Romanov a similar bag of toiletries and clothing.

"How can I help?" Phil Coulson finally said leaning against Natasha's bedroom wall. Melinda May did not speak for a few minutes as she finished packing Natasha's things particularly aware to pack Natasha's special blanket and the pictures under her pillow. The Asian turned around upon completing her task and gazed lovingly into her lover's eyes.

"Be my mate and support and trust me. By my commanding officer and trust my abilities and skills to handle this mission. Be my best friend and be my back-up and unofficial handler. Be Skye's dad and look after her till I return as quickly as I can." Melinda told Phil walking towards him as she talked. The Asian reached her arms up around Coulson's neck and brought the man's head down for a passionate kiss.

"You want a ride in Lola to pick up the plane Stark left at the Shifter Base as a present for you and me?" Phil asked after ending the kiss.

"Yes, I appreciate that. I can pack up the medical things I may need up at the base and check for some basic food stuff," Melinda thanked Phil handing him her bag while she carried Natasha's to Lola.

The two got in the car quietly not speaking as they drove down the gangway and lifting in the air. Melinda looked down from above and watched Natasha. The Russian sat motionless but now was joined by a silent stoic Maria Hill. It was not till they got in the air that May spoke again.

"After Natasha's briefing when Hill first came onboard, she and I set up a few contingency plans for Natasha. This was one of the scenarios we planned for. Hill has a safe house set up for us where we are going. Shield may have strict rules but they also have plans in place for times when you have to bend them a little," Melinda explained to Coulson now they had total privacy. "Neither she nor I wanted to allow Natasha to run first. By taking her either voluntarily or involuntarily away from this location and working things out with her, we keep her on the grid and address her issues quietly and intimately."

"How are you going to get her to agree to go?" Coulson asked.

"Hill's handling that now. Tasha will be ready to for transport when we return," Melinda May told him cryptically.

Phil Coulson looked briefly at his partner then circled around the new base and landed Lola. Sometimes it was just better not to ask any further questions.


	24. Chapter 24

I do not own any of the characters in the Marvel Universe. This story is not for profit but for the love of writing and the tribute of these awesome characters.

Thanks to those who are reading, following, have marked the story as a favorite and have sent reviews.

Your support keeps my muse going. Thanks.

AN Clint Barton's voice through his cell phone is in bold print.

AN2 Warning! This chapter is dark.

Shifters of Shield Search for Answers Chapter 24

Natasha Romanov barely recognized the fact that her phone was ringing in her pants pocket. She reached in her pants slowly. Sitting on the beach, the muscles in her shoulder protested the awkward angle of fishing her phone out. Turning away from the brunette sitting beside her, Romanov answered the call.

"Widow."

"**Nat, I am going to be at the London Base at least another twenty four hours**."

"Ok."

"**I got you another ride. Where do you want to go?"**

"Anywhere. It does not matter."

"**Not good enough Nat. What about you pack, me, the Avengers and Shield?"**

"Unimportant."

"**Nat. You got a health condition to take account of now. You can't disappear you have to take care of yourself."**

"Irrelevant."

"**Not good enough Romanov. You are both important and relevant. It matters what you do and what happens to you."**

"When?"

"**When what? Your ride? It will be there soon. It is on the way as we speak"**

"Fine. I'm ready."

"**Nat. You trust me?"**

"Yes. Always."

"**I care about you. Remember that ok? And remember Melinda, Maria, Phil, Tony and Bruce do too."**

It was then that Natasha felt a prick on her bare arm and things became fuzzy. Widow dropped the phone in the grass. A feeling of panic and fear surged through her as she fought the drug. She clawed through the sand and tried to get away. Adrenalin helped her get onto her feet. She broke into a run. At least Widow was trying to run. It was more like a drunk staggering away from Maria Hill and the people on the plane.

Then she felt the hands fall to her shoulders. The hands grabbed her shoulders before arms moved to slide onto her waist. Then arms wrapped around her and hands laced around her stomach. Natasha's back was pulled into Maria Hill's front.

In Natasha's ear Maria whispered, "Relax Natasha sweetheart. I love you so much. You are like a daughter to me. I want you to remember that ok? I want you to be happy, healthy and to enjoy life."

Natasha Romanov started to cry and Maria Hill fell to the sand with her and gathered her close. Maria pressed the shaking frightened woman's head to her shoulder and rocked her. Natasha felt it harder to fight. Hill held one of her arms firmly around her waist. Natasha did not hear or even have the presence of mind to notice a plane landing by the yacht. It was followed by Lola landing then driving back into the larger plane.

"Don't hurt me. Don't hurt me. I am trying to be better. It's all so much. It's hard," Natasha said in a slurred voice the fight going out of her.

"Honey, I am not going to hurt you and I know this is hard. It is very hard," Maria Hill tried to soothe the Russian.

"The shots. Why do there have to be shots? It's like before in the Red Room. They put you down with needles. Euthanize the weak like sick weak animals. Why do you have to have shots? One day you will kill me with one like an animal. I am not good enough anymore. I am weak. Shield is like the KGB," Natasha whined in a slurred voice. Hill could understand her perfectly as could Melinda May who had come up and heard what the Russian had just said. So could Phil Coulson who was standing beside his lover.

The drug Hill had administered was also a truth serum so the brunette knew the redhead was speaking from the deepest part of her heart.

"Is that why you are so frightened sweetie? You think we are going to kill you with the shot sedatives? Are you afraid of the shots of Melinda's blood?" Maria Hill asked gently stroking Natasha's hair much like the way Melinda did.

"Yes, so let me go. You have to let me go." Natasha begged in an emotional overload in a total Un-Widow like fashion.

"Hush baby. Relax sweetheart. No one is going to hurt or kill you. You are safe and loved." Maria Hill continued to hold the redhead close and stroke her hair. The brunette looked up at the two other senior agents under her command. She waited for Natasha's breathing to even out before she spoke.

"Shifter Protocol will be adjusted. No more shots except for medical reasons. This starts immediately!" the brunette's voice spoke with a venom usually reserved when she was the angriest. Her anger this time was not at Romanov, Coulson or May. Her anger was for all of those people and circumstances that had caused the woman she was holding to be so frightened and distrusting. "We carry the sedative skin patches medical research developed 6 months back. We can make adjustments to accommodate Natasha's fears."

"She will need shots on my blood but maybe if she sees me draw it out of my arm first she will relax and not feel as afraid," Melinda told the pair looking down at Natasha sleeping in the brunette's arms.

"I will go talk to Simmons and get you a supply for your trip Melinda," Phil offered really needing to get away and get his thoughts together. This side of Romanov unnerved him a little. Coulson could not wait to give Simmons back the shot he had only had in his suit pocket for a few hours.

"Go, I will go with Agent May and get Natasha more comfortable and settled to go. I will call Rivers at tell her we have changed the protocol and why after Agent May leaves." Hill told Coulson dismissing him.

Melinda carried Natasha into the smaller plane and settled her onto a couch that had been pulled down into a bed. Together the women disarmed Widow. She was very heavily armed. Melinda carefully removed the Widow bracelets first. Both women searched for knives. By the time they removed Natasha's cat suit and underclothing they had found eleven knives of various sizes. Only because the team had kept Icers and guns locked away from Romanov had there not been those weapons also."

They had decided to dress Natasha like she was going to bed. A thin white tank top was placed over the redhead's bare chest. White panties and a pair of white yoga pants were slipped on next. They left Natasha's feet bare and slipped her under the covers and tucked the sheets and blankets around her.

"Can I let her keep the knife Clint gave her when she made agent?" Melinda asked her superior. "I know she is a little unstable currently and we can lock it with the other weapons here in the arms locker. It's like a watch to her. When she settles down it will put her more at ease."

"It you keep it locked up for now. I don't want either of you hurt and you have no immediate back-up." Director Hill told her. "I will put the rest of her stuff in the weapons cabinet in her room. She can relax in the knowledge they are in her room. But for now, I am keeping both keys to it."

"Check for hiding spaces in her room while we are gone. There probably are more knives hidden in the bedroom and bath that could be locked up too for now," Melinda offered the brunette that was both her superior officer and good friend. "Maria, I did not know. I really did not know it went this deep and from that far back in her past."

"I did not either and I have the highest of clearance levels. It's unfortunate. We all know Romanov has always hated medical. I fear there is a much deeper personal story than the standard line that the Red Room killed through needles." Maria sat on the bed beside Natasha while she watched Melinda lock up Natasha's special knife. The rest were placed in a metal lockbox to be carried back to the yacht. "You going to be ok? I can come to if I need to."

"We will be fine. I am her alpha. I don't need sedatives," Melinda spoke confidently simultaneously pulling the sedative out of her vest pocket and handing it over to Hill. Her heart felt much lighter after handing the drug over. A weight she had carried since Romanov had become a shifter had been lifted off. A weight she carried because of Bahrain and it's after effects in her own life. "I need to do this alone with her. I work on her trust issues of me and then I will bring us both home."

"I have complete confidence of your success. Take good care of her and yourself Melinda," Maria told the Asian the emotion in her voice evident.

Thirty minutes later, after hugs to Maria, Jemma and Fitz and kisses to Phil, Skye and Kori, Melinda took off in the air leaving her family pack and shifter shield team back on Portsmouth Island. The moon shone brightly on the water and the stars were incredibly bright lighting her way. Melinda May hoped that was a good sign of how it would be when Natasha woke back up.


	25. Chapter 25

I do not own any of the characters in the Marvel Universe. This story is not for profit.

Thanks to those of you reading, following and that have marked the story as a favorite.

Thanks also for the reviews.

AN: Please remember phone conversations Barton and Stark voice are in bold print.

Shifters of Shield Search for Answers Chapter 25

Melinda May took a quick glance to the back of the small plane to check on Natasha. Her omega was not sleeping as well as she had hoped for their trip. Natasha Romanov was tossing and turning. Even in her sleep, Natasha Romanov was troubled. The Alpha would not have that. Melinda turned on the auto-pilot and moved to sit on the bed. She gently stroked Natasha's arm, then cheek then finally her petted her hair till the redhead's breathing evened back out.

Melinda got back up and moved back to her seat buckling in and turning off the auto-pilot. They were halfway into the journey. She suspected they would reach their destination around 2:00 AM. Stark had Jarvis program the co-ordinates to his South American property himself? The plane could have almost flown himself but Melinda was too much of a pilot to allow that. She liked to fly at night sometimes. It was also giving the Asian time to think. Melinda was planning how to help Natasha.

She knew that trust was the crux of everything. That was what they would be working on. The pair had a lot to talk about. Melinda had brought her journal she started after Bahrain. She was not sure whether she would read it to Natasha or let Tasha read it for herself. She would feel that out. Melinda knew she would have to meet Natasha on her level. That would require some vulnerability that Melinda May did not usually let others see. But her Tasha was not just anybody. She was her Omega. And Melinda loved her so deeply. It was at the same depth as she loved her biological daughter. Melinda planned tell Natasha of that over and over she loved about her and was safe. Maybe eventually the stubborn resistant redhead would get that through to her and let down those tall walls. The Asian would back it up with as much physical touch. Natasha needed that kind of thing, whether she was willing to admit it or not. Hopefully they could do some pleasant things too while they were alone together.

A call to Barton was first on the agenda. Melinda pressed the button activating the secure line and asked the computer to dial Barton's number. Hawk answered on the first ring obviously expecting the call.

"**Barton"**

"It's Melinda, Clint. We are underway."

"**How did it go?"**

"Difficult. Emotional. Successful. Maria was wonderful."

"**Hill is more than a bad-ass. She saved Carter's life after Monica died. Carter was ready to end it all."**

"Yes. I am really glad Fury sent her to us and she is permanent with the shifter strike team."

"**Nat ok?"**

"Not really, no. She is resting now. I hope she sleeps till we get to Belize."

"**Lips are sealed on that one Melinda. Stark and I only. We are glad to be your contacts."**

"Thank-you and I mean thank-you for everything."

"**Just take good care of Nat and I know you will. You love her and she knows that. She just is a little lost right now. You did the right thing Mel. Giving her the transfusion up till now helping her as she deals with what's happened to her."**

"I will take care of her. We will call you soon."

Melinda ended the call and enjoyed the quiet. The only sounds were the roar of the engine and the sound of Natasha's breathing.

Natasha found herself slipping into wakefulness. The first thing she became aware of was the sound of the engine of a plane. Her mind then recognized she was laying down and her head was on a soft pillow. She wriggled her feet then realized her feet were bare and covered with a sheet and blanket. Her sense of smell could only detect the scent of one person besides herself. She could scent Melinda May. For a split second she was content. Then she was not as her brain reconnected what had recently happened. Natasha sat up in the bed with a start and looked around wildly. She was on a small plane she did not recognize. Melinda May was piloting. Nobody else was there.

Melinda May smelled Natasha's scent of panic even before she turned around in her pilot's chair. It was thick and almost pungent. She quickly engaged the auto-pilot and stood up. Natasha stood before her in a defensive stance as if preparing for hand to hand combat.

"No Tasha. Stand down," Melinda tried using her alpha voice to defuse the potential confrontation.

"Where the hell are we? What did you do to me? I am not going to London to shifter lock-up!" she spat out with a distinct Russian accent. Natasha Romanov kicked away the blanket that had fallen to the plane floor that had somehow managed to wrap around her right foot. Her body tensed to charge if Melinda May did anything to provoke her.

It only took Melinda moving to spread her feet apart and move to place her hand out. While Melinda meant it to show she did not meant to fight, Widow took it out of context. The next second, Black Widow charged. But before Romanov's kick could connect with May's face, Melinda brought two hands up and caught the leg. The Asian caught it and pulled it causing Natasha to lose her balance and fall. Romanov only let that jar her for an instant and then she moved to hit Melinda in the face.

"Now stop it Tasha. Stop it now!" Melinda used the deepest register of her voice and took Natasha's arm before it could connect with her face. "You are going to stand down. I am not going to fight you and you are not going to attack me." Melinda told the upset redhead. "We are not going to do this," Melinda impressed twisting Natasha's good arm and shoulder. In an instant, Natasha's back was against her chest. Both shifter's hearts were beating wildly.

"No, No I am not going to go with you. I won't be locked up in London. I won't," Natasha growled and let out a feline hiss.

Melinda's Leopard could not take the insubordination. The Asian's strength surged and the redhead suddenly found her good shoulder pressed in the plane's flooring and the good arm wrapped around her back.

"You do not hiss at me Romanov. I don't care how upset you are. Do you understand each other? I am your Alpha," Melinda's tone quickly softened and her grip loosened when she noticed the redhead was no longer fighting or struggling. Natasha did not move a muscle. But the scent of panic had returned and a single tear tracked down the redhead's cheek.

"Are you going to give me a shot?" Natasha's voice quivered. Another tear had managed to track down her clammy cheek.

"No baby of course not." Melinda's voice spoke gently pulling Natasha up off the hard flooring. "You need to relax for me baby. Take some deep breaths."

Melinda May purred in her throat as she pulled Natasha's body upright and into hers. Melinda pulled them both to a standing position.

"Turn around and check my pockets. Come on do it," Melinda turned Natasha in her arms to face her. "Pat me down. I am unarmed just like yourself. I want to prove to you that you can trust me that I am not carrying any shots on me."

Hesitantly, Natasha Romanov did just that as she checked in all of the Asian's body. Melinda even took off her boots. Natasha realized as she checked inside Melinda's clothing that the Asian was not dressed in her typical Shield attire. Melinda wore blue jeans. She had on a white T Shirt. And a brown utility vest. Melinda realized Natasha had realized she was dressed differently. May was glad that she did not have to bring it up.

"Your clean," Romanov said matter a factly, "no needles." The redhead stepped back so Melinda could put on her boots again.

"I will never be carrying more sedatives shots on my person or stashed nearby to grab to drug you," Melinda said very softly with a lot of emotion. "I am so sorry to have added to your fear and discomfort of life. I have been saying I care with my voice while carrying those shots. That fact causing you fear I am going to euthanize you. How could you feel I love you when you are afraid of me?" Melinda so wanted to gather Natasha in a hug but instead did not enter Natasha's personal space. "Now to address the other questions. We are in a small plane the Stark has given Phil and I as a gift. What has happened is after you fell asleep on the beach, Maria and I carried you in here. You and I are going AWOL together on a private retreat. Fury does not know where we are. Dr. Rivers does not. Phil Coulson does not. Barton, Stark, Hill and I do however. We set this trip up so you could get away." Melinda noticed that Natasha's shoulders slumped a little. She was licking her lips. "Are you thirsty?" Melinda asked gently going over to a small fridge and pulling out a bottle of water. She handed to Romanov who drank it thirstily.

"I believe you," Natasha said quietly. Her Russian accent gone in her voice tone. "Thank you for the water."

Melinda May merely nodded then reached out to take her hand. "I want to prove something else to you. I am not going to London Base to where they have the special locked areas for shifters. Come look at our coordinates and the direction we are going," the Asian encouraged letting the Russian walk in front of her to the cock-pit. "We are heading to the South America region."

Natasha felt her suspicious feelings fade away. Melinda did not have any sedative on her and they were headed in the opposite direction of Europe. The Asian had been patient enough to prove it, not just tell her. Natasha appreciated that. She felt her whole body relax. The redhead let herself be led by the hand back to the bed and pulled down to sit on it with her alpha. Melinda May reached up to cup her chin till blue eyes met brown ones.

"I don't want you ever to be afraid of me again. I want you to be happy and to feel a sense of belonging in our family pack and with me as your alpha. I want you to feel safe and enjoy life." Melinda May spoke quite similarly to what Maria Hill had told the redhead a few hours ago. "I want you to be healthy and to feel you can always trust me and know I love you."

Natasha Romanov said nothing but let herself lean into Melinda's body. Natasha felt the comforting scent that was Melinda's and took comfort in the purr that rumbled in the Asian's throat. The plane's engines and Melinda's purr were putting her back to sleep.

_But that is ok_, Natasha decided. Natasha felt the kiss to her head as she drifted off and heard words whispered in her ear.

"You can trust me my Tasha and I am going to prove that to you. Go to sleep now. When you wake up we should be there," Melinda whispered in Natasha's ear petting her head till she had returned to a deep sleep again.

About 2:15 AM, Melinda May set down the small plane on a wooden platform in the trees and turned off the engines. She unbuckled her seat belt and activated the secure line. This time she called Tony Stark.

"**You ok Melinda?"**

"I wanted you to know we got here. I think I am going to crawl back in the sofa bed with Tasha and go in your place in the morning."

"**Not answering my question there. Are you ok?"**

"Better I think. Tasha and I had a small incident but it worked out well. I will tell you more about it later."

"**Widow ok?"**

"Sound asleep. I just hope she doesn't hog all the covers when I crawl in beside her. Can we talk later Tony?"

"**Sure babe. I am here if you need me. Give Tasha a sloppy kiss for me. Stark out."**

Melinda stood up from the pilot's seat shaking her head. Tony Stark was a complicated, infuriating, selfish, selfless man who she respected and cared for very much. Melinda kicked off her boots and took of her vest. She slipped under the covers with Natasha turned on her side and wrapped an arm protectively around her. Tomorrow would come soon enough.


	26. Chapter 26

I do not own any of the characters in the Marvel Universe this story is not for profit but for the love of writing about them.

Thanks for the support you are giving the story by reading, following, marking it as a favorite and sending in a review.

It means a lot and I hope you are enjoying the story.

Send me a review!

Shifters of Shield Search for Answers Chapter 26

Natasha Romanov heard the birds calling in the trees. They almost seemed to be right beside her instead of above her head. She could literally hear their wings flapping. Natasha was alone in the bed. But she could hear the water running of a shower. Melinda May scent still lingered in the sheets beside her. The Asian was not far away. Memories of her attempt to run away, of what happened on the shore with Hill and how she had come here against her will flooded her mind. Natasha then remembered a physical confrontation with Melinda. It had not gone well. Nothing since Dr. Rivers's conversation had gone well.

Natasha slipped from the covers and looked for the first time what she was wearing. It was not the same thing she had on when she went down to call Barton to come get her.

_And where are my weapons_? Natasha asked herself.

The redhead was not exactly panicking but she did not feel comfortable. She counted the number of windows. The main way in and out of the plane was to her left_. There has to be an emergency exit somewhere,_ she thought to herself.

_Maybe if I step outside and get some fresh air I can get stop feeling on edge_, Natasha thought herself.

Natasha stepped to the door of the plane. She expected it to be locked. But it was not. Natasha was pleasantly surprised and relieved it was not. Natasha opened the door and took in her surroundings. She was literally in the trees. The plane was on a large wooden platform high in the air.

_This is fantastic_, Natasha thought to herself. _I must be literally in the midst of the Amazon Rainforest_.

A parrot flew above her head. She tentatively stepped onto the platform in her bare feet. She had no idea where her shoes were. The redhead longed to explore where the set of stairs going down below the platform.

"Tasha?" Melinda May called from the doorway stepping outside and nodding over at Romanov. "There you are. Showers free. I set you out a fresh towel."

Natasha Romanov turned around and looked at the Asian. Again, Melinda May was out of uniform. She wore kaki cargo shorts and a black T shirt. Melinda's feet were bare. The redhead was confused. Melinda was talking to her like they were old friends on holiday together.

_Had she forgotten the last eighteen hours or so?_ Natasha asked herself_. Particularly the fight we had on the plane where she bested me and put my shoulder to the floor? I submitted to her like a pathetic weakling._

Melinda had heard the door of the plane open up. She had left it unlocked on purpose. The Asian had wanted to prove to the redhead that she was not being locked up here deep in the Amazon. She also had left her alone to shower on purpose. If Natasha was so hell bent on taking off, Melinda would give her the opportunity. Dressing casually, Melinda peered out seeing Natasha's back turned away from her. Natasha was on the platform. She was looking at the colorful birds and seemingly deep in thought. The Russian's shoulders were tense. Her hands were gripped together in fists. Melinda May she would have to approach Natasha carefully. May decided to feel Romanov out. She did not bring up anything about last night. Instead she greeted her much like she would two years ago when they took a vacation in Greece together with Barton and Coulson. Her question if Natasha wanted to take a shower definitely seemed to confuse the redhead.

Melinda stepped outside. She had a cup of coffee in her hand. When Melinda moved to step towards Natasha, the redhead stepped backwards. Melinda took another step forward. Again, Natasha stepped backwards. The Asian sighed.

_Clearly another talk is in order_, Melinda told herself. Natasha beat her to the punch.

"Why did you drug me to get me out here? This is kidnapping. You took me without my consent," Natasha told Melinda pointedly. She stared directly into the woman that was her alpha without any submissive gesture.

"Maria and I were concerned about your welfare and health. You wanted to leave. Barton informed us of such. We had to keep you from running till you found your way again," Melinda spoke with no emotion to her voice. The Asian was doing her best to keep that hidden. "Shield has always used drugs or bodily injury to subdue a person or target. I sure as hell was not going to physically harm you. So we used a drug."

"It was without my consent. I am a prisoner out here without the bars," Natasha's voice was low. She spat out each word with emphasis.

"The doors are unlocked. You are not a prisoner. I do acknowledge you don't want to be here and I have forced you to be. But if you really wanted to go you would have disappeared while I was in the shower. Aren't I right?" Melinda stated the facts as she saw them.

Natasha's only response was to pace back and forth.

"I don't know what to think about you right now. I was never weak until I came into this team. Now I am nobody. Just someone you can best and force to submit," the redhead finally spoke out. "And you are very heavy handed. I cannot live like this. I rather go out there and take my chances."

"I appreciate your honestly Natasha. I understand a lot of it because I have been there myself after Bahrain. Disregarding your personal value and running is not the answer. I have faced those demons myself." Melinda took another sip of coffee. "I can't change the fact you now are a shifter and we live under a system of Alpha and Omega. There is only one Alpha Natasha and I am it. That does not mean you are a weak individual or of less value. It just means I am the alpha and I have the authority and my leopard expects respect." Melinda stepped forward two steps noticing Natasha did not back away but let her come closer. "Maybe carrying those shots and sedating you off and on since you came on the bus has clouded your perception of what a good Alpha is and question who I am. I get that and am here to show you."

"I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about. Just tell me how long am I to be here?" Natasha asked trying to keep her voice calm and without any hint of anger.

"Not sure about how long we will be here. As long as it takes for you to see I love you, value you and we can trust each other. We are off the clock. Shield does not know where we are. We have no timeframe. We will stay as long as it takes." Melinda rolled her eyes when Natasha turned to face away from her. Melinda was trying to send out scents of calm and assurance but Natasha had pointedly moved to turn her back to her and stand downwind.

"Why do you even restrain and hold back your leopard against her will? She knows I won't hurt you." Melinda said in a soft quiet voice taking another step closer then stopping for Natasha's answer.

"You can't trust instincts. You can't trust anybody or anything Melinda May." Natasha told her not turning around.

"You can trust me. I love you or I would not be here. I would have let you go off the grid to have those seizures alone and be vulnerable. And that is also what part of this is. You can't stand the fact that you are vulnerable right now." Melinda assessed. Melinda suddenly was standing right beside Natasha's side but did not touch her. She leaned over to catch Natasha's blue eyes. "Now how about we call a truce for the day with the past and negativity. I already told you no more sedation needles. We are not going anywhere except down below to see Stark's treehouse. No cages Natasha. We are literally in the trees. Let me be myself around you today and prove who I am and how I care about you. I just ask you to be yourself to. Try not to fight against doing so. It's painful for me to watch so I know it's got to be extra painful for you to experience. It has to be exhausting and tiring."

"Why?"

"Why not? What do you have to lose? All I am asking is you give me a chance to show you I care about you. Let me take care of you. Spend time with you so you know I mean what I say and maybe later we can shift and go play in these beautiful tall trees. We can scare some of the local wildlife together," Melinda tried to coax Natasha. "It's just us out here. Nobody and no organization is out here."

Natasha's stomach growled just as Melinda finished speaking. Melinda was not surprised Natasha did not give her a verbal response. She would see for now how the redhead responded to her.

"You hungry? Can I make you an omelet? You have not eaten since lunch yesterday? Then we can see if Stark has a fancy bathtub with those jets instead of that plain industrial shower I just took." Melinda inquired reaching her hand out in invitation. After about a minute of contemplation, Natasha then took Melinda's hand. Natasha let Melinda lace their fingers together. To Melinda, it was a start.


	27. Chapter 27

I do not own any of the characters in the Marvel Universe and this story is not for profit.

Thanks for your support of the story by reading, following, marking it as a favorite and sending a review.

AN: I am so incredibly excited with the latest news. Lucy Lawless, Xena Warrior Princess, the first kick butt strong woman I watched on television is coming to Agents of Shield. I can't wait, even if she wont have a sword and chakrum.

Shifters of Shield Search for Answers Chapter 27

Melinda May might have met Natasha on neutral ground. She might have tried to negotiate for a truce but the Asian was not exactly sure what was going on between Tasha and her. There definitely was two distinct sides pitted against each other. And if coming through the front door of the tree house and having breakfast had anything to do with things, today was going to be a long day.

It had started when they walked through the door. Natasha frowned when she noticed that the whole place was one big room. While the bathroom was partitioned off, it had no door. Privacy was non-existent. That is actually, why Stark suggested this location. He had told Hill and her that Widow would not be able to run and hide but would have no choice but to deal with Melinda.

Melinda decided to let Natasha know they were sleeping together by putting both of their bags on the bed. Natasha reached over to pick up her own bag off the bed and over to the couch but snatched her hand back when Melinda responded with a simple, "No."

Natasha Romanov's eyes flashed a shifter violet. Melinda May flashed hers violet in return. Natasha almost hissed but stopped herself and just stalked to a corner and stared at the Asian.

When breakfast was being prepared, Melinda swore Natasha must be checking each ingredient for a poison or sedative. Her eyes followed the prep work carefully as her eyes carefully watched the Asian's hands less they slip something in the food. Even when food was set down to eat, Natasha suspiciously first took Melinda's plate as her own. Romanov also waited for Melinda to take the first bite.

Breakfast finished it was time for the next battle. Natasha's enzyme level check and the injection of Melinda's blood became the next conflict of the day. Natasha knew what was up also. She shifted restlessly in her seat and Melinda could see the redhead's mind working. The omega shifter was trying to figure a way out of this.

"I brought the equipment we need to test your blood four times a day. I also have what we need for me to draw blood from myself and give it to you," Melinda decided to tell Natasha straight up. "You want to do this here at the table or move to the couch?" the Asian asked wanting to make Natasha feel she had at least some small choice in the procedure.

When Natasha growled, Melinda's Alpha growled back and moved to gather what she needed from a small duffle bag placed at the far end of the table.

"We will do it here then. Stick your finger out and let's see the level," Melinda ordered expecting to be obeyed. When she was ignored, Melinda made a shifter fast grab of Romanov's hand and held it firmly while using the other to prick her index finger and squeeze a drop of blood onto the test strip. The Asian held a firm grasp of the wrist and she knew the pressure hurt. This was so much harder because Romanov was fighting her. Since Dr. Rivers spoke to her about her condition, Natasha's cooperation and care of the seizure activity was gone.

"Why are you acting this way Natasha? You know you will have to do this from now on. So get used to it. We get this done and we can move on, Melinda rebuked the redhead. The Asian let go of Natasha's wrist and put the strip in the machine. Waiting for the level to pop up in the handheld machine, Melinda May watched Natasha rub her wrist. It would not leave a bruise but would probably throb a while. The machine beeped as Natasha's shifter blood enzyme level was revealed. Natasha Romanov's shifter blood had gone down one percentage point but still was in the normal range.

"Your enzyme level dropped a point since yesterday. You need another injection so we can keep it stable and you won't have a seizure. Where do you feel most comfortable to do this?" Melinda tried to give Natasha any type of choice in this she could. But again, Romanov resisted. This time though the Asian did not see merely rebellion in her eyes but fear.

"Just leave me alone," Natasha whispered looking longingly at the door. "Why can't you accept I don't want this and don't care? My job at shield is over. I can't even pilot a plane with this kind of health condition."

"I care," Melinda growled. "Watch me Romanov. I am drawing this blood from my arm. It is not tampered with. It is safe and won't cause you harm." Melinda wrapped the rubber banding around her left arm, found a vein and withdrew a syringe of her own blood. In front of Natasha, she prepared the blood to inject in Romanov. "I don't need to put the needle in your vein Tasha. Just relax. I can just inject directly into muscle tissue." The Asian excreted a scent of calm but again Natasha rebelled.

"No I won't. I won't let you hurt me anymore." Natasha made up her mind standing and backing away.

"Tasha, honey. I am not trying to hurt you. I am sorry this frightens you but we are doing this," Melinda did not give Natasha time to react. Again, the alpha shifter moved faster than humanly possible. The Alpha grabbed Natasha around the waist then pushed Romanov on her stomach. Melinda held Natasha down with one hand while pulling down her pants to expose her buttock cheek. May pushed the shot down hard. It was over in seconds.

"This is called tough love sweetie. I am proving to you that I care about you and will use whatever measure I need to do to see to your wellbeing. You just didn't like the tactics," Melinda explained pulling up Natasha's panties and pants again and made a point to stroke her back in a soothing motion. "Cooperate and next time it does not have to be this way."

Melinda let Natasha scramble away. The Asian made no effort to restrain her further. Natasha groaned in frustration at the fact somehow Melinda May was in front of the door. Melinda felt she was dealing with a rebellious afraid teenager who had decided to leave their parents and run away from home.

"I am not going anywhere. You are not going anywhere either. Not when you are worked up like this and running away frightened," Melinda whispered reaching a hand to Natasha only to have it shrugged off. Natasha physically backed away from her and moved herself to a corner sitting on the floor staring at her. "And I know this is what you were referring to as heavy handed and I hate it too. But I love you too much to let you not do something necessary for your health. I hope you would do the same for me too."

Melinda put her supplies back in the small duffle and zipped it up. She stored it in one of the empty kitchen cabinets. She wanted it out of Natasha's sight. Melinda decided then and there they had not reached their truce yet. This was all out war. Melinda was not going to force herself on Natasha any more than she had. Melinda knew it had frightened Natasha the aggressive way she had checked her blood levels and then gave her the injection. It probably took a notch down of her pride too.

"Honey, don't be afraid. Try to relax. Can I give you a hug?" Melinda tried only to have Tasha turn away and face the wall.

"I feel your leopard cry out to my leopard for comfort but you hold her back. I want to give you that reassurance and love." Melinda moved to sit against the wall. The Alpha let their shoulders touch but made no further move towards her. "Natasha your remind me of myself when I was placed in solitary after Bahrain. I felt so alone, frightened and ready to run. I felt like I was in a hostage situation and found myself looking for opportunities to escape." Melinda leaned over and whispered in Natasha's ear, "I have been where you are Natasha. I of all people understand. And deep down past my fears, I just wanted someone to try to understand, say they care and prove they did." Melinda made a slow movement with her hand to reach over and push the red hair away that Natasha was hiding behind. "I want to prove it and I think you want me to do so too. Give me a chance?" Melinda asked and got up leaving Natasha to her own thoughts. The Asian felt Natasha had a lot to think about anyway.

Melinda had done Tai Chi and gone to the kitchen table to work on her laptop. Melinda had not forced Natasha to eat lunch but asked for her consent for her blood level which the redhead allowed. Melinda cooked dinner. She ate at the table alone then sat a plate down beside Natasha who still sat in the corner. Another blood level and the second shot of the day came at day's end, Natasha still had not moved from the corner. But all day Romanov had observed and watched.

At about ten that night, Melinda came to the corner and kissed her head.

"Good night Tasha. You are safe and loved here with me. Please let me in?" Melinda whispered in her ear before moving to the bed. Melinda May was awoken out of a light doze by the sounds of bare feet padding towards her. Melinda felt wetness hit her bare arm and somehow knew it was from a tear that had tracked off Natasha's cheek.

"Truce," Natasha Romanov spoke in a whisper not sure if Melinda May was awake or asleep. "I don't want to fight with you anymore. I am tired. I think I might want let you prove yourself but I am scared to trust you."

"Truce," Melinda's sleepy voice answered back. The Asian sat up in bed and reached around Natasha's waist. She pulled the Tasha beside her and started to purr. "Fighting others is hard. Fighting yourself is harder and is exhausting. Can I hold you? "

Natasha answered not in words but scooting in the bed and moving so she could listen to Melinda's heartbeat thumping in her ear. The arms that had held her down earlier in the day held her close.

"I feel like I am giving up and giving in. If I was a stronger person.." Natasha let her voice trail off not finishing her sentence aloud.

"Natasha Romanov, you have just decided to not just "Take It" but be strong and not let life kick you in the ass. You are going to fight for your life and face your fears. It may be a daily battle for awhile before you win the war," Melinda whispered in Tasha's ear stroking her back in small circles. "Rest now, tomorrow will be a better day."


	28. Chapter 28

I do not own any of the characters in the Marvel Universe and this story is not for profit.

Thanks for supporting the story by reading, following and sending reviews.

AN: Melinda and Natasha talk. Its sort of a long chapter.

Shifters of Shield Search for Answers Chapter 28

Melinda looked down at Natasha and smiled fondly. The redhead lay on her stomach her head turned to the side on Melinda's pillow. She was totally stretched out length wise. She might have been a spitfire all day yesterday but this morning she looked like an innocent angel. Melinda had no doubt she would see more of Natasha's fiery nature. But for now, they both had a morning of peace

Three hours ago, Melinda had lifted Natasha's head from her chest and lowered it to a standard pillow and started her day. Of course, Tasha and her leopard had grumbled about that. Melinda had now called both Phil and Clint, done her work-out, done her Tai Chi, ate breakfast and done some things on the computer. She had even managed to prick Natasha's finger to check her shifter level in her blood and give her another injection of her blood. Natasha never woke up.

But now, Melinda was back because it was nearly lunchtime. Natasha had not eaten since breakfast yesterday. Natasha had lost enough weight since all of this started. Melinda was determined that her Tasha was going to start eating more and regularly. Melinda May needed to get on with the thing that was to be the day's priority. Being a good alpha to Tasha and showing her what one is.

Melinda sat on the bed with the plate of mixed fresh fruit on the table by the nightstand and slipped back on the bed. Slowly and gently, the Asian moved Natasha's head off the pillow and moved her back into her arms. Natasha responded by shifting her body closer to her Alpha's all the while asleep.

_Natasha, you are such a cuddlier and to think you wanted nothing to do with me yesterday_, Melinda thought to herself.

Natasha Romanov fell into a light doze as she felt the sensation of hands threading through her hair. Her nose detected Melinda's scent. The scent was strong and calm. The redhead kept her eyes closed as she felt Melinda's chest rise and fall against her cheek. Then a voice was speaking to her.

"I love you Natasha Romanov," Melinda spoke knowing that Natasha was waking up and she wanted to impress what she was saying to her unconscious mind. "You have nothing to fear from me."

Natasha Romanov opened her eyes letting them shift up to Melinda's then around the room. It all came flooding back to her. A flicker of apprehension swept through her. They had called a truce with each other during the night. But Natasha was not sure what that meant exactly. Natasha was not sure what would feel safer, being right where she was in Melinda's arms or up against the wall in the corner again.

Melinda's keen eye noticed the wrinkle in Tasha's forehead and how her body stiffened.

"Calm down Tasha," Melinda reached down and petted the redhead's head stroking her hair like she had down when the Russian was in leopard form. "I know you remember our times like this. So think about that and how it makes both of us feel comfort and cared about. That is what we are doing right now, showing each other comfort and caring."

"You hungry? Have a grape," Melinda asked not giving Natasha a chance to say yes or no. She just picked a piece of fruit and offered it to Natasha's lips.

_Now this feels weird_, Natasha told herself.

Melinda reached over and grabbed another off the plate and fed her again.

_This is definitely strange_, Natasha told herself again but she did not want to refuse the attention. She sort of liked it and it's not like anyone else was around to see them.

"I, I can feed myself," Natasha protested as now a piece of apple was pushed into her lips.

"I know you can Tasha and I know this is confusing to you. But let me take care of you ok?" Melinda asked taking a grape for herself. "It an exercise of trust between us. Would you like a strawberry? I have no idea how Stark got Florida Strawberries in a remote treehouse hideaway in Belize."

"You know I love strawberries," Natasha replied accepting one offered to her mouth and bit into it. It was juicy and just the right level of sweetness.

"I know. Tony remembered too. I found some of Pepper's brownies in the kitchen cabinet." Melinda spoke handing Natasha taking a bite size piece of brownie from the plate and feeding it to Natasha.

"That is so good. Tony went through a lot of trouble," Natasha voiced her thoughts aloud.

"He did because he cares about you very much. He has a smart mouth but he is also very loving and goes out of the way to do things for those he cares about. Thus the brownies and lending you and I the treehouse." Melinda reminded Natasha.

Natasha ate in comfortable silence with Melinda. Natasha knew Melinda was probably trying to communicate something with her actions by doing this. It felt odd since they were two grown women and the Russian was more than capable of taking care of herself.

_And for god's sake I am the Black Widow_, Natasha told herself.

Romanov's earliest days in the red room had been instruction through corporal punishment on any act of vulnerability, dependence or emotion. She had not been only spanked. She had been whipped, burnt, hit and starved.

This now was the polar opposite of that. It made her think back to a time before the red room. She tried to think of her mother. This thing with Melinda and she sharing food like this with Melinda's arms around her made her think of her mother.

_Was that wrong_? Natasha asked herself. _Was that right?_

"What are you thinking about so hard?" Melinda finally asked wiping her fingers on a napkin since their meal was finished.

"My mother. I am trying to remember my mother. It is hard since all I mostly remember the red room," Natasha told the Asian. Somehow being totally away from everyone and everything made it easier to speak about this.

"What was your mother like?" Melinda asked in a soft voice drinking a swallow of juice and offering a sip from the glass to the redhead.

"She had red hair and green eyes. She was beautiful," Natasha murmured with a faraway look in her eyes. "She bought me a pair ballerina slippers all while her own shoes had holes in the toe. She hid me from the KGB and let them beat her. She loved me and tried to keep me safe."

"My mother did not show much emotion or physical affection. But she was always there to talk to me and do things with me. I always knew that she loved me because the things she did for me," Melinda shared about herself. "She is retired from the C.I.A. now. I would love for you to meet her one day."

The two agents sat in silence for a little while. Natasha still being held in Melinda's arms.

"Why are you thinking about your mother?" Melinda finally asked wondering deep down if her intent to show herself as nurturing as an Alpha was at least partially recognized to her distrusting Tasha.

"Because of this," Natasha said simply. "This with you and me right now. I can see my mother doing this. I sort of feel that way with you and I can't decide whether to let it happen or run away off into the jungle somewhere."

"Why?" Melinda asked in her common habit of short sentences. She cocked her head to the side and studied Natasha's facial expression.

"You know my first night in the red room, they killed two other children from other towns that were crying for their mothers. I learned even before I could read or write to repress my desire for any familial figure or I would die. Independence and strength were to be shown at all times or you would be beaten, drugged or killed." Natasha spoke into Melinda's chest not wanting to meet her eye. This secret was hard to talk about.

"I still don't understand why you want to run away from me when I only want to show I care about you and care for you?" Melinda asked with a tone of warmth and concern.

"It's hard. All my life since I was a small child, I was beaten and abused for wishing, for accepting and wanting to be loved," Natasha Romanov tried to explain. "I sometimes still have nightmares about those children screaming for their parents and being shot in the head." Natasha sat up so she could look Melinda in the eye. "Nobody since my mother has held me like this and wanted to do things for me with their only motivation as love."

"So you fight an inner battle Natasha Romanov. You fight the basic need and emotion of being nurtured and shown unconditional love. The red room may have beaten and trained you to be emotionless and needing for no one nor nothing but they could not remove the basic human need to for love to be loved." Melinda leaned forward and whispered in Natasha's ear. "And there is no need to fight that battle. When you do fight it the Red Room wins."

"My mother died when I was four years old. My head tells me that need died with her," Natasha voice was soft but edged with steel. "But you Melinda May are persistent in caring for me, even when I want to run."

"Maybe I am just as stubborn as you are Romanov," Melinda's tone was playful but the intent was not. "And for the record, I am not your mother. I would not want to take her place. My hair color is all wrong any way."

"But you are something. I don't know what exactly but it is similar," Natasha countered finally admitting aloud what she and Melinda had danced around since the first blood transfusion. "And I don't like the word Alpha exactly. It reminds me of the red room."

Melinda May could not have been more pleased by Natasha's admission but did not dare show it. Natasha could have easily run from this and their bond if she approached this wrong. This was one of the most heart-felt conversations she had ever shared with Natasha. Thinking carefully of her words, Melinda responded.

"Fair enough. You don't like calling me Alpha but you admit you make me think of your mother in how I treat you. Who am I? Or should I be more specific, what would you like to call me?" Melinda asked crossing her legs and then putting both hands on her knees. The Asian tried to put on an air of humor and amusement but deep down she was a mess wondering what Tasha would say.

"Well your name is Melinda. How about "beautiful jade" or "tree" in Chinese?" Natasha told her thoughtfully crossing her legs and matching Melinda's pose.

"You want to call me "Lin"?" Melinda asked a little surprised but she admitted to herself it was sort of nice. It was part of the spelling of her name and she appreciated both the nickname and the sentiment. It was a name that acknowledged their unorthodox but as Natasha admitted, maternal bond.

"Yes, but I don't want anybody else to call you that. Its personal," Natasha voiced full of entreaty.

"I sort of like it Tasha. I would be honored to accept the name," Melinda smiled taking Natasha's hand in her own. Melinda wanted to tell her that a new name would still require her respect for her position and authority. "Lin" would not just a name of affection. But the Asian decided honestly that Natasha was not ready for that conversation. Natasha talking some about her mom, the red room and her personal needs to be loved and cared about was enough. If another name helped make her more comfortable with her, she was ok with that. "So no more fighting your need to be cared for and shown comfort?"

"Yes Lin," Natasha said quietly. "But not with everyone, just you."

Melinda and Natasha shared a hug before the Asian stood up and pulled Natasha up with her.

"Let's go outside and enjoy the fresh air. Later tonight, I have something I want to show you. I want to talk to you about Bahrain."


	29. Chapter 29

I do not own any of the characters in the Marvel Universe and this story is not for profit.

Thanks to each of you who are reading, following and that have sent reviews!

AN Melinda's journal entry is in bold print and italics

Shifters of Shield Search for Answers Chapter 29

_**I am writing this journal as ordered by the mental health doctors about what has happened to me since the mission into Bahrain. I would be undertaking such a task on my own initiative but I want back into Shield. Shield for all intensive purposes is my life. The idea to put such violations, abuse in the field and back at Shield seems too real when I think of putting it to paper. I much rather forget it or even compartmentalize it like I have done all my life But I will do this but the words already I have written in this explanation seem to be bleeding blood on the paper. Welcome to my Hell.**_

Natasha sat back against the tree she was sitting under and looked up at the birds. They fluttered from tree to tree. Their color putting brilliant splashes of color in the green tall trees. The redhead was surrounded by exotic wildlife and it was beautiful. It was a direct paradox from what she was reading Natasha Romanov turned the next page of the simple green spiral notebook. It was a title page and it stated simply

"**My Hell"**

**By Melinda May**

Natasha looked over for Melinda May. She was throwing kick after kick into an innocent tree. Melinda had handed her the notebook. The Asian had told her to read it and said they would talk later. Natasha tuned May's grunts out and turned to the first entry. It was titled simply

"_**Rescue?"**_

_**The first thing I remember when I woke up from the sedation I was given for pain in the chopper was the bright light. Everything hurt. Everything between my legs was on fire and felt raw. I felt I may have a few broken ribs. My left wrist was broken from when I tried to kill the man who had given me the shot to turn me into a beast. My shoulder length hair had somehow managed to cover my eyes. I made a move to push it away so I could see better where I am and my surroundings when I noticed. I was in restraints. One of each arm and leg. I was spread eagle. It was almost so tight that it hurt. My recent experience being similarly opened when Dr. Malus was reaching into my body stealing a part of myself flooded into my mind. I was there again, screaming in pain as what I felt was a knife penetrated me reached into me and violated me.**_

_**I honestly did not know where I was at that moment. I only knew I was in the most vulnerable position I could be in. I was spread eagle in only a hospital gown, restrained with my black hair covering my face so I could not see. But did I want to see?**_

_**Who was this who had brought me here? Stripped me of my weapons and clothing. Tied me down like the most dangerous of criminals.**_

_**I began to struggle in earnest. I was a fighter and would not lay here passively and just take what-ever was to happen to me next. If I died in the meantime, I was not sure that would necessarily be a bad thing. I knew I had broken the skin around each of my limbs in my struggle but I did not care. Pain was relative now. I felt nothing but numbness.**_

_**I heard a door open and the sound of boots walking across the floor where I lay. The person coming towards me said nothing. As hard as I tried not to, I felt a scream of panic burst from my lips. Then the whole room I was in was a filled with people. I heard them but could not see them. Then I felt a prick in my arm and all but one person left the room. I felt myself succumbing to the drugs. I didn't know whether to be grateful for the escape into nothingness or fight to stay awake and fight against the depths of hell so I could pull myself from it.**_

_**It was then I heard a familiar deep voice as a hand pushed the hair from my face. I blinked my eyes sure I was going to see the face of the man that had help me and my team captive for thirty six hours. But it was not him but a tall African American man dressed all in black with an eye patch.**_

"_**Agent May" was all he said as seemed to stare right down into my prone body.**_

_**I felt my heart jump out of my chest as I realized my own agency was holding me down like this almost naked with arms and legs cuffed to the bed. I tried to lift my head up as I heard the door open again and another familiar face stepped into the door. He came to step to the foot of the hospital bed. And he held a gun pointed at me.**_

"_**Oh, no," I heard myself cry out as a stab of betrayal washed through me. This was not a rescue. I had traded one imprisonment for another. My best friend looked at me directly in the eye and I had no doubt he would kill me.**_

"_**Go ahead and do it," I spat taunting him to pull the trigger. Maybe it would be better that way. I much rather not die at the hands of a stranger and I felt my death sentence had been served when I was turned into a shifter. The drug cruelly surging through my system had decided at the time to work. I wanted to be awake when I was killed. I wanted to face death proudly with honor.**_

_**Instead I fell into a drug induced sleep.**_

Natasha dropped the journal into the green grass feeling like she had been burnt. She would have liked to crawl to the bushes and vomit. A greater urge pressed on her though. To comfort Melinda May. Natasha Romanov moved to the Asian who still was beating the tree in front of her senseless. Natasha knew full well what the Asian was thinking about feeling.

Natasha said nothing to Melinda just wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled the Asian to her. This time it was Tasha that held Mel.


	30. Chapter 30

I do not own any of the characters in the Marvel Universe. This story is not for profit.

Thanks for your support of the story by reading, following and by sending reviews and comments.

If feeds my muse.

AN1 Remember, the journal entries are in bold print. It is Melinda May's Journal.

AN2 This again is another dark chapter.

AN3 Question I would appreciate feedback on. Do you think Melinda's story would be something you would enjoy reading in a prequel of sorts? Please share your thoughts. I am considering it.

Shifters of Shield Search for Answers Chapter 30

"**I woke up"**

_**He was there when I woke up. He was sitting at the side of my hospital bed in a metal chair. I wanted to tell him to "Go to Hell" but I was already there and would not wish this on anybody. I was still in restraints but a quick look told me that someone had bandaged the broken skin around each restraint. I was also now covered by a sheet and thin blanket. "Agent May" my boss spoke again. I bit back my question of why was I still alive and kept silent. I also forced myself not to move. I needed time to think through this. To figure out how to get out of here and I could not accomplish that if I was drugged. I needed to gain enough information to check on my fellow team members. I had no doubt they were experiencing the same treatment as myself. I stared directly into Nick Fury's face. I knew my face was not showing the proper expression to a superior officer but I did not give a rat's ass.**_

"_**You stay calm for me May and we don't have to do insist on you taking an involuntary nap. I need you to stay in skin. I already have Woo and Blake in big cages because they panicked and shifted into leopards. I had to call in a favor and get a big cat vet from Taiwan. I don't need you, Carter and Barton to join them. Do you understand what I am saying May?" he told me. I nodded to him so he continued. "Your team except Chang who we lost in the field are all here in London on base here. All are recovering physically and are being monitored due to being inoculated with that serum." He asked me if I had any questions. I really had no idea. I could not get past the fact I had restraints on my limbs and was just as open an exposed now as before I left Bahrain. I was frightened but I was not going to tell him know that. He seemed to sense something because he told me standing up "things will get better. Coulson is with Hill seeing to Agent Chang's arrangements" he told me. When he said that, I felt someone had punched me in the gut. Quiet tears gathered on my eyelashes threatening to fall. "I will have both of them look in on you soon ok?" he told me in uncharacteristically soft voice for someone so gruff and loud as he usually was. After he left I let my tears fall. I never got to ask him why he had not let Phil kill me.**_

Natasha swallowed hard. She put the green spiral notebook down so he own tears would not get on the pages. Melinda and she were still outside. Melinda had a blank sketch book out and a couple of art pencils. She kept looking to her "Stark Pad" and then back to the sketch book. Melinda was drawing. Natasha had known Melinda for years. She did not know Melinda liked to draw.

Melinda looked up at her briefly smiled softly and then went back to her task. Natasha decided she needed a break for a few minutes from reading. So she stood up from the soft grass and moved to where Melinda sat. Her inhibitions of physical contact gone since their earlier talk, Natasha put her head on Melinda's shoulder. She was rewarded by a purr from her "Lin" but the Asian continued at her task. It was then that Natasha noticed that Mel was drawing Skye. Melinda every once in a while would look down at her tablet at the picture she had pulled up off of her picture file. Then the Asian would turn back to pad on her lap and add another detail to her drawing.

Skye's face came more into focus with each movement of the pencil in Melinda May's fingers. Watching Melinda's fingers and hands move reminded her of how they moved when she did Tai Chi or practiced martial arts. It was beautiful to watch.

Watching the whole process calmed Natasha considerably. She let her mind drift from the words on the page of Melinda's journal and focused on the emerging picture. It was obvious Melinda was missing her little baby. Natasha was missing her too.

"I started drawing after Bahrain while I was still on base in London," Melinda shared with the redhead while she worked never once looking up. "I had to go to art therapy as part of my mental health treatment. Some of my first pictures I put out are really dark and disturbing. But that was the place I was at back then. Now I can draw pictures that are more warm and inviting."

Natasha watched for maybe thirty minutes before she decided she was ready to read another entry. She moved back to the spot she earlier retreated and picked up the journal again.

"_**Hands"**_

_**He was holding my hand when I woke up. It was felt warm against my cold skin. I looked his direction. He sat in the chair that Fury had been earlier. He did not have his suit on but a pair of kaki dress slacks and a casual blue dress shirt. For Phil, that was dressing casual. For some reason, this put me more at ease than the dark suit he had earlier when he had his gun pointed at me.**_

_**I wish I could hold his hand fully. That I could lace my fingers with his. Deep down, I have been in love with him since we went through the academy together. But have been afraid to admit to myself. After what has happened to me, it felt harder to deny. Maybe for him too because he took my hand first.**_

_**He noticed my eyes on his and he gave me a soft smile. I wanted to return it but I was painfully reminded I was still in restraints and spread eagle and vulnerable on this gurney. This gurney was my prison cell. Even now holding his hand, I could not find myself to enjoy it because of the barrier of the restraint. It made it feel like there was a giant wall between him and me.**_

_**He adjusted his grasp on my hand trying to press more of his palm on mine. I did not miss the gesture and appreciated it even though I had not said a word to him. I wondered where his other hand was. It was in his lap. I thought I saw him holding something. I had to crane my neck and try to sit up to get a better look. I couldn't help myself. He knew I was doing it too.**_

_**Phil Coulson was holding my hand with one hand while holding a gun in the other hand. I felt myself on the edge of vomiting. I fought to move my hand from his but it was impossible in the restraints. This was so cruel.**_

"_**Shh, Mel. I am not going to let go of your hand so stop trying to pull away. You got stiches in your wrist from earlier and I don't want you to pull them out." Coulson proceeded to tell me. "Orders Melinda. I have to be armed around you at all times or I am I can't see you. It's not a bullet though Melinda it's a tranquilizer gun." My best friend could tell from my expression that I did not believe him. So he pulled the gun up for me to examine. Only after I nodded I understood him did he put it back down. Still seeing the gun and being restrained made me so afraid. Tears threatened to fall again. I had cried in front of Phil before but now I felt inhibited to do so. I was so frightened and confused.**_

"_**I will kill anyone that hurts you or tries to kill you Melinda May. Whether you are in human form or a leopard. I will protect you and keep you safe," Phil promised me as I lay on that gurney. I did not believe him and he knew that. I watched as he let go of my hand long enough to tuck the gun in the holster on his waist. It was a trust move on his part and I knew it. It also made me feel better. He knew that too I thought. After holstering the gun, he reached in his back pocket and got a clean handkerchief and leaned over to wipe my tears.**_

_**Now as I write this I will reveal this secret. If I get through all of this and he does not give up on me or walk away. If he keeps stubbornly holding my hand and patting my back when I am upset. If he does not leave me, If I get through this and get re-instated for field work, I am going to tell Phil Coulson that I love him.**_

Natasha dropped the notebook with a thud and scrambled through the grass to Melinda. Melinda barely had time to set her sketch pad aside before Natasha Romanov's head was in its spot on her lap. Melinda dropped the pencil and stroked Natasha's hair gently.

"Let me hold your hands Melinda. I need to hold your hands, both of them." Natasha entreated as she reached for them. Without hesitation or question of why, Melinda did so. Melinda May knew why and understood. They both did.


	31. Chapter 31

I do not own any of the characters in the Marvel Universe. This story is not for profit.

Thanks for your support of this story by reading, following, marking it as a favorite and sending reviews

Please feed my muse.

AN: off topic sort of. Heard more about Lucy Lawless character on shield. Seems she will be veteran who is good with a knife. This character is going to be real interesting. I hope it is more than a one shot and she gets killed off after an episode or two.

Shifters of Shield Search for Answers Chapter 31

"**Hunger Strike**"

_**They want me to eat but I will be damned if I let anyone feed me. It's one of the few things I have control over right now. Particularly since I am still spread on all fours in this hospital bed. When Phil tried to force it into my mouth I spit it out. When Fury orders me to eat, I just close my eyes and tune him out till he walks away. Shortly after Fury leaves, I find myself with an IV bag of fluids to go with the catheter bag that has been attached to the bed since I first woke up.**_

_**The restraints came off my legs the day after Phil tried to feed me. I had never been so happy to pull my legs together in my life. A doctor had come in and told me I would still be able to have children if I so chose. I nodded at him and said nothing so he left. When Phil came that night he told me he would take off one of the restraints off one of my wrist so I could feed myself. I found myself considering it till he told me the restraint could stay off until he left for the night. I felt myself sinking into myself and shut myself off. I pulled myself away into myself and he could tell it. He told me he was sorry and he was trying to get them to loosen some of the restrictions. He then asked me if I would please eat. I used my voice for the first time in twenty four hours and told him a polite "no". Before he left he told me Chang's funeral service was tomorrow and he was leaving from there to a mission in Arizona but he would see me when he returned. His life was going on without me and I was confined like the animal they thought I was. **_

Natasha looked over at Melinda again as she finished this entry. Mel's journal was dark in theme. Natasha could relate to the emotion of it. The fact that Melinda May was here with her was proof that Melinda had not only survived her experience but gone on to have a good life both personally and professionally. Melinda felt Tasha's eyes on her and looked up from where she was cutting vegetables for dinner.

"What?" Melinda asked putting the knife back on the cutting board. Melinda stepped away from the counter and moved to sit down beside Tasha on the floor pillows.

"I just I had known. I would have done something. I would have been there," Natasha spoke with an emotional conviction.

"I know," Melinda answered quietly stroking Natasha's red hair. "I want you to read this so you see you can get through this. And I want you to see I understand the emotions you are going through because I have lived it." Melinda picked up the journal and flipped a few pages and gave it back to Natasha to read.

"I am going to go start dinner. Read this one," Melinda kissed her head and moved back to the kitchen area.

Natasha looked down at the page and started to read.

_**Maria**_

_**I had heard the arguing in the hall. It was hard not to miss it. I could hear Fury being yelled at. I wondered who had the balls to do that. If had I not been half out of my mind for not having food for days I would have realized who it was. She was the only one in Shield who would dare do so. The arguing ended and the rest of the day passed long, boring and quiet. I still lay here in restraints. I was threatened today with a feeding tube if I did not cooperate. I wondered if the others were ok. I still had not seen them. I wondered if they were dead.**_

_**I had gotten so weak after four days without food. I could barely open my eyes when she came in the room. I knew the scent though. She had not been in to see me since I got here. But I knew she had gone through a lot with her wife's arrangements and funeral service. Still I had missed her very much. But if she was going to go act like Fury and Phil I rather she not come.**_

"_**Ohh Sweetie" she told me kissing my forehead. The restraints came off quickly in short order. Then she was massaging my muscles. "I want to get you out of here Mel. I plan to take you out of here, you stay with me in my suite but you are too weak. Will you eat?" she told me as she continued to massage my muscles. **_

_**I might have promised myself I would only feed myself. But my arms were useless after being restrained for so long in one position. Maria fed me like a baby but I did not care. She and I were both in tears. After I finished she took the catheter out herself and walked me to the toilet. She was treating me like a human being and not an animal. She also had no gun.**_

_**The next evening, she wheeled me in a wheelchair out of the med bay and to her quarters on base. I felt I might survive this after all. She told me we were going to be paired while I adjusted what had happened to me. She told me to consider it a partnership because she was not my jailer. But at the same time she would be a protector. She told me she would protect me, herself or others from "me". I liked how she worded it. I had to admit I was a little afraid of myself and what had been done to me.**_

_**She fed me again before we went to sleep. She gave me chocolate ice cream. She remembered it was my favorite. Maria held me that night as we slept in the same bed. For the first time, since I left for the mission that started "My Hell", I slept through the night.**_

Natasha looked up at Melinda stunned by this revelation of Maria's place in all of this. It made sense now of how invested Hill was with all of the shifters in shield. Hill had dropped everything to undertake her secret mission for Fury in behalf of the shifters. Hill had also come personally to her to see to her care and debrief. Maria Hill had been there from about the beginning of this. Hill had helped May and now Maria and Melinda were trying to do likewise with her.

Natasha had a question but was not sure she wanted to ask it exactly. It was really none of her business. She wondered if Maria had kept a shot on her at all times like she had experienced. While going an internal debate whether to ask it, Melinda answered it for her as if reading her mind.

"Yes. Maria had a sedative on her when she first came in my medical room and undid the restraints. She had one with her at all times for nine months. And yes, she told me she was carrying it. She did not tell me that first night in her suite but the next day. Hill kept no secrets from me," Melinda told Tasha coming again to sit by her.

"How did you take it when she told you?" Natasha asked wondering desperately how Melinda had felt at the time.

"I was very frightened and uneasy around her. She understood that. She also told me she was not going to kill me and she would kill anybody who touched me no matter who or what they were. I told her she had been open and honest with me so I was going to expect her to prove this was a partnership and she cared for me. Then she did." Melinda told the redhead wrapping an arm around Tasha's shoulder. "But it was not easy trust me. And yes, she had to use a sedative on me twice. But as you see, she and I got through it and have a strong friendship as sisters today."

"What about me? I am afraid to ask you this. But after they kept you under paired with Hill who had a shot with her for use on you for nine months, I have to know. Do you still have something with you to use on me?" Natasha's voice quaked afraid of the answer. She knew she was excreting a scent of panic but she could not control it.

Melinda pulled her onto her lap before she answered. The Asian wrapped an arm around her protectively and rubbed her back.

"Do you feel safe right now Natasha? Do you feel my love for you and how I want you to be happy, healthy and enjoy life?" Melinda murmured in her deep alto voice moving a hand up to thread through Natasha's hair.

"Yes Lin, I do." Natasha admitted wondering if it would be too obvious if she started moving her hand around in a subtle pat down.

"I told you no shots and there are no shots of sedation on me. I do however have a new technology out of medical research. It was approved for field work three months ago. It is a small patch. The size of a standard band-aide. You place it on the skin and it's instantly absorbed and sedates the individual. It would work on human or animal." Melinda explained. "I will have one on me for at least the same length of time that I went through. It maybe longer because you have a lot of extra things you are dealing with that I did not. Issues that scare you and made you want to run.," the redhead told the Asian not looking up.

"I don't regret trying to run off Melinda," Natasha admitted then decided she need to clarify her statement. "At times, the pressure and weight of things makes gets a bit much. I am however wondering if that was the only solution."

"I am glad to know you are going to try to think before you react. That's part of getting a handle on being a shifter," Melinda said using Natasha's admission as a teaching moment. "And it's ok to be frightened of any method of sedation. After what happened to me, I understand it. I had felt similar emotions knowing Maria had that power over me if I lost control. But the longer she and I spent time together and I saw how she treated me, I lost a lot of my apprehension to the point I stopped thinking about it. I found I trusted the person so my fear of the drug lessened."

"You have given me a lot to think about. I can't take any more discussion of such things today. My mind and emotions are on overload," Natasha told the Asian reaching over for Melinda's journal and shut it. The redhead knew she needed to calm down.

Natasha did not speak. She just focused on her breathing. In and out she took breaths trying to calm herself. She breathed in Melinda's scent. She listened to her breathing and heartbeat.

_Maybe I have it better than Melinda did_, Natasha thought to herself. _I have my Alpha, my Lin, right beside me who has gone through what happened to me and understands. Melinda had Maria, Phil and Fury but they were not shifters. Melinda understands. I know that now. She cared enough to come out here with me and away from her lover and little baby girl._

Melinda knew Natasha needed time to process everything. They had shared and hashed through a lot of things today. Melinda knew Natasha was about at her limit. Melinda was also at her limit also honestly. It was hard to have her private journal read. It opened a lot of emotions up again.

"Tasha, I love you. I care about you and I have your back." Melinda reminded Natasha. The Asian promised she would say that twenty times a day if necessary. She wanted to reinforce this fact.

"I love you to Mel. I am trying here. I promise I will keep trying," Natasha responded sighing deeply and moving just slightly in Melinda's arms so she let the Asian take most of her body weight. Natasha was letting Melinda cradle her. It felt safe after a hard series of discussions.

Melinda just gathered her all the closer and started to purr before she spoke, "That's good enough for me."


	32. Chapter 32

I do not own any of the characters in the Marvel Universe. This story is not for profit.

Thanks for the support you have given the story by reading, following and sending reviews.

I appreciate it very much

AN: Natasha's flashback to her childhood is in bold print.

Shifters of Shield Search for Answers Chapter 32

Natasha Romanov would not go down without a fight. The needle's tip already dripped of blood. To Natasha Romanov it terrified her. In her mind she saw it all again

_**Little Natalia held the heavy doctor's bag in two hands as she followed Comrade Alexi through the snow to the safe house. Every person had a job and had to contribute to the welfare of the cause. Hers was to carry the doctor's bag as he saw and evaluated patients. Little Natalia huffed as she drug the bag up two flights of stairs to the apartment housing the patients Comdrade Alexi was to see.**_

"_**Little Red, hurry girl," the doctor called reaching behind him and grabbing the little girl by her red hair pulling on it hard to bring the child to him.**_

_**The first patient had a gunshot wound. Natalia held open the bag while the doctor pulled out the bullet and closed the wound.**_

"_**Shot Little Red, you know the kind he has to have," the doctor told his waif assistant.**_

_**The little girl reached in the bag with trembling hands and pulled out a bottle and filled the syringe in the way she had been shown. She handed it to the doctor who pressed the shot in the man's arm. The little girl waited. The doctor gave his sign of approval and they moved to the next patient.**_

_**The next one was a man with a broken leg.**_

"_**Shot Little Red. The black vial. Hurry," the doctor told his young assistant. The girl rushed to obey her hands trembled and she shivered.**_

"_**Don't you dare drop another of those bottles girl or I will whip your bottom so hard you will bleed all night on your bed sheets. I will also see you lay in those same sheets on your stomach for a week." The KGB doctor growled at his redheaded assistant "Damn you girl, I should give you this instead of him. You are a stupid clumsy almost worthless child." The doctor filled the syringe himself pulling back the plunger of the syringe till he had the correct dosage and then slammed the shot in the man's neck. Seconds later, the man gasped and died. "Now tell me again Little Red, why was this one eliminated?"**_

"_**He was weak and no longer could serve a purpose to the cause and good of the people," little Natalia answered quickly on prompting looking at the floor so she would not have to stare at the corpse.**_

"_**You will live another day Little Red," the doctor patted the little girl's head like she was a dog then walked out of the apartment. Natalia closed the doctor bag and zipped it then ran to follow him.**_

Melinda May sighed. Dinner had been quiet. The closer the Russian was to finishing her plate the more stiff and wooden her movements became. Even her bites were slower as if she was seeking to draw out the meal to put off what she knew was to follow. Natasha knew the routine well enough now that she knew a blood check and shot were coming.

_Let's see if this goes any better than last night_, Melinda thought to herself. Already the Asian was steeling herself for a fight. Melinda's brown eyes studied Natasha's blue ones. The redhead's eyes were glassy. Her pupils dialated and her breathing uneven. Natasha physically jumped in fright when Melinda took her hand in her own and stretched out the girls hand.

"Hold out your arm Natasha. Let's get your blood level first," Melinda ordered pulling hard on Tasha's stiff rigid arm.

_**"Hold out your arm Little Red or I will cut it off," the doctor told the small petite red head. "Ivan is going to practice giving shots to you and then you are to practice giving shots to him. You will be my pair of death angels."**_

_**Little Natalia lip puckered and trembled as the six year old boy felt for a vein in the smaller girl's wrist and jammed the needle in hard. He missed and the little girl made a blood curdling scream**_.

Melinda May had just gotten her blood sample when Natasha screamed. Melinda could hear birds that had bedded down for the night in trees around then flea from their roost in fright. The Asian had not hurt Natasha that bad. It was barely a prick but Natasha was acting like she had been burnt with a knife. And her cries were different. They sounded like that of a young child.

Natasha was crying as she backed under the table between the two chairs.

"Natasha?" Melinda tried bending over to look at the redhead. When Natasha did not respond she tried again making a slight adjustment. "Natalia?"

Natasha rocked back and forth legs drawn to her chest. She opened her eyes when she heard "Natalia". Two strong arms reached under the table and took her in her arms lifting her up as if she weighed nothing. Natasha whimpered as she was sat on someone's lap and her head was tucked under a warm neck. It was then she saw a needle coming towards her. She whimpered as it was pressed into her arm. She struggled but it was fruitless. Natasha cried silent tears. As a child, she learned quickly to cry aloud was punished with a beating.

Melinda could tell she was murmuring in Russian but it was so broken and quiet, it made no sense to her. The only thing that did make any sense was Natasha was having a flashback triggered by the damn shots.

"Shhhhhhhhhhh, Shhhhhhhh," Melinda stroked Natasha's hair making soothing noises. Something was going to have to give. The two of them could not go through this every time they did this. And they had to do this to preserve Natasha's health.

Melinda May decided when they got back in contact with the team she was going to get them to work on getting Natasha a patch of this particular enzyme if possible. If science could make nicotine patches for smokers, science could help Tasha.

For now, Melinda moved back to the couch and held Natasha close. She would have to wait for the Natasha to come back to herself, then, they could talk. Melinda wanted to know what just happened. She also wanted to try to figure out a compromise to help Natasha's fear of the process. For now though, the Asian had to patiently wait. She had no choice.


	33. Chapter 33

I do not own any of the characters in the Marvel Universe and this story is not for profit

Thanks to those of you who are reading, following and that have sent an review! I appreciate it very much.

Send me a review and feed my muse.

AN I thought of waiting till tomorrow and send something longer but decided that those of you who look for a chapter daily would probably appreciate something today.

**Shifters of Shield Search for Answers Chapter 33**

Melinda May chewed on the end of her stylus for a moment as she thought. The Asian then tapped on her Stark Pad. She was composing a list of options for Natasha of how they could handle Romanov's twice a day shot regime. Melinda planned to present them and see Natasha's thoughts. This conversation needed to happen and before the next shot in the morning. Melinda felt Natasha stirring from where she lay on her back on the couch with her head on Melinda's lap.

"Natalia?" Melinda tried first noticing Natasha's red eyelashes blinking.

"Why you calling me that?" Natasha croaked trying to figure why she was laying down and how much time she had lost. The Russian suspected she must have had a seizure again or something. "What happened? Can I sit up now?"

"Relax Tasha. Sit up slowly and get your bearings again," Melinda told her omega sitting her Stark Pad beside her on the couch cushion and helping Natasha sit up.

"Lovely," Natasha said totally unamused. "What happened? Did I have another episode again?"

"The word is seizure, not episode Natasha. You need to start using the correct word for what is going on. And I am not sure, if it was a seizure or flashback of something from your childhood," Melinda said blandly pulling her feet onto the couch and crossing her legs. "You said "Little Red" and were mumbling everything in Russian. But I took another level while you recovered here on the couch, you did have a drop of enzyme level. So what happened to you just now might have been both. What do you remember?"

"Sitting down to dinner and that's it," Natasha answered her voice sounded irritated. In truth inside she was anzious that this happened again. Each time something happened it put her having to start over again at being seizure free for a month to even get back to active duty. "Damn having seizure starts me back at square one again on being a month seizure free so I can get back in the field."

In truth, Melinda felt Natasha was nowhere near ready to be in the field and a month was not a realistic assessment. Mental Health wise, she would not get cleared that fast. But Melinda felt this might be just the incentive to get Natasha to work out a system to administer and receive the shifter blood shots.

"Well, if you want in the field, you are going to have to deal with your issues and fear of taking the shots of my blood. Since Rivers talked to you, you have run off at the doctor's orders. You have fought physically with me twice to the point of me restraining you to get you to take the shots. Unless you can get a handle of how to best deal with your issue on this, you won't get in the field Agent Romanov," Melinda quickly changed gears and voice tone. Instantly she regretted not warning Natasha she was doing so.

Natasha did not respond well either.

"You told me No Shield. You sound like my superior senior agent dressing me down ma'am," Natasha stood up from Melinda took two steps backwards and took the position of a soldier at ease in front of a commanding officer. "I know I have a problem with the shots. It's damn obvious and Shield threats of my career and future are not going to take that away. I would throw a couple of curse words about now but you have reminded me, I have not escaped Shield's tentacles. I don't want the reprimand. I want to going outside. Permission to leave?"

"No, permission denied," Melinda answered quickly hating that the two of them had gotten back into these roles. It is this role that Romanov distrusted the most. A day of Natasha's realization that Melinda understood what she was feeling, meant nothing if Romanov pushed it aside now.

"Well, putting me in my place Agent May? You trying to soften me up before carting me off to London like they did you? Is this my gilded shifter prison cage?" Agent Romanov accused. "You going to restrain me like they did you? F**K, you May. Shield has grounded me and I am currently not an agent. I am going outside so I don't garner your wrath and you stick a fancy sedative patch on me." That said, Natasha threw open the door, storming out before Melinda had time to gather her thoughts for a proper response.

Hell, Melinda thought to herself. _Really smart going all Agent May on Tasha_, Melinda told herself. _Like that really was going to impress her of anything when she is sour on Shield and Shield authority right now._ _Just let her go and cool off,_ Melinda told herself.

Melinda listened as Romanov slammed the door stomping on the steps and heard her hop to sit on this plane's wing.

_I can't believe she cursed at me_, Melinda thought.

(Meanwhile)

Just a day ago, Romanov probably would have taken off but Natasha Romanov could not disagree that reading Mel's journal had helped her see the Asian in a different light. May understood more than most what Natasha was going through.

"She got all "Shield" on me and I don't do "Shield" right now," Natasha voiced her thoughts aloud. "I know I got an issue. When she gets all Shield I wonder if it would just be best if I just go ahead and quit Shield."

"You're right I did go all "Shield" on you and did not warn you I was about too. I also went about talking of your fear of needles totally wrong. How I spoke did nothing to help you deal with what is obviously very frightening to you. All it did was make you defensive and angry. I am very sorry Natasha," Melinda spoke from her heart stepping on the landing from the final step and moving to hop on the plane wing beside Romanov and sitting down. "Can you forgive me?"

"Forgive who? Agent May or Melinda?" Natasha asked honestly. Before Melinda could answer Natasha continued, "I forgive both of you. But I do not trust Senior Agent May. She sees things only through the eyes of orders and protocols."

"And how about Melinda May?" the Asian asked in her rich alto voice propping her body up with her hands as she leaned back slightly.

"I trust her with my life. I and trying to trust her with my heart. I forgive her. I know she cares or she would not be here," Natasha admitted her voice never wavering. The Russian left her voice drop into a slightly uncomfortable silence.

"Tasha," Melinda finally spoke, "What do you want to hold onto more as you deal with your health changes? I mean changing into a shifter, the shoulder injury, the seizures, why they are happening, and finally your emotions because of the changes. You have a choice to make on what you choose to grasp the tightest moving forward."

"Meaning?" the redhead asked for elaboration.

"Do you choose to hold onto your fear of the shots and how vulnerable you are feeling physically or do you choose to let me help you, care for you and support you adapting and managing your fear. Particularly let me help you with the needles which you clearly are terrified of," Melinda inquired softly enjoying the sounds of the night in the Amazon Rainforest. Not getting a response, Melinda patted Natasha's leg and moved to leave so Natasha could think on what she said.

"Wait," Natasha stopped her grabbing Melinda's hand before she could walk away. "I am the Black Widow and Widow is fearless in hostile and dangerous situations. Widow seeks for a play, for understanding of a situation. It's who I am and that is how I choose to deal with this situation. I will not give into my fear. I choose to find a solution to get through these twice a day shots and finger sticks. But I can say that now, but when I see that needle I don't think with my head and convictions. I respond to my fear and act accordingly."

"That mean you will let me be your partner in this? Just like Maria was mine?" Melinda asked carefully.

"Yes Melinda. That is what I mean," the redhead confirmed reaching for Melinda's hand. "We are partners yes but I think I will respond best if we say you and I are family."

Melinda gave Natasha's hand a squeeze and then gently pulled on it as if to ask her to come off the wing and follow her.

"I wrote some ideas on my pad I want to run by you," Melinda told Natasha as she took the stairs back into the treehouse. "Let's see what you think."


	34. Chapter 34

I do not own any of the characters in the Marvel Universe and this story is not for profit.

Thank you for supporting the story by reading, following and the reviews.

AN : I picked Natasha Romanov's age by random. I wanted to make her and Melinda May's age great enough that it their relationship would be reasonable that Melinda to be a nurturing figure to her.

Shifters of Shield Search for Answers Chapter 34

"Tasha, I know this is not something you would readily choose for yourself but you need to go on medications to help with your mood swings and to help you deal with all that's happened," Melinda said directly at Natasha as they sat on the floor on some pillows by the gas logs that were burning low.

"I am twenty six years old and have never taken anything and you know all I have been through in my lifetime. I have gotten by just fine. I am a fighter and survivor," Natasha defended herself. "Medication is for the sick and weak. I can handle this."

"Natasha just think for a minute of all that has happened to you. You spent a year on a deep op in which you were sexually assaulted and violated. You were injured. Your whole body changed into a shape shifter. As a result of that change of forms, you have developed a serious seizure disorder that we are trying to get a handle on. And that seizure disorder requires you to take shots twice a day," Melinda spoke slowly and hopefully patiently. The Asian patted Natasha's bare knee with her long fingers before continuing, "And you have been so afraid you have been combative and fought me. Your eyes have shown with fear and panic. You have had a lot on your plate and you need a little assistance for a while."

"You don't understand Melinda. I just need to try harder. I can handle this. This is part of the reason I was trying to get away from you and everyone. I don't need other people seeing me fight through this. I certainly don't need the stigma of needing anxiety medication on top of it all." Natasha mumbled swallowing to fight the urge to cry. "Needing medication because I am acting bi-polar is a great shame to me." Natasha stood up abruptly and started to pace. "Did you know if I was still in the KGB they would kill me as a treatment for anxiety and this seizure disorder? Hell, they might have killed me after the first animal bite."

"You are not in Stalingrad anymore Natasha. And currently you are not on a shield base or in shield property. This is you and I talking. I am talking as your alpha, your friend and as a colleague speaking informally off the clock," Melinda spoke firm and patiently watching Natasha pace. The Asian sighed and walked over to the bed where her journal was and opened it. She turned through a couple of pages till she found what she was looking for then handed it to Natasha. "I want you to read this," Melinda told the redhead handing her the opened page.

"_**Nothing to Lose"**_

_**I had been having bad dreams every night. If I got three hours of sleep at night I was doing well. After a week and a half of poor sleep, I came home from working out with Barton and Carter to find the sheets stripped off the guest bed in her suite. She told me simply we were sleeping in the same bed now and I needed it and needed her.**_

_**I wish I could say that changed everything. It helped some. I did sleep some better because she held me after the dreams and rubbed my back till I drifted back off. Always she was telling me I was safe and not alone. What happened at night started to happen at the day too. I saw things. They seemed real. Over and Over I saw Malus over me shooting me with the serum that had ruined my life. One day in medical for a checkup, one of the male nurses touched my shoulder from behind me. I threw him and sat on his stomach. Before I could choke him, Hill sedated me. I woke up in tears frightened because I was locked in a room I did not recognize alone. But Maria came and got me and took me back to her place. I told her that night I was afraid of myself and afraid to live. I told her I was not strong enough to do this. I told her she had been such a big help and was my savior but I felt I was a stranger because of the mood swings and night terrors.**_

_**Maria handed me a bottle out of her pocket. She told me I had nothing to lose by taking them and I had been through hell and this would help me get back from it. Then she told me it was temporary and not to be afraid. She had taken the same medication after a bad op where she had been tortured for INTEL for forty eight hours. She asked me if I trusted her. I told her yes. I started the pills that night. A week later, I was in my mind enough to throw Barton and Woo on their backs when they came at me at the same time. I was able to catch Barton's arrows with my new shifter reflexes. I also was sleeping better but asked if I could keep sleeping with Maria because it made me feel safe.**_

_**And I did get better.**_

"How long were you on medication?" Natasha asked. "I would have never expected you would take pills on your own. Did Fury or Hill force you?"

"It was my decision to take them. Fury never spoke to me about it but probably kept tabs on me from the doctors. Hill just handed me the bottle and told me her story. Then she was there for me," Melinda answered Natasha's questions.

"But how long Mel?" Natasha asked.

"I took them a year. I was still taking them when I got approved to go back in the field. It did not keep me from doing what I loved. I still keep a bottle in my medicine cabinet. If I need it again, I will have it." Melinda explained.

"It's embarrassing," Natasha looked up from the page closing the journal back. "I would not want everyone to know."

"Rivers, Hill myself only Tasha," the Asian promised. "I hope you would share it with Barton, Coulson and your Avenger Teammates eventually. Natasha, it would help and you need to try this. You have nothing to lose and only to gain from it."

"If I take them any chance I could back to the point I could beat you on the mats again?" Natasha asked purposely wanting to lighten the mood.

"Possibly. I am not sure you could knock me on my back but you would probably be able to kick Maria's butt," Melinda told her blandly glad Natasha was not dismissing it. "Just don't tell her I said that." Melinda added cocking her head to the side and giving Natasha a soft smile, "That mean you will take the anxiety medication? I brought my spare bottle with me just in case we had this conversation."

"I'll take the medication. I will give it a try but if it makes me real sick with side effects or doesn't help I am going off it," Natasha promised, "And remember, this is private and I don't want it spread around I am doing this."

"I will remember and keep it in confidence. Thank you for taking steps to get better Natasha Romanov," Melinda told the redhead pointing back down at the pillow on the floors by the fireplace. "Now, let's talk needles."

"I was hoping you would forget about that talk," Natasha whispered under her breath. Melinda merely grunted and raised an eyebrow at her at the comment.

"As if," Melinda quipped back taking Natasha's hand and pulling her to the floor pillows to sit with her again. "Now I want to run some ideas by you and you tell me what you think about them." Melinda told Tasha sitting in front of her as they sat cross-legged face to face with their knees touching.

Natasha nodded pushing red hair out of her eyes and crossing her arms across her chest protectively.

"Relax Tasha," Melinda assured the redhead. "We are just talking. No needles."

"Ok, fine. I am listening," Natasha answered back unable to hide her dislike of the topic and her desire to hurry and get this over with.

"Would you like to handle the whole finger stick and giving of the shots yourself?" Melinda asked.

"Absolutely not. I would find a reason not to do it," Natasha answered back quickly. "Even if you were standing right over my shoulder."

"Well, how about if I give you a lite sedative and you would be unaware of it being done?" Melinda offered.

"Don't you have any other ideas?" Natasha asked. "I am agreeing to the nerve pills. I don't need to be put to sleep twice a day. What kind of life is that?"

"I figured you would think that. I agree with you," Melinda answered her voice calm as she gazed steadily at Tasha's face.

"You want a blindfold for the process or either we could try giving you a sleeping pill in the evenings and we could do it when you first go to sleep and then I could do it before you get up in the mornings?" Melinda threw out two quick options.

"No blindfolds. They bring back bad memories of my previous life. And if you gave me shots in bed I could never relax and thus would not sleep. Also I don't want a bunch of pills. I am only agreeing to one," Natasha voiced her feelings.

"This is the idea I would recommend Natasha. Let me hold you with my arm around you. I can make sure you don't see the needle and stick you in the back of your shoulder. You would not have to see the needle. I would not even have to do it as soon as we sit down together. I could try to do it in passing while we do something else like watching TV."

"Out of your suggestions. I like that one the best," Natasha told Melinda. The Russian leaned forward and whispered in her alpha's ear, "You would make me feel safe before, during and after?"

"I will do my best. I think the pills may help you handle this better after they have been your system a few days," Melinda answered in a voice with calm assurance. "We start all of this right away. That ok with you? I ask because ultimately you are the one in control and all of this is your choice. I am just here to support and help. Now how about the finger sticks, how do you want us to handle this?"

"I think I can get through that like we have been. I actually would like to take up your initial suggestion on that part of things. Maybe not right away, but I would like to do that part myself," Natasha shared in a low husky tone.

"Of course and I will show you how and what the different levels mean," Melinda's voice had depth and authority.

"Mel, I just want to be me again," Natasha spoke in a suffocated whisper.

"You still are Natasha, but you will get more comfortable with your fur and skin. Things will get better you have made a big step to get there making these two decisions."


	35. Chapter 35

I do not own any of characters in the Marvel Universe and this story is not for profit

Thanks for those who are reading, following, marking the story as a favorite and those who have sent reviews!

AN: The vacation for the Shifter Shield Strike Team is over so lets get back to work!

**Shifters of Shield Chapter 35**

Nick Fury landed his small private plane at the new base and looked around. It was hidden behind some sand dunes. Two buildings appeared to be an old abandoned fish packing factory. Unless you knew what had been on the location just a few months ago, any passerby or tourist would not be able to tell while one building was old, the other was brand new. They looked identical. There was a small dock nearby where ships used to drop off their catch for them to be processed and prepared for export out to bigger markets.

Nick Fury had come unannounced. He knew Coulson and Hill's team were on base now. Barton was till with the Avengers. Carter, Blake and Woo were on assignment and now it was time for his other team to get to work also.

To much time off, Fury complained to himself watching Agent Fitz guide his dwarf drones around two little cubs, one snow leopard and one cloud. The two cubs were chasing it. Fitz kept the drone just out of reach from either swatting or biting. But the three of them were having a good fun chase through the parking area for vehicles and equipment. Currently one Shield S.U.V. and Lola were the only vehicles parked there.

"Agent Fitz,that is government property you are using as a child's toy and you would not make enough money on your salary in your lifetime to pay for it," Fury growled watching the young man shriek. The young tech junkie scientist would have dropped the controls thus wrecking the drones if Fury had not grabbed the mechanism from mid-air as it started to drop. "And why did the motion alarm not engage when I walked in here? Anyone could have walked in here? I just did. Answer me Agent Fitz."

"I, I, turned it off so Kori, Skye and I would not set it off while we played chase the drone," Fitz tried to offer as an explanation. The young man felt himself beginning to sweat and wiped his forehead.

"And calm down Fitz. I don't need you to pass out on me. Pull yourself together I got orders for you," Fury rolled his shoulders reaching into his pocket and pulled out a drive. "Here are all the children that were living at the group home Malus was the doctor off and where Ward lived. Those now grown children we have in custody from either Shield or Hydra are marked in red. You need to find me locations of all the others on the list. If they are dead I want a copy of their death certificate and burial location so we can retrieve the bodies. And I want this to have your immediate attention."

"Yes sir. Right away Director Fury," Leo Fitz bent down and picked up his idle drones and stuffed them in his pocket. He looked down at the two cubs who were looking at him expectantly. The two then got a look at Fury's shiny polished black boots. Before Skye could start gnawing on it, Fitz grabbed a cub in each hand. "Yes sir. Let me take the cubs to Agent Simmons. Agent's Coulson and Director Hill went on a run. The doctor can watch Skye and Kori while I work."

"I got work for her to do also Agent Fitz. Vacation's over," Fury's low voice echoed through the building. "Let's head to her and you can call Coulson to get back here and meet me in the Commande Centere."

"Agent Simmons, at least one of you is working. Are you doing the necropsy on the specimens Agent Romanov picked up at the Hydra Lab in Ghana?" Fury asked looking over the scientist shoulder. So into her work, Jemma Simmons did not register who she was talking to at first. "Yes and we definitely got Agent Romanov's DNA in there. I am running a tissue sample through now to determine the genus and species of the animal mixed with it."

"You saying Malus has another side experiment going with Agent Romanov's DNA into big cats?" Fury growled causing Agent Simmons to jump up and away from her microscope. "Meaning I am going to have to scour the known and remote world for some hydra zoo?"

"Director Fury sir, I did not know you were here. I was just catching up on some work from before our vacation. I am finishing the necropsies of the specimens Agent Romanov brought back with her from that small base in Ghana," the doctor said. "I tried to go through the files from the disc brought in from there but they are encrypted."

"Give them to me. I will get Woo on this when he returns from his mission with the other team," Fury ordered the woman who turned in her chair and removed the drive from the PC and handed it to him. "You need to put that aside and concentrate on this please," Fury told the British born agent. The director pulled out a flash drive from his pants pocket and put it in the scientist's hands.

"This is a list of all the staff working at Ward, Sitwell and Garrett's group home under Dr. Malus's tenure," Fury explained. The African American Man noticed the two cubs playing on the floor in the next room at Agent Fitz's feet. One was playing with his shoe string. The baby cloud was chasing his tail. The two cubs looked healthy and happy. Nick Fury was pleased they were settling in so well. Clearly the whole team helped in the care and watching the shifter babies. "I want you to go through the names. Who is alive, who is deceased. I want locations of those living. I want locations of where each person is buried down to the burial plot number. And I want to know the work locations of those who still work in the medical field. I want you to work on this now."

"Yes, Director. Am I to give the results to you personally or the senior agents?" Jemma Simmons asked already slipping in the drive into her PC.

"Coulson and Hill initially. They will need them as quickly as possible. I am particularly interested in any doctor's that may have worked with Dr. Malus. I have a hunch that Malus did not design the implant to control the behavior of the shifter. He had too much on his plate with the serum and the biological research. So check for doctor's first," Fury shared his idea.

"Of course director. I will start immediately," Jemma Simmons told her superior moving to open the file.

"Good then, now I think I hear your two senior officers huffing and puffing our direction. They must have seen my plane. I will leave you to it," Fury excused himself and moved to the galley and got three bottles of water from the fridge. He carried them to the War Room to wait.

(15 minutes later)

"Director," Hill entered the room first followed quickly by Coulson.

Nick Fury did not miss the fact both of his experienced, seasoned agents were cradling babies feeding them. But he said nothing. Parenthood looked good on both of them. Both of them he never would have pegged as being good with children and seemed to be at ease with their roles as working parents.

"Vacation's over. Take a seat," Fury told the pair. "Don't stand up feeding the kids when you don't need to. I'm sitting at this table after all. Take a seat, I got a mission for you. But first, you still standing by your story about May and Romanov's whereabouts."

"Sir, I repeat to you, I do not know where they are exactly and Agent May wants you to know she is continuing on her mission to see to Agent Romanov's welfare," Phil Coulson repeated the line he had told his boss over and over.

"I did however receive a three word message from Agent May she gave to Stark to pass along," Maria Hill told the director. "Breakthrough. Home Soon."

"Good to hear it. You may or may not be back when they leave their mutual secret location. But I have something in mind for them also if May ever ends the silence between themselves and the world," Fury did not growl but his tone did turn lower and each word was enunciated crisply.

"Now, you are to report to Virginia Beach to the base. I have someone there whom I have arranged for you to meet there. You will proceed with this individual on a mission this person has put the framework on. You are going after James Sommers. He was an unpaid genius intern of Dr. Malus back at the group home. You will take Dr. Sommers down to Gitmo, Cuba and return to base." Fury told Hill and Coulson.

"Who is it we are picking up?" Hill asked trying not to sound to demanding. "Since she found out Kori was Monica's, the woman hated surprises.

"Not telling you because you would just argue with me about it being a bad idea," Fury's lips curled up for a fraction of a second before slipping back to his usual bad a** expression.

"You have your orders," Fury's phone pinged in alert. He said noting but picked it up and studied the phone screen carefully. "I got to go. Sorry to leave abruptly. Seems Agent May just turned on her phone and the GPS on their plane." Fury stood and walked to the doorway. "Get things together and leave. Your passenger is expecting you in two hours."

(meanwhile in the air just leaving Belize)

"Widow," Natasha Romanov answered pressing the button on the headset as she looked straight ahead flying just above the clouds. Romanov had already done some loop to loops till May had threatened her stating she did not need the some South American country's air force to come and investigate.

"Agent Romanov where the hell have you been? And where is Agent May?" Nick Fury demanded.

"Please call me Natasha or Widow right now Director," the redhead pressed the button and spoke into the headset. "I have been jumping through the trees in the rainforest with Melinda and scaring the parrots. It's been a blast. Stand by for Melinda. She is slipping in the co-pilot seat now and putting on her headset."

"Are you piloting the plane?" Fury's low voice raised a whole octave.

"She is director and putting Phil's and my little cruiser through her paces," Melinda told Fury after sitting down in the co-pilot's seat and plugging in her headset to join in the conversation. The Asian refused to let Fury bait her into giving an explanation why Romanov is her current state was piloting. "What do we owe the pleasure of this call? Tasha just turned the communication on all of thirty seconds ago."

"I got a mission for you two. You both have the fighting skills. The targets should be less threatened by women and if the targets are not very talkative, Widow is the best suited to glean information," Fury informally briefed Widow and the Calvary. "I am sending you the coordinates now. It should be a quick jaunt since you are sitting in South America."

"Why Cuba?" Melinda May asked keying in the new flight plan.

"John Garrett was spotted in a satellite picture outside the capital in Havana. He was at an airstrip picking up Malus's mistress and his only son. I want the woman and boy. I want Garrett taken to Gitmo till I can interrogate him. I want the woman and her son taken back to DC and where she can be interviewed and be under our protection and care."

"And our first priority is it Garrett or the woman and boy?" Widow asked. "And do we pursue Garrett if he flees?"

"And how do you want the extraction? Kid gloves or quick and swift?" Melinda asked not wanting to beat around the bush.

"First priority is the mistress and boy. Garrett is secondary. I don't need the pair of you injured fighting Garrett. I want him but not at the expense of our bargaining chip and asset to draw Dr. Malus to us." Fury told May and Romanov.

"Changing course now. We should be there in thirty minutes," Widow told Fury turning the stick.

"Good, they are at a café having lunch. Be there before desert. Fury out." Nick ended the call.

"Well, I did not expect to be put on a mission so soon. I thought I was out of service," Natasha remarked pushing her sunglasses to the bridge of her nose.

"He knows you have the skill set and I think he is calling us because he does not want to lose this opportunity to get Malus's family," Melinda shared her opinion. "Just watch my back and I will watch yours. Garrett is a hydra and a suspected shifter."

"I will always have your back. Do I have permission to pull down on the throttle?" the redhead asked with a gleam in her eyes. The Russian wanted to see how fast this baby could move.

"If you don't I will Tasha. Let's go."


	36. Chapter 36

I do not own any of the characters in the Marvel Universe. This story is not for profit.

Thanks to those of you who are reading, following, have marked the story as a favorite and those who have taken the time and sent a review.

Feed my muse. Please send a Review!

**Shifters of Shield Search for Answers Chapter 36**

"Hell no," Maria Hill growled seeing a sheepish Grant Ward sitting on a long bench sitting against one of the military hangers. One side of him stood Agent Jacobson. On the other side stood Agent Shade.

Grant Ward had the presence of mind to look down in deference of his status to Coulson and Hill.

"He is all yours," Jacobson held out what a device and gave it to Coulson. This is a stunner tech came up to attach to that shifter device thingy in his ear to prevent him from shifting. He acts up just press the button. There are four more of these things for everyone on your team to carry on the op. Jacobson told Coulson then turned to Hill and handed her four more devices the size of a key fob.

"The fob has mutual fuctions. It is a key unlocks the cuffs. The fob has a stunner for the device implanted on the ear. Fury's had his most trusted working on this outfitting Hydra shifters and shield sleeper shifters," Agent Shade shared. "It's been a real mess since round-up." Agent Shade handed Director Hill a folder and flash drive. "Mission details and co-ordinates are all here. Ward here did a lot of the framework for it after Fury got the information out of Sitwell on when he was turned."

"And where is Sitwell?" Coulson asked concerned for his family members, particularly Natasha.

"Currently housed at the abandoned facility in Gitmo used for the terrorist detainees before the US president closed it," Jacobson told the pair.

While the five talked, Hill's phone rang. The brunette stepped back to answer it.

"Hill"

"**Fury"**

"I don't like surprises sir. Especially not warning me I was given orders to work with a man who tried to kidnap my son and "niece". Not to mention, he beat Tasha who is like a daughter to me and collared her."

"**He is still useful and has been an asset since his implant was removed. His blood has been invaluable extracting the enzyme to help Tasha. Ward's knowledge of those in the group home as put us in the right direction of getting a clearer picture of how all of this started years back. You and Coulson are experienced lethal capable agents, if he becomes an issue you can subdue or kill him." Fury told his second in command over the phone.**

"He stays in the cell or interrogation area Stark put in place. I don't him around my boy or Skye," Hill growled into the phone. "And this is temporary. I don't want him around Romanov at all. I leave him at Gitmo with this Summers guy."

"**Acceptable. This is his first test. It should be a straight extraction. I think the person you are going after made the devices implanted on the shifters. He did not start work with Malus till a few years in Dr. Malus's tenure. We already have determined only the younger men had the implant in their brain. The older shifters we have found did not have the device. Stiwell did not have an implant. Ward did."**

"Fine but he does not even set eyes on the babies," Hill told her superior.

"**I sent May and Romanov on a separate mission because Ward would be working on this op with you. Romanov needs to feel useful and when I contacted them earlier, she was piloting the "cruiser". Just go get it done and onto Gitmo. Fury out.**

Without talking Hill and Coulson took on their duties to get the op started. While Coulson secured Ward to his cell/bunk and let the younger man share his INTEL on their target; Maria had Simmons bring in the play pen and set it up in the cock pit. Maria would baby sit and watch her two charges while they flew to their destination. Fitz and Simmons still could continue to work on their assignments from Fury.

Maria was far from thrilled to be taking this mission. Fury had been smart to keep all the details from her. If he had told her, she might have took the whole yacht and gone of grid with Mel and Tasha.

(Meanwhile)

"Finish your food Jr," John Garrett told the two year old sitting on Ingrid Merkel's lap. "If you finish it I will spring for desert. You like that boy?"

Young Thomas responded by turning his face into his mother's chest. This man smelled of danger and of a shifter to the toddler and he was frightened.

"Come on Thomas, just a bit more. Mother is not sure when he will eat again. Take a few more bites," Malus's mistress told her son taking her fork and spearing some of her own food and put it in the boy's mouth.

"Ms. Merkel, you are my guest not my prisoner," John Garrett told the woman sitting across from him in the outdoor café. "I am here to serve as your protector from those at Shield who would see your son is nothing but a science experiment the rest of his life. I also have found that your lover's work ethic has improved greatly since you have joined my and my associate's company."

"I am no lover of Shield but you forgive me if I don't seem more appreciate of your hospitality after you have spirited me and my son in the middle of the night. You forced me to make a video begging for my lover's co-operation on this secret project of yours like I and my baby are prisoners of war. And you sit there across from me with a gun in your pants pocket," Ms. Merkel answered curtly. She speared more vegetables on her fork and fed them to her son.

"Oh lets have none of that talk. I have a sea side villa prepared for us and we are having a catered steak dinner," John Garrett answered back smoothly not at all fazed by the irritation in the gorgeous blonde. "And I am sure your little baby shifter there would love a nice steak right boy?"

The little boy just scooted closer to his mother. He remembered this man. He had held him down and given him a big shot while his daddy cried. Now he was different than his mommy and more like daddy.

"I'm going to the restroom," Ingrid Merkel told Garrett standing with the boy in her arms.

"Not with him sweetheart. The boy stays here. I don't trust you," Garrett replied quickly putting money on the table to cover the tab.

"Well, I don't trust you either Mr. Garrett. Follow us to the ladies room if you must. I won't run. If I do you will kill my lover," the blonde answered in a critical tone. Annoyance flashed in her blue eyes.

"Oh course, wonderful suggestion," Garrett took the woman's arms like a true gentlemen and escorted the woman and her son to the side of the building. Garrett was glad the facilities were not inside any building. It would make an escape for the woman harder.

Melinda May fired a shot with her Icer as the blonde entered the woman's restroom. The Asian saw the size of Malus's son and cursed. She could not fire a shot and sedate the boy. He was too young and it may kill him. It was then she saw a flicker of amber in the little one's eyes. The boy shifted into black leopard cub right before her eyes. He jumped from his mother's arms and took off like a shot.

"Romanov, we got a cub shifter in black leopard form loose. Do you have a visual?" Melinda spoke into the comma on her ear.

"I am on the street. Garret is on the run heading south. He must have heard the gunshot in the bathroom," Natasha Romanov told Melinda May. The Russian had not thrilled that she had effectively been put on look-out with no weapons. But now she thought it might have been luck that she had not. "I am going to shift and pursue him. I will meet you at the plane."

Natasha the Leopard caught the cub's scent immediately on the wind. The cub was running up the sidewalk dodging people's feet. He was heading forwards the open outdoor market. The little one was fast but Natasha Leopard had longer legs. She barreled into the crowd not dodging but pushing people out of her way. The boy had reached the market place and was running between the vendor's carts. Natasha knew she needed to reach the cub before he reached the open street and busy traffic.

Natasha ignored the kick to her ribs and a broom that landed in three hard whacks to her head and weak not fully healed shoulder. She increased her stride. She was almost to him. She jumped catching the shifter cub by the scruff just before a truck heading out of town could hit him. Natasha Leopard could hear people pursuing behind her. She had the boy now she had to get back to the plane. It did not help she was carrying a yelping, crying cub who was trying to slash at her leopard face. He had managed to bite at her chin right before she grabbed his neck's scruff. She knew the cub was scared so her leopard did not retaliate. Natasha Leopard jumped into the bed of the truck that had tried to mow her down. The driver was oblivious listening to some Spanish radio station. Natasha the leopard held the cub firmly in her mouth growling at him in a low voice just to let him know she was his dominate and he was to remain still.

_Thank goodness for small favors_, Natasha Leopard thought to herself noticing the driver of the truck was heading in the direction of the plane.

The Leopard hopped off cub in her mouth and crossed a dirt road to the grassy area where the cruiser was parked. She could smell Melinda and a human she could only guess was their other guest. Natasha Leopard stumbled into the plane and barely got her footing as the door was shut by May and then Asian was putting the plane in the air.

The woman that they had picked up had a bag over her head and was in restraints on the bed appearing to be sedated, Natasha the leopard noticed. Natasha the Leopard stood firmly in place holding the now limp cub in her arms. He was heavier in her arms that Skye or Kori so Natasha felt her must be a bit older than her "babies". The cub still was definitely young though his baby fur tickled her chin. Only when Melinda reached a cruising altitude and engaged the auto –pilot did Natasha the Leopard walk to her Alpha cub swinging loosely from her mouth.

The snow leopard dropped the cub into the Alpha's waiting arms and slunk down to the corner and dropped down in pain. The kick had hurt her ribs and her shoulder hurt like hell. She wondered if she had wood splinters in it. She also had taken a whack to the head and had a headache.

Natasha Leopard watched in wonder of how her Alpha's purr settled the cub. She petted him and carried him to the back of the plane sitting with him on the bed. May nestled him by his mother. The cub looked at his mother happily and snuggled into her body for comfort and safety. His little soft purrs joined Melinda's alpha ones. Then the cub closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

"You ok Tasha?" Melinda asked her omega walking back to her omega who was huddled on the floor. "I see he bit your chin. Damn you got splinters on that same shoulder. That's going to take some time to get out. Did you get hit with a broom?"

The Leopard chuffed in reply and rubbed Melinda's hand that was checking her over. Natasha Leopard whimpered softly seeking comfort. The Asian granted it stroking Tasha's back. Melinda dabbed at the blood on the leopard's chin holding it there till it clotted. It would need stitches.

"I got the cruiser at full speed. We should be in DC within an hour. Can you wait? I can give you something for pain? Not a shot, one of the patches. I see the pain in your expressive leopard eyes," Melinda purred in her throat stroking the leopard distracting her with the strokes while she grabbed a patch from her vest pocket.

Natasha Leopard felt herself getting sleepy and the pain faded away as she got drowsy.

"You did good back there Tasha. The mission almost went south. Our INTEL did not reveal Malus's son was a shifter," Melinda praised the sleepy leopard. "You and I are a good fit as partners. Rest now. I will wake you when we get to DC."

Melinda sat there with the Leopard's face in her lap till Natasha's breathing evened out. The Asian checked on their two passengers sleeping on the bed then moved back to the pilot seat.

_Mission accomplished,_ Melinda told herself opening a channel to talk to Fury. She could not wait to see her mate, her child and be with her family again. She was ready to go home.


	37. Chapter 37

I do now own any of the characters in the Marvel Universe and this story is not for profit.

Thanks to those who are reading, following, who have marked the story as a favorite and have kindly sent in reviews.

I appreciate it all so much and am glad you are enjoying the story as much as I am writing it.

Send me a Review and feed my muse!

AN: This is a Ward Heavy Chapter

**Shifters of Shield Search for Answers Chapter 37**

"Target is crossing street Ward," Fitz told the black leopard shifter as he manned the Commande Center from inside the yacht.

"Understood," Grant Ward told the young scientist as he stood in the shadows between a big rig truck and the side cement wall of the truck stop restraint just outside Toledo, Ohio. Ward did a quick look inside the plate glass window at Phil Coulson and Maria Ward. Both might have appeared to an outsider as just a couple ordering an evening dinner, but Grant knew better. Maria Hill's piercing eyes drilled into him as to say, "Just give me a reason and you are dead". Ward noted Coulson held the fob that would send a shock either mild or fatal in his hand.

Ward adjusted the baseball cap on his head making sure the bald spot from his surgery was covered and watched James Sommers enter the truck stop and look around the room before sitting at the counter. Ward waited a few minutes walking the parking lot and street. He did not enter until he felt comfortable that Summers had come alone.

"I'm going in," Ward spoke into his comm knowing Fitz, Hill and Coulson could all hear through their earpieces. "Subject is in late forties, brown hair, beard in black jeans and black T Shirt. He is sitting at counter on stool looking at the menu."

"Understood." Coulson spoke under his breath taking a sip of his coffee and fiddling with his napkin.

"Stick to the plan Ward," Maria Hill whispered gruffly in her earpiece seeming to be concentrating on opening the sugar packet for her coffee.

Grant Ward took a deep breath and entered the truck stop ignoring the hostess offering to sit him at a table and moving to the counter and taking the stool to the right of Sommers.

"Ward," James Sommers looked over at the man in the New York Yankee's ball cap and blue jeans jacket.

"Sommers," the handsome young man nodded at the middle aged man sitting beside him motioning for the waitress to fill his coffee cup. "I am sorry I did not respond to your message right away. I have been in Europe for a few weeks. I know you called the day Shield started seeking out the shifters."

Both men stopped talking when the waitress brought a plate of ham and eggs to Sommers and then took Grant Ward's order.

"Garrett told me you were on mobile team and you travel a lot. I have not been able to get in touch with Garrett," James Sommers told Ward taking a bite of his dinner.

"He is AWOL from Shield and off grid. He disappeared the day Fury started cleansing Shield of Hydra and shifters," Ward told him thanking the waitress as she set a steak dinner in front of him.

Sommers looked around the room cautiously before speaking to Grant.

"Listen, I contacted you because I need to know if this is going to be traced back to me. Fury knows about Malus and the shifter serum. He knows Hydra has an army in mind of shifters and Malus is the brain of it. I left that shit behind me after I got into college. I designed the schematics of the implants because of the challenge and because Malus was seeing I got a full scholarship of anywhere I wanted to go through graduate school. I have lived a clean life and I sure as hell did not know Malus was setting you boys up as super animal humans taking commands blindly to violently control the world." Sommers shared his voice shook with emotion. "And how is it you are still walking around free? I understand they even got Sitwell."

Grant Ward thought his next words carefully as he worked over the conversation in his mind. He knew all that Coulson and Hill expected was for him to get the man outside and for them to shoot him with an Icer and cart him to Cuba. But Grant felt that maybe this man was an asset. Problem was though whether Hill would take kindly for him going off the plan. He would talk a few more minutes before deciding how to play this.

"Fury knows a lot. Honestly though, your name only came up as a person of interest of shield's radar after you contacted me," Ward spoke honestly cutting up his steak and starting to eat.

"I don't want my hands dirty with you or Hydra Ward. I am not asking for your help but I would ask that you ask them to look the other way and not contact me," Sommers answered. "For the sake of my elderly parents and family."

"I am not in contact with Hydra now Sommers," Ward carefully waded in looking at Coulson and Hill in the corner of his eye. Ward knew he was taking a risk here but decided to gamble. "I am off their grid literally." Ward took off his hat and showed the man the shaved spot on the side of his head. "Shield removed the implant and chip in my shoulder. I am loyal to shield."

"Shit," Summers looked at Ward. "How the hell did they manage that? And you are alive to tell about it to me? And that means they knew you were a shifter and still you are alive and not locked up in some prison."

"Shield is the good guys Sommers and they recognize talent and are sometimes willing to give those of us who should be imprisoned or killed a second chance." Ward told Sommers looking at Coulson and Hill. "I got that chance."

"You said I am already on their radar. Do they know you are here? Are they here also?" Sommers asked scanning the room and turning on his stool to look outside for the police.

"No cops Sommers," Ward told him not turning around as Sommers scanned the perimeter and every corner of the restaurant. "But yes Shield knows I am here and sanctioned this meeting. I am here to offer you a deal. Come clean, come work for shield. They could use your skills and knowledge for good. If you refuse, I honestly think you will end up at Gitmo with Sitwell and Garrett if they catch him."

"I, I don't know what you mean. You can't honestly expect me to make my mind up that quickly about something like this? I don't want to be attached to anyone. I just want to be left alone," Sommers told Ward.

The designer of the implant could not miss the fact that a woman had moved from a table to sit beside him and the man that was eating with her had moved to sit on the other side of Ward.

"I am sorry Dr. Sommers but your decision needs to be now. I can't allow you to disappear. You are too valuable and even your desire to be left alone is an impossibility. You need Shield's protection or Hydra will force you to work for them like Malus is currently doing. His mistress and son have been held hostage by Garrett." Phil Coulson leaned over and whispered in Sommer's ear in his soft spoken not threatening voice that always could put the most anxious stranger's at ease.

"I am second in command of Shield Dr. Sommers and I guarantee your safety and that your talent's could be of great use in the organization. If you agree and are willing to go through debrief and a period of transition," Hill spoke her speech she had used last ironically on the woman who was like a daughter to her, Natasha Romanov.

"You have nothing to lose Sommers. It's a good deal take it," Ward encouraged suddenly decided he wanted to quickly finish his dinner and take a back seat to Hill and Coulson.

Sommers looked around and his shoulders suddenly slumped. He felt backed into a corner and maybe he had made a huge mistake contacting Ward. The man knew it had been a risk because Ward worked for Shield.

_But maybe deep down I wanted to be found out_, Sommers thought to himself. _Maybe I want to make up for the violation I put all of those boys through and setting them up for a future as genetically altered mind controlled freaks of nature._

"I will go with you. I have no wife, no children to keep me here in Ohio. When do we leave?" Sommers asked hesitantly.

"Finish your dinner Dr. Sommers. I will even splurge and get you desert," Coulson tried to put the man at ease. It was growing clear to him that this man was no criminal or monster. He had been a young man who probably had been manipulated by Dr. Malus and used for his talents without having a clear picture of the ramifications of such a piece of technology. He may have been seduced by the promise of a full scholarship of as many years of schooling as he wished.

"I'll call Fury," Maria Hill told the men standing up and going outside to go inform her superior of the developments. "Dr. Sommers you made a good decision. Grant stay here will Sommers and Coulson."

Maria walked outside wondering if this is how Barton felt when he brought in Tasha.

_Ward had possibly made a good call though_, she thought to herself_. I won't tell him that though. He still has a lot to prove._

An hour later as the moon rose, the team was on their way to D.C., Dr. Sommers in tow. The trip to Cuba cancelled. Fury had told them May and Romanov were in D.C. and the team and family could reunite there. Maria knew one thing though. Ward would be off the plane without seeing the babies or even Natasha. He had done well on this op and proven he probably had a future with Shield. But for now, not with them.


	38. Chapter 38

I do not own any of the characters in the Marvel Universe and this story is not for profit.

Thanks to those of you who are reading, following, marking the story as a favorite and those who have sent a review.

Inspire my muse. Please Review!

**Shifters of Shield Search for Answers Chapter 38**

"When can you get to DC?" Fury barked into the phone.

"I was about to give my talk director," Samantha Rivers told the obviously irritated man almost growling over the phone, "while you have my attention, you tone is not one that makes me want to listen," the doctor stated on purposely waiting a second before adding the word, "Sir."

"Look, I am undergoing a stand-off with the Shifters Strike Team Members and got two planes on the tarmac staring me down issuing ultimatums," Fury tried to tone down his voice but it was hard. The director was used to being obeyed without question. His relationship with the shifters were showing to be as challenging as with the Avengers. They did not follow without question and their loyalty was to their pack came first.

"I got a thirty minute talk to give Director Fury. One of your people literally handed me your call while I was standing here at the podium," Samantha Rivers tried to explain losing her irritation in her voice. She was now honestly more curious what had occurred to get Fury's boxer briefs in a wad. "I'll call you back after the Q and A after the talk. Rivers out."

Nick Fury checked his watch. He needed his liaison and second in command to handle Melinda May. The Asian Shifter Agent had gone all "Mother Cat" on him when he wanted to take the mistress of Malus in for questioning and take the cub to medical. Now she was refusing to leave the plane and had called Woo, Carter and Blake for back-up in the "Bus". Nick Fury dialed up the Yacht cursing when Fitz answered in a hesitant squeak.

"I need to speak to Agent Hill," Nick Fury told the young scientist who he now was realizing was manning the comms for the mission from the plane. The others must still be at the truck stop.

"She is not here sir. Ward radioed in around ten minutes ago he was going in to talk to Sommers," Leo Fitz spoke glad the director could not see him through the phone. Leo was throwing a tennis ball to Argo the dog who had been pulling on his pants leg demanding attention. The young man had seen Coulson multi task playing with the dog while "working" so he decided he would give it a go also.

"Have her call me when she gets back to the plane. Fury out." Nick ended the call frustrated. He was glad Stark was not here. He could imagine the off handed comments he would be making. Fury got back into his vehicle and made his way inside to his office here in D.C. It seems he needed to find some quarters for his guests.

Melinda May saw Sharon Carter strolling up to the small plane with a pizza box and a large baby bottle and smiled. It felt so good for all of them, minus Barton to be together. Melinda opened the door of the plane and welcomed her fellow shifter inside.

"Thanks for checking the cabinets for formula and bottles. I left some in there for any unknown emergencies. I figured it would be for Skye or Kori," she told the younger woman who she called her friend.

"He is a cute one isn't he?" Sharon commented at the yowling hungry cub demanding to be fed. "Even if he is screaming at the top of his lungs. I can't believe Tasha could sleep through this or the boy's mother for that matter."

"I gave the mom another shot of sedation when Fury refused to keep the boy and mom together. Tasha got his by a broom and kicked by some frightened humans back in Cuba when she chased after the toddler in her cat form. I had to use a patch on her to help with the pain till I could patch her up. Unfortunately I think the patch is designed with a human more in mind." Melinda told Sharon walking over and picking up the screaming cub and pushing the bottle in his mouth. The plane suddenly got blissfully quiet.

"I would say so. Her tongue is hanging out. She is down for the count. I say we need to tell Rivers we need a separate dosing size," Sharon commented bending down and stroking Natasha's soft fur. "She is a beautiful cat Melinda. A little smaller than you but still plenty of muscles and her markings," Carter commented suddenly noticing the broken skin on the shoulder and some pieces of wood in it. "Damn humans, they split a broom in half whacking her with it?"

Melinda responded by coming closer to Sharon and purring. The purr had its desired effect. Sharon Carter calmed immediately. Sharon was already fiercely protective of the newest Shield Shifter in their group. Melinda could not have been happier.

"Go sit and feed the baby would you?" Melinda asked handing the cub to Carter who sat in the co-pilot chair and settled the cub on her lap. "You're a natural at that," she told the younger woman giving her a soft smile. "I need to check Natasha's shifter blood enzyme level and give her a shot of my blood. You got this for a few minutes?"

"Sure Mel. Then let's have some pizza. To bad Barton couldn't join us. I think he and the Avengers are headed towards Cuba to Gitmo with those Hydra shifters they captured," Carter spoke to Melinda but keeping her eyes on the male cub in her lap.

"Yeah, Barton called checking on Tasha. I told him Tasha did good work on the mission even though she got hurt again. This time by frightened humans attacking her in leopard form. He says Tony wants a big barbeque at the new base on the beach when they get back." Melinda smiled remembering Stark had said he had picked up quite a stash of European Alcohol for them to consume. Melinda opened the pizza box and pulled out a piece and took a bite. She had told Fury she would open back the channel of communication in an hour. She would see how the director was working getting Rivers out here and finding a more appropriate housing situation for the mother and the young shifter toddler.

"Mel? You don't seem concerned Fury is pissed"

"No Sharon. I am right he is wrong. I won't put that boy, one of our own, in a room with a lot of ignorant, uninformed so called medical professionals. You remember how they treated us. I won't let anyone but Rivers touch him and he needs his mom."

"You think Hill will be mad? I mean you, I, Blake and Woo just told our boss to get his ass in gear and get Rivers up here and get the boy and his mom suitable family quarters."

"Hope not. I doubt it honestly. She's a mom now of Monica's and her baby cloud shifter. Plus, I think she will be impressed I stood up to Fury. There are not too many people out there who have done so. Fury said the other team is on a mission in Toledo, Ohio. I am sure Fury will tell her what's going on."

"Melinda, I like this side of you all strong and protective. You have always been tough and a hard ass. But now you are more so and with a warm caring touch." Sharon told her impressions to her friend. This honestly had been the first time she had spent any time alone with May since Melinda and Coulson had gone to China when they found Skye.

"Thanks Sharon that means a lot. And I will kick anybody's ass who messes with you also. We are all an extended family of Shifters. Fury does not get that yet but he will eventually. He put us all together after all." Melinda finished eating and moved back over to Natasha. She drew a blanket a little more over her omega and stroked Tasha Leopard's soft forehead. "And I want to admit something to you but I will deny it if you admit this to anyone."

"What?"

"I am enjoying this little stand-off as far as making Fury realize he has to work with us and we don't bow down to him like before we were turned."

Sharon Carter merely nodded and continued to feed the cub whose sucking was slowing. The cub was falling asleep with the bottle in his mouth.

"Thanks for letting me feed him. It helps after the service for "our offspring" that did not make it out of China." Sharon told Melinda as a tear tracked down her cheek.

"You're welcome. I lost a daughter in China too," Melinda moved to sit beside Sharon and wiped the tear away with a tissue. "And Skye will need you. She needs her pack and family of shifters. I know it hurts after learning you had an offspring that you never got to be with, that was stolen and taken from you but I want you to ask that you would be a part of Skye's life?"

"Of course Melinda. I would be honored. I was not sure I could handle it honestly till I fed this little one. But I think that is part of the reason you asked me over here and to feed him. Isn't it?" Sharon asked gently stroking the sleeping cub in her lap.

"Yes, partly but I wanted to see you too. I have missed you."

"Yeah, I missed you too."


	39. Chapter 39

I do not own any of the characters in the Marvel Universe and this story is not for profit.

Thanks to those who are loyally reading, following, favored the story and those who have sent in a review.

It means so much. Send me a Review Please.

AN : A very Maria Hill heavy chapter as I imagine her as being when she is working.

**Shifters of Shield Search for Answers Chapter 39**

"What the Hell?" Maria Hill growled as she landed the yacht and looked at the activity going on the airfield. She expected some type of delegation waiting for her maybe a van with a couple of agents but there must be eight vehicles. She felt the number of cars was a bit of an overkill for Grant Ward and Dr. Sommers.

Hill ignored the directions of the air traffic controller where to head to park and assessed the total situation on the ground. The vehicles she assumed where there to meet them where surrounding the little shifter "cruiser" and the "Bus" piloted by the other shifter team was parked right behind the tiny plane protectively. She headed that direction in the yacht.

"Tell those idiots in front of those two planes they will move back or I will run over them. If they don't move fast enough, I will shoot out their back glass," Hill growled at the controller. "And if they aren't out of my way in 2 minutes I will see you demoted an agent level since you can't communicate effectively and manage traffic around aircrafts." Hill blistered the air traffic controller.

Maria Hill's reputation and attitude seemed to cause a flurry of activity quickly. As black S.U.V's moved from around the cruiser, Hill moved the yacht so she had flanked the cruiser on the opposite side from the bus. Being the second highest agent in shield, she could get away with totally parking the plane on the opposite side of the airstrip as she had been instructed. Ward's and Summers transportation to a locked area could come to her.

Hill opened a private secure shifter channel to the cruiser.

"Agent May, may I ask what is going on that you half attracted such attention not to mention having Woo, Blake and Carter flanking you with the bus?" Hill said through her earpiece.

"Permission for you to come aboard and we can discuss it," Melinda's voice came back. "But come alone please ma'am."

_This is strange_, Hill thought to herself turning her head as Coulson joined her in the cockpit.

"Any idea what is going on?" Maria asked Phil who sat down beside her.

"Just that Melinda is refusing to release her assets to Fury and Shield unless her demands are met," Coulson told her honestly curious who was in the cruiser with Melinda and Natasha.

"What demands?" Hill asked not ever remembering Melinda standing up to a superior officer.

"Doctor Rivers and appropriate housing and care for the two assets," Phil told her. "May I? For a moment?" Coulson asked picking up the secure line phone to talk to his lover only after Hill nodded permission.

"Melinda are you and Natasha ok?" Coulson asked in the phone.

"I'm fine Phil. The assets are in good health. Tasha is a bit banged up but should be ok. Please send Hill over so we can get this resolved and I can kiss you and my baby girl." Melinda asked in her low exotic tone.

"Permission to get Ward and Summers off the plane? I can talk to Fury and get them squared away so you can go see what the Hell happened," Coulson offered his superior officer.

"Permission granted. Don't sedate Ward just Sommers to move him," Hill ordered, "He needs to give his side of this to the director himself. As long as we other shifters at our disposal, I want Ward off the bus immediately. Move him back to Interrogation on the Bus and let Fury come to him."

"Good idea. Melinda is not going to be in a good frame of mind to see Ward," Coulson agrees.

"I also don't want him on the plane any longer. The other shifters can see to his security now," Hill told Coulson. Maria opened a channel to the bus and called into the cockpit. It was Blake who picked up.

"Agent Blake speaking."

"Blake, what the hell is your team doing acting as a guard dog to Hill and Romanov?" the fiery brunette asked.

"Protecting our own ma'am."

"And what does that mean?" Hill asked exasperated at the black of forthcoming of everybody.

"Ask Agent May ma'am."

"Right then. Get Woo and Carter over here to pick up Ward and another potential asset who was working with Malus and made those implants in Ward." Hill ordered adding quickly, "And separate them. Don't sedate Ward. He needs to speak to Fury. Call Fury when you have them secured. Invite him over."

"Then tell those agents hiding in the bushes to back off ma'am." Blake asked politely, "Carter noticed them when she took Agent May some pizza and a bottle for the toddler shifter cub."

"Done," Hill felt her blood pressure rising. _What was with everybody today? Melinda not following orders and the whole base's reaction to it_, she thought to herself, _Did he say toddler shifter_?

"Coulson get the bullet proof vest on the dog. Go out as his handler and send Argo after any god damned person who doesn't get back into the building. If it is not Rivers, Fury, or one of our people they don't need to be around us." Maria told Phil who nodded and left the cockpit in search of the dog. Hill pressed a button connecting her to a speaker to the outside of the plane.

"Get out of the god damned bushes and get into base. If you don't we will send our trained team member dog after you. Now Move!" Hill spoke through the microphone then ended the connection.

_So much for a quiet reunion and nice dinner at the Italian Place in town we all like_, Maria thought to herself.

The brunette watched from the plane window as Coulson directed the dog to check the perimeter. Argo was good too. The military trained dog found one junior agent who had been a little slow to leave. The dog listened to Coulson and did not bite or attack. But Argo did send the agent running towards the building in swift retreat.

Woo and Carter entered the yacht and she took her leave to the cruiser to Melinda and Natasha. Maria saw Fury approaching in his personal car but pretended she did not see him and moved swiftly to the small plane and entered it. If Fury wanted to talk to her, he would have to wait.


	40. Chapter 40

I do not own any of the characters in the Marvel Universe and this story is not for profit.

Thanks to those who are reading, following, favored the story and those who have sent in reviews.

I appreciate the support and am glad you are reading.

Send me a review and feed the muse.

**Shifters of Shield Search for Answers Chapter 40**

"Double time, Hill. I need your ass now," Melinda May, the alpha, growled the approaching brunette stepping out of the plane with the toddler cub in one hand and dragging Natasha Leopard by the scruff of her neck with the other.

"What the Hell is going on May?" Hill growled upon surveying the situation. But after being handed a black leopard shifter toddler cub, she curbed her attitude. Hill grabbed the cub quickly following May as Melinda half carried half dragged Natasha the Snow Leopard towards the grass.

"Don't your dare go till you get in the grass Natasha Romanov," the alpha shifter told her Omega. "You better be listening to me." Melinda gave a quick look to Maria. "Put the cub on the grass beside Natasha, he needs to go also and the cruiser did not have a litter box."

Melinda jumped away from Natasha as soon as the pair entered the grass beside the air strip. Instantly, Natasha Leopard was squatting and the leopard cried out as she wetted the grass. Hill sat the little cub down and snapped her hand back before she got sprayed. She had a little bit of practice with little male cub's now.

"Damn Tasha, you almost got my boots," Melinda spoke in a cool crisp voice but not really mad because Natasha the Leopard was stone cold leopard drunk from the sedation patch that had overloaded her system. The poor Leopard was stumbling around circling around before squatting to finish. This time to make a deposit. Melinda did not laugh but wanted too. Natasha would be so embarrassed if she was in her right frame of mind.

"Is Natasha drunk?" Hill asked trying to lose the deputy director of shield attitude and voice around the little cub. He was maybe ten more pounds than Skye and Kori and an adorable inky black leopard cub. Maria knew there was a story coming here and knew the minute she saw the shifter cub he was a big part of it.

"Like she rolled in and ate catnip," Melinda told Maria letting the tiredness she was feeling come through in her voice. Jumping through the trees with Tasha seemed ages ago, not twenty four hours. Melinda noticed Natasha the Leopard was through covering her deposit in the grass and now was scenting the air. She saw Director Fury standing by his vehicle and took off in a broken run towards him.

"Crap no!" Melinda growled keeping her human form but jumping in the air like a cat and tackling Natasha then picking her up like a teddy bear. Melinda purposely did not even look Fury's direction. "You don't run away from me Romanov. Partners remember?"

"Let's talk in the cruiser NOW!" Maria took a passing glance at Fury and picked up the boy. Both women, each with a cat in hand stepped into the cruiser and shut the door.

-O-

Maria Hill gently stroked the little cub in her arms as she entered the small plane. She took a glance at the woman laying sedated on the bed.

"Your asset?"

"Yes, Malus mistress and the cub's mother. You are holding Thomas, Kori's half-brother by way of Malus," Melinda told Maria. "Natasha was on the receiving end of some kicks to the ribs and whacks to the head and shoulder from some scared humans while she chased Thomas here in cub form. And of course we had no INTEL the boy was a shifter until he shifted in his mom's arms while we were taking the two of them into custody."

"And obviously Romanov acquired the boy," Maria commented scratching the cub behind the ears.

Melinda did not speak a moment as she filled a bowl full of water and set it in front of Natasha.

"Down and drink. Do you hear me Natasha?" Melinda spoke gently to the leopard.

Natasha Leopard looked up at her with droopy bloodshot eyes. Her tongue still hung loosely out of her mouth. She looked up at Melinda in half understanding. She saw the water though and lowered her head to drink. The Leopard also understood the patting of the floor beside the Asian who had sat down. She stumbled over in her alpha's direction then suddenly noticed another person on the floor. Natasha Leopard recognized the scent immediately and pushed between the two bodies till she was sandwiched between them. The leopard pushed her face into Maria Hill's lap totally disregarding the fact Hill's lap was occupied by a shifter cub.

"Natasha," Melinda chastised, "Maria is holding Thomas you need to move."

"Leave her alone Melinda. She is fine. I missed her too and she can't really totally be responsible for her behavior right now," Maria told Melinda indulging Tasha. The deputy director carefully handed the small cub to Melinda and started stroking the top of Tasha's head. Maria did a quick glance at the sedated woman, the small content cub held by May and finally down at Natasha Leopard who was leaning into the touch of her hand. "Ok, I think things are stable in here for the moment. So you need to tell me Agent May why in the hell have I returned from a mission to find the shifters are in a stand-off with Fury and Shield." Maria Hill's words where sharp but her tone was gentle. The deputy director was very mindful of the two shifters innocently sitting in on their briefing.

"Mission was successful. We got the mistress and the son. Garrett is escaped. I can confirmed now he is Hydra and I can tell you he scented shifter. Agent Romanov gave chase to Thomas here when they boy shifted in his mom's arms when we were taking her into our custody. If Natasha had not shifted and gave chase, the boy risked injury or death. Romanov did an excellent job in a very hostile environment and got the cub back to the plane. She came back injured but the cub unharmed. I secured the assets got the plane in their air. Romanov was tired, weak and in pain. With her fear of needles, I gave Natasha a sedation patch since medical research department cleared it for human or animal form. The patch needs some tweaking for animal form as you see."

"So move on Agent May. I understand the mission orders and your success. Why have you have the bus of the second shifter strike team guarding this plane? Why are the assets not turned over to Shield custody?" Hill pressed. "Your actions are insubordinate. You best have a good explanation." Hill demanded all the while in a soft voice and a gentle touch petting Natasha's leopard head.

"Director Fury ordered me take the boy shifter to medical for care and the mother to be totally separated from him for intensive interrogation. I have no doubt she probably has knowledge that may be of use but my main concern is for this little boy." Agent May told Hill looking down at the boy gnawing on the Asian agent's long finger. "I am not leaving him in the hands of those in medical. He is a little boy not a science experiment. He needs love and a mother's care. He does not need separation from his mom and the absence of the physical touch that a shifter thrives off of." Melinda voice lowered an octave and she looked up at Director Hill with flashing amber eyes. "I have a responsibility as an alpha to this innocent to see he is cared for. I will not have him exposed to what I was Director. You remember. Fury is using this mother and child. I understand why and I want the same thing Fury does. I want to bring down Malus and get INTEL on this shifter army program of Hydra's also. But not at the expense of the little boy well-being. And I did not tell the director no that I would not turn the assets over, I merely placed some conditions on their release to his custody."

"What did you tell Fury Melinda?" Maria used Melinda's first name on purpose still stroking Tasha's snow leopard's head. The deputy director of shield stroked Natasha right behind her ear in the spot Hill had learned was Natasha's sweet spot. As expected, Natasha began to purr.

"Get Rivers out here to oversee the boy's care. Get decent accommodations for mother and child together. Let you as the shifter's director and second over-all in command of Shield confirm the conditions are met." Melinda May looked directly at Maria Hill. "Fury did not take kindly at me standing up to him and questioning his intentions. I am a good agent ma'am and have proven my loyalty in the field before I was turned and after. I did not take kindly to agents surrounding the plane. I called the other plane for back-up. I am not the enemy Director Hill nor have I gone rogue."

"And Shifters take care of their own. So Woo, Carter and Blake showed up and a stand-off began," Maria put the dots together and cleared her throat. "I back you up in this Agent May. This little boy needs to be with his mother and good care. I will see talk to Fury and I will personally see that the conditions are met." Maria Hill looked at the little cub and added, "But I am not putting the boy in her care without supervision till I am convinced she will not use him as a hostage to demand something of Shield. She must show to us that she loves and cares for Thomas."

Melinda May nodded in agreement.

"And let's see what we can do to settle things down enough to see that Agent Romanov can receive some medical care," Hill looked down at Romanov's leopard head in her lap. "Let me go talk to Fury and get everyone to stand down. Then we can get Natasha over to Simmons in medical in the yacht. She would be more comfortable there than inside the D.C. facilities."

Melinda watched patiently as the deputy director talked to Nick Fury. Hill held the young cub in her arms. Melinda May had to admire Maria for using the boy to get their point across and Nick Fury was disarmed by the shifter cubs cute face. Melinda watched as Fury drove away and Hill walked into the bus. A few minutes later, Carter, Woo and Blake were walking her direction along with Maria Hill.

"Woo and Blake are going to move the boy and his mother into medical in the bus. Carter will see to the boys care while his mom is kept comfortably sedated. Rivers is on her way. Hopefully, by the time she gets here, some temporary suitable quarter options will have been presented to me. Then we get the pair moved," the deputy director told Agent May. "Coulson and Fury are moving Ward and another asset from our team's op inside the locked down section inside the grounds." Maria Hill looked at the agents gathered around her. Carter carried out Thomas the cub, while Woo carried Ingrid Merkel in his arms. Blake moved to pick up Romanov but quickly jumped back. The snow leopard who had appeared to be asleep was suddenly on its feet, growling with her lip curled in warning.

"Message received Agent Romanov," Blake told the leopard. "Don't startle Widow even in Leopard form. Thanks for not biting me. Feel better soon." Blake remarked quickly turning and stepping away from the cruiser with Carter and Woo.

"Well Romanov, if you feel well enough to growl and snarl at Agent Blake, you can walk," Hill looked down at the still stumbling leopard. When the leopard looked up at her with sad eyes, Maria just looked at Melinda and groaned. "Pick her up May. Her droopy, drunk eyes in cat form are too much right now. Let's get back to the yacht. Coulson already asked me if the two of you could go out in Lola tonight for a ride if things settle down in time. Also, Skye has missed you terribly."

Melinda looked down at Natasha as she carried the leopard and smiled. They were back from South America and had grown closer. Natasha had made some steps to taking responsibility in her care of her health both physical and emotional. She and Natasha had worked really well on a hurriedly planned mission. Widow had performed superb in her shifted form. Fury, Hill, Rivers and Coulson could not help and take notice of that as far as getting her back in the field in planned missions eventually. Melinda hoped the op would help Natasha feel more confident in her abilities and that she had a place in the shifter shield team. The Alpha also hoped Natasha would realize she could still do a lot even if she had to receive shifter enzyme treatments for the foreseeable future.

Melinda looked up at the large plane and thought to herself, _It's good to be home_.

The passionate kiss placed upon her lips by Phil Coulson as she walked aboard the ramp of the plane confirmed it.


	41. Chapter 41

I do not own any of the characters in the Marvel Universe and this story is not for profit.

Thanks to those of you who are reading, following, favored and sent me a review.

I appreciate the support and am glad you are reading.

AN: This is a Skye chapter written from her POV. It was a new style of writing for me to try. Hope it works out and you enjoy reading it as I did writing it.

I missed Skye and decided we needed a moment with her as the main focus.

Tell me what you think.

**Shifters of Shield Search for Answers Chapter 41**

Skye opened her brown eyes and kicked at the blanket covering her in the playpen. Beside her, Kori sleep peacefully. Skye sniffed the air tentatively. She smelled the scent again. The little female shifter rolled over on her stomach in a newly found ability and poked her head up. Skye sniffed the air again. She recognized that scent. It was mama. Mama was close by. Her mama was near. Unable to contain her excitement, the baby looked around at the four walls of the playpen and blinked. Skye pushed herself up on her elbows and scooted on her stomach.

It was so much harder for Skye to move around in human form. Skye grunted frustrated and listened. She heard her mama's voice now. Instinct to see her mama guided her actions. Automatically without thought the baby shifted form. Skye Snow Leopard baby wriggled out of her diaper and hopped out of the playpen with ease and growing agility. Skye easily landed on four feet but wobbled a little. The shifter cub was momentarily dizzy but snapped out of it when a surprised human cry of astonishment sounded above her. Hands tried to pick her up so the cub took off in a toddling run.

Skye's senses guided her direction. Pointed white ears shifted to listen for her momma's voice. The little cub could smell her scent clearly and it smelled of her "Tasha" and somebody else she did not recognize. Blue baby cub eyes scanned straight ahead. Skye Cub knew her momma's human form as easily as her momma leopard form. The little cub could hear her mama's footsteps. Her mama was on two feet and not four. Mama was in human form.

The hands were still trying to grasp at her and the female soft voice of one who also was in her pack kept calling to her. But her thoughts were only of her mama and getting to her mama. Skye got herself out of the medical lab down the common area and onto the steps.

Skye was not sure about steps that went down. The hands were coming towards her though and Skye knew that the hands would pick her up. Skye only wanted to be picked up by her mama. Skye cub let out the loudest pitiful cry that she could yowl. The little shifter cried again and listened closely. Her mama's heartbeats thudded a little faster. The little cub sniffed the air through her muzzle and whiskers. Her mama had heard her. The little cub knew her mama was here so she jumped.

Skye jumped off the landing pushing off with her little legs off the step. Skye cried for her mama as she dropped down to the lowest level of the plane and the cargo area and door. Her mama's strong nimble arms caught her ease and drew her to her chest. Skye cub snuffed at her mother as she continued to cry. Skye cub did not quite understand why she was crying but her mama did not seem to mind. Her mama just drew her to her chest and stroked her kissing her head. When her mama put her chin over her head, Skye poked her little tongue out and started giving her mother a few good licks.

Skye cub wanted her scent on her mama not some strange smell of an unfamiliar shifter. Skye had to mark her mama as hers. Her mama did not seem to mind and marked the cub also with rubs of the cheek. Her mama also excreting her scent while holding her close. Skye felt the rumble of her mama's special purr and sighed in contentment. Her cries changed to a purr of her own, much softer and higher pitched than her mama.

Skye cub shifted forms back. Her mama was not in fur but skin. She wanted to be also. Her mama shifted her in her arms as she shifted. Mama must have been surprised though because her purr stopped for a moment. Then the purr started again then her stomach was touching her mama and she was pressed close. One of her mama's hands cradled her head. The other hand cradled her bottom. Skye felt her mama's bare skin contacting her hers. Skye was with her mama. Skye was wrapped in her mama's shirt. It smelled of her mama. It smelled much better than the fuzzy blankets she slept under.

Skye lifted her tiny baby head and looked up at her mama with her brown liquid eyes. Her mama rubbed the top of her head with her hand and played with the tufts of hair on the top of her head. Her mama brushed two fingers over her hair that always seemed to stick straight up. Her mama never tried to push it down like some of her other pack. Her mama liked to play with her hair and make it stick straight up.

Skye grunted with happiness when her mama sniffed her hair and kissed her head. Skye loved her mama's kisses.

Her mama was talking in her human voice now. She did not understand it like she could when she was on four legs and fur. Her mama spoke softly and rubbed her back holding her close skin to skin. Then her mama carried her up and then she was in the place where her mama rocked her. Her mama also had a bottle. Skye was not really hungry but always liked it when her mama fed her.

The rocking and a full tummy was making her sleepy. Her mama pulled the bottle away when she got full and put rubbed her back till she burped. Skye cried in protest when her mama put a diaper back on her but it was short lived. Quick enough, she was wrapped back in her mama's shirt rocking back and forth in her special chair.

"My little girl, I missed you so much. Mama loves you. I could tell you missed me to my little ninja. Mama is home now," was whispered in Skye's ears. Skye could not understand but liked it when her mama spoke softly to her like this. Skye liked her mama's voice.

Skye fell asleep with her tiny fist wrapped around her mama's black hair. Her mama was home.


	42. Chapter 42

I do not own any of the characters in the Marvel Universe and this story is not for profit.

Thanks to those of you who are reading, following, have favored the story and have sent a review.

It means a lot to me. You keep me writing thanks.

AN: Jemma Simmons with a drunk Natasha Leopard.

**Shifters of Shield Search for Answers Chapter 42**

"Please, Please Natasha, won't you please shift for me so I can get the wood out of your shoulder?" Jemma Simmons bent over so she could look the snow leopard on the exam table eye to eye.

The leopard took advantage of the face close to hers and gave Dr. Simmons two quick licks on her cheek. Natasha Leopard looked at the doctor with her droopy sad eyes and panted. To Jemma Simmons, it almost looked the snow leopard was smiling at her.

"Eww, did Widow Leopard lick you?" Leo Fitz stuck his head in the medical bay and teased. "She is really drunk isn't she?"

"Do shut up Fitz, and you best get out of here," Simmons chastised her best friend. "You remember how Melinda responded that night on the bus about you seeing her bare backside. Get out of here. She will not be decent when she shifts back to human form."

"Let me try," Fitz offered trying to be helpful and ignoring the order to leave. The young man bent down in front of the leopard and spoke, "Natasha, do you want some chocolate candy? Change and I will give you some."

Natasha Leopard responded by yawning and trying to hop off the table.

"No, No, Natasha. You must stay on the table so I can patch you up," Jemma's voice sounded more like a whine. "I wish Melinda was here."

"You saw how Skye reacted when Agent May walked up the ramp. Melinda went straight away upstairs to their apartment and shut the door. Agent May does not wish to be bothered," Leo told Jemma. "You best suck it up and just pretend you are a vet."

"Just go get Deputy Director Hill then Fitz because I need her in human form to fix her up and her enzyme level is lower than I like. She needs back in human form," Jemma implored Leo who nodded and stepped out of the bay.

Natasha Leopard looked over at the English doctor who had pulled up a stool and sat beside her. The Leopard immediately started giving her licks again. Simmons resisted the urge to push away Natasha's face or to wipe of the kitty slobber. After all, Natasha Leopard was just trying to be sweet.

_I don't believe I once was afraid of her_, Jemma thought to herself reaching over and stroking Natasha Leopard under the chin. "You are such a sweet, big kitty. Can you be a sweet kitty and shift for me now?" Dr. Simmons asked again.

Natasha Leopard just flicked her tail back and forth batting Jemma's cheek playfully.

"Natasha Romanov, we do not bat team members with our tails," Maria Hill chastised the drunk leopard as she walked in the medical bay. The brunette suddenly realized how utterly ridiculous that sounded. Not only did she sound like she was talking to a two year old, she was telling a shield agent not to whack another shield agent with an animal tail."

Natasha Leopard just tried to turn her body away from the person giving her the reprimand and almost fell off the table.

"Easy there Natasha. You need to be still and look at me," the brunette lowered her voice and softened her tone. Hill bent down at looked the leopard in the eye. Natasha Leopard took that as an invitation to lick Maria's face too.

"Pardon me for saying this ma'am but Agent Romanov Leopard looks a lot Skye did licking Agent May down below a few minutes ago," the doctor observed watching Natasha licking Maria's cheek several times and snuffing into her shoulder. "I really am going to have to do some research on cat behavior when all of this with Malus and the Hydra Shifters gets resolved."

Maria Hill dare not push Natasha Leopard away. She already was aware how sensitive Natasha was and did not want to appear to reject her and the affection. But the deputy director also wanted the redhead to shift form so she could get medical treatment. Maria Hill was strategizing her next move when she heard a pair of footsteps coming down the steps.

"You both smell like Tasha. She been giving you both a tongue bath?" Melinda spoke in her dry emotionless humor as she entered the medical bay.

"Tasha, why are you still in fur?" Melinda stood over the leopard and lifting her eye brow as if waiting for an answer. The alpha lifted the animal's head so the two could look eye to eye. Melinda saw the playful look in the animal's eye and a tale came sailing her direction.

Jemma cringed thinking the alpha was going to yell at the poor intoxicated animal. But Melinda did the opposite of what she expected. Melinda carefully handed her sleeping daughter over to Maria Hill and lifted the leopard off of the table and into her arms.

"Shut the door. Close the blinds. Turn off any camera coming into the room and dim the lights," Melinda told the two non-shifters. "I am going to shift and give her the same treatment she has given you. She can't tell us but she is wanting this same kind of attention herself. After I settle her down, I am going to tell her to shift. Hopefully, she will be mostly asleep by then and your job Simmons will be simple work."

On several spread out blankets, Melinda shifted form and settled herself by her omega. The alpha rubbed her head against her omega and lovingly licked the top of her head and behind the ears. Melinda Leopard began her cat bath and carefully ran her tongue over her omega leopard's body till it was wet and Natasha's fur was wet and matted. Natasha settled down under Melinda's attention. This time the kitty bath did not feel like punishment. Natasha felt cared for and secure in Melinda's pack.

Melinda shifted back when she realized Natasha's purrs were now mixed into soft sighs of drifting off to sleep.

"Tasha, Tasha, shift back now then you can go the sleep," the Asian told the leopard whispering in the animal's pointed ear. "Come on now shift," May emphasized releasing some of her dominant scent into the air around Natasha. Melinda smiled as the leopard changed forms in front of her.

"That was amazing," Jemma exclaimed stepping forward.

Melinda picked up Natasha's nude body and placed her on the exam table before turning to her clothes to redress.

"I would have never believed it. Another one of your fine skills Agent May," Maria spoke teasingly but seriously.

"I know my girls," Melinda said simply turning Natasha onto her stomach and putting a sheet over the Russian. "Let's get her cleaned up. Coulson and I are taking Lola out for air under the stars."

"Can Phil and Fitz out for take out at our favorite Italian place in town first?" Maria decided. "I don't think it is going to be a good night for us all to go out and frankly this entire day has given me a head-ache."

"Sure," Phil Coulson answered from the door. "And I even will get some of that wine you like Maria and some cheesecake for Natasha." Coulson stepped into the science lab motioned the young man to follow and whistled for Argo. The three then left for their dinner.

While Maria went to get Kori up from his nap, Jemma and Melinda painstakingly picked out wood splinters out of Natasha's shoulder. They worked quietly until Jemma finally got the nerve to ask the Asian shifter a question.

"Melinda? Why did Natasha lick me?" Jemma asked softly not looking up from her work. The doctor felt shy and slightly embarrassed to voice her question.

"Because she considers you part of her pack and she was being affectionate," Melinda answered back in her deep alto voice beginning to stich up the deep places the broom had cut into the skin.

"It felt strange but I figured it had to be something like that," Jemma replied dabbing the shoulder with a dry sterile cloth waiting to dress it after Melinda finished the stiches.

"She considers you a friend Jemma. It is easier for her to express it when she is in Leopard form. She does not have to talk when she is in fur. Also, she is still intoxicated off of those sedative patches and less inhibited," Melinda told the doctor softly. Melinda finished her work and touched Jemma's shoulder and patting it.

"I am not sure she will remember this later on but tomorrow Melinda I am going to sit down with her and tell her I consider her a friend and I am here for her," Jemma looked over at Melinda across the exam table giving her a soft smile.

"She will remember part of it but probably not all," the Asian shifter told the young doctor. "I missed you while I was gone and coming into your bunk in the evenings and having tea."

"Me too Melinda, welcome home," Jemma smiled, "Will you have a cup with you tonight when you come back from your ride?"

"Of course but let's treat ourselves tonight. How about hot chocolate?" Melinda inquired stepping back and letting Simmons finish up on Natasha's bandages.

"It's a date."


	43. Chapter 43

I do not own any of the characters in the Marvel Universe. This story is not for profit.

Thanks to the support of this story. Thanks for reading, commenting, requesting things. Thanks for those who asked for alerts and those who have favored the story. I appreciate each of these things so much.

AN: This is a Melinda May/ Phil Coulson Chapter. I am making a try at romance. Let me know what you think of their "Date"

**Shifters of Shield Search for Answers Chapter 43**

Melinda May opened her mouth as Phil Coulson fed her another bite of cheesecake then watched as Phil fed himself one. Melinda waited for Phil to swallow then picked up the wine glass off or the picnic blanket and tipped it for her lover to swallow.

"I should not be eating this," Phil told the Asian told Melinda after swallowing another bite of dessert "I don't have the high metabolism that you do and I will have to run an extra mile tomorrow with Hill and "our science kids"," he said using the nickname he had recently started calling Leo and Jemma since both senior officer had been making an effort to mentor them.

"Just get up with me at five am and we can spar. It's been awhile," Melinda told her life partner then opening her mouth to accept another bite.

"I can think other activities we can do back in our apartment on the yacht that I think I can do sooner than five am to get a work-out," Coulson told Melinda gently pressing his lips to hers then covering hers completely.

"Who says we have to wait till we get back to the yacht Phil," Melinda whispered huskily grazing his ear with her lips. "The cruiser is still parked on the runway and I got some silk sheets stowed away for such an occasion. And for privacy the cruiser is pulled away from the yacht and bus at the opposite end of the runway because it was refueled."

Phil Coulson responded by finishing his wine in three swallows and started gathering their dinner boxes from the Italian Restaurant in a box. He folded the picnic blanket back up and took his lover's hand. He took Melinda's hand and kissed it.

"Let's go then. I don't want to wait either," Phil whispered wrapping an arm around Melinda's waist and guiding the Asian to Lola. Phil opened the door for his lover then shut it after she sat down.

Phil kept a hand on Melinda's inner thigh as he flew back towards the Shield airfield. He was looking forward to the next part of their date.

-0-

"I missed you Mel. I am so glad you are home," Phil told his lover playing with her dark silky hair as she lay on his bare chest in bed.

"You don't realize how much I wanted to pull you in our bed and have my way with you when you gave me that welcome home kiss," Melinda murmured in Phil's chest playing with his chest hair.

"Skye seemed to have had other ideas about that idea my love," Phil whispered running his hands up and down his partner's soft curves. "She is surprised me shifting back and forth like that. I looked back at the video. She shifted and jumped out the playpen with the same athletic prowess of her mama."

"Oh gods, how are we going to keep up with her Phil?" Melinda asked her mate, "I thought we may have a little time before she was doing that type of thing." Melinda felt her skin tingle in the places Coulson was touching her but felt this conversation was important. "Focus Coulson," Melinda murmured huskily lifting her head to look in Phil's eyes. "Your daughter is an effortless shifter without fear and or any inclination of safety. I can't exactly have a talk with my infant daughter either."

"I have been watching my "Mini Melinda" while you were gone. She is climbing so much better on those cat playground toys Stark put in," Phil whispered in his lover's hair. "She actually shifted one day while on the blanket on the floor with Kori and made a bee line for the cat tree and launched herself with a flying leap. I got an idea I have asked Stark to work on for us."

"My God, she is a "mini me" between her and Tasha I better lay off the desert myself. I am going to been to be in top form to chase after them," Melinda told Phil rolling all the way onto her lover. "I want you to tell me all about it but tell me later. I need you again," Melinda implored him trailing her hand down his chest to touch him intimately.

"God's your insatiable. I am so lucky," Phil groaned turning his lover over and mentally marking their place in their conversation.

"Yes you are."

-0-

"Did we miss curfew Mel?" Phil asked Melinda lowering Lola back on the road and driving the Corvette like a standard sports car.

The pair had showered after their time together and decided to go out for coffee before heading back. Melinda had wanted to get Maria her an iced coffee and Tasha some Russian Tea. The Asian had also promised Jemma some hot chocolate with her and was carrying two cups of the aromatic hot drink.

"No Phil. Deputy Director Hill is not expecting us back for another thirty minutes," Melinda told Phil dryly resting her head on his shoulder. "And thanks for stopping for at the coffee shop, particularly for Maria. I mean I barely get back before I am thrusting a drunk leopard and a ninja baby on her so we can go on a date and have some private time. Remember Maria was complaining of a headache."

"Just suggest she go drink her coffee and I will give Skye and Kori their baths while you check Tasha," Phil told his partner leaning his head on hers. "Then I will open that wine we got her at the restaurant and we will let her take one of those long baths she loves."

"And I will confiscate her phone till she is out of the tub," Melinda added rubbing Phil's leg over his dress pants. "Good plan Coulson. Let's go."


	44. Chapter 44

I do not own any of the characters in the Marvel Universe and this story is not for profit.

I thank you for supporting the story by reading, following, favoring and sending me reviews with comments and those who send me a request recently.

AN This is a POV of Skye as requested by a reader who wanted to read Skye's POV of reuniting with Natasha Romanov after Belize and the treehouse. I hope it does not disappoint.

Let me know what you think. I tried to make it a nice family moment.

**Shifters of Shield Search for Answers Chapter 44**

She woke up and found she was back inside that place where they put her to sleep sometimes. The place with four high walls around her that they called a playpen. _Did they not realize she had figured a way out of this thing_?

Her mama was not here. She could not smell her scent. She could however smell a scent of someone else who she had to get to right away. She smelled "Her Tasha". It had been forever since she had felt her buddy's warm body beside hers. "Her Tasha" was not in the same room as her but she was close.

She smelled her littermate, Kori. He was at the table with his mama.

She did not want to be alone. She wanted out of this place they stick her sometimes. She smelled "Her Tasha" and she was going to go there. She had found her mama earlier and she knew she could find "Her Tasha" too.

It was easier to turn over this time because she knew just how to do it. She kicked off the offending blanket with her feet and rolled over. She was on her tummy now. She lifted her head and looked at her pack. They sat at a table eating. She was going to go find "Her Tasha" now. She would have to be quiet. She would crawl on her stomach slowly like her Mama sometimes did when she was in fur outside. She did not want those hands chasing after her like last time.

She shifted into her fur and crawled out of her blanket and diaper all at once. She stepped back and ran two steps forward and jumped. Her feet plopped down hard on the hard surface. She let her senses expand around her. She let herself focus only on her target. She could smell "Her Tasha". She toddled forward in a slow careful creep. Her could hear "Her Tasha" breathing deep and slow. That meant "Her Tasha" was sleeping again. Her mama did not like it when she disturbed "Her Tasha" when she was sleeping. But mama was not here to stop her. She desperately wanted to see "Her Tasha". "Her Tasha" had been gone as long as her mama had. It had been too long.

She found herself back in the room with the bright lights, beeps and funny smells. She did not like this room very much but her Tasha was here. She wanted to be brave like her mama and like "Her Tasha" who protected her from the bad black leopard man who tried to put a collar on her.

She saw her Tasha on a bed on her corner of the room.

_What was she doing lying on her tummy?_ she thought to herself.

She was going to have to jump again. She leapt up and tried to grab hold of the mattress where her Tasha was. She tried to grab hold with her claws. She could not quite pull herself up. Her claws tore into the mattress and she fell to the ground. She cried out in surpise. She was also a little afraid.

She was sad. She wanted to get up with "Her Tasha" so she ran to the other side of the bed "Her Tasha" was on and leapt again only to fall again. Her claw had gotten caught in the mattress this time and it had hurt her paw when she fell.

She cried out pitifully and let out a loud huge yowl. She looked up at the bed expectantly. "Her Tasha" was like her mama. "Her Tasha" always heard her and pulled her close. "Her Tasha" heard her alright. She watched with her blue baby shifter eyes as "Her Tasha" groaned and rolled off her stomach. Her Tasha was falling off the bed. She had to stumble back a few steps so she did not get squashed. While "Her Tasha" cried out in pain she was also looking around for her wildly.

Her Tasha should have shifted and jumped up like she did. _Why did her Tasha fall on the floor in her skin?_

She really did not care though because now she could lick "Her Tasha" and crawl on her like she liked to do. "Her Tasha" smelled like Mama and that made her very happy. She added her smell to it with lots of licks and rubs. "Her Tasha" looked up at her as she sat on "Her Tasha" 's chest and purred. "Her Tasha" purred back in greeting and happiness.

"I missed you too little one," is what "Her Tasha" said to her in a soft gentle whisper that ended with a kiss to the top of her head. "What a greeting. But I think the mattress is ruined I was sleeping on."

She did not understand what "Her Tasha" told her but she understood the kisses and the strokes to her fur. She liked when "Her Tasha" gathered her holding her in a little ball and letting her snuggle into her throat and shoulder. She felt herself being lifted up as her buddy sat up and scooted against a wall. She heard the others coming and closed her eyes snuggling in "Her Tasha". She buried her face in the long red hair so different from her mama's black hair. "Her Tasha" would keep her from the hands on those she did not want picking her up right now. She felt her back being patted as "Her Tasha" talked to the others in her pack. She snuggled in close to her buddy's warm skin and tried to melt into it. She loved "Her Tasha".

The others did not take her away. She was glad. She did not think "Her Tasha" would have let them take her anyway. It was then she smelled and heard her mama. She was back. This time she did not want to run to her though. She wanted to snuggle with "Her Tasha". She let her mama come to her. Her mama talked to the others then came and then knelt beside them on the floor. She let her mama know in a loud yowl and growl not to take her away from "Her Tasha". But her mama growled back so she reluctantly let her mama pick her up. She did not stay mad at her mama though because she mama held her close and stroked her. Then her mama did stuff to "Her Tasha" and carried both of them upstairs to their lair up the steps.

She got to snuggle with her Tasha while Mama brought "Her Tasha" food. She sniffed at it but decided she rather shift and have a bottle instead. Her mama and "Her Tasha" both laughed when she climbed up her mama's shirt and shifted. Her mama was fast though and grabbed hold. She got another diaper after that but also another bottle. She got to drink while her mama held her and "Her Tasha" ate.

When "Her Tasha" laid down on the bed, her mama placed her so she could snuggle close to "Her Tasha". Then her mama snuggled with them too. She thought her mama was just trying to get "Her Tasha" and her to go to sleep. "Her Tasha" fell asleep first. She could tell her breathing got deeper and slower. She could not fight to stay awake after that. She fell asleep too.

She was sleeping by the time her mama whispered, "What am I going to do with you my little baby ninja mini me?

She did not hear either her mama say "You wanted your Tasha so badly you tore up a bed mattress. Am I going to have to trim your claws?"

She woke up just a bit when mama kissed her head and said "I love you. Mama and Tasha are home now little girl, sweet dreams."

She did not care what mama said she just liked to be close to her mama and "Her Tasha" and she was.

So everything was perfect.


	45. Chapter 45

I do not own any of the characters in the Marvel Universe and this story is not for profit.

Thanks to those of you who are reading, following and are reviewing the story. And thanks to those who have commented and sent me requests.

Shifters of Shield Search for Answers Chapter 45

Ingrid Merkel blinked her eyes and swallowed. She felt disoriented and her mouth tasted like cotton. She felt that she was laying down and her head was on a pillow. She looked around wildly. She was in a large room. She was on a bed that looked like a hospital bed. The lights were she was located where turned down low. In the next room, there were machines and medical equipment.

Panic surged through her as she tried to put two and two together what she remembered last.

"Calm down Ms. Merkel. You are safe and so is your son," Nick Fury spoke from a corner chair that had been masked in the semi darkness. The African American Man turned a small table lamp beside him so the blonde haired European Woman could see him more clearly. "My name is Nick Fury. I am the director of Shield."

Unwilling to lie there helpless and vulnerable, Ingrid Merkel pushed herself up to sit up and stared blankly at the tall man with the eye patch. Nick Fury was intimidating and Ingrid felt him towering over her, despite the fact he was sitting down some distance away across the room.

"Why am I here and where is my son?" Ingrid Merkel asked pointedly running a hand through the blonde disheveled hair.

"You are here because we rescued you and your son from one of our rogue agents we recently discovered was Hydra," Fury explained standing up and pulling his chair closer to the woman's bed. "You are under our supervision. You and your son are our guests and have out protection from those wishing to exploit or seek either of you harm," Nick Fury explained calmly resting his hands on his legs. "To answer your second question, your son is in the care of one of our agents and is close by. He is under the protection of the Shield Shifter Team."

"I don't trust you and I am not going to talk to you further without seeing my son with my own eyes," Ms. Merkel promised trying to sound brave and keep her voice strong when she inwardly felt deeply frightened for Thomas's welfare.

"I thought you might feel that way," Nick Fury stood up. Ingrid Merkel noticed another person, a brunette woman stood up with him. She was wearing a uniform that identified her as shield. "This is Maria Hill. She is overseeing your son's care. She will take you to his location."

Ingrid Merkel moved to stand up and suddenly Maria Hill was directly in front of her.

"Your hands together in front of you please," Maria Hill used her most monotone tone of voice snapping on the restraints. "I don't particularly trust you either Ms. Merkel so for now you need to wear the cuffs till you prove to me you will not mean any danger to others, yourself or your son."

Ingrid Merkel seethed inside. Hydra, Shield it did not matter. They all were controlling, aggressive organizations that had their tentacles in her boy and herself. Merkel told herself for now she needed to play by their rules. She needed to see her son. She could not do that if she rebelled or struck out at these people.

"Hill and I will escort you," Fury told the woman. His deputy director stood on one side of the woman and took her elbow. Fury took the other side and the trio stepped outside the medical area. "Your cooperation and following of any directions Agent Hill gives you will be to your value if you want to see Thomas."

"I understand, please let's go," Merkel tells the pair anxious to see her little boy's face. She walked with both agents flanking her. She quickly realized she had been on a large plane. She was going down a set of stairs and found herself walking down a cargo ramp onto a runway. Ingrid Merkel looked nervously for her little boy. It was then she heard noise off of the runway. She could not see what was going on for the tall hedges in front of some large size trees. She instinctively knew though that her child was in that direction. What she saw when she stepped through the trees caused her to gasp.

There were three cubs playing in the grass. The smallest she recognized as a cloud leopard. Only slightly larger was a snow leopard and then maybe ten pounds more was a black leopard. The trio were playing with a large oversized ball being rolled by the very Asian woman that had shot her in the bathroom at the restaurant. There was a female adult snow leopard standing in the grass also as if on guard but also playing with the cubs.

Ingrid Merkel felt the woman who had been holding her arm wrap an arm around her waist. It was if the brunette knew she was about to faint.

"My boy? He looks so happy. He has not been happy since," Ingrid Merkel mumurred falling backwards only to be gently lowered to the grass. "Is he ok Agent Hill?"

"He's fine Ms. Merkel. He is a beautiful little leopard and an adorable little boy," Maria Hill told the mother looking over at the mother to her superior. She have him a nod and then Fury reached over and removed the handcuffs.

"The Leopard in the mix of those rug rats is the one that rescued your son when he shifted and ran into the crowded market and into the busy streets of Cuba. She is one of our best agents and is also as you see a shifter," Nick Fury explained to the woman who seemed to be in shock who could not speak. Her eyes though only could look at her son. "You may recognize the other agent. She retrieved you and your son from Hydra and brought you to this safe location."

"I was so worried. Please, can I hold him now can I see my son? I don't care if he is in shifter form or his human one. I just would like to hold my boy," Ingrid pled to the African American Shield Leader who did not speak but stepped over to the leopards and Asian Agent.

"Relax Ms. Merkel. The agent that originally rescued your son if going to bring him over to you," Maria Hill assured the mother. While Maria Hill was not ready to welcome this woman into the shifter family, she no longer wanted to throw her in the Fridge and let her be strong-armed to give information by any means possible. The deputy director found herself looking at the woman beside her with critical eyes. Ingrid Merkel loved her son and her first response had been one of joy to see her son happy and having fun like it was something neither of them had experienced in a long time. Maria Hill did not doubt that there was some back story here she did not know about. . . yet.

Ms. Merkel shivered as the muscular large white leopard with black stripes brought over her shifted son by the scruff of his neck. Ingrid watched the boy suddenly notice her and she started to squirm restlessly. The adult snow leopard merely chuffed at the cub and took a few quick trots and dropped the black leopard in her lap.

Ingrid Merkel grabbed hold of the cub and clutched him to her breast and cried. The little cub looked up at his mama curiously then licked her face.

Melinda May walked silently with Skye and Kori in her arms to the mother and her son. The Asian did not address the mother but leaned over to the little cub and whispered in his ear, "Shift now for your mama. She has missed you and needs a hug." With that stated, Melinda May touched Natasha Leopard's head and motioned for the shifter to follow her. The Asian carried her daughter and Kori through the bushes back in the direction of the yacht. Melinda could hear the little boy babbling happily to his mother telling her all about his new friends and they were just like him. Melinda knew her instincts about the boy and his mother had proved true. She was just glad Fury had ultimately worked with making this reunion a reality.

The Asian grunted when she heard Ms. Merkel's words, "I want to ask for asylum Director Fury for my son and myself." Her instincts may have caused a stand-off but maybe this mother and child could come out the better for it.


	46. Chapter 46

I do not own any of the characters in the Marvel Universe. This story is not for profit.

Thanks for the support of the story you have given it by reading it, following it, favoring it and sending your review and comments. Thanks so much.

**Shifters of Shield Search for Answers Chapter 46**

Natasha Romanov blinked her red eye lashes and opened them only to close them back quickly. It was too bright. She scrunched her nose together and smelled. She was not on the yacht or the bus for that matter. None of her team members/ family was in the immediate area.

_This was not good this was not good at all_, Romanov thought realizing her head felt funny. The Russian reached a hand up tentatively to the top of her head. There was wires attached to the top of her head in different locations on her skull. _What the hell is going on_? Romanov asked herself forcing her eyes to open again this time in time to see someone walk through the door. It was her new doctor from Shield London, Dr. Samantha Rivers.

"Hello Agent Romanov," Dr. Rivers said simply putting down the pad in her hand and walking over to the computer that was recording the shifter's brain activity. The doctor then turned around and gave the redhead her full attention. "You are in Shield Medical here in D.C." A series of loud beeps drew the doctor's gaze to another monitor. It was monitoring Romanov's heartbeat and it had sped up dramatically. The redhead's breathing was also breathing fast and shallow. Romanov was having a panic attack. "Damn," Rivers said under her breath pulling a needle out of her lab coat and pressing it in the Russian's arm. It would not put her to sleep but would make her calmer and non-combative if she panicked again. "Now, listen to me. Take some breaths with me. In.. out.. in.. out," Samantha coached glad Romanov's breathing was returning to normal.

Natasha did as encouraged and the dizziness and ringing in her ears she had just been experienced dissipated. She opened her mouth and sipped when a cup of water and straw was placed up to her lips.

"Agent Romanov, like I said you are in medical here in D.C. You were brought here from the yacht after your superior officers told you that you had a doctor's appointment to see me to get some tests and a check-up and for a talk on how you are doing." Dr. Rivers tried to jog the redhead's memory and fill her in on the blanks that she missed. "You reacted negatively had a panic attack that spilled into another seizure. You were brought here due to the fact I am here to see another patient at the request of Director Fury and I am your primary physician."

A series of fast tears were spilling down Romanov's face. This was her worst nightmare. They had left her they had left her here. All that Melinda said and the team, it had been lies. She had been drugged again. There had been more needles. Now she was sitting her with wires on her head like a science experiment.

"Hey, there, no tears. Try to relax now so you don't get sick or have another seizure. I know the seizures are frightening but we will get them figured them out," Samantha Rivers patted Natasha's arm assuming it was the seizures that had Romanov frightened. While true initially, Romanov was more upset that she had been left and she as a prisoner. "That is one reason I am doing the EEG of your brain."

Natasha said nothing just looked at the restraints on her limbs attached to the gurney. Dr. Rivers observed Agent Romanov's actions and expressions closely.

"You injured some nursing assistants trying to attend you. That is why you are cuffed. I have given you some medicine to help you calm yourself down. We will let it take effect and then I will take the restraints off ok?" Dr. Simmons told the redhead. "In the meantime and while you are getting your brain scan how about we talk."

Since Natasha Romanov said nothing in reply, Rivers spoke again.

"I am still working on your situation and capturing the shifter enzyme so you don't need Agent May's blood injections. It is my hope we can eventually get a device implanted similar to an insulin pump for diabetics. But we are a long way off from that. For now, it's important to keep your levels as stable as possible and do the enzyme level checks. In fact, I think we need to give you an injection now. Your levels were so off when you got here I think a shot during mid-day would be appropriate." Rivers told Romanov walking to the door and catching one of her assistant's attention. The medical shield agent walked in momentarily with a needle of blood.

_God was it even Melinda's_? Natasha asked herself. _What is in the shot_? _Are they are going to put me down? _

Natasha's old fears crept in_._

Samantha Rivers caught the look in Natasha's eye. It was one of suspicion.

"This is Agent May's blood Agent Romanov," Samantha Rivers told the redhead who was slightly struggling against the restraints as the doctor's assistant pushed the shot in Natasha's bare thigh just below the hospital gown she was wearing. "Agent May left a pint of blood of hers so we could use what we needed now and have the rest to hold for the future."

Natasha only heard two words of that explanation. "Agent May left". Natasha knew that the Doctor was talking to her but to her it only sounded like noise. Her ears were buzzing and a fine sheen of sweat was on her brow. Unable to stop it, she felt another seizure surge through her body and then she knew nothing.

-0-

"So you can see sirs and ma'am the locations of the living known children from the group home Ward was on are spread all over the country and with one in Canada," Leo Fitz gave his report pointing at the map on the large monitor. Leo punched a button on his Stark tablet and the map expanded. "There is another in Germany, one in Ireland and the last one I have located is in Auckland, New Zealand." Leo punched the screen as he added, "Now if I take away the females, since that seems to be Dr. Malus's test subject gender of choice, this is the number of potential shifters."

"Fifty?" Phil Coulson commented looking at the board. "Hunting down all these men will take time and a lot of man power."

"Agreed it will but it will need to be done. Agent Simmons, what can you tell us about any medical personnel that worked with Malus?" Fury asked the British Doctor/ Scientist.

"Doctor Malus kept a small staff during this tenure at the group home," Jemma Simmons spoke up tapping on her Stark Pad and bringing up her own map of the United States. "There were a total of four medical professionals. Two of which are medical doctors still practicing medicine. The other two are nurses, both of which are retired. All of which are in the United States."

"After talking to Sommers in his initial interview since coming back here to DC. he mentioned a grounds keeper and custodian that associated with Malus. He did not remember their names. I want any one that was employed there to be put on a list and given to me in the next twenty four hours," Fury told the Shifter Strike Team.

"Sir, any luck tracking Garrett?" Melinda May asked wanting desperately to be the one to go after that double agent shifter.

"Not at this time. This man is one of our own and he knows how to stay off grid. The plane registered to him is in our possession. It never left Cuba. He could be as well if he has an inkling we have shifters being housed at Gitmo," Fury told the group. "I have doubled what is already tight security there."

"Have you looked over my suggestions for accommodations for Merkel and her son?" Maria Hill asked her supervisor.

"I have and I am honestly surprised at one of them. Why do you want them in Shifter Custody?" Fury asked pointedly.

"We are the best ones to care for the needs of the boy and we have highly seasoned agents to get information from Ingrid Merkel," Maria Hill told him. "Agent Carter has already asked to be assigned to be Thomas's permanent security detail and is already developing an understanding with Merkel. The pair can be assigned quarters at the shifter base."

"I am inclined to agree with your thinking Hill. I also see the reasoning to keep Merkel off the yacht due to the cubs. I don't think she is a danger to them but she has not earned my trust as of yet. We can transfer custody to the bus and then the shifter base but under no circumstances is Merkel to be left with Skye and Kori with less than two agents." Fury ordered.

"What about Ward and Sommers?" Phil Coulson asked. "Ward did good work in the field on the op."

"Yes he did and that is why I am going to assign him to Dr. Morse. She is a damned good agent on top of her other skills. She has a good support team and had already offered her assistance with him. She feels he has promise and I tend to agree. The man will get his second chance. I am sure you will see him soon." Fury turned his attention to the map then back to the assembled team.

"What are your orders for us sir?" Melinda asked wanting to get this part over with and see about Natasha. The Alpha did not like being away from her omega after Natasha's reaction she had to go on base and to medical. The panic attack was not a surprise but the seizure it led to was unexpected. Her level had been stable all day. But this meeting was mandatory and Fury would not take "No" for an answer. The only way she could have gotten out of it is if she had been sick in medical herself. "I must remind you I am still holding fast to see to the welfare of Agent Romanov, Skye and Kori."

"And that remains intact. Your team is to remain intact and your missions on the low threat level. At least till Romanov is a little more stable. At this point it may be grab and bag the shifters out of the group home and the personnel there and get them to a secure facility," Fury told the agents gathered there. "I want to know more of the lives of each of those people on the lists. I want a priority level for each assessment and acquisition. And Agent Simmons, you need to continue to work with Dr. Rivers and Dr. Morse on how to assist with Agent Romanov's seizures."

"Director, did you approve my recommendation to officially change Agent Romanov's status to partnered agent from solo?" Hill asked. "Agent May has agreed to the partnership and I would be personally signing off on any orders Romanov has."

"Romanov has proven with the Cuba op she is still a viable agent. Dr. Rivers has been updating me on her work on the shifter enzyme and I believe it is only a matter of time till we get something to control Romanov's seizures. I signed off on the paperwork. I want you to know Romanov is permanently assigned to Shifter Strike Team and will not go on any ops without the presence of Agent May." Fury told those gathered. "Rivers recommendations she previously submitted to me remain in place with the amendment of the use of sedation patch over needles. Romanov must be seizure free for the time ordered by medical, she must submit mental health services before she regains her full status as on duty agent."

"She is going to ask sir why she is having the reins tightened on her due to the success of her mission with May to acquire Merkel and the boy," Melinda May asked pointedly but a soft submissive tone of voice.

"You and Romanov were the closest agents to extract a target that may have been lost otherwise. I had no doubt of her ability and still do not. I do however care enough about her overall wellbeing not to continually pull her into the field without addressing her physical and mental issues." Fury told May ignoring the ring of his cell phone. "Now let's talk about the Avengers Mission in Europe while you were on vacation."

Melinda May's shield phone rang and she ignored it. Quickly thereafter, her shifter phone rang and May left the room and answered it.

"**I been watching the camera into medical like you asked**," Stark's voice droned through the phone. "**Romanov has not been handling being up there very well. She has just had another seizure and I think it was from another panic attack. You need to get up there**."

"Understood Tony. Thank-you and let's talk later about what to do with Skye's latest trick. Melinda out."

Melinda May walked away from the meeting without being dismissed. Tasha was more important than anything Fury was going to say. Tasha needed her.


	47. Chapter 47

I do not own any of the characters in the Marvel Universe. This story is not for profit.

Thanks for supporting the story by reading, following, favoring and sending me a review.

Your support keeps me writing! Send me a Review!

**Shifters of Shield Search for Answers Chapter 47**

Melinda picked her phone up and answered the call as she walked at a steady even walk towards medical so she could check on Natasha.

"May"

"**Banner here Agent May. I was suspicious of one of the attendants for Widow so I got Jarvis to pull me up some back tape. The vial of your blood was injected with what appears to be infant Tylenol. I know Romanov is highly allergic to it. The idiot was doing this in plain site. Jarvis identified it as Tylenol**"

"Understood. Is the bastard still in medical?"

"**Yes, he actually assisting Rivers. Romanov is in convulsions. They probably assume it's just another seizure. Stark is watching the video of the doors. You better move**."

Melinda abruptly ended the call and pressed a button on her Shifter Phone. It was an alert that automatically would send a text to secure the children. Simmons and Fitz knew the procedure and though it was Carter currently with the children, they would go to Skye's and Kori's location on the bus. Agent May then did the second step in such a planned circumstance. She called the most senior officer in the Shifter Team and called the code words for agent in distress from hostile threat.

"Red Alpha Widow," Melinda May punched the comm in her ear that connected her to Maria Hill as she took off into a run down the corridors of the facility. She bypassed the elevator deciding the stairs would be quicker. She still had to exit this building and go up two flights to the medical facility. She checked for her service weapon and took the safety off as she exited the building. The Asian agent had no idea if she would meet hostile fire as she ran out in the open. Weapon in hand, she scanned the tops of the buildings and opening up her shifter senses scenting for hydra shifters. The only shifter she scented was Agent Felix Blake who was appeared out of a side door of the medical building who was holding the door open for her.

"Go, Go," Blake yelled, "Hill has issued lockdown. I got your back."

Melinda did not take time to respond just entered the medical building stairwell and used her shifter agility and jumped up to the first floor platform and then jumped again the floor where Natasha lay in distress.

"**Naughty Nurse has exited the doors of the wing and moving your direction to the stairwell**." Stark's voice entered Melinda's ear. "**Woo is on the other stairwell across from you and coming to your location from the other side.**"

"Blake get up here. I am going to take the bastard down but keep going." Melinda yelled behind her back while at the same time pressing her comm so Hill and Coulson could hear her.

It was Maria that Melinda heard next in her ear from her immediate team first. "**Three minutes behind you."**

It was followed by a quick terse command by Coulson, "**Don't kill him Agent May**."

Like a leopard strike's at its prey, Melinda May jumped on the fleeing human. He smelled of sweat and fear. With a quick jab to the chest and hit to the side of the head, her prey fell. The Asian felt the urge to stomp on his head with her booted foot but the pull to her Omega was stronger. Melinda could hear Natasha thrashing with her shifter ears. Glad, she always kept an Epi pen in her inner jacket pocket, Melinda May pushed open the swinging doors and moved purposely in the room. Her shifter eyes flashed amber thus warning those in her path to back away.

"Move," the alpha growled causing all but Samantha Rivers to step back and flee. Melinda pushed back the blanket around Romanov and jabbed the pen in her leg. Melinda frowned at the restraints. She quickly removed all four sending a disapproving growl at Rivers. Both of Natasha's ankes were bleeding. A quick survey of her omega's wrists showed one of Natasha's wrists was bleeding while the other appeared broken. It was apparent to May that Romanov had been restrained before the seizure started. She had been injured due to the muscular convulsions while retrained. Melinda's eye flashed red in outrage as her mind flashed back to her time in London Shield medical.

"Agent May, you stand down and curb your temper or I will put an Icer in you and stick you in a bed beside Romanov," Maria Hill spat her voice clear and cold as ice. She cocked her gun and pointed it at Melinda till the Asian backed away out of the doctor's personal space.

"Mel would you check Tasha's vitals? You seemed to have frightened everyone but Rivers out of the entire wing," Coulson said in a gentle tone grateful that his life partner's breathing was slowing and her eyes were back to their normal brown.

Melinda May merely nodded her alpha instincts to protect and respond to any act to harm one of her own now in check. She reached a hand to her lover and gave it a squeeze before turning quickly to Maria Hill.

"Thank-you," she told the woman who had brought her back from her personal hell that had just reminded not to react to her shifter instincts and do something very stupid when her emotions were high.

"Always Melinda," Hill said softly putting her service weapon's safety back on and stuffing it in her pocket. She turned to address the doctor while Melinda moved to Natasha's bed.

"Stark has been watching the monitor the whole time Agent Romanov has been in here. He caught one of your people slip some infant Tylenol in Agent May's blood donation right before she was injected with it. Romanov then had an allergic reaction to the Epi pen. Stark called and alerted Agent May," Maria Hill explained pulling the doctor out of the bay and looking at the chaos outside the swinging doors. Maria saw Fury out in the corridor barking orders. A man with a bloodied face lay on the ground in restraints with Woo and Blake looking down on him. Agents in full battle gear where moving the medical agents to an empty bay presumably to be interviewed and screened for being Hydra and or Hydra Shifters.

"I did not travel with any of my staff from London. Who-ever it tampered with the shot is assigned to D.C. Base," Rivers spoke quickly recovering from shock of the event that just occurred. "I want to see him and will treat his injuries. I am sure Melinda cold cocked him breaking in here in Alpha mode." Rivers took some deep breaths and went to wash her hands again just merely to calm down. "I will assist Agent May with Natasha first. I want to check to do some tests and blood work. She is going to need her limbs treated too and an x-ray of one of her wrists.

"You can treat the prisoner in the interrogation area," Fury growled as he swung open the revolving door. "I got another suspect who was waiting just outside the gate in a black truck who I suspect was the getaway driver." Fury stepped to Romanov's beside and looked down. "She stable? Is she going to be ok?"

"Her vitals are good," Melinda said softly taking Natasha's hand in order to calm her own rapidly beating heart. "She got an Epi-pen in time to respond to the allergic reaction."

"Good work people. Good you could keep it in check Agent May. Your Alpha Shifter Instinct can be your best weapon and your deepest weakness. I trust you and you did damn good work. Thanks for not hurting our best doctor for your Shifter Strike Team," Fury both praised and gently reminded May to hold it together because she was in a place of highest leadership among the shifter hierarchy.

"Understood sir, ma'ams," Melinda told Fury then looked at Coulson, Hill and finally Rivers.

"I pulled this from the man's pocket," Fury told the agent's gathered there and throwing it at Coulson. The man easily caught it and looked at the bottle. "Now if you excuse me, I have two potential hydra agents to interrogate and a group of witness and potential hydra sleepers to assess before I can get my medical facility back working. Rivers, May and you are going to have to work together alone for a while. Coulson you are with me. Hill get things squared away, check your children and come see me."

Fury turned on his heel and exited into the hall. Coulson subtly patted May's back then followed quickly after him.

"She stop breathing during the seizure?" Melinda asked Samantha after the wing quieted back down leaving only the four female agents.

"No, so I don't think we will see any neurological damage. You got here in time Melinda and a good thing you did," Dr. Rivers told the Asian who was stroking Natasha's hair still calming herself before she started working on Natasha.

"I am sorry for my reaction. I have never had those in my family pack attacked and seeing the restraints I reacted. But when I looked into your eyes, I did not see those that hurt me, I saw a trusted friend. I could not harm you no more than I could harm my pack. But I was fighting my leopard nature. I appreciate Director Hill stepping in and doing what she does best. Busting my ass down and putting me in my place. Afterword's, she stretches her hand out and helps me back up off the ground." Melinda told Rivers initially looking at the doctor then looking pointedly at Hill.

"I accept your apology and did anticipate your reaction. That is why I responded so passively. It's over and I trust you with my life and the welfare of my patients. Again, good work and I am glad you and your team and support team caught this. Agent Romanov could have died," Rivers smiled at May and received a nod of acknowledgement.

"Flattery will get you everywhere Agent May. I made a promise to watch out for you, keep you in line and watch your back. It will never cease Melinda. Now let's stop the chit chat and get Romanov stable. I want her out of here and back in the Yacht's medical ASAP. I no longer consider D.C. Medical the safest environment." Hill told those gathered there. "Now how about I play nurse to the two of you. My field training in first aid might be rusty but I am sure you can jog my memory."

"Why is a member of shield medical attacking Agent Romanov?" Rivers asked Hill and May.

"How did they know she was a shifter? That was at the highest classification?" Hill asked to no one in particular.

Melinda blocked out the conversation of Hill and Rivers and concentrated silently instead on giving appropriate medical treatment. Stark had said Natasha was upset. Now that Tasha was her omega, Melinda knew the Russian intimately. Melinda suspected the redhead's past issues and their paired emotions may have been returned. Romanov's distrust of people primarily those of authority over her, Tasha's fear of being vulnerable and Tasha's fear of being abandoned were still not healed over wounds. They were merely scabbed over.

Melinda just wanted Natasha to wake up and see that her Alpha was beside her. For now, the rest was not as important.


	48. Chapter 48

I do not own any of the characters in the Marvel Universe. This story is not for profit.

Thanks for reading, following, favoring and those of you who has send a review or commented.

I appreciate the support. You keep me writing. Send me a review.

AN: Short Chapter but I felt it stated all that needed to be said. See my question at the end.

**Shifters of Shield Search for Answers Chapter 48**

"No, don't touch me," Natasha Romanov growled semi coherent. "Get the F*** away." Natasha Romanov made an effort to roll herself of the bed to escape while simultaneously kicking her legs at the cold hands trying to touch her.

"I am not a liability," she yelled at the top of her lungs suddenly smelling Melinda May. "And what the F*** are you doing here. You aren't real. My Alpha left me. Get out of my god da**ed mind and my god damned site," the red head ordered the fuzzy appearance of Melinda May to the side of her.

"Do you think I will just let you lay here and let you let me die slowly feeding drugs into me to give me a slow death after cutting my legs and wrists?" the hallucinating Widow spat wrenching herself up and flipped off of the bed jumping over the two fuzzy bodies at the foot of the bed. "You are going to have to catch and kill me on my feet."

Deciding it was best to live to fight another day, Romanov listened to the noises around her and tried to formulate a plan for her best escape. Her adversaries unfortunately had recovered from their shock though and moved towards her to engage her in a fight.

"You god da**ed all look like my old team. You have done something with my mind. You are trying to torture me because they abandoned me to you mother F***ckers," Natasha ground out noticing the one that looked like Maria Hill had pulled a gun. Instinctively she pushed her arm out and knocked her adversary towards the bed while simlulantiously kicking the gun from the Hill look-a-like's hand. "I will fight to my dying breath," Romanov promised having lost sight of the look a-like of Melinda May.

"I think not," a deep alto voice promised back in her ear wrenching the redhead to the ground falling down on her fully. A hand off to the side plunged a needle into her naked buttock. Romanov swore as she drifted away she heard a throaty purr and wet tears drop down on her clammy cheeks.

-0-

"Mel, you need to get up here to the War Room," Phil Coulson's voice rung through the comm into the medical bay where the Asian had been sitting beside the redhead for hours.

Angry for being told to leave the room by another person for what felt like the hundredth time, Melinda May stood up irritatedly and stalked to the comm.

"I told you and everyone else on this plane I was not leaving this room until Natasha Romanov wakes up," Melinda May spoke in a cool crisp tone. "I am not leaving this room for her to wake up alone and feel abandoned."

"Agent May it is imperative you see a video we just received," Maria Hill's voice rung through the overhead into the room.

"Then put it on screen in here. I am not leaving the room," Melinda refused to leave her omega.

Melinda May stepped away from the intercom system and moved back to the chair. Natasha Romanov lay in the yacht's medical bay. Rivers with her assistance had flushed the deadly Acetaminophen from Natasha's system. Melinda had given Natasha a transfusion in Shield DC medical. Natasha was sporting a black cast on a broken left wrist and her other hand and both ankles were wrapped with medical gauze where she had broken the skin and bled from the restraints she had previously been subjected to. Her shifter enzyme levels and brain waves were all in normal range. The Russian's color was better. Now Melinda was just waiting for Tasha to wake up. Melinda leaned over in her chair and stroked Natasha's hair. May wondered if her request for whatever was so important for her to see to be streamed into the room would be granted. After a few minutes, the familiar face of the man she had just encountered in Cuba appeared on the screen.

"**Agent Melinda May, I am sure I have your attention now that I have touched your little novice omega shifter. My message is simple back off or next time she will be dead along with your precious shifter cubs," John Garrett's face glared at Melinda as the Hydra Shifter threatened. "Cease your witch hunt for shifters and your pursuit of Malus. Next time, I won't send in a rookie to kill your omega. I will do it myself."**

Melinda May watched the screen and felt her eyes shift amber and then red. A movement in the hospital bed beside her caused her brown eyes to look from the screen. Natasha's rest was no longer peaceful and she was moving in the bed restlessly. The Asian Shifter realized her anger and change of scent was effecting Tasha. Melinda took several deep breaths, slipped off her boots and climbed in the bed beside the redhead. She immediately felt herself getting under control. Natasha for her part, slid close to her in her sleep wanting the Asian's comfort.

John Garret had issued a challenge and Melinda May would answer it. Alpha Melinda May would see John Garrett submissive or dead at her feet. He had touched and sought harm to her Omega and threatened her pack. He had just become Melinda May's number one target.

-0-

_**AN: How do you think Natasha should respond when she wakes up? Send me your thoughts**_.


	49. Chapter 49

I do not own any of the characters in the Marvel Universe and this story is not for profit

Thanks for supporting this story by reading, following, favoring it and sending reviews.

It is much appreciated. Feed my muse. Send me a review!

AN: This is a work of fiction so I have decided Natasha's cast will not break off during a shift.

**Shifters of Shield Search for Answers Chapter 49**

"I know you are awake Natasha," Melinda May spoke softly to the redhead she was curled in the hospital bed with. "I don't know if you are wanting to avoid talking to me or this is just a ploy to be left alone but it won't work because I am staying right here."

Melinda May propped herself on her elbow and looked over at Natasha. Natasha's eyes were still closed.

_This is new_, Melinda thought to herself. _Natasha has not used this tactic around me before, even in all the years I have known each her._

"What's going on in your head right now Natasha?" Melinda inquired keeping her body spooned around Natasha but not touching the redhead with her hands. "And don't think I don't notice that you are scooting slowly away from me. If you want time to yourself, just tell me but you and I need to discuss what happened back in Medical a few hours ago." Melinda made no move to scoot closer when Natasha rolled off the bed and backed away towards the wall. "You are safe here. Nobody means you any harm. You are back on the yacht here in medical. We are still in Washington D.C. on one of the far airstrips."

Natasha looked at Melinda then around the room trying to get her head together. It was nearly impossible. The redhead and been sedated multiple times in the last few hours. She had left by her alpha and pack and dropped off in a hostile environment and now for some reason she was back on the yacht.

The fact that Natasha Romanov had not said a word to her was not lost to the Asian Shifter. Nor was the fact that Romanov was scooting along the wall further away from her and at this rate would be out the door in less than a minute. Melinda was trying to handle this situation alone and keep Romanov calm without other people in the room to potentially upset her. That would not happen if Romanov got out the door.

"Would you consider coming over and having a seat in the chair here by the bed?" Melinda asked sitting up and getting off the bed to sit in a chair in the room. "Would you like me to get you a blanket to wrap around you since you only have a hospital gown on?" Melinda May reached over and picked up a blanket on the bed and moved to come over to Natasha. Natasha responded by something that Melinda did not expect. Human Natasha Romanov growled at her.

Before May's human side could realize it, Alpha Melinda May instinctively growled back louder warning of her status over the pair. The Asian took one look at Romanov's blue eyes widen and chin dip and opened her mouth to apologize. Melinda did not want to scare Natasha further. After all, someone had just tried to kill the redhead and Melinda still had not looked at the tape of what was totally done to Natasha during her team briefing with Fury.

Not looking up from the piece of paper in his hand, Leo Fitz entered the room to speak to Agent May.

"Malus's boy had a chip in him Agent May. Garrett knew where Natasha was and got his people to try to kill her once you left her and the medical staff cuffed her to the bed," the young scientist explained excited that part of the mystery of how had been solved. It was to his horror that he saw Natasha Romanov shift right in front of his face. Natasha Leopard hobble past him in leopard form.

"She shifted!" Leo gasped and almost yelled in surprise, "Did I cause her to shift? I'm sorry Agent May."

Melinda May rolled her eyes watching the snow leopard that somehow still managed to have the cast one hobbled out of the medical bay. She stood with her hands on her hips watching the leopard try to maneuver on basically three feet. Natasha Leopard could barely walk much less run or hop up on anything. But in typical Black Widow fashion, it did not mean she did not try.

The instinct to hide was greater than one to flee for Natasha. The leopard scooted between the back of the couch and the wall of the plane and hunkered down.

_I wonder how she managed to keep the cast on when she shifted_, Melinda asked herself as she observed the amber eyes staring of Natasha from her dark shadows of her hiding spot. _Not that I am not grateful. I rather have her on the ground than up top._

Melinda walked silently to sit beside the couch on the floor against the wall then looked up at her team members.

"Maria, any way you can get Fury to splurge for steak tonight instead of the pizza he promised?" Melinda asked innocently motioning Hill to the other side of the couch. The Asian pointed her finger at the ground to tell the only other person in the room Natasha considered as a nurturer to her to sit down.

"I think that can be arranged. When does everyone want to eat?" Maria asked looking behind the couch not those she as addressing. Maria reached her arm in behind the couch to see if she could reach Natasha Leopard. Finding she could, Maria Hill moved to stroke the animal.

"It's been a long day. I am ready to eat now," Phil Coulson told the group moving to a cabinet and pulling out a large silver pet bowl. Coulson took it to the sink filled it with water and reached around Melinda to push it into the dark area Natasha was hid.

"Skye and Kori will be up from their nap soon," Melinda spoke back up reaching her hand in tentatively behind the couch. While she could not quite reach the leopard's face, the Asian's long fingers could reach the paw without the cast. She started to stroke it with her index finger.

"The place we went for Fury's birthday last year ok?" Coulson asked pulling out his phone. "Leo and I can go pick it up."

"Sounds good to me, Melinda?" Maria asked still stroking Natasha's fur. She noticed the animal's muscles were loosening and her panting was slowing down.

"Fine and remember medium for Natasha and get a steak we can cut up for the babies to share if they shift," Melinda told her lover who was already dialing the phone.

Melinda looked around at the group and all of them had easily fit into their role of being sensitive to Natasha the Leopard while not being obvious about it. Each were trying to act natural. They were all more than a team now. They were family.

Melinda sat there and pondered the situation. Natasha's behavior while evasive and showing fear, was not as stand-offish as she could have been. Natasha Leopard did not shirk away from the touches she was receiving from either Hill or herself. Natasha Leopard was craving attention and a sense of belonging. Tasha was just afraid and had emotions to work through. Melinda got that. Melinda also got a good steak dinner would probably get her omega out from behind the couch.

Melinda smiled to herself as she cut up a piece of steak and took a bite. Natasha Leopard was watching her movements carefully. Melinda did not put Natasha's steak in a bowl this time. The Asian had tiny bite size cut up on her plate. Coulson had brought the leopard not one steak but two due to the fact she was in leopard form.

_I about got you,_ Melinda thought to herself watching the leopard inch closer. A treat for dinner and the desire to be cared for by her Alpha was proving to be too great of a temptation for Natasha Leopard. Melinda put her fork and knife down and picked a piece of steak with her fingers. She held the tender morsel just outside the back of the couch and waited.

_Five, four, three, two, one_, Melinda thought to herself judging pretty close how long it would take for a white and black striped cat to poke it's head out and grab the bite of food. It was followed by another bite and then another with finally the animal just opening her mouth and accepting a bite placed in front of her.

"Honey, I know it may have seemed I had left you but I had that meeting and you know how Fury can get. This thing has got him all wound up since he found Hydra and shifters in our rank and file. I had Stark watching you through the camera's the whole time," Melinda spoke gently to the leopard glad to see Natasha Leopard continued to eat during the one sided conversation. "When things seemed to get too much, Stark called me and I came straight to you. We can talk about what happened more later. But for now, I want you to know I did not leave you and will always come back for you."

Melinda traded bites feeding both herself and the leopard dinner till the plate was clean. Natasha basically was half out from behind the couch and was eyeing a bag on the dining table. The leopard was also sniffing at it madly.

"You want that Romanov, you got to follow me up to the apartment and get in skin. I am not feeding you cheesecake in fur you got me?" Melinda told the animal keeping her tone light with mock irritation.

The animal looked at her for a moment then scrambled up hobbling to the steps looking at Melinda with a woeful expression.

"And you want a ride too? You expect me to carry you huh?" Melinda teased further sitting her dirty dishes on the table and giving Fitz one of her "The Calvary" looks.

"Do not eat Natasha's dessert," Melinda warned spinning around picking up Natasha Leopard suddenly and walking up the stairs.

"Sir, I did not mean to upset Natasha and cause her to shift," Leo told Phil after he heard the apartment door shut upstairs.

"I know that Leo but let this be a reminder to look at your surroundings before you reveal any INTEL or even non-shield information," Phil Coulson told the scientist gently while Maria Hill kept quiet letting Coulson talk to Leo man to man. "Natasha has been through a lot as of late and especially a lot today. She does not need to hear all of this and what she does hear needs to come from Deputy Director Hill."

"Either Melinda or I will get us up in the air after dinner settles and Natasha is back asleep," Maria told Phil, Leo and Jemma. "I don't want to be here a minute longer. It was a false sense of security here. I rather go back to our new base on our tiny remote island with no humans except ourselves and our only neighbors being the wild horses from the early Spanish Explorers."

Around midnight, Melinda May took off in the yacht for their short trip to base. Her tiny plane, "The Cruiser", was safely stowed atop the yacht. Traveling in the night sky with the stars was cathartic after a long day. She had almost lost Tasha to an act of poisoning. John Garrett had issued a blatant challenge to her. In her mind, Melinda composed her response message. She would send out over all known Hydra channels. The Asian would let all of Hydra know that Garrett was going down and she as going to personally do it.


	50. Chapter 50

I do not own any of the characters in the Marvel Universe. This story is not for profit.

Thanks for supporting this story by reading, following, favoring and sending reviews and comments.

AN: This chapter is a response to a prompt by Guest a few chapters ago for some Coulson, Skye bonding. I did this from Skye Cub POV. This chapter is all fluff! Short and Hopefully Sweet.

Let me know what you think. If you like it enough maybe we can entertain the idea of writing Kori POV eventually.

**Shifters of Shield Search for Answers Chapter 50**

Skye listened to the sounds around her room and then extended them to listen to those in her lair. She heard water running. Skye liked to watch water and baths when she could splash. Skye especially liked to bat running water out of the sink when she was in fur with her paws. Skye again kicked off the restricting blanket and made a now effortless shift. The little cub scooted down and pushed off of her crib mattress. Her little feet did not even touch the crib railing as she sailed over it and onto the floor. Quietly Skye cub padded where her mama and papa's territory was. She nosed in the first door and then the second. The only smell in here was her papa. He was behind a curtain playing in the water. Skye decided she was going to join him. Skye cocked her head. She could not quite figure out the clear plastic in front of her papa. It was keeping her from her papa and the water.

Skye was brave like her mama and "Her Tasha". "Her Tasha" especially was a good jumper. Skye put her little paws over the side of the tub shower and nosed the plastic curtain. It was not heavy. Skye Cub thought she could move it. Skye decided she would jump like she did when she tried to get out from under the covers. Skye yowled in excitement. Her papa stopped singing and was looking around. Maybe that meant papa would play with her. Papa did not have fur but he fed her and held her close. He also snuggled with mama.

Skye jumped with all her might and pushed through the curtain little claws extended. She tore through the curtain and slid through. Her papa cried out in surprise and caught her scooping her into him. Papa did not change like mama but he still had fur on his chest. Mama did not have fur on her chest when she was in skin. Papa put her to his furry chest. It felt nice so she purred.

Skye was glad papa turned off the water. Skye decided she did not like water when she was in fur. It was okay though when she was in skin. Skye was not sure she wanted to do this again. Skye tried to shake out her fur in her papa's arms. Skye thought papa must like that very much because he got a towel real quick and called out for her mama. Papa did not have a towel around him. He was all wet so Skye decided she would lick his wet arm of the water. Papa stroked her head when she did that and talked to her softly before calling out for mama again.

Skye could hear mama coming and smell her scent. Mama smelled like "Her Tasha". Skye Cub knew mama would take her from her papa. Skye never got to clean papa's fur like mama did hers. So Skye quickly turned in papa's arms and nuzzled papa's chest. Papa seemed to like that and turned her to him. That would make it much easier for Skye to clean papa like mama cleaned her.

Skye made quick strokes on papa's fur. He did not have a lot of it so it was not too difficult for her. Skye made papa smell like her. Skye marked her papa. Papa held her closely and talked to mama who was now close by.

"Get the camera Mel," papa told mama but Skye did not understand that. "My Little May here is grooming me."

Skye kept to her task as the camera clicked several times. Then her mama was reaching for her. Skye cub protested with a yowl but her mama gathering her close and purred to her making her forget being taken from her papa.

"We need to get Stark on the phone today," Papa said though Skye did not understand that. "She has wrecked a mattress and shower curtain in a matter of days. She could have been hurt. What if the shower rod had fallen on her?"

Mama sat on the bed and stroked her fur drying it with a towel. Skye decided she wanted to feel her mama's skin with her own skin and shifted on mama and papa's bed.

"What am I going to do with you my baby ninja," mama whispered holding her close and rubbing her back. "I expect you will be teaching Kori your trick soon."

Skye just looked up at her mama with her brown eyes and smiled as mama rubbed the top of her spikey head of hair.

"Phil, she smiled at me," Melinda exclaimed excitedly. "Skye smiled. Skye just smiled her first smile. She is beautiful."

"Yes she is," Phil said coming to stand beside the mother and daughter putting his arm around his lover. "Just like you."


	51. Chapter 51

I do not own any of the characters in the Marvel Universe this story is not for profit.

Thanks for the support of the story you are giving it by reading, following, favoring and sending me reviews and the comments.

AN: Dark theme first paragraph. Skip the first paragraph in italics if such things disturb you.

AN2 : An earlier comment in a review to me was that Natasha may respond as a teenager as she dealt with things that had happened to her. We see this in this story.

AN 3: Think like a leopard in this one.

AN4: are you familiar with the act of pulling on your ears by a parent when you are being punished. It is a mild form of physical correction. There is an act of such in this chapter.

AN 5 : I am making Natasha Romanov's recovery in what I feel as ups and downs and the fact she is not automatically well a part of the entire story theme. I want to make her recovery realistic. This chapter approaches that as such.

**Shifters of Shield Search for Answers Chapter 51**

_Natasha looked around the room wildly. She was restrained spread out on all fours. She was in Shield medical naked and helpless. Jasper Sitwell came out of the darkness to stand before her bed. Dr. Samantha Rivers stepped out of the darkness beside him. Sitwell said nothing just stared at her body with lust. He reached his hand down to her bare leg and caressed it. Natasha Romanov screamed._

Natasha the Leopard woke up with a start with a silent scream. Long ago Widow had learned to keep her night terror torments as inconspicuous as possible. It was best to not draw attention to herself. It was best to not appear weak. Widow was also not one to appear be effected by circumstances. Widow was deadly, cool and calm always. Widow had somehow shifted unconsciously forms in her sleep.

_It must been from this damn nightmare_, Natasha Leopard thought to herself. _So do I change back or stay in this form awhile?_

Natasha Leopard looked down. She was in her own bed and in her room. Her sheets were as good as destroyed. Luckily she had knocked her special blanket off the bed during her nightmare. It had been spared from her Leopard's thrashing about.

Natasha had somehow convinced Melinda and Maria to let her sleep alone without a keeper tonight. _And look this was the result_, Natasha sighed.

A warm body beside her must have been a buffer in her mind the hell she had been through as of late. Most recently, her hell had been at shield medical D.C.

Natasha's senses due to being a shifter were sharp in human form. In her snow leopard shift, her senses were dead on. Skye was sound asleep. Melinda and Phil were awake and making love. Below a level, Fitz and Simmons both were sound asleep. Maria was restless and appeared to be stirring. Kori was crying. The youngest shifter probably was hungry.

Her bed sheets destroyed, Natasha Leopard jumped off the bed. It was then she smelled it. She had not only had a night terror, she had wet the bed.

_Damn, I won't be able to hide that_, Natasha Leopard thought to herself.

Feeling disgust at herself, Natasha Leopard resisted the urge to shift. The emotions of the dream were bothering her more than her torn wet sheets. Instinct of the animal was to move and run. But Natasha Leopard could not really do that with a damn cast on and she was in pain. Her shoulder hurt like hell still from the broom and her paw was throbbing under the cast.

Natasha hobbled a couple of steps and pushed open her door. She yelped as it opened. Natasha Leopard realized she had pushed it open with her sore shoulder. Natasha was getting tired of always being hurt or sick as of late. It was quiet and the main area of the apart, in the nursery Skye was still sleeping taking deep breaths. In the master bedroom, Melinda and Phil were no longer moving about. They were either in afterglow, asleep or they had heard her.

Natasha Leopard decided she did not care what her pack were doing. She was going outside injured or not. The leopard could smell the salt air.

_There is a window open in the apartment and I am going to scoot through it_, Natasha Leopard thought to herself. Moving quickly, the snow leopard female sniffed the air tracking the location so she could make her exit. She quickly accessed she needed to enter the nursery's bathroom/ changing table. Natasha Leopard wished she did not have to go in the baby's room but her desire to get outside smell the salt air and go watch the waves won out.

_I am the Black Widow after all. I can do this. Just don't cry out Natasha and try not to hit the cast on the window frame_, Natasha Leopard thought as she coached herself.

Quietly, she tried to move. The leopard finally realized she needed to stop trying to walk on the cast. It made a thump when she put her foot down. Natasha Leopard lifted her paw up as she moved. That position sent agony into her back but she ignored it. Natasha Leopard decided to hop when she got in the baby's room. Natasha stopped when she heard Skye wake up just a bit and sniff the air. The baby then just sighed and her breathing deepened like she had fallen back asleep.

Natasha Leopard started moving again. She gained entry to the Skye's bathroom/ changing table and looked up at her next challenge. She needed to hop up to the changing table and then pull herself up the window. Then the snow leopard could squeeze through.

_Toilet Seat to table to window_, Natasha Leopard planned her movements and pushed off on three legs.

Natasha Leopard cringed. She had made it on the toilet but somehow she had managed to push down on the flusher arm. The toilet flushed with a whoosh. The Leopard hoped that had not woken anybody up.

Natasha Leopard felt adrenalin pump at that prospect and the pain of her injuries disappeared. The snow leopard hopped to the table spilling diapers on the floor. The wipe box also landed with a thud.

_I have got to be quieter._ _Very Un-Widow like Romanov_, Natasha snow leopard warned herself.

Natasha could hear Skye stirring. She thought she then heard a thud by Skye's crib and the opening of a door which could only be from the master bedroom.

_It is now or never_, Natasha told herself realizing she had been discovered. Melinda would not be too pleased. _I much choose for Melinda to be angry at me outside than inside_.

Up the leopard reached kicking her back feet on the wall trying to lift herself into the window. Natasha heard the little padding of feet. Skye must have shifted and was coming towards her.

_Damn_, Natasha thought not wanting the baby to get outside. _Surely she can't make it up here like I did. Melinda is coming anyway. I better move or all of this will be for nothing_.

Up and out, Natasha scooted. Her shoulder rubbed against the window glass and her cast bumped the window frame.

_Another successful mission Widow_, Natasha Leopard congratulated herself trying to justify the crying cub she heard trying to follow her and Melinda muttering curse words.

At first Natasha Leopard thought that the Alpha would just think that it was just Skye being up to her new trick. Then she heard Melinda May yell out her name out the window.

If she had the experience of having a mother when she was a teenager yelling at her, Natasha decided that is what Melinda May's voice sounded like.

Making a conscious effort not to listen or obey, Natasha Leopard hobbled in the sand. It was even harder to walk on sand in a cast than on a hard floor. Natasha Leopard also did not like the fact she was getting sand under her cast. But she was almost to the sea grass. She could see the waves now.

_Maybe I can hide in the sea grass and just watch the waves and listen to the roar of the ocean for a while,_ Natasha Leopard thought.

Melinda May was yelling her name again. The yacht's door was opening and her voice was joined by that of an equally disturbing voice joining May. The voice of Maria Hill and she was striding down the gangway dressing her down as she trudged through the sand in only a nightshirt and short robe.

"Over in the sea grass Maria," Melinda May's voice projected from the window. "She is slunk down there to the right of you."

_Damn shifter senses. May could see and smell her in the dark night_, Natasha Leopard cursed.

"You better not make this worse on yourself Natasha Romanov Leopard," Maria Hill growled out in her best dressing down voice that caused the senior of agent's to cower. "You best call out to me or move my direction or it will go worse on you."

"Three steps forward and then one step right," Melinda yelled again through the window. "Natasha Romanov you best come out right now."

Natasha Leopard cringed. Melinda had ended her words with a growl of warning. Her leopard could not help but obey. She really did not want to go in her room right now though. She had that bad dream. She had wet the bed. She had torn the sheets and shifted in her sleep. Her senior officers would take note of that she had not been able to control her shift. It would make it worse on herself getting in the field.

_But disobeying two senior officers is not helping either Widow, _Natasha told herself quickly. Quietly she chuffed. She tried really hard to make it pitiful sounding. She knew both women well enough that would see right through that would not be manipulated by it. Natasha Leopard closed her eyes and waited for the inevitable.

Natasha could feel Maria Hill's eyes staring down at her burning a hole into her fur.

"Open your eyes and look at me Romanov," Maria Hill spoke in a quiet but cool tone. The deputy director fell to her knees in the sand and pinched the ear of the animal enough to sting but not hurt too badly when the animal did not obey after a minute. The deputy director somehow realized a physical response to Natasha's disobedience would work better with Romanov in her leopard form. Animal Instincts are more in control then Romanov's sense of reason.

Natasha Romanov yelped and flicked her tail at Hill.

"You best not strike her," Melinda May warned somehow appearing in the darkness.

Natasha Romanov Leopard sighed then chuffed relaxing her body and dropping her defensive posture and tail flicks.

"You are acting like a naughty cub and thus are being treated as such," Melinda May told the leopard. "It's only because I don't want to give poor Fitz a peep show of your naked body I am not ordering you to shift."

Natasha Leopard suddenly felt sick. She yelped stood up hobbled a few steps and threw up.

"Oh Tasha," Maria Hill was suddenly beside her. "What has gotten into you? I can guess what you are thinking and there is no reason to get upset." Maria Hill stroked the leopards head then leaned over and spoke softly in her ear. "Nobody is getting rid of you over this. Though I am not exactly happy over you acting like a teenager sneaking out and not listening. I love you honey."

"Tasha, I am not thrilled with your behavior and that you inspired Skye to follow you," Melinda told her Omega. "I don't understand but you are my Omega and I love you. I know you thought earlier we got rid of you. Well we didn't and we won't. I won't. You are my omega always. That does not stop ever!"

Natasha let herself be carried inside by Melinda while Maria walked beside Melinda silently. The snow leopard made a decision. The leopard slipped her tail in Maria's hand.

Maria Hill responded by stepping in front of the leopard in Melinda's arms and softly stroking under Natasha Leopard's chin. Maria Hill experienced a moment of clarity what may have started this.

"This was your first time left alone all night since China," Maria whispered. "Is that part of this?"

Natasha decided not to deny it and chuffed.

Melinda shifted Natasha Leopard in her arms and spoke to her realizing she probably should have considered that when she retired for the evening planning to spend the majority of it in bed with her lover. Natasha was just not quite ready to be left alone all night after the Hell she had gone through.

"It's ok Tasha. Let's get your checked over and then I will spend the rest of the night in your room," Melinda promised the leopard. "We can deal with the why and consequences tomorrow."

The three climbed up the gangway and closed the door. They went back to bed after cleaning up and getting Natasha's bed back in order. But only after closing the windows.


	52. Chapter 52

I do not own any of the characters in the Marvel Universe. This story is not for profit.

Thanks for supporting this story by reading it, following it, favoring it and sending a review or comment.

AN: Just a reminder. Cell phone conversation callers are in bold print. In this case Clint Barton and Tony Stark

**Shifters of Shield Search for Answers Chapter 52**

Jemma Simmons gently removed the black cast and set about the task of washing the sand off Natasha's arm. Jemma looked up at Natasha trying to judge what was on her friend's mind. The British Doctor could tell Natasha was deep in thought. The whole group was aware that Natasha had shifted and gone out the window with Skye trying to trail after her. Deputy Director Hill had not mentioned the situation much except to ask the doctor to give Natasha a more though look over than early this morning at 3:00 AM.

"Do you want to talk about it? I mean what happened?" Jemma asked tentatively drying Romanov's arm off. The redhead's wrist was swollen and had an ugly bruise on it.

"Had a dream, wanted to go outside. I wish it could have been longer. I am in the mood to pitch a tent, shift into my snow tiger and spend the day outside alone watching the ocean," Natasha admitted moodily. "Instead, I feel from the way Hill, May and Coulson are talking, I have some sort of consequence that I won't like coming."

"I honestly don't know Natasha what is going on with them except they pulled Fitz in the War Room with them to talk to them about an hour ago and he is still in there talking with them," Jemma shared, "Now I am going to re-cast your wrist. You want any particular color?"

"Same as before Black," Natasha told Jemma absent-mindedly. Widow's mind honestly was on Sitwell and wondering how things were going now that he was inoculated with her blood. Getting her mind back on the task at hand, Romanov asked, "You sure you have to put in in a hard cast? You can't wrap it?"

"It needs a cast Natasha and it would be best if you don't go getting sand in it. Ok?" Jemma told her friend in her soft gentle voice. "Now that we are alone, I wanted you to know that I consider you a friend and am here for you and not just as a doctor I mean."

"I appreciate that Jemma. I consider you a friend too. We have come a long way since China. I trust you much more than Rivers," Natasha decided to take a risk and tell something private to Simmons. "How things went down in D.C. Medical left a bad taste in my mouth. I don't know how in the world the higher ups expect me talk to Rivers in regards of my mental health."

Jemma did not know what to say so said nothing. She finally decided she owed Rivers the benefit of the doubt, "Rivers is a good doctor who is working hard to help you Natasha and the enzyme thing. Agent May trusts her, so I think it's safe to trust that you can too."

"Yeah, right," Romanov dismissed Jemma's words deciding to change the subject. "Any way I can get some tape to see what happened to me yesterday?"

"What?" Jemma said suddenly stepping back as she finished her ministrations re-applying a cast. Natasha's request made her uncomfortable.

"Never mind Agent Simmons. I will take care of it myself," Natasha Romanov backed off her request and drew back emotionally as well. Jemma Simmons could not help but notice that Natasha had now called her by her formal name. Inside she cringed. "Can I at least see a medical report on myself? I believe that is allowed."

"I have to ask Deputy Director Hill first," Simmons cringed again hating having to not give Natasha the answers she wanted. It all related to her after all. "Listen, I am sorry but your case is at the highest security level and I don't want to get in trouble."

"Yeah, right," Natasha told the woman deciding she was going to go outside and call the Avengers. "Are we done here?"

When Simmons woodenly nodded, Natasha stalked away. "I will be on top of the plane."

Jemma would have thought that would be strange from anybody but from Romanov. "I was told to stay on the plane today. Nobody specified I had to do that indoors. Open the window and yell if you need me. I will hear you."

Moodily, phone in hand, Natasha Romanov stalked off.

-O-

"Clint?"

"**Yeah, Nat. Back in N.C.? Heard Melinda caused a stir and Fury coughed up a hairball and backed off."**

"You heard right. Had a lot going on the last few days. What is going on with the Avengers?"

"**Back in New York for debrief. Got a bunch of shifter Hydra and carted them off to Gitmo. Easy stuff. Blew up things along the way, China base is rubble Nat."**

"You been to Shield yet since you got back?"

"**Briefly. Going in for official debrief tomorrow."**

"Can you nose around? Find out how Sitwell is doing since you injected him with my blood. Also if Shield is working on using my blood as a weapon like I suggested?"

"**Sure can do anything for you. I got to go. See you in a few days. We are coming down for forty eight hour R & R"**

"Yeah, will be good to see you. I miss you. I miss you a lot today."

"**Me too. I got your back, all of us here at the tower do you know that right?"**

"Yeah, I know. Listen I have another thing to ask. Its under the radar ok?"

"**Go on Widow,**" Stark's voice suddenly was heard in the background. **"Barton put you on speaker"**

"I was put in Shield Medical D.C. for a period of time yesterday. It went south. I almost died from poisoning. Nobody is talking to me about it today. I want to see the tapes. Can you make it happen?"

"**Say no more, give me an hour? Do you want me to hack your medical file while I am in the system?"**

"I was going to ask that next. Thanks. Tell Bruce hello."

"**Ok, he is not here at the moment. In some kind of conference call with Hill, May, Coulson, Morse and Rivers."**

"Right, call me when you got something."

Natasha hung up and stretched out in the sun. She tried to block out everything and just float in her mind. She let the sounds of the waves and the smell of the salt soak into her as she tried to relay all the relaxation techniques she could recall. She was going to keep it together and not rock the boat at all costs today. Even if she had to avoid the senior officers all day.

-O-

Melinda May's phone alarm went off so she excused herself from the project build that had been moved in Fitz's private lab and walked over a short distance to the medical bay.

"Simmons?" May asked the British doctor when she did not see her immediately. Melinda May tone of voice was all business. Her expression softened when she walked in the infirmary area and saw Simmons in a chair. There were two babies in bouncy seats in front of her. The doctor had a bottle in each hand feeding them both at the same time.

"Multi-tasking?" Melinda asked switching gears in her mind from what she had spent a good part of the day working on with the team and extended support team. "You could have called me. I could have helped."

"We are fine. Skye and Kori have been on their best behavior," Simmons told May not looking over at her but keeping her eyes on the little ones. "Plus I know you were pretty busy in there on your project."

"Yes, most definitely," Melinda May admitted not revealing more than that. For now, Melinda needed to focus on the task at hand. The Asian needed to give Natasha her second dose of her blood to Natasha so the redhead could keep up her enzyme levels. "Where is Agent Romanov? It's time for her mid-day enzyme shot."

Jemma Simmons kept her eyes on the babies as she answered Melinda May's question. She did not dare want to see the Asian Shifter's expression.

"She told me to relay that she is on the plane," Jemma spoke slowly and a little uncomfortable. "She took a towel and had her sunglasses and phone. I think she is sunbathing."

"I think you better elaborate Agent Simmons," Melinda May proded the young woman feeling a head-ache coming on. The Asian was determined not to let any situation push her buttons today. She already knew a fire-storm would erupt when the day's project was revealed to Natasha.

"I mean Agent May that Agent Romanov is ON THE PLANE," Jemma emphasized each word. "She seemed off in her own thoughts when she was with me. She did not want to talk much. She made two requests which I had to waffle on and not agree to. Natasha did not take well to that and left."

"What were those requests if I may ask?" Melinda asked keeping her tone even and no hint of pushing.

"To see the video of her time yesterday in Shield Medical D.C. as well as her patient medical report from yesterday," Jemma revealed almost feeling she was betraying Natasha's confidence. "Agent May, I don't like having to discuss these things with you professionally at the moment. I will do my job and like being on this team but I am observing Natasha finds it especially hard to separate the professional from personal roles. She will take me telling you this as a breaking something she was holding in confidence."

"Noted Simmons. I agree being professional with a job to do and also a family is very hard. We are all trying here. You did your job telling me this and needed to do so. Agent Romanov is having a difficult time with anything shield currently. Be there and listen. But realize Romanov had a terrible day yesterday. Today won't be much better by the end of it. Tomorrow will be challenging as well," Melinda told Jemma picking up an empty syringe and alcohol wipe. The Asian Shifter did not speak as she went through the process of drawing out some of her own blood and capping the needle.

"I will be **on the plane** too Jemma," Melinda purposely changed how she addressed Simmons. The girl exhaled a breath and her shoulders seemed to relax a bit.

Melinda May walked outside and took a moment to look outside of the waves before she steeled herself to go to Natasha. With her mood, Melinda did not look forward to giving this injection any more than the piece of technology the team had put together to deal with Skye's new trick and Tasha's early morning excursion. Fitz had it about ready. Melinda steeled herself to deal with it and hoped up on the wing.


	53. Chapter 53

I do not own any of the characters in the Marvel Universe and this story is not for profit.

Thanks for your support you are giving the story by reading, following, favoring and sending me reviews, comments and help.

A special shout of thanks to **wwjdtd** who gave me tech advice and knowledge I probably half understood but used to write the technology described in this chapter. You helped so much and I will continue to use your advice and ideas in further chapters.

AN: Remember this is fiction and so is this technology. So pretend with me that this tech by Stark and the team will work. They are agents with alien technology ect, it is not far fetched that Shield could do stuff that would not work in the normal world. Just pretend with me.

AN Long Chapter

Please send me a review and tell me what you think

**Shifters of Shield Search for Answers Chapter 53**

Natasha Romanov did not bother to open eyes as she lay prone on the top of the plane on her towel. She had removed her shirt and lay only in a tank top and pair of cargo shorts sunning in the mid-afternoon rays.

"So who do I have the pleasure of addressing?" Romanov addressed the Asian Shifter her voice husky and clipped. "If it is Agent May or Alpha Melinda May, please leave. I will only speak to my friend Melinda. Otherwise, F**k off."

Natasha Romanov looked up then took off her sunglasses. She watched the Asian study her with her brown eyes a goo thirty seconds before clutch the top of the plane and pull herself up.

"Ok, we can play it this way," Melinda May told her making sure Widow saw her lift a shot out of her vest pocket and back in it again. "Its mid-afternoon, get you're a** up and take your shot so I can get back to work. And I hope you are wearing sunscreen."

Natasha Romanov could not hide a smirk as she sat on her elbows. Widow was surprised that Melinda was able to switch roles that easy. The Russian could almost pretend it was before China. She could pretend they were back on the Heli-carrier trading stories and sparring together goading each other.

"Missed you too May," Romanov told the Asian wanting to relay her sentiment without conversing about it. "Been a long time."

"True, it has been. I can't remember the last time we went out and got a drink at a bar together," May told the redhead telling Natasha she understood and agreed without saying such. Neither one of them had been very open back then. They were colleagues, done missions together off and on when Natasha was not busy with the Avengers or Barton.

"To much sh**t going on I guess," Romanov told May noticing May had actually moved to sit beside her and was letting her legs hand over the plane. The Asian was swinging her legs back and forth much like a cat's tail.

Remembering the established protocol for shots, Melinda remembered that her role was to give it to Natasha in a subtle way and to stay close by. Doing this as May took some mental mindset alterations but knew she could make it happen. Natasha was in such a mood, maybe it was better they talk in this capacity. Natasha could keep the attitude and edginess without risking rebuke. The two did not speak for a moment just sat in silent companionship like they had often done in social situations. Melinda kept her back to Natasha and uncapped the shot. She coughed to hide the sound of her opening of an alcohol pad.

"No excuse for me not offering to buy you a drink Nat," Melinda used the name she called Natasha when they first became acquainted knowing by the intake of Natasha's breath that she had been surprised. It was the distraction in Natasha's train of thought she needed. With her quick shifter reflexes, she used pressed down the alcohol wipe in one hand and pushed down the shot of the shifter blood enzymes with the other hand. Acting as nothing ever happened, Melinda patted Natasha's bare leg and stood up. "I promise to do better."

Natasha Romanov did not know what to think as the Asian hopped down and disappeared once more in the yacht. Melinda May had thrown her off her game and honestly Natasha did not know how she felt about it. Natasha was staring down at her thigh when she got a text from Stark to log into her Stark computer and he had the two things she requested. The redhead stood up gathered her things and hopped onto the wing and back into the "Safe" Room in her living quarters she shared with Phil, Melinda and Skye. She strode into her room and then shut the door. Picking up her computer, she logged on. She had a video to watch.

-0-

"Agent Romanov, would you join us in the War Room please?" Maria Hill's voice rang through the intercom in her room.

Natasha's finger had been on the button to open the video file. She sighed a deep sigh then closed the program, logged off the server then turned off her machine. Natasha took her time putting her things away. Deciding she best dress more like an agent than a beach bum, Natasha went to her closet and found more appropriate attire and dressed. If she was going to be dressed down and punished, she best look the part.

She opened her dresser and put her badge in her pocket but decided to leave her knives here. She did not want her superiors to feel like she may go off on them if she did not like what she had to say. They already considered not totally in control. If they demanded her badge over last night she would give it to them. Natasha doubted that would happen though. She best get down there and see what would though.

"On my way," Natasha said into the intercom taking another deep breath and trying to put on her best Widow, cool, controlled persona she could muster. She stepped out of her room out of the apartment and to the War Room. Fitz, Simmons, Coulson, Hill and May were all gathered. The babies were in bouncy seats in the corner. Even the dog was in the room. To Natasha, it felt like she was going in to face one of those death panels back growing up in Russia.

_Game on, let's roll_, Natasha told herself knocking formally and waiting for admittance. She was granted admittance and she took an empty seat and a long conference table. On the table in front of her chair was a white piece of paper with in Melinda May's distinctive handwriting.

_**Remember Belize.**_

_**We are a team you and I**_

_**M.**_

"Agent Romanov, I asked you to join Coulson, May and myself to discuss the ramifications of last night's situation," Maria Hill told the former Russian agent. "The incident with you and Skye put to the forefront a circumstance Coulson, May and myself knew would require our attention."

"That issue is shifting from human to fur by a shifter who puts themselves or others into a unwise, unsafe or unmonitored situation," Melinda May said directly lacing her hands together and sitting them on the conference table.

"Tony Stark, started work in his lab with Banner on tech gadgetry designs right after Fury met with the Avengers and pulled them in as a support for the shifter initiative. Stark wanted to give shifter agents useful tools and weaponry that they could have on their person in either form," Maria Hill told Natasha Romanov some of the backstory.

"And I take this was at the top of "SHIELD NEED TO KNOW INTEL" so neither Stark, Banner or yourselves could talk to me about it," Natasha responded to the revelation of another thing she had been held out of the loop about. Romanov did not look up as she spoke but instead decided she rather pick the cuticles on her fingernails.

"Up until now, yes that is correct," Maria Hill said bluntly. "Skye's new found skill at shifting at a whim, your health issues both physical and mental compounded together have caused us to start thinking differently about what originally was supposed to be gear for all agents for missions. We knew we needed something that was set up to be used daily by shifters of all ages."

"Last night's situation when you shifted seemingly in your sleep without conscious decision and followed it by reckless behavior that influenced a juvenile shifter to an unsafe shift has put a priority on reworking Stark's design," Melinda May shared her eyes briefly flashed amber into Romanov's blue ones so Natasha knew that the Asian spoke both as a senior agent and Alpha.

"I put a rush on that this morning," Hill informed Romanov matter of factly then looked over at Phil Coulson for him to brief Romanov

"Agent Fitz has been in conference with some of the best minds available to us to come up with some changes in what is a bracer in outfitting," Phil Coulson explained to Romanov. "Agent Fitz was been building the actual bracer since dawn and is here to explain it to you and what components is on it."

"Agent Simmons, is here to explain the medical assistance this device is also going to be able to provide on this first model. This model has been designed specifically for you Agent Romanov," the deputy director added motioning for Fitz to upload the schematics for the device on the holotable so a 3D model sat in the middle of the conference table.

Leo Fitz stood up and moved his hands to the table and enacted a 3D image for the entire group to see.

"This is a bracer for the forearm. Tony Stark concept came from his own Iron Man glove and bracer. He was after something to assist the wearer in fur or skin. He was aiming to design an offensive and defense aid in missions. He also wanted the bracer to adjust automatically to a shift. The material is a lighter weight than Stark's armor. It's not metal but platinum adantium blend with plastic casing," Leo started his explanation of the bracer. "The material won't be too heavy for the wee ones. It won't hurt their teeth if they chew on it but they will not be able to damage or remove it," Fitz explained knowing those at the table could not tell at that from looking at the computer model. "The team came up with the following components that are on Romanov's model and some of which will be added to the wee one's mini bracers when I get them completed in the next day or so."

Fitz reached for his Stark pad and pulled up a list. It flashed up beside by model displayed digitally.

"The following components Hill, Coulson and May requested on the unit are GPS for location at all times. The unit measures brainwaves and changes in muscles so it can detect shifts and any seizure activity. When either a shift or seizure occurs, a chime is emitted on the unit which also flashes red. Simultaneously, a notification is sent, in this case, to Agent May and Deputy Director Hill in form off an alarm setting on their shifter phone. When the unit detects a shift and shift or body mass, it automatically is directed to turn on an audio channel. There is a comm on the unit for basic communication in shifted form with a series of lights a shifted individual could press to alert messages to those agents smartphone's it is set up to notify. Right now the settings this bracer is set for May and Hill. There are some medical programming that Simmons can best explain," Fitz told Romanov who sat there with her arms folded across her chest.

"Right then," Jemma stood up to give her part. "I am here to relay the configurations Dr. Samantha Rivers suggested and were implemented specially for Natasha Romanov. Because, it is on the skin, the unit was set up with micro needles to do health checks of enzymes. The checks are set on an internal timer. Agent Romanov should not feel them and only the tiniest of blood is necessary for results. Because it is under the bracer, the fact her levels are being checked will be unable to be noticed by anyone including the wearer. The unit will not only record levels but transmit the data to where it is set to do so. An alarm can be set up to remind the need to take injections. Eventually, Rivers would like to see if the unit could be used to give Romanov her enzyme treatment without physical shots." When Widow or anyone else in the room did not ask questions, Jemma sat down.

The room was silent for a moment as all eyes seemed to be on Natasha Romanov. The group seemed to be waiting for some type of response or reaction. The redhead after years of practice, kept her emotions and body language unreadable. The Russian could only help because she was doing so that she was not giving off any scent that was different than that she normally emitted.

"Is this bracer in the planning stages or do you have one made?" Natasha asked making her words exact and spacing each evenly.

"The first unit is ready for you to see and to set up for use," Hill answered even though the brunette had been looking at Fitz and directing the question to him. "Unless you have any questions, we can move to the lab and you can inspect it immediately."

"I do have some questions," Agent Romanov answered quickly not quite ready to submit to what she was inferring was amounted to another form of confinement or tethering of her and her leopard.

"It this removable?" she asked first.

"For security reasons, it is designed to be open and closed only after a thumb print is recognized that is in the system. The same when wanting to make changes to the unit itself or access its data," Coulson explained softly. The man had sat quietly through most of this briefing studying Romanov who sat across from him. The woman was closed and her expression totally blank. To him that meant one thing, Romanov felt the need to protect herself from what she felt was an attack and threat. Coulson had seen Romanov when Barton first brought her in after deciding not to kill her but bring her in as an asset. Romanov had that same expression. "The unit is too valuable if it fell into the wrong hands. This is why it is designed to only respond after fingerprint recognition." Coulson paused letting Romanov absorb that information. Coulson hoped he got across to Natasha this was not meant to lock her in a "shifter handcuff and throw away the key".

"And whose fingerprint does it currently recognize?" Romanov asked her next question.

"Mine," Melinda May responded evenly. "Hill's as well in case for any reason one is not available or on location elsewhere." Melinda May felt it may be best to leave this part of the process and move to the lab before Romanov worked herself up even before she saw the bracer. Melinda stood up in a pre-arranged signal to go get the device. Hill, Coulson, Fitz and Simmons then did likewise. The Asian motioned the others out the door letting Hill take the lead towards the lab while she hung back to take the rear. Melinda felt is she did not do so she was not sure Natasha Romanov would leave the room.

Left alone, Natasha looked up at Melinda and asked a two word question, "My punishment?"

"No, though last night was the tipping point to put a rush on something that was to be used later on Shield Shifter Uniforms as a comm device among users with some useful things to it for field work. This is something we felt we could adapt to issues we needed to deal with now. We can keep working on perfecting and doing different designs. But for now, it's not for field work. It's for you and to help you and your wellbeing."

"I don't see it that way," Natasha told Melinda looking at the note still on the table Melinda had scribble out.

"I know that but that does not change the real truth of the situation," Melinda May answered back quickly but keeping her voice low and soft. "It's been done because those around you care about you and want to see you healthy, safe and with tools to manage your health conditions." Melinda May kept her face from showing the sadness she felt when Natasha crumped up the note and threw it across the room angrily. Short of sedation or physical force, Melinda concluded that Natasha Romanov was not leaving this room and go into the lab to be fitted with the bracer. So Melinda decided to have the bracer brought to Natasha. It was important to try not to this after drugging or physically retraining Natasha. Yesterday someone had tried to kill her when they did that.

"Bring the bracer up here, Fitz, Hill only," May said in the call box to Simmons.

"I should have left when I had a chance. I will find away if you do this and take away my freedom and monitor my every moment," Natasha promised.

"It's not that way Natasha. I know you don't see that now but I hope you will eventually. This is not like a bars on a cell or a tiny cage. This is a piece of technology to help you and help others look after you also. It won't have to be permanently worn in this capacity unless you choose to do things to keep it that way." Melinda tried to explain to Natasha but realizing it had gone in one ear and out the other. Natasha was to upset to listen much less consider any truth in it. The Asian's shifter ears could hear her omega and fellow shield agent's heartbeat beating frantically.

"Calm down Natasha. Nobody here wants to do you harm," Melinda tried to soothe hearing the Hill's boots on the steps.

"That is what they said to me in Shield medical in D.C. then someone tried to kill me," Natasha found herself unable to keep her emotions clamped on any longer. "I don't want this. I won't just sit here and let you do this to me. I will fight it with all of my being. You are either going to have to just let me leave, fight me or drug me. You want honestly that's honesty."

Melinda listened measuring Natasha's words then made her decision. The Asian shifter pulled a sedation patch out of her jacket pocket slapped it down on the side of Natasha's neck. She held the redhead protectively cradled on her lap and rubbing her back soothing. Natasha skin was clammy and cold while her heart still beat wildly. So Melinda did what she could to comfort her while Fitz fitted the bracer and Maria looked on.

Natasha had not even given them the opportunity down in the lab to assure her that not all the functions of the bracer were to be turned on right now. The medical functions would be on and the alert to a shift or seizure. Melinda had also wanted to assure Romanov that there had been some allowance taken into consideration for privacy that Natasha could do herself by pressing a button. Melinda hoped eventually all the health issues would be straightened out and this bracer would be seen by Romanov in the same way she saw her widow bracelets.

_But that is a way off, _Melinda thought to herself nodding her thanks to Fitz and Hill and taking Natasha back up to their apartment and Natasha's bedroom. The Asian had no idea how Natasha would feel and react when she woke up but she would remind Natasha of the note she had crumpled up back in the War Room to

**Remember Belize**

**We are a team you and I**


	54. Chapter 54

I do not own any of the characters in the Marvel Universe. This story is not for profit

Thanks to those of you who are reading, following, favoring and have sent in a review.

You feed my muse, thank-you!

**Shifters of Shield Search for Answers Chapter 54**

Natasha Romanov woke up feeling the now familiar sensation of an incredibly dry mouth. Her head was pounding and her muscles seemed not to want to respond to move the least little bit. Her mind fought the urge to stay in its hazy fog. It was safe there and she would not have to deal with anything. But the sensation of something clutching onto her arm disturbed her just enough that Natasha prodded herself to wake up. Natasha smelled the smells in the room. There was an unfamiliar metal slightly chemical smell faintly tickling under her nose. She could smell Melinda May's scent. From the way the bed felt, it seemed the Asian agent was on the bed with her close but not touching. Natasha could also smell the scent of Maria Hill. She was in the room but not on the bed. It was then she realized there was another scent, Phil Coulson. His scent was mixed with Melinda's which meant the couple were sitting side by side on the bed.

The three of them there confused her at first until she remembered. She knew three pairs of eyes were on her so she left them closed. Natasha realized that she had been drugged by Melinda May and that meant that the senior leadership had conspired together to punish and take away her freedom.

Careful not to move any part of her body except to open her eyes to barely open slits she looked to her right side. It was then she saw it. It was length of her hand and the width of her palm. It was blue black in color and almost looked like an oversized bracelet except it was too wide and did not hang loose but firm. It did not lay flat on her arm but was slightly raised. Natasha then realized the true functions of the object were not visible but hidden the blue black shiny exterior. It weighed next to nothing but to Natasha it felt as if it was a weight designed to pull her into the depths of hell itself.

If she was not being forced to wear it, she might consider it a worthy addition to her things. She thought her widow bracelets would snap onto it. She could almost imagine little cool gadgets that Stark came up with tucked inside of it. She could almost imagine using it in a fight and it giving her an edge. But Natasha Romanov was merely kidding herself.

_They did not even consult with me about this. None of them did. They just surprised me with it and forcibly placed it on me for my "own good". When did they get to decide what was ultimately for my own good? _Natasha thought to herself.

Natasha Romanov did not to look at these people much less talk to them. Shield had always been aggressive and secretive in its mission for good of the world by protecting it. Natasha Romanov was tired off it. She saw maybe this smaller group with a certain degree of autonomy maybe different. But based on how she had been treated, she now questioned that.

Widow lay there planning. A realization came to her. She may not be able to take the bracelet off but she could destroy the object controlling it or recording off of it.

_They started this,_ Romanov told herself.

_I am going to answer back and make a statement_, Widow told herself.

A plan formed in her mind. The GPS was going off and she was going to by herself some time. Then she was going to disappear. No calls this time. No help from anyone but herself. Natasha would miss being in a family but could not stay somewhere she was not respected enough to be consulted about something as major as this. Skye and Kori had plenty of people here to care for them and love them.

The Black Widow Spider waits in her web, patient for the right moment. Then she would strike.


	55. Chapter 55

I do not own any of the characters in the Marvel Universe. This story is not for profit.

Thanks for all the ways you are supporting the story.

Send me a review. Feed my muse

** Shifters of Shield Search for Answers Chapter 55**

All the components meant to make bracers for the cubs collars were smashed into pieces. What had not been destroyed by shooting a weapon through it had been fried by the water sprinklers engaging. The tech lab room had been the only one touched. It had been a calculated strike. It had been a move to take down the computer system tied to Romanov's bracer. The GPS was disabled. The bracer had no system communicate with so it could no longer receive data or have information fed into it.

The only other thing touched was the weapons storage area. It had been broken into and a single revolver with ammunition had been taken. When they all came running towards the lab, the Black Widow was moving towards the gangway and gunning the Stark Bike. Natasha Romanov was gone.

Melinda May remembered immediately Natasha Romanov's words to her right before she was fitting against her will the bracer. The redhead told the Asian she should have run. She also Melinda she would fight the bracer with all of her being. She had told May bluntly it she had three choices. She would have to leave her, fight her or sedate her. Melinda had made her choice of sedation. Natasha had responded in turn. Fitz lab was destroyed. Romanov was on the run. Romanov had taken the Stark Bike. It was sleek, fast and it could fly.

Used to responding to a crisis quickly, the team went into action. Maria moved to monitor the chase and mission to find Natasha Romanov. Fitz turned on the channels to monitor Emergency Channels and Coast Guard. Simmons's job was to watch the babies and stand by for a medical situation. May and Coulson raced to Lola and got airborne.

Melinda knew it was a race against time. Natasha Romanov was an expert to eluding capture, disappearing and not looking back. If the trail grew cold it very well disappear for good.

Coulson started a search pattern while Melinda searched the water as well as the sky. Her brown eyes looking up then down then up again. To say she felt frantic was an understatement. To say her mind was racing would be a given as well.

Melinda May knew she had made a grave mistake as soon as Natasha started refusing her touch and withdrawn when the bracer was placed on. Shifters need touch and it hurt her physically to see her Omega dismiss her. But Melinda had tried to tell herself that it would just take some time for Romanov to adjust. Instead, she had stopped speaking to everyone except Skye and Kori.

Now sitting in Lola, Melinda May admitted the truth. She had been a terrible Alpha to Natasha. She was so angry at being rebelled against she had responded with dominant force. Natasha Romanov, who she was, what she had been through and her feelings were pushed aside because Melinda had felt she was "justified".

Fitz's voice rang through the comm into Lola, "The Emergency EMS is getting calls about a flying bike. I am sending you the coordinates."

"Romanov's bracer's GPS is non-functional," Maria Hill said matter a factly and a little clipped. Melinda May knew the brunette's voice tone well enough that she was not mad at Romanov. She was mad at herself.

Senior Leadership had dropped the ball. Shield leadership onboard the yacht had held things to close to vest as they always seemed to do. Hill, Coulson and May had not shared with Romanov what they were attempting to do and why. Communication was severed in the name of security leaving the person it effected the last to know. Hill, Coulson and May had stood by the tried and true rule of Shield. The precept of security level clearances as well as the notation of "need to know" was always to be upheld. The shifters of shield management team had taken a problem of the shifting of the babies and Romanov's shifting without intent and worked to solve it. An afterthought had been the realization such technology could be used to monitor Romanov's shifter seizure disorder as well. What had been left behind was Natasha Romanov and her individuality.

Melinda May forced herself to focus fully on finding the airborne yellow Stark Bike. Her guilt and what the team had don't wrong could have been thought about later. For now, May needed to focus on the now.

"If we don't find her, if she has a seizure, if she drowns, I don't know what I will do," Melinda admitted to Phil as a lover and not a fellow shield agent.

"Focus on the now Mel," Phil took one hand off the wheel and patted his mate's leg.

"It's my fault, our fault. She felt forced out Phil. Shield was done nothing but fail her. We have don't so now too. I am not angry at her. I am angry at myself." Melinda continued.

"I am listening to the chatter in the US Coast Guard. They are responding to a report of a yellow sport bike floating in the water," Maria's voice was braking as she relayed.

Melinda May's stomach dropped and her heart rate accelerated as fast as Lola was doing. Tasha was in the water, hurt or drowned. Her opportunity to make this right may be lost forever.


	56. Chapter 56

**I do not own any of the characters in the Marvel Universe and this story is not for profit**

**Thanks for supporting this story by reading, following, favoring and sending reviews with comments.**

**Send me Review and Let me know your thoughts. Feed the muse!**

**Shifters of Shield Search for Answers Chapter 56**

Natasha Romanov's red haired head popped up out of the water and she started working her legs so she could tread water. The yellow Stark bike did not sink like she would have figured it would but floated along beside her. Natasha figured this must be Tony Stark's doing. He tended his creations to withstand just about everything, which included being plunged in the ocean obviously. Romanov while glad he was like that in most of his inventions. She wished he had made the bracer a little less so.

It was difficult to swim due to the cast on one hand and the infernal bracer on the other. But she managed. She clutched onto the device like it was a floatation device. Romanov decided she was going to have to thank Stark for that later if she got out of this alive. Natasha decided as she lay contemplating her immediate situation as well as the incident with this bracer. She wished she had not let her anger and sense of injustice get the better of her. She had acted violently in retribution and a tactical strike to bring down the bracers system. Melinda did not even know where she was.

_Melinda and Shield may not want me back anyway_, Natasha told herself gloomily. _I destroyed property and stole a weapon and the bike_.

One thing she was certain though as she lay watching all around her with no boats in sight. Natasha decided she wanted another chance. She wanted another chance at life and a family. A family she had found on the yacht with Melinda her alpha. She wanted to live. She wondered if Melinda was looking for her or whether she was glad to see her go. Her heart hurt as much as her body did and her phone and computer were at the bottom of the Atlantic Ocean probably. The redhead could not call "home".

In the horizon, she saw what looked like a passenger ferry coming in her general direction. Romanov screamed and waved her bracer up fitted hand in the air. The boat did alter course though. It kept heading on its intended course. Romanov did notice however there were people on board pointing her general direction. Maybe someone would report the bike wreckage and help would come. Natasha held onto the Stark Bike for dear life treading water. The water felt so cold. She was getting hypothermia. The redhead was sure of it.

_I can just let go maybe. Just let go and all the hell would be ove_r, her human side tried to tell her. Her leopard side pushed thoughts away and stirred up the leopard's strong will to survive.

Natasha felt like she was floating. She heard a splash in the water and someone beside her. Hands pried her icy cold fingers from the Stark Bike and she was placed in a basket. Then she felt herself being lifted up.

_Was it Shield? Have they come to rescue me?_ Natasha thought as she tried to stay awake. Darkness enveloped her before she could open her eyes and see who her rescuer was.

-O-

Natasha Romanov felt her clothes being ripped from her body. Her soggy cast had been torn off. She was somewhere between awake and asleep. Someone was picking at the bracer as if trying to remove it.

"It's got a name on the side here, Stark Industries Design," a female voice said obviously talking to others in the room working on her.

"See if you can get in touch with Stark Industries. This looks like something Tony Stark Iron Man wore when he saved New York. Hurry, I don't want to remove this and have it blow up the hospital," a male voice obviously of authority told the female voice who had spoken first.

Natasha felt it coming on. Her head and body tingled and felt funny. She was about to have a seizure.

"Tony call Mel," Natasha rasped as she rushed against the inevitable convulsions that would be coming upon her quickly.

She was having a seizure and those in this room would not know what to do. Her only hope is she would not shift Natasha's eyes rolled to the back of her head.

-O-

"Yes?" Pepper Potts answered her phone against her better judgment. It was five minutes to five and time to go for the day.

"I am sorry Ms. Potts. There is a nurse on the phone wanting to speak to someone about a bracer like object that is on a patient that came into the ER in Elizabeth City, North Carolina," the secretary told the CEO of Stark Industries. The patient also had a request of Mr. Stark."

"Put the nurse on and get Mr. Stark over here immediately," Virginia Potts ordered crisply already digging for her own phone to call Maria Hill. Pepper had a bad feeling about this. The hospital was in North Carolina where the shifter base was located. A patient was up fitted with Stark Technology. It had to be one of Coulson's team.

"Jarvis, conference in Hill when she picks up the line," Virginia Potts asked dialing her cell phone and putting it on a cradle attached to her comm system and phone lines.

"Hello this is Pepper Potts, How can I help you?"


	57. Chapter 57

I do not own any of the characters in the Marvel Universe. This story is not for profit.

Thanks for your support you give this story by reading, following, favoring, reviewing and sending me reviews.

Please send me a review! Feed my muse!

AN: Long Chapter! Hopefully makes up for a the fact the last two were sort of short.

AN2: I love Stark in this chapter. I hope you do also

**Shifters of Shield Search for Answer Chapter 57**

Melinda May dove into the Atlantic arms extended and toes pointed just to the right of the speeder bike. The Asian swam around the immediate area looking for any sign of Romanov. Melinda spotted a backpack and swam to it. A quick look inside found a lap top, phone and the revolver Natasha had removed from the weapons storage. Melinda handed it to Coulson who had Lola hovering just above the Atlantic Ocean swells.

"I am going under the surface of the bike and check for clues," Melinda told Phil not wanting to say what she was really looking for. Melinda wondered if Tasha's body was caught on something that had kept her under the water and the corpse was tucked under the surface.

Melinda took a deep breath and dove under the yellow speed bike. She left around frantically because the visibility was so poor. The Asian felt or saw nothing. Needing air, Melinda kicked her legs and resurfaced.

She saw her partner talking on the phone and listened into Coulson's part of the conversation. She quickly gathered it was Hill.

"Hill is on her way with the yacht," Coulson told Melinda. "Pepper called. Natasha is at the medical center in Elizabeth City. Coast Guard brought her in." Phil idled Lola and opened the passenger door. "Get it Mel, and get out of those wet clothes. Natasha won't need you sick when we get her. Hill is bringing you some dry clothes and gear for us to suit up."

Melinda nodded woodenly and struggled to pull her wet shirt over her head. Her hands would not work. They were shaking to bad.

"Mel, Mel, look at me," Phil Coulson said softly cupping Melinda's chin in her larger hands. "We are going to get her. She is alive Baby," Coulson said tenderly lifting Melinda's wet shirt off of her leaving her only in a sports bra and her pants.

Melinda burst into tears when Phil pulled a towel off the floor board and patted Melinda's arms and shoulders with it. The couple did not speak. Phil did not need to ask. He knew Melinda had just a moment ago thought her Tasha was dead and she would never have the opportunity to make things right. In a phone call, the pendulum swung back. Natasha was at a hospital alive. The team could bring her home.

Melinda reluctantly pulled away from Phil's arms when she heard the approaching yacht. Maria slowed the plane and opened the gangway. Phil matched the plane's speed and flew Lola back inside.

"We can't leave the Stark bike out there. That technology does not need to be given to the world," Melinda told Phil as she got her mind back in the game. "I am wet anyway. Get Fitz down here to get something for me to attach it to and we can pull it up."

_Further tears can wait till I am with Natasha_, Melinda told herself.

Phil merely nodded and gave his life partner a soft smile. He leaned down and dropped a soft unexpected kiss to Melinda's lips.

Fitz had something figured out in a few minutes. The bike was loaded and the team was underway.

-O-

"Pepper Potts called," Maria Hill told Phil Coulson and Melinda as she expertly piloted the plane heading towards the mainland of Eastern North Carolina. "Seems a nurse out of the ER contacted her about a strange device stamped Stark Industries. It came in on a patient that came in on a female patient recovered by the United States Coast Guard off the N.C. Coast. They wanted to know if the device on the patients arm was dangerous and may explode if removed."

"What did Pepper say?" Melinda said heartened that they had found Natasha but upset she was hurt and had felt the necessity to run from her in the first place.

"Not to touch it and it was dangerous. So much so she was sending in some people to remove the device and take custody of the patient," Maria said her voice stronger than when she had first called that the Stark Bike was in the water.

"I assume Stark is already on his way?" Coulson anticipated after spending a lot of time with Stark and Pepper in the last few years.

"Took off in Iron Suit right before I called you," Maria said nearing the mainland. "He insisted stating it was his device and his presence would make the staff at the hospital let Tasha go without much fuss and fanfare."

"Where are we to meet him?" Melinda said ready to go and get her Tasha out of the hospital and start repairing her mistakes of the last few days.

"Small airport right outside the city of Elizabeth City," Maria told them turning the plane in the direction of the airport. "Stark should meet us in the next thirty minutes."

"We need a plan," Melinda told the two senior officers. "We just can't walk in there and take Natasha in our arms and walk out. We don't even know how bad she is hurt."

"Simmons will need to come with us when we go in the ER. Stark asked them to quarantine her away from other patients," Maria said stopping her briefing of her talk with Stark and Potts long enough to prepare her descent at the tiny airport and land the plane.

-o-

Iron Man landed on the airstrip beside the yacht waving at the gawking groundskeeper mowing the grass on the side of the runway. Tony knew the shield shifters were waiting for him because the yacht was opened. Stark could swear he heard what sounded like a dog barking.

_A dog's bark was coming from the plane?_ Tony asked himself_. But this is a plane of cats?_

Iron Man poked his head in the plane and peered in carefully. A German shepherd was making loud shrill barks. Already in a bad mood from the hospital's phone call and he had to find out about Romanov from a nurse and not those onboard the yacht, Tony's temper erupted,

"Call off your damn dog!" Stark growled trying unsuccessfully to raise his voice above the dog's.

Tony Stark stretched his gloved hand in a feigned pose to attack the beast but the shepherd just ignored the metal armored man.

The animal quieted immediately at a whistle from Phil Coulson. When Coulson snapped his fingers the former military dog moved to the agent's side and sat down.

"Argo is not fazed by the metal armor. She is a former military out of Afghanistan," Phil said easily stepping up and offering a hand out to shake Tony's hands. The Shield agent did not miss that Stark paused a second before accepting the greeting.

"Dog is a new development since I saw you all last? Among other things?" Stark spoke with an air of irritation "You and the group are not ones to share as of late."

"Tony thanks for coming," Melinda May greeted Iron Man with a nod carefully walking down the steps to the plane's lowest level with a feeding Skye in her arms. "Thank Pepper for calling. I have been frantic."

"Yeah, about that Agent May," Stark told the Asian keeping his voice soft due to the infant in the room. "The only reason I came and did not go do a solo on this was the nurse who called Pepper stated Nat was asking for you."

Melinda's stomach did a flip flop.

_Maybe I had a chance to make this right after all_, Melinda told herself.

"You are the so called kitty alpha person around here. You need to start acting like one and not like an a** like my father," Stark pointed his gloved finger at Melinda May. "Nat deserves better as does mini May Ninja Girl in your arms. You best promise me right now you will get yourself together or I am going now alone. I will get Romanov from the hospital and take her back to New York. She will get love, support and the best medical care. But you would not be there. And Nat wants and needs you. Do we understand each other?"

Melinda did not interrupt Stark as he chastised her. The Asian noticed Phil was about to make a smart retort and silenced her lover with a touch of his suited shoulder.

"Stark's right to call me out on my actions and treatment of Tasha who I have not treated with respect. My actions the last few days was deplorable as an Alpha, longtime friend and colleague." Melinda told Phil. Melinda handed Phil the baby and walked to stand beside Stark.

"I promise Tony to try my hardest to be a better Alpha to Tasha. She deserves to be listened to, asked her opinion, nurtured and shown respect always. I made a huge mistake and how I handled things with the bracer. I want to do better and if she will give me a chance I will do my best to make things right." Melinda vowed in the low alto voice. "And Shield Shifters owe you an apology too."

"I accept your promise Melinda. I won't be a hypocrite and be all judgmental. I am far from perfect and have made endless selfish insensitive stunts around those I care about and work with," Tony told Melinda. "If Nat was asking for you while she was out of it. She wants you to make it right with her." Tony looked at Coulson, Skye and the dog. "Let's go find Hill. I have to say my piece to you Shield Shifter dumb a***s and then we need to talk about where we go from here."

Stark's armored feet thudded up the steps to the upper level.

"Come out Lady Shield, I want to have a word with you before we go any further on this rescue of Nat," Iron Man called out walking into Coulson's office where Hill sat at his desk.

"In the office," Hills' voice rang through the inner com speaker.

"Thanks for coming Stark and thank Pepper for me too. I am not sure I would have called me if I had been in Pepper's position," Maria stood up from the desk she sat behind. She pulled the office chair from behind the desk and sitting it beside the couch and chair where the others were now gathered.

"Pepper is used to putting up with me and giving me a chance to redeem myself. I am trying to model her example here. But I want you to understand some things. I did not appreciate learning about how one of my projects I was still working on for the shifter teams to use as an aide to protect, defend and communicate with each other in fur and skin was being used for something different. I especially did not like hearing about it from a hospital in a strange town from a doctor who was worried it would blow up his hospital." Tony told Maria crossing his leg over his knee and pointing at all three of them. "Bad form and if we are supposed to be extended team members you best start acting like it. NO MORE SHIELD SECRET INTEL. NO MORE NEED TO KNOW ONLY. WE COMMUNICATE."

"You are right Stark. I apologize. We took a good piece of tech you created and made it to something else without your consult. We told ourselves we were doing a good thing with good intentions. But good intentions can't erase we acted heavy handed and insensitive to Natasha."

"I would say so Hill. You might as well put her in a tiny cage and stuck one of those collars on a short lead," Stark said pointedly. "That was stupid and senseless. I already have given Banner a piece of my mind for helping you without my knowledge. I would have helped you with this and we might have come up something more casual and less threatening. What I came up with was to be used in a fight, Hill."

"You are right Stark and its time the Shifter Strike Team start acting like a separate entity than Shield and do things in a better, smarter, and more respectful way." Hill told Stark. "Fury made me head of this little group. We have tried to do good things and have done some good but we dropped the ball with Natasha on this bracer. It exposed some things we need to fix and do better. We will do so Stark and I respect the Shifter Shield Strike Team's relationship with the Avengers." Maria looked first at Coulson and then May as if to say you need to say something to confirm this.

"Maria's right Stark. We know we made both a judgment error and had a communication issue. We won't let that happen again," Coulson told Iron Man.

"I am committed to making this team better and being a better Alpha and mother," Melinda told Stark. "Now Stark you know me and I saw the need of this but my Tasha is in some god forsaken hospital and needs us. Are we good? I want to get Tasha and kick the a** of whoever tries to keep us from retrieving her."

"We are good May but I will keep my eyes closer on you and how you treat Nat," Stark promised standing up and walking towards the War Room and calling out to those following him. "Let's get our story for the hospital straight, plan the op and do this. Pepper and I have dinner plans tonight."


	58. Chapter 58

**I do not own any of the characters in the Marvel Universe. This story is not for profit.**

**Thanks for supporting the story by reading, following, favoring and sending reviews and commenting.**

**Shifters of Shield Search for Answers Ch. 58**

Melinda May sat the cruiser down on the helicopter pad at the hospital and looked over at Tony Stark who sat in the co-pilot seat of the small plane. Tony stretched and stood up out of co-pilot. Melinda unbuckled her seatbelt and took off the sunglasses she always wore when she flew. Just about to stand up and follow Stark, her cell phone rang. It was Maria.

"**Simmons and Coulson should be there in ten. Fitz is watching the security cameras in the ER, all the elevators, stairwells and exits."**

"Understood. Stark and I are to meet the administrator and ER attending physician at the employee elevator directly in the ER in fifteen so that should work out just fine. May out."

Melinda pushed herself out of the pilot seat and joined Stark at the door.

"I still don't understand why you are wearing your Iron Man Suit," Melinda told the Avenger. "I think one of Phil's suits would have fit you just fine."

"I am out as Iron Man Melinda so it's not a big deal. I think the suit also makes a better impression and should make it easier to intimidate the local docs to let Natasha go into our custody." Stark told May.

"I guess the uniform will come in handy if we see any resistance or a threat," Melinda finally admitted wishing she could carry a weapon herself. The Asian shifter did not expect trouble but one could not be too careful.

The Asian went to a storage compartment and pulled out a white lab coat and put it on. It had been decided when they planned this that Melinda would play the part as a medical assistant. Melinda had enough advanced medical triage training that she knew that she could pull it off without a lot of fanfare.

"Looks like our welcoming committee has noticed our arrival," Tony told Melinda looking at a single elevator marked employees only open up and two men get off.. "Show time."

"Let's go," Melinda answered back seeing a black S.U.V. coming up the parking garage ramp. Inside she could see Coulson and Jemma. Back-up in place, Melinda followed Stark and shook each man's hand after Stark did so. Melinda suppressed the urge to roll her eyes when the hospital administrator asked for an autograph.

_Maybe this won't be so bad after all_, the Asian shifter decided

-O-.

Natasha Romanov groaned drawing the attention of people standing around her.

_What is they figured out my blood is different? What if she tested my brain waves and saw an abnormality? What about the bracer on my arm? _Natasha's thoughts ran wild

Years of life experiences kept her from answering. The Black Widow realized she was alive. If she listened maybe the voice would tell her where she was.

"Can you open your eyes for me ma'am? What is your name?" a voice from someone bending directly over her patting her face.

Natasha decided for now to give the elusion she was not totally aware. The redhead had no idea what these people had already done to her or what they knew. That fact along made Natasha feel very afraid.

"You are in a hospital at Albermarle Medical in Elizabeth City, North Carolina. The United States Coast Guard brought you in," the voice told again. "You were recovered in the Atlantic Ocean off the North Carolina Coast. Can you tell me what happened?"

"Blood Pressure is spiking and breathing becoming shallower," another voice called out. "Stop upsetting her. She needs to remain calm or she may seize again. Pierce ordered her in isolation for a reason and your desire to dab into a medical mystery could leave your ass busted out of medical school. Pierce said no one else is to touch her and life saving measures only per Tony Stark."

Natasha Romanov blew out a breath she did now know she was holding when the voices were gone. She had learned enough to know Stark was aware of her situation and had asked for her isolation. She figured he probably was in route. She just had to play the part of Jane Doe still asleep patient fished out of the ocean.

Natasha could only hope she did not shift while was here. Being out in the world made Romanov realize that Melinda and Maria may have had a point that the shifting without planned intention to do so may be a danger. It could threaten not only her life but the other shifters.

Natasha wanted Melinda.

_But I may have blown that relationship up literally when I destroyed the la_b, Natasha told herself. _And I don't want to go back to what they were doing to do to me anyway. I don't know what to do. Upset and feeling alone_, Natasha cried silently.

-O-

"**Coulson, Simmons you are a go. Get to the lab and get Romanov's blood work, X rays, and anything else they tested on her. Camera's show the stairwell clear as well as the hall of lab and radiology**" Maria's voice told the agents in the car. "**You have fifteen minutes. May and Stark are exiting elevator now to ER."**

Phil Coulson stripped off his suit jacket and put on a white lab coat. He gave Jemma a soft nod of reassurance.

"You will do fine. This is a simple sweep. We do this and Stark and May get Romanov," Coulson told Simmons locking the car door as they walked at a quick pace to the stairwell that sat beside the elevator Stark and May had just taken down.

The American and British Agents moved to complete their mission. They had to make their fifteen minutes count.

-O-

"Good call Dr. Pierce to be cautious about the device on your patient's arm," Tony Stark told the doctor and hospital administrator as they walked on an employee corridor towards the ER. "You are right in your description. It was based on my Iron Suit and best not be touched and tampered with by anyone by me or my Associate."

"We put her in isolation after our phone conversationl and she came out of some type of seizure," Pierce said.

Melinda scented Natasha the minute the elevator opened on this level. It took an iron force will to keep herself from pushing everyone out of her way and going to Natasha. May opened her shifter senses. There was what appeared a young resident coming their direction at a fast pace. He smelled heavily of Tasha and had a guilty expression.

Melinda reached inside her white lab coat pocket and picked up a tracker. The Asian brushed up against the man and pretended to stumble as he walked past her. The tracker was placed on the back of the man's shirt collar.

"Tracker placed on suspicious person smelling like Romanov. Coulson will need to pick him up and take him with us," Melinda told her team members knowing each would here.

"Understood," Coulson's voice answered back in Melinda's ear.

Satisfied that Romanov's secret would not be allowed to go public, the Asian walked quickly to catch up with the three men. Tony was continuing to use his best weapon. A weapon just as useful and disarming as the Iron Man Suit. Tony was asking questions about the hospital and promising a donation. Stark had them eating out of his hands or more specific out of his wallet.

"She is right behind those doors Mr. Stark," Dr. Pierce told Tony. The middle aged doctor stood back to allow Melinda who had explained was Romanov's medical caregiver to step in front of him.

"Can she be moved?" Melinda asked the doctor as the two entered the room. Melinda did not miss that Stark and the hospital administrator. "Is she stable?"

"Yes Ms. Ming. She had a seizure that concerned us. Potts explained on the phone about the experimental device to work to control them and the security protocols. I assure you we did not tamper with it. I want to apologize for not recasting the wrist and tending to her injuries but Ms. Potts was very specific, Jane Doe was to be given lifesaving treatment only. She is stable. I thought she would have woken up by now actually. She is not sedated."

"Thank-you Dr. Pierce. I would like to move her to a more secure facility at our compound. We think she fell off the ferry. She was on a day trip with her bike. I can't thank you again for caring for her. We just want to get her home," Melinda lied reaching out her hand and shaking the doctor's genuinely grateful for all of these civilians looking after her Omega.

"Right then, can I go get you a wheelchair. I see Mr. Stark is still talking to the administrator. It is very generous for him to give money for the Children's hospital."

Pierce disappeared and Melinda finally was alone with Tasha.

Melinda could hear both of their heartbeats. Melinda calmed at the smell of their scents mixing in the air of the room. Melinda knew by her time with Romanov that Natasha was not asleep but had been pretending to be. The redhead probably had done so to avoid talking to the medical staff and reveal too much. The Asian hoped that now that the pair were alone that Natasha would at least open her eyes. But she did not. Melinda knew she was going have to make the first step towards repairing what she had so stupidly damaged.

Melinda took out her cell phone and pressed a button. A panel opened on the bracer and Melinda put her thumb print on it. Instantly the bracer fell off. Melinda set it on an instrument table and took Natasha's arm in her two hands. She massaged the muscles and moved it gently.

"I am so sorry Natasha. I really messed up and want to make things right. Being the right kind of Alpha to you has not matched up with rules and the way shield expects me to behave at times as an agent. So there is going to be some changes in the Shifter Agent May. The title of Shield is officially dropped from my title and of all of the member's titles on the yacht... Please forgive me and give me another chance. Please come home? Fresh Start with a clean slate for all of us." Melinda spoke from the heart grateful that she and Tasha had been left alone.

"I can come home? You want me there?" Natasha asked quietly keeping her eyes closed

"Yes and Yes" Melinda answered back glad Natasha was talking to her.

"No more secrets? No more bracer and doing this without telling me and being heavy handed?" Natasha questioned before she agreed.

"No more half-truths and keeping things from you. I may not give you total clarity but you won't be left in the dark again. The bracer is coming off. We will figure something else out. What-ever we do to take its place you will be able to take it off yourself." Melinda promised.

"Will I be disciplined?"

"No clean slate for you, me and all of us on the yacht. Stark is covering the damages and repair of the lab. Fresh start. I love you Natasha and need you in my life. If it takes leaving Shield to get your trust back, I will do so. I told Hill and Coulson that."

"You would do that for me?" Natasha asked shocked but feeling very warm inside after hearing that she was more important than the job.

"Yes," Melinda said firmly and instantly

"I will give you a chance. You have a lot to prove to me before I trust you and your words," the redhead told Melinda. "I don't want you to quit your job."

"Thank you for the chance," Melinda thanked the redhead.

"Thank you for coming for me," Natasha finally opened her blue eyes meeting Melinda's brown ones.

Natasha lay on the bed on the cruiser on the short ride to the yacht with Stark riding with Melinda in the front. The distance between Melinda and herself felt great in so many ways. But Natasha could not help notice that Melinda had brought her special blanket with her to come get her. That act alone gave her some hope things might work out and maybe even be better. Natasha was willing to wait and see.

.


	59. Chapter 59

I do not own any of the characters in the Marvel Universe and this story is not for profit.

Thanks for supporting the story by reading, following, favoring it and sending a review and comment.

AN: Another Chapter Heavy with Tony Stark!

**Shifters of Shield Search for Answers Chapter 59**

"I am thinking of a ring," Tony Stark remarked to Melinda as they flew the short distance back to the yacht.

"You have given Potts more than she can wear on each finger on both hands," Melinda remarked blandly looking back through the mirror at Tasha who appeared to be dozing.

"Not Pepper Ms. New Improved Alpha, for Tasha and one for you so she won't feel awkward. If I get the design worked out we can get one for each member on the shifter initiative. It could look like a class ring, the mounting could have a computer chip, GPS, basic health functions. We could have it emit an alarm when it is pushed off due to an unplanned shift or other emergency. Nat could take it on and off. We could put a beautiful stone over the shift and we would have to do something with the mounting having leopards or something on it," Stark was already tapping on his Stark Pad thinking out loud and throwing his idea out at Melinda.

"Could this be a sell if we promote it as an earned recognition of membership into the shifter initiative," Melinda responded positively to the idea thinking Natasha would love it too if they each had one.

"I am thinking of a pierced earring stud for the kiddo's. It would be not removable to a child. It would not come off in a shift. We could stick GPS and a chime/ silent alarm to your phone when the kids shift on you. What cha think Melinda?" Stark asked still tapping on his Stark Pad working on the ring. "I men some people get all anal on piercing the ears of babies but I think it's a better solution than a bracer and more subtle to the eye when out in public."

"I would be willing to do that with Skye and I think Maria would be for Kori as well," Melinda responded with a thoughtful nod. "I would want us to talk about this to Tasha. She may be willing to wear one due to her seizures and shifting control issues currently. Hell, I would wear one if she thinks we are singling her out."

"Jarvis bring Banner up to speed on the earring and finger ring. Also order two Stark Bikes with one being Widow design Omega, a new laptop for Nat and a new shifter phone. Set the phone and laptop delivered to the shifter base ASAP," Stark ordered Jarvis through his Stark phone. "And Jarvis, get Rhodey to get his buddies out to the ocean and retrieve the Stark Phone and PC from the ocean floor out here. I don't want my technology in anybody else's hands. And remind me in the morning to get the materials to refit the yacht technology lab together and put it in the Shifter Plane #2 that Barton's team will be using."

"Stark before I got to know you, I thought all you did was party and play with pretty girls. But then I spent time with you, your mind is always working, planning, designing and perfecting. It's amazing and you are too," Melinda told Stark as she set the plane up for landing.

"A compliment from Melinda May. I won't even respond back with a glib remark or sarcasm. Thank you Alpha and Shifter Agent May. I got your back too, not just Nat's." Stark smiled a brief smile. "If I didn't I would have gotten Romanov alone and took her straight back to New York."

Stark picked up his cell phone and texted Pepper. He wanted to tell her he would be home on time for their dinner reservations. He also texted her to check into the non-profit that provided service animals that could detect seizures. Stark had heard there was one that actually used cats. He thought that may be just the ticket from Romanov till he got the new tech designed and made. He would beg Rogers to fly over to Fort Worth, Texas to check it out depending on what Pepper found out. He would bring it to the barbeque long week-end in two days.

-O-

Natasha sighed and snuggled her head underneath Melinda's chin. She stirred only just enough to get comfortable as the Asian picked her up to bring her into the yacht. Therefore, Natasha missed Fitz's tearful embrace of Jemma. She missed Maria's kiss to both her head and cheek and the whisper of "I'm so sorry and I love you."

But her awareness awakened to half-awake when Melinda crossed into the medical bay. Natasha Romanov had enough of infirmaries, hospitals and especially hospital beds.

"No hospital!" Natasha growled, "No!"

Melinda suppressed the growl that might have been the response even a day ago. This time she just clutched her closer and purred trying to calm her.

"This is not the hospital Natasha. It's my "doctor's office," Jemma leaned over so Natasha would see the young doctor's face. "Let's just check some things, get you a new pink cast and you can do a lay down on the coach and you and I can watch "Dr. Who"," Jemma calmed her friend. "So would you let me get this done and get you cleaned after so we can watch some television?"

"Ok, but Jemma tell Stark I want him to let you decorate in here. It needs some pictures and needs to look less like a hospital," Natasha expressed waking up a little more. She shared with an openness she usually would not because she was tired and not feeling well.

"I heard that Widow," Tony quipped coming to stand beside Melinda. "I am already ordering you a "Black Widow Bike", getting you a replacement computer and phone and now you want a med bay redecoration?"

"It looks too much like Shield Medical Tony," Natasha admitted.

"Say no more. We will get Pepper to work her magic. But she can't get up here till the week-end so suck it up till I get back with her ok?" Stark told his fellow Avenger knowing he needed to get going. "Widow, I can't be late to dinner with my Lady so I need to go but call me about anything. Press any comm in this damn plane and tell it to dial me. You got me?" Stark leaned over in a similar way over Natasha much like Jemma had done a few minutes ago. "Now get a move on Romanov you like a beached salt smelling sea slug."

"Thanks Tony," Natasha responded. " I lo.. well you know."

"Yep, same for me to you too,"

Tony Stark flew at a much more leisurely pace home. He knew Pepper would want details and his outspoken lover would have probably give Hill and Coulson an earful because she knew the two of them better than May.

Tasha was back home though and he felt comfortable leaving her there. He had good instincts about things and he thought the shifter pack dynamic and how they treated each other had already started to be changed for the better.


	60. Chapter 60

I do not own any of the characters in the Marvel Universe and this story is not for profit.

Thanks for supporting the story by reading, following and those who send reviews and comments.

AN: Fluff Alert and Tasha gets a diary.

**Shifters of Shield Search for Answers Chapter 60**

**Entry One**

_**I walked into Coulson's office today when he was alone. Melinda and Maria were leading training and fitness with Fitz and Simmons. Coulson, I am sure had been assigned to keep an eye on me and the kids. I don't seem to mind that so much after my dive into the ocean and time at the strange hospital. That really scared me, though I have not admitted that to anyone. I asked Coulson for paper and pen so I could write. I did not add like Melinda did after Bahrain but I know he knew what I meant. Phil stepped into his room and a few minutes later came back with one of those hardback blank page books to write in. It had a scene of the sunset over the ocean on it. He also gave me a pack of pens. I knew Melinda had picked this out. I wonder when she had time to do this? I nodded my thanks and moved to the safe room and out to the wing to think and write. Melinda looks my direction and saw me writing but said nothing and did not come my way. I am glad. I am not ready to talk yet.**_

**Entry Two A**

_**I have been back an entire night and most of the next day. I don't know who is more uncomfortable, them around me or me around them. When did it become "Me" and "them"? They try, mostly by acting like nothing happened but it did. I accepted " I'm sorry" from each of them. I am however not sorry I shot up the lab or the fact that I felt the need to do so. So I have not said it back. I have not said much really and nobody is pushing me too.**_

_**I could have been hurt worse when I went into the Ocean on the Stark Bike. I have two bruised ribs, tore open my shoulder that I hurt back in Cuba and had a lot of water in my lungs but it could have been a lot worse. I have a new bright blue cast on my wrist that Melinda immediately signed saying "Lin" loves her "Tasha" always. It felt nice not that I would tell her that.**_

_**I am afraid of my team mates and family. I am watching them carefully for signs they are going to betray me again. It's tiring.**_

_**I sat with them for lunch today for the first time since I came back. They seemed happy when I walked to the table until I sat at the far end of the table with empty chairs between us.**_

_**That's how it feels inside me though.**_

Tasha looked back over what she wrote earlier today and sighed. She turned the page and wrote some more.

_**Entry Two B**_

_**Lunch an hour ago had been a disaster. The topic of discussion had been moving from the yacht into the new base. Everyone was excited about the advanced latest technology and luxurious furnishings. The subject of moving in officially came up because work on the fixing of Fitz's lab and making of Hill an office on board the plane meant the group would need to vacate while Stark's people worked. I hated it. When Maria looked over the team members around the table and asked for a vote to move in the next day I was the only one that did not say yes. I told them to move without me. I was staying here. I am having trouble with Buildings currently. All buildings. I have flashbacks of China and DC Medical with me being assaulted and been the victim of an attempted murder after being restrained and made helpless. The plane is my home and the first place I had a room of my own. I feel safer here than anywhere else. I stalked off to my room and shut to the door. They really don't understand and I am having trouble even communicating with them. It's so awkward and I don't trust them no matter how much I want to and want their hugs and to tell them what is going on with me. Maybe I should let Melinda read this diary like I did hers in Belize. **_

Natasha turned on the comm so she could hear the conversation down at the galley. The redhead was surprised as she listened in that they were discussing compromises and how they could make accommodations for her.

_Maybe this is a new shifter team_, Natasha told herself.

One accommodation that Natasha wanted right now was to be held. She had yet to make such a personal intimate desire be known since coming on board. Pen in hand, Natasha turned over a blank page.

_**Confessional Entry**_

_**I need Melinda to hold me. All the issues and mistakes both sides made melt away when I am close to her our bodies touching, I hear her heartbeat and feel her purr. I am starved for touches and want her to not let go. I wish she could figure this out without me having to say it.**_

Natasha sat her pen aside and shut her diary. She placed them both into her nightstand as her mind turned over what she had just wrote down. Natasha's blue eyes flickered amber and back as she got an idea how to do just that.

The omega shifter stripped her clothes and shifted into her leopard. Natasha Leopard was not shy with her needs of pack, belonging and need of her Alpha's attention. The leopard nosed open the apartment door and started down the steps. It was hard to go down with the cast on her front paw and her ribs hurt. She yelped.

Melinda May knew that yelp anywhere. Just like her Alpha Instincts knew to step towards the stairwell because a full grown female snow leopard was sailing her direction. The snow leopard was fully expecting to be caught. The Asian Shifter grunted as the leopard landed hard pushing herself into the Asian's body.

"Tasha that was not a jump. You dove head first into me you bad little leopard," Melinda said not really mad. Tasha Leopard was licking her face and neck marking her liberally on any exposed area of skin her cat tongue could reach. "A little chuff, purr or call would be appreciated next time," the Asian told the leopard in her arms. Melinda carried the cat in her arms to the couch and sat down pulling the leopard into her lap. "Yeah, yeah, I missed you too," Melinda told the leopard tears streaming down her cheeks. "I was so scared after I messed up so bad. I thought you were dead Tasha. I dove in the ocean to retrieve your body." Tasha Leopard rubbed the side of her face against the Asian's cheek and wiped away the tears with the fur on her cheeks. "I love you so much Tasha." Melinda sat their passively as Tasha's tongue licked her bare arms, neck, fingers and face.

The conversation around the table faded away to Melinda as the alpha let her omega show her love and affection.

"Just don't mess with my hair Tasha," Melinda told the animal who had her paws on Melinda's shoulders. "That's an Alpha prerogative only. I can do that to you and the cubs. Forehead and lower are fine Tasha."

Natasha Leopard she was okay with that.

Melinda May was keenly aware that all conversation of shifter strike team business had ended. Maria had gone to pop some popcorn and Phil had turned on an afternoon baseball game. Jemma was in the galley making bottles for Skye and Kori. They would be hungry when they woke up and no doubt would be wanting to shift to join Tasha.

The group was all here. Work had been suspended despite the fact it was not five o'clock. The group were giving Melinda and Natasha free reign to set the tone for the remainder of the day. And if was evident Tasha was wanting Melinda attention and to show Melinda affection. Melinda was happy to accept it and be close to her Omega. This kind of behavior had not occurred since before Cuba. Tasha finally finished her ministrations and looked up at Melinda expectantly.

"And what do you want now Tasha?" Melinda asked. "If you want what you just did to me you are going to have to wait till bedtime. Can you wait?" Melinda smirked when the leopard chuffed at her.

"I know one thing I can do," Melinda told Tasha pulling out a large brush from behind the cushions.

Melinda stroked Natasha's fur with the long even strokes of the large pet brush. Melinda absolutely loved how the animal leaned into her touch. The two were interacting in a way that both had sorely missed.

It was a start to healing for both of them.


	61. Chapter 61

I do not own any of the characters in the Marvel Universe. This story is not for profit.

Thanks for all the ways you are supporting the story. Please send me a comment and review!

AN: I am not a mental health professional and don't profess to be. I do however care about Romanov and want her to get better thus the chapter below. But Natasha's recovery and the answers to help her is not a quick fix or overnight all well thing. Life is not like that. I am trying to be realistic in my portrayal.

**Shifters of Shield Search for Answers Chapter 61**

"Agent Romanov?" Dr. Samantha Rivers called out as stepped out onto the wing of the yacht where it sat in the sunshine. The physician and psychiatrist observed the redhead who sat with her knees gathered to her chest watching the waves roll in and out some distance away. Not getting any answer from her patient, Rivers set down her briefcase and medical bag and sat down on a towel on the wing. The London based Doctor pulled some sunglasses out of her shirt pocket and turned her head to study her patient. The redhead was tense and was refusing to look her direction.

Seeing that Romanov may have to be prompted a little more to converse, Rivers spoke again, "I heard about the incident with the bracer, your reaction to it and the Coast Guard pulling you from the ocean. Along with the shift you had in your sleep from the nightmare where you wet the bed and someone trying to kill you, you have had a very full last few days. How are you holding up Agent Romanov?"

Natasha looked over at the doctor in the corner of her eye. They had sat in silence for a good ten minutes. The doctor seemed to be having a late morning snack or grapes and carrots she pulled out of a baggie. She was not leaving. Rivers noticed that Romanov was looking at her and asked innocently, "You want some Agent Romanov?I understand that you have not had much of an appetite. You need to eat so you start feeling better and build up your energy."

Being addressed as Agent Romanov was getting on Natasha's nerves. This woman was obviously not leaving without them having some type of interaction so Romanov would start with how she was being addressed.

"Stop calling me that!" Natasha said with some force to her voice. "You may call me Natasha or Natalia but drop the Agent!"

_Well, we are finally getting somewhere,_ Samantha Rivers thought to herself. _I can work with this and probably could channel her anger to get her to talk more._

"What-ever you feel more comfortable with Natasha. I know you don't exactly like me very much. So I feel honored you let me use your more personal first name," Rivers tried to see what kind of response that would get.

"Don't flatter yourself. We are not friends. You put me in restraints and almost killed me. I don't trust you and I don't trust Shield. That is why I do not want to be addressed as an agent of the organization right now," Natasha turned to look directly in the doctor's eyes. Romanov let her eyes flash amber and flicker red just for a second before they turned blue again.

"Then why are you talking to me Natasha? If you don't trust me or shield why not jump off this wing and walk down the beach till I am gone?" the blonde doctor probed. "Shield may demand us talk but you clearly do not feel aligned with Shield right now."

"I don't know why I am not walking away," Natasha asked for the first time since Rivers came out there introspective. "Maybe because I don't want to burn all my bridges with Shield. I used to like my job. I felt it helped wipe away some of my ledger of blood." Natasha had no idea why a tear was hanging on her red eyelashes. It embarrassed her. "And running did not work out so well yesterday. I had two seizures, almost drowned. I got myself in US government custody and then in a hospital as a Jane Doe. I could have shifted despite not wanting to. Coulson and Simmons had to wipe out my top secret medical records. It was Bull**it!"

"I think it's perfectly reasonable to pull back and not make any rash decisions or actions right now. And your distrust, anger, depression and post-traumatic stress disorder is very understandable. Your seizure disorder is a further complication that makes you feel vulnerable but like I said earlier you have people in your corner who are wanting to be your support network, myself included." Rivers looked Natasha directly in the eye. The doctor could not help but notice blue eyes glistened with moisture but Romanov was determined to not let them fall.

"That is all talk. Actions of late speak louder than words. Their actions of late have been clear to how you and those on this plane feel about me. You and those on the yahct don't trust me. I don't trust them or you simple as that," Natasha told Rivers blinking the moisture back so the tears did not fall. The redhead tried to swallow back the tears.

"What about love Natasha? You have people here who love you very much? You have others like Fury and myself who hold you in high regard and want to see you better and embracing being a Leopard Shifter," Samantha Rivers told Natasha pointedly wishing you could give the redhead a hug. The woman was clearly miserable and confused.

"Love is for children," Natasha responded to quickly in the line she had said over and over her whole life.

"Well said Natasha," Rivers answered back taking another grape and taking a bite. The look that Romanov gave her let her know Natasha Romanov had been listening and paying attention while they spoke. "Love is for children and we all have an inner child. We all need love, support, someone to trust in and someone who needs and trusts us. I understand your Leopard made up with Melinda May and asked for that love. Is Natasha the human ready to take a chance and do likewise? What would it take on Melinda May's and I believe also Maria Hill's part for you to let them love and support you?

Natasha's eyes flashed amber and stayed that way. She did not shift but knew her scent was giving a type of panic and Melinda would smell it. She cursed herself and tried to get herself under control. She did not like being weak. It was almost like Rivers could tell what she was thinking by what she said next.

"You are not weak Natasha. You are a woman of incredible strength and perseverance. Right before Cuba you told Melinda you would take anti-depressants, that and talking to me shows you want to want to move past all of the negative and create a good life for yourself as a shifter. Melinda told me the pills of from her own medicine cabinet she gave you to take reappeared back after your op in Cuba.

She said she counted the pills and you had not taken them at all. I am going to write you give you your own bottle of an anti-anxiety medication. I am also going to give you a bottle of something stronger that is not a shot form to calm you and make you drowsy If you feel yourself beginning lose control, get upset and are concerned it may lead to you either shifting or seizing take one." Rivers reached into her bag and pulled out two pill bottles and set them on the wing between Romanov and herself. "It's time you take some degree in control in your mental health. You hate the shots and sedation, you take your medication daily for anxiety and depression and if you feel yourself getting worked up take the other pill before the sedative patch is necessary. Do we have a deal? Will you do this for yourself?"

Natasha looked at the pill bottles then back at Dr. Rivers. They might as well be poison. She hated the concept of being on pills at all much less something for her mental health. But her dreams, wetting the bed, shifting when she did not want to, her time in Shield DC medical, almost drowning in the Atlantic and the hospital in Elizabeth City was making her see she had nothing to lose.

"I will do it but I don't like it. It's going to be hard to make myself take them," Natasha Romanov admitted.

"I suspect it might be an issue and you may tempted to skip a dose. That is why I am suggesting you let Melinda give you your daily dose of medication and hold onto the other bottle of something stronger except a single pill you could carry on your person if you felt the need," Samantha told Natasha feeling good about their first therapy session. Romanov was resistant but had opened up more than she expected her to do. She was very distrusting that was obvious and the team was going to have a lot to do to repair an understandable distrust.

"I will agree to that for now," Natasha said carefully. "Will this stuff have side effects?"

"Possibly but they should be temporary. I will talk to Melinda about the pills but the conversation we just had remains between you and I. I am however going to talk to Hill and May about stepping up and being good nurturers to you. In your pack system I would call Melinda your alpha and Maria your beta. You obviously are not feeling at ease to share your feelings and needs so and I am going to talk to them on your behalf. I am here to be your advocate, not your enemy. I hope in time to earn your respect and trust." Rivers decided to take a risk and did a quick pat on Natasha's knee. Natasha stiffened but did not move away.

"You and I need to have a medical exam before I leave with Fury later but I feel you need a bit of a break first. I was also told you don't want to go in the new shifter headquarters," Rivers told Romanov standing up. "Fear of buildings?" the doctor asked pointedly.

"Yes," Natasha answered not really understanding why she was opening up to this stranger she distrusted so much.

"We will use the yacht med bay then," Rivers reached down and put the pill bottles back into her bag. "I will ask Melinda to come to your medical exam and we can talk about your new meds with her together then." The doctor picked up her briefcase and bag and gave one last smile hopefully of reassurance to Romanov. It was then she noticed that on the other side of the redhead was what she thought was a journal. Rivers knew that this was probably Melinda May's doing.

Walking back off the wing and into the plane Rivers steeled herself for the conversation she was going to have with Hill and May. They had stepped back waiting for Romanov to come to them. They were going to have to take some initiative and start filling up Natasha's empty tank of affection and need for sense of belonging. If they did that and appealed to her inner child, Rivers felt the rest would follow.


	62. Chapter 62

I do not own any of the characters in the Marvel Universe and this story is not for profit.

I thank you for supporting this story by reading, following, favoring and sending reviews and comments.

It means so much! Please Review!

**Shifters of Shield Search for Answers Chapter 62**

"I must say I am impressed with what you all have done here to get your shifter base up and running," Nick Fury told the shifter senior leadership that had been giving him a tour.

"A lot of the credit has to go to Pepper, Stark and the Avengers," Coulson told the director. "Pepper especially, while we have been on assignments she has been methodically putting the base together."

"When is the move in?" Fury asked. "I understand you are still using quarters in the yacht?"

"We hope to start doing our work days starting tomorrow," Maria Hill told Fury. "This afternoon, the team will be getting their quarters on base set as they want."

"For now, Coulson, Skye, Natasha and myself will sleep in our apartment on the plane," Melinda told the director simply without offering further explanation.

"In the hanger at least I hope," Fury replied gruffly figuring this probably had something to do with Romanov. "We will don't have a clear idea where Garrett is. Garrett has already shown he is more than able to penetrate Shield. This base is top secret that only shifters, Rivers and myself know the location of. But you don't have the security framework here of other Shield bases of operation."

"We appreciate that concern sir and the resources you have allotted us. Someone's eye are on Natasha, Skye and Kori at all times. Would you like to see the kids now?" Maria asked trying to keep the conversation from being steered to much into Romanov. Maria was finally seeing that the situation with Natasha fell apart because of Shield protocols and methods. That was going to change. They were a separate entity and would handle things themselves as much as possible. "That will give you a chance to see the playroom."

If Fury was surprised to see two little leopard cubs running around on the floor of the playroom, he did not act like it. The room had platforms and scratching posts. There were tunnels for scooting and a standard play set in the room with a swing, slide and tower. Simmons was sitting with Rivers on a bench in the room talking softly undoubtedly the one in charge of watching the cubs. The room was filled with happy yowls and light heardly talking.

What did surprise Nick Fury was a large female snow leopard lounging in the highest perch in the room above everything else. Nick Fury had never seen Natasha Romanov in fur before. Romanov was smaller than May's leopard but not by much. Romanov's leopard seemed thinner and sleeker too. May's leopard was large and muscular. Besides those physical differences, Romanov's leopard looked exactly the same as the other snow leopard shifter shield agents.

"Widow's perch," Nick Fury spoke aloud as he read a sign attached to the large cat landing that had the look of a dog house.

The leopard gave the director a look in the eyes and blinked her large amber eyes. The female leopard's tale swung restlessly back and forth as if disturbed by the large group of people that had come in the room. "I am sure that is Stark's doing and not Ms. Potts," Fury told Melinda who was standing beside him with her hands laced behind her back.

"That's true and Natasha Leopard loves it," Melinda told her boss not adding that this was the ONLY room in the whole base besides the hanger that Tasha did not balk to go into.

"I take it that Romanov won't be conversing further during Rivers and my visit?" Fury asked knowing that Romanov had been through a lot lately including someone brazenly trying to kill her in DC Medical.

"I believe her session with Dr. Rivers has worn her out mentally sir," Melinda explained. "Natasha tends to shift sometimes when she needs downtime and does not want to talk."

Fury called over Hill to Melinda and himself and stared at both of them with a fixed stance.

"I am aware of the events of the last twenty four hours here. I won't bring it up and I will profess not to know. I see that the physical damage is scheduled for replacement and repair. Romanov however is not a quick fix and I hold you both responsible for what happened and you best "Fix" it," Fury all but growled in a tone that he only usually used to the greenest of field agents. "You are the closest things to parents to her. She has been through hell and back. So show some initiative and smarts like you both have proven very capable of."

Melinda and Maria could not help but noticed as Fury talked Dr. Samantha Rivers had come to stand beside her superior officer. It was a clear message to the both of them that Fury and Rivers were united on this and it was an order.

Natasha the Leopard was heartened at the director's words. Suddenly she felt a little better. Down below Skye Leopard Cub, who was now alone because Kori was in Maria's arms, looked up at the adult leopard longingly. With three hops to various perches, Tasha Leopard was back on the ground. Skye Cub toddled over happily and pounced on her pack mate happily. Tasha Leopard feigned to fall on her back and let Skye cub subdue her. The cub crawled onto the larger cat's stomach and growled. Natasha Leopard answered with a lick and purr to the cub's face. Skye Cub returned the lick adding a total face cleaning to her Tasha. Bright Blue Cub Eyes looked down into the amber ones. Neither leopard had to be in skin to communicate the caring and love for the other.

"Let Skye's actions to Natasha be a lesson to you both," Rivers said simply glad for an example from one of the youngest in the shifter pack. "Particularly to you ma'am Rivers addressed Hill. That young woman needs you as much as she needs May. If you can walk across the playroom and pick up your son and cuddle him without prompt. You can walk across the same playroom and stroke Natasha Leopards back and give her a hug… ma'am."

"Noted Dr," Maria Hill said softly swallowing back emotion. Maria Hill still fought her natural instincts to hold back her emotions to herself. She also was not naturally demonstrative. The stress of the last several events had left her falling into her old self and routine. " Thank you Doctor and Director and I don't need this as an order. I will take it as a reminder to redirect my train of thought and priorities."

"A word of wisdom Ladies," Rivers told Hill and May stepping out of the room and away from Fury who was now talking to Coulson and Simmons. "Natasha's Leopard is the most approachable because she feels the most comfortable currently to express her needs and be herself in fur. Start with that first. Show initiative in skin even if she does not ask for anything or seems uninterested. She is taking ques from each of you. If you are standing back, she will too."

Hill and May stood on the runway as the plane taking Rivers and Fury back to DC took off after their day with the Shifters.

"Mel, do you feel raked over the coals as much as I do?"

"Yes, not a feeling I enjoy but I think we both needed it. I am still new at the concept of being a nurturer, protector. You are too. Its easier with Skye and Kori because they are smaller. Its more challenging with Natasha but just as rewarding."

"I am going to make some of my spaghetti sauce tonight and make a lot of extra meatballs for Tasha if she stays in leopard form," Maria said to Melinda walking slowly back to the yacht now parked in the hanger. "Its Tasha's favorite besides my grilled cheese."

"Fury left some chocolate chip cheesecake for us all. So your spaghetti would go perfect with that," Melinda paused at the gangway so Natasha would not hear them with her shifter ears. "And you know cheesecake and steak are the most likely to get Natasha to shift and open up alittle."

"Did he leave enough cheesecake for just Natasha or enough for all of us?"

"All of us," the Asian told her friend. "He might kick us in the a** and rake us over the coals at times but he cares about all of us."

Melinda and Maria walked up the gangway anticipating the evening. Both women were going to do their best to make it the better for not only Natasha but the whole shifter family.


	63. Chapter 63

I do not own any of the characters in the Marvel Universe. This story is not for profit.

Thanks for supporting the story by reading, following, favoring and sending reviews!

**Shifters of Shield Search for Answers Chapter 63**

"Coulson," Phil Coulson said touching the comm button in his new office in the Shifter Compound answering a call for his attention.

"I'm calling to let you know I am heading outside for a while. I am going down to the beach down near where we were when we were on vacation," Natasha Romanov's voice rang into the line.

"Tasha? What's up?" Coulson put the Captain America memorabilia we had been about to place in a display case in his office back in the moving box. He reached on the wall and activated a button to activate video of the call not just audio. The senior agent frowned when saw Romanov was not calling her from the compound but the yacht and he shook his head when he further realized the redhead had activated a privacy screen to keep their conversation audio only.

"Walls are closing in. I need some fresh air," Romanov voice replied back slowly showing Coulson the Natasha was choosing her words carefully. She had spoken more to him just now than she had to him in two days.

"Give me a few minutes, I will join you. Hill and May are seeing Fury and Rivers off," Coulson replied speaking quickly so Romanov would not cut off the transmission and just leave. "You have not been out of the ER sixteen hours and two days since you had an attempt of your life. Let me wrap this up and I will join you."

"Am I a prisoner?" Romanov's voice asked shakily.

"Of course not Natasha?" Coulson answered quickly experiencing first hand just how damaged Romanov's relationship had gotten with each of them. "You just have gone through a lot and I don't think you should go off alone right now."

"I HAVE gone through a lot and that is exactly why I need to get away from these damn shield walls and each of you. I need to get my head together from where Rivers poked around in it. I decline your invitation. Don't wait up for me!" Romanov's voice got stronger the more she opened up.

"Hill is cooking dinner tonight," Coulson tried a different tactic.

"Not hungry just leave me alone for a while," Romanov voice rang into Coulson's new office then the channel was cut abruptly.

Phil Coulson picked up his cell phone and sent a quick text to Melinda. She and Maria needed to know Tasha was once more out alone by choice.

-O-

Natasha felt she could breathe easier the further she got from the compound. A new found fear of buildings had surfaced after the events of DC Shield Medical. Romanov had felt she could try to tolerate being at the compound since the yacht had been outside in the sunshine. But after her damn physical, Melinda had moved the yacht into the open shifter hanger at the compound. It was just too much after watching Rivers and May talk about her medication, seizures her mood like she was not even in the room. The sunshine coming in the yacht's windows making it bright and warm had been replaced by the dark gloom of "Shield". The clean fresh smell coming through the open windows had been replaced by stale unmoving air.

Natasha walked all the way back to the beach where the team had set themselves up when they were on vacation. She gingerly removed the backpack off of her back with her supplies. Natasha had come prepared to set up a place for herself and her leopard to relax and feel comfortable. It was not as easy as it normally would have been to set up a tent because of her casted wrist but she finally managed. Natasha went inside and unpacked the rest of what she brought. She unwrapped a sleeping bag, her new journal, a bottle of water and utility knife. The Russian wished she still had a phone and laptop but there was no use dwelling on it.

"_What would it take on Melinda May's and Maria Hill's part for you to let them love and support you?"_

"_You have people here who want to be in your support network?"_

"_It's time to take control of your own mental health.. two different pills."_

Thinking now about the whole conversation with Rivers, Natasha felt that Rivers had turned her emotions into mush. In the end it had been a way to try to get her to take some pills. The redhead did not trust these anybody right now except Skye and Kori and did not feel safe in the compound.

Natasha asked her leopard what she should do but this time the leopard was strangely quiet. The leopard preferred the outside to in also and was not hungry either. Natasha reached in and got out the last thing she had brought from her room. Natasha wrapped her special blanket around her, looked out at the waves and finally let herself cry. An hour later as the sunset, Natasha Romanov had cried herself to sleep.

-O-

Dinner had been eaten in the new dining room off the state of the art kitchen but no one had been the mood for desert.

Maria Hill felt disappointed and helpless.

Melinda May felt concerned and frustrated.

Phil Coulson felt somehow he should have kept her from retreating into the wilderness.

"It's almost full dark, she missed dinner, she missed her shot and new medication. I know she wanted space but I have stood back and allowed her time long enough. I am going after her," Melinda May said standing up from the table and moving towards the storage area to get a flashlight, first aid kit and other things she might need.

"I'm coming with you and I am bringing her dinner," Maria Hill informed the Asian Shifter putting the redhead's food in a plastic container and covered it with a lid. "Let me go back to the yacht I think I want my jacket out of my quarters."

Melinda gathered all her things placing them in a backpack and walked out of the compound into the hanger with Coulson at her side.

"I don't know how to reach her Phil. She is withdrawn and the look in her eyes is different. I told her I was sorry but that did not work this time." Melinda confessed to her lover. "She has rejected me as her alpha."

"I don't think that for a minute sweetheart and you don't either. She is just hurting and you are going to have to consistently show the initiative and show her you do love her and will be there for her."

Maria Hill walked down the gangway of the yacht with a strange look in her eye.

"Mel, I picked us up two sleeping bags. Tasha was in the outdoor gear and took a tent and sleeping bag with her," Maria told the pair who both had a shocked expression.

"Why on earth would she do that?" Coulson asked then remembering the talk they had about the move and Natasha stating she was staying on the yacht. Melinda and Maria must have all had the same time.

"We put the yacht in the hanger," Maria realized.

"Then we shut the door," Melinda added running inside to get some warmer clothes for Natasha and some milk that Tasha always appreciated to drink before bed. "Phil we may end up spending the night out there. I will call you after we find her."

"Well, I am calling Stark. I think we are going to build a huge "Carport" for the Yacht so it can have a covered roof but open ends so Natasha does not feel closed in," Coulson told his partner and good friend. "Stark is sending people up here tomorrow anyway and I am going to tell him we want it yesterday."

"We would go faster if we take two of the ATV's Stark left us," Hill told May.

"They have headlights, why not?" Melinda agreed.

Both women rode with their headlights on in the impending darkness with a single goal in mind, to find Natasha and remind her they did love her. She was not and never had to be alone.


	64. Chapter 64

**I do not own any of the characters in the Marvel Universe this story is not for profit**

**I appreciate the support of this story. Please send me a review!**

**AN: They finally get "real" and I want to give you one of my opinions. Sometimes strength comes in vulnerability. In the end ultimately it make you even more of a bada****

**Shifters of Shield Search for Answers Chapter 64**

Melinda May stepped off the ATV and smelled the air. Natasha's scent was stronger. The Asian Shifter walked over the Maria's ATV leaning against it.

"We are nearly on her. The moon is full tonight. Can you see well enough if we cut the lights on the ATV? I don't want to spook her leopard if she is shifted," the Asian Shifter told the brunette.

"Sure, take the lead I will follow and trust your shifter eyes," Maria told Melinda. "How close is she?"

"As soon as we clear the brush and scrubby pines, we can walk. She is over the dunes to the left," Melinda said opening her senses further. She concentrated opening her senses even deeper. "She is not moving around so we should be there in the next few minutes."

"We need to get this worked out tonight Mel and not just because Rivers and Fury ordered us. With our family and team splintered, we can't put the focus and full attention to apprehending Garrett and the Dr. Malus. Because the sure the hell is not on my mind. What I can't get out of my mind is Natasha has not spoken to me in a real conversation since I sedated her for you both to go to Belize. I have been a terrible CO, friend, mentor and "beta"." Maria told Melinda gunning the engine impatiently. The Asian Shield Shifter touched the brunette's arm in understanding and got back on her own ATV and moved slowly following Natasha's scent. When the pair reached the dunes, both parked and gathered their gear.

The only sounds of the ocean waves rolling and their booted feet pressing in the sand.

"There!" Melinda pointed at a single tent sitting just beyond where the water would reach at high tide. Maria shined her flashlight and the two women saw the silhouette of a figure inside of it.

Melinda felt calmed and a huge draw her omega to her and keep her close.

Maria felt relieved and pressed to make things better. "I don't detect any movement. I hope she is ok and did not have another seizure," she whispered to Melinda.

"Her heartbeat is slow and relaxed as is her breathing," Melinda whispered back after using her shifter senses to focus on Romanov's well-being. "We best take care not to startle her."

It was a familiar scent that coaxed Natasha from full sleep to a lighter doze. Because of the scent that was steadily growing stronger, Natasha ignored the sound of engines growing louder heading her direction. Her leopard sensed no danger, so Romanov turned on her side curled up into a little ball. After finally releasing her pent up emotions from the last few days, Natasha did not have the initiative to wake herself up. Instead she wrapped her fingers in her blanket and tried to ward off the slight wind coming off the ocean.

Natasha lifted her head off the sleeping bag when as she heard a noise moving the flap of her tent trying to get in. She instinctively reached for her utility knife only to have a warm hand with strong slender fingers fall on top of hers just as her palm fell on top of it.

It pulled her hand up and turned it over so the hand she recognized as Melinda May's laced their fingers together. Another arm belonging to yet another person reached between the pair and grabbed the knife.

"That's mine," Natasha protested opening her eyes finally remembering the last few days and reacting to what she perceived as heavy-handedness.

"Honey, I am placing it in your bag you brought. I am not taking it," Maria spoke up as the redhead sat up abruptly and tried to pull her hand away from Melinda.

"And I don't want one of us to get poked," Melinda added noticing Natasha was getting her dander up quickly. The Asian did not want this to swing negatively so she decided to redirect Natasha's attention. "When I give you a hug, tell you I love you and am so sorry you have been so hurt and doubting of how I feel about you and what is genuine. My scent does not lie and when I hold you I show you the deepest part of my self most people will never imagine I have. This is real as is how important you are to me and how I value you."

Natasha sat stiffly as Melinda wrapped her arms around her but that did not detract the Asian in the least. Instead she lifted Natasha up so she sat in Melinda's lap. The blanket was then shifted so it lay across Natasha's lap. It happened so quickly Natasha did not have time to react. Just like she did not have time to react to Maria Hill laying down and placing her head on Natasha's lap.

Natasha was shocked. She had never, ever seen Maria Hill act in such a vulnerable way. Her shifter eyes could see Maria was crying.

It made Tasha want to cry too but instead she choked out, "Why are you crying Maria?"

"Because I have hurt you so badly and it grieves me to the point of tears," Maria explained looking up into Natasha's face. "I am so sorry. You mean so much to me and I want you to see the real me. The part of me I have always hidden from you but no more."

Natasha was trained to read people for a living. She studied Maria carefully. There was no subterfuge just total transparency and honesty.

"Please don't cry Maria," Natasha said simply. "I don't want you to cry." Natasha reached into her pocket and found a tissue. With a shaking hand, Natasha wiped away Maria's tears.

The fight and part of the barrier she had placed around her was being worn down, It was not what Melinda and Maria had said as much as how they were acting. Natasha felt her body respond to that. Without another thought Natasha leaned her head to Melinda's shoulder.

"Being a bada** is overrated in both of you," Natasha told both of them as she sat there thinking how strange this whole thing was. "I mean, I don't trust that part of you as much how you are acting now."

"I am starting to understand that Natasha. I have made some mistakes but promise to try harder to do better understanding, listening and being a better Alpha. If you would give me another chance," Melinda promised running her fingers through Natasha's hair.

"Bada** has been all I've been my whole life but I can't be that way in every aspect of my life anymore. I can't be that way with you and my son, Kori. You have always been good to remind me to be Maria Hill vs Director Hill. I promise to work harder on being "Just Maria" if you give me another chance. And "Just Maria" wants to show you affection and ask for it."

Natasha looked at the two women and made her mind up. She loved them and wanted them in her life.

"I will give you another chance but some things are going to take some time, like totally trusting you again," Natasha told them honestly. "And if you want me to trust you on something. First of all, I am on the fence on taking that medication Rivers prescribed today and second I don't want to go back and stay inside the compound to sleep. I don't feel comfortable and safe."

"We will accommodate you on that Natasha," Maria promised. "Phil was to call Stark tonight and work on a protected open side roofed structure."

"And every one talked at dinner tonight. We may work in the building but we all want to sleep at night in the yacht because we are a team and family and want each of our members comfortable," Melinda shared with the redhead still stroking Natasha's hair."

"Um, why do you have sleeping bags?" Natasha finally noticed now that she was feeling a little more emotionally settled. "And do I smell food?"

"We are sleeping out here with you, just the three of us," Melinda told Natasha. "Been a while since you and I were sleeping outside and it was during a bad op while hiding from terrorists."

"I remember that. We at least have a tent, sleeping bags and what I suspect is food?" Natasha inquired.

"I brought your dinner. I made your favorite, spaghetti with extra meatballs. I figured you may have been hungry," Maria told Natasha still not moving from where her head was propped in Natasha's lap.

"Thank you," Natasha replied reaching her hand down to squeeze Maria's. "I was not hungry but I am now."

"Good because I also brought your bedtime milk. Let's dig your dinner out and let you eat while Maria and I spread our sleeping bags out."

"Did you bring my shot and pills?" Natasha asked shyly after eating her fill but before she finished her milk.

"Yes are you asking because you are going to take them?" Melinda inquired carefully.

"Yes, I believe I am and can I sleep in the middle sleeping bag?" Natasha told both of them before inquiring a little shyly.

"That will always be your place without you ever having to ask," Melinda told Natasha talking about more than the placement of the sleeping bag.

"No bada**," Natasha whispered in Maria's direction after they all settled down for bed.

"No bada**," Maria promised.

"Could you hold me like back at the yacht?" Natasha asked Melinda turning her head in Melinda's direction.

"Always," Melinda answered and Natasha believed her. She believed them both.


	65. Chapter 65

I do not own any of the characters in the Marvel Universe. This story is not for profit.

Thanks for supporting this story by reading it, following it and sending reviews and comments.

You keep me writing. Thank you

**Shifters of Shield Search for Answers Chapter 65**

"Bathroom," Natasha commented scooting out of the sleeping bag where she had slept the night between Maria and Melinda. Melinda merely nodded, taking note that it was nearly dawn and decided to lay down for another few minutes.

_This morning may be a good one for a jog by the three of us down the beach,_ Melinda thought to herself_. _

_I am going to give Natasha a few more minutes of privacy outside then I am going to get up myself_, Melinda told herself.

"Wake up Hill, I think the three of us should go for a jog before heading back. What do think?" Melinda asked the brunette patting Maria's cheek glad Maria did not use her shield reflexes and grab it and twist it thus wrenching her shoulder out.

"Gods Mel, give me a minute to wake up before you mention exercise. Oh my back. I think I may have slept on a rock," Maria moaned turning from her back to her side. The brunette opened her eyes and noticed one of the three of the tent mates were missing. "Tasha?"

"Went to use the littler box" Melinda told Maria unzipping her sleeping bag.

"In fur?" Maria sat up trying to wake up as Melinda reached over and smoothed down the brunette's wild bedhead.

"No just an expression. She walked out on feet but it got you sitting up didn't it?" Melinda smirked getting an eye roll back from Maria and a punch on the arm. Melinda could have caught the punch before Hill landed it but she didn't. She was enjoying the banter too much.

"Oh come on, we can run barefoot in the sand. You don't need your boots. I will even let you set the pace," Melinda teased already knowing Maria loved the idea but enjoyed the Asian's attempts to coerce her.

"Ok, I'm in as long as you and Tasha hold back and don't leave me blinking the sand out of eyes kicked there by you both as you leave me in the dust, or should I say beach grit."

Maria finally agreed. Remembering their talk from last night, Maria asked something of Melinda she had never would have done till last night.

"Rub my back Melinda. Right in the shoulder blades will you? I tell you I slept on a rock," Maria asked scooting closer to Melinda and hoping that asking the Asian would be ok and well received.

Melinda pushed the brunette hair off of her back and pushed it all to the front on the left side. "Not a rock, a seashell," Melinda said softly looking at a distinct imprint between Hill's shoulder blades. Knowing Hill was testing the dynamics of their new understanding between the three of them and this request for a backrub was important but Maria was slightly embarrassed, Melinda just let her two hands kneed the spot. A few minutes later Melinda was rubbing Maria's whole back. She swore to herself that Maria was making a sound that almost sounded like a purr. So she purred back. Brown eyes met hazel.

"I guess the three of us bonded last night. Not just each of us repairing things with Natasha," Maria spoke up softly. "Mel can I tell you something?"

"Sure Maria?"

"When I lost Monica, I shut myself off. I did not want, feel, need. It was easier and I embraced the badda** label. I can cut the most green or most seasoned agent down with a look or a single sentence. I grew hard, tough and unapproachable. Fate brought Fury to contact me to gather INTEL to find the shifter cub that would approve to be my son. Ever since then walls have been chipped away. Last night, I think some were pushed down."

"What do you mean?" Melinda asked now rubbing Maria's shoulders that were tightening as she shared so personally.

"I allowed myself to open myself up to the two of you. We three connected and it feels different. And I like it," Maria said rolling her head. And making that sound again that Melinda found amusing.

"Maria, you my non shifter beta, have developed a purr and you are right. Something happened more than us apologizing to Natasha and making her feel more accepted and supported. It was unexpected but I think it will good for the three of us." Melinda gave her opinion. Suddenly realizing she was without realizing it taking deeper breaths memorizing Maria's scent. "And you are pack. You probably were the minute you cam on board to help me debrief Tasha. You seemed to be logically be family when Kori came on board and we got the DNA result. But last night, you became pack and I love your throat thing, its cute."

"I could let you sit and do this all day and skip the jog Mel," Maria rolled her shoulders feeling better. "Will you please talk to Phil? I don't want him upset at me."

"I will and he will understand. He sort of thinks us as Natasha's surrogate parents anyway. He gets that their would have to be some type of understanding, trust and interaction between us. He knows who I have pledged my body and soul too. But I will talk to him, no worries. He will be fine," Melinda assured keeping up the back rub. After a few minutes, Melinda thought she best open up and make sure Maria understood this new dynamic.

"I want to share something and be upfront in case you didn't. I hope you realize that you have been sitting here imprinting with me. My leopard knows you now and it will guard and protect you with my life. I would do so anyway due to us being friends and colleagues but now it's more. And Maria, don't freak out but since you are working on being more open to showing affection with Tasha anyway. Be aware, I may hug and brush up against you more now. It's the connection of pack." Melinda told Maria glad she did not stiffen. "And don't leave today and stop that throat thing, Kori will love it."

"Now Tasha has been gone to the bathroom, way to long," Maria remarked deciding both of them had enough deep conversation. "We best go look for her."

"Ok, she shifted a few minutes ago when you asked for a backrub. Her scent changed slightly. But she is fine. Her two natures have equal balance," Melinda told Maria. Stopping the backrub but taking her hand and squeezing it. "You ok? I don't want you to go back to the yacht and freak out. Monica brought you and Kori together and she brought you here to the pack and the shifter initiative. She would be thrilled we are all pack and not just team members."

"Your right Mel. She would and thanks for saying that. This does seem weird when I think too hard about it. So I won't. I will just be myself and encourage Tasha and you to be so around me," Maria turned around and smiled. "And thanks for rubbing my back."

"You're welcome and you won't have to ask from now on. I will probably just come up and do it especially after Fury or Stark raise your blood pressure," Melinda did a quick stroke of Maria's head like she would a cat then pulled the brunette to stand beside her. "Let's go find Natasha. I have a feeling she's to something."


	66. Chapter 66

**I do not own any of the characters in the Marvel Universe and this story is not for profit.**

**Thanks for supporting the story and reading it. I appreciate it and thank you.**

**AN I had a lot of fun writing this. Hope you enjoy Tasha's adventure!**

**Shifters of Shield Search for Answers Chapter 66**

Natasha Romanov yawned as she stepped out of the tent and towards the tall grasses. Pulling up her denim shorts, Natasha sniffed the air. There was a unique smell in the air.

_Seek, Track,_ Natasha's Leopard urged the redhead.

Natasha considered her leopard's request and let her leopard nature take the forefront.

Let me shift, Natasha's leopard requested.

Natasha considered the request and started to strip out her clothes. The smell made her so curious that she could not hold her leopard back any longer. Natasha shifted forms to fur and asked her leopard a question.

_Do we run_? Natasha the human asked her leopard self.

_No, or it will flee_, Natasha Leopard answered back as both natures conversed.

Natasha Leopard sniffed the air her amber eyes widening and her ears raised. The while and black striped animal took off in an easy fast walk.

_Is there tracks?_ Natasha the human asked her leopard urging the animal to look down. _Stop so I can look, I am here too_.

Natasha Leopard stopped and did as bidden. In the sand were hoof prints.

_The wild horses, we finally get to see them_, both the leopard and human thought at the same time.

_Go fast_, Natasha human urged.

_No, slow and careful_, Natasha Leopard answered back.

The Snow Leopard slowed to a walk. They both could hear the whinny.

_We crouch and scoot slowly now. We stay downwind so they do not run,_ Natasha's Leopard told her human self. Patiently and slowly the animal scooted on her stomach.

Natasha was thrilled. She felt so alive.

A large male solid black horse stood with guard while two females both brown fed on the sea grass. Each horse had long beautiful tails and had a wild beauty. Wild and free, the animals roamed this place they had lived since the time of the Spanish Explorers to the new world.

The Leopard sat down in the grass and contently watched. She sniffed the air and turned her ears back and forth listening to various sounds. Natasha Leopard thought she scented her Alpha. She would come soon and interrupt her adventure. Natasha Leopard heard what she thought might be a colt.

_Did you hear that? I want to see_, Natasha Leopard told her human nature.

_The colt and mare are behind the other three. We cannot get there without alerting the stallion_, Natasha the human used her reasoning. _The island is too flat to find high ground._

_We climb_, Natasha Leopard decided. _We need to back up and then move to the pine to the right. It's got long limbs and the trunk is thick enough for our claws._

Natasha Leopard moved backwards carefully so as to not frighten the Stallion who would then would call to his herd and they would flee. After moving back a comfortable distance, the leopard extended her claws and began her climb.

_Ahh, damn shoulder is still weak_, Natasha Leopard's human self complained_. It should be healed by now._

_Hit by a broom remember? _The leopard answered back. Biting back the pain of the protesting muscle, the leopard slowly climbed and walked out onto the chosen limb and sat down.

The colt was a solid black. Its color identical to the stallion. The mother was more of a cream colored. The mother was feeding and the colt looking around its surroundings. Its eyes curious and wide.

_The baby's expression reminds me of Skye's when she gets outside in the grass_, Natasha thought to herself in her leopard form.

The colt was casually eating grass just a short distance from its mother. Mare and colt were near the fresh water bogs found numerous on the island.

Natasha Leopard looked casually around the area that the horses were grazing. It was then she spotted something down below her. It was creeping in the grass at the angle. It was a red fox. Natasha Leopard grew suddenly concerned. The fox may not usually go after a full grown horse but this was a young colt.

_I need to protect the colt! It could die_? Natasha Leopard's human side told the Leopard.

_Predator becomes prey_, Natasha Leopard responded back. With a loud predatory growl Natasha Leopard leapt from the tree. Horses all scattered as the leopard chased the fox.

_No,_ Natasha Leopard's human nature demanded as the leopard moved in closer. The animal's predatory nature seeking to make a lethal attack.

_No_, Natasha pressed her leopard again. _Follow but do not harm,_ Natasha told her leopard and the animal curled its lip but obeyed. The Snow Leopard followed as the fox scampered into a hole under a fallen tree. The leopard heard a distinct sound of tiny yips. This fox had kits.

_Aren't you glad I told you to leave the fox alone? It's a mother fox trying to feed her young_, Natasha told her leopard who reluctantly agreed.

Natasha Leopard turned around to leave the mother fox in peace. She knew she had been gone some time. Her alpha would be coming soon. She suspected her alpha would not be pleased that she had run off. But Natasha Leopard was proud of herself. She had protected the colt and held back and allowed the mother fox to go home to her kits.

Natasha Leopard sniffed the air and let her senses open to the two scents she was seeking to track. Melinda May indeed was coming her general direction with Maria Hill. Towards the beach she detected the sounds of horses at the beach.

_One last look_, both Natasha Leopard and human agreed.

At an even trot the leopard trotted towards the beach and sat with her head resting on a dune downwind at another group of horses. These were all brown and were running and kicking around on the beach.

_It is so magnificent and beautiful_, Natasha Leopard thought to herself.

Natasha Leopard watched a group of seabirds walking along the shoreline. Horses and birds were in harmony with the small crabs scurrying around on the wet sand

The Leopard decided to wait for Melinda and Maria there. She had experienced an awesome morning. Even if her alpha and beta were unhappy. It had all been worth it.

_I wish they were here to experience this with me_, Natasha Leopard's human side thought. Her leopard agreed. Then it seemed both of them were there. Neither were mad but crawled down on their stomachs to watch the goings on around them. Both women made a point to stroke her.

Maria made pictures and video with her phone. Then excused herself to make a phone call back to the others.

Melinda scratched Natasha Leopard under the chin and behind her ears. Natasha Leopard leaned into her alpha happily purring. It was not until the horses moved on that Melinda May spoke.

"Had quite an adventure this morning Natasha hmmm?" the Asian chastised the animal gently. "You caught the horses scent and could not help yourself huh?" Natasha Leopard responded by leaning her body in closer to her alpha.

"Tasha you are filthy but it makes you look all the cuter" Maria Hill told the animal softly sitting beside the pair after making a quick phone call back to the yacht. "I called the others they will meet us back at the tent and are bringing a cook stove. We are eating breakfast at the beach."

"Tell me why I am carrying a full grown leopard in my arms towards the tent again?" Melinda May asked Maria as they walked at a leisurely pace down the beach back towards the tent and ATV's.

"Because you stroked her to sleep and she is down for the count after her doing god knows what out here traipsing around out here," Maria smiled picking up a huge shell that rolled right out of the ocean.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't trade it for the world," Melinda told Maria noticing Phil was already at the tent and setting things up. Jemma and Leo were in swimsuits and a large beach umbrella had been set up and underneath it were the babies on a large beach blanket.

"Looks like we get a holiday today," Melinda told Maria somehow suspecting that the director of the shifters had called a family bonding day.

"Yes, we do. Tomorrow we go after Garrett!" Maria answered seriously then her expression softened. Kori and Skye had spotted them. Skye had shifted instantly. Maria's eyes widened as Kori soon joined his pack mate and was toddling towards her in full cloud leopard cub form.

"Oh god no! Now all three of them will be shifting and getting into mischief," Maria complained but smiling as she spoke as she reached down and grabbed both cubs.

"Yeah, isn't our lives going to be exciting? Two more Tasha's." Melinda returned Maria's smile and looked at Tasha in her arms. "We are so damn lucky."


	67. Chapter 67

I do not own any of the characters in the Marvel Universe. This story is not for profit.

Thanks for supporting the story by reading, following, favoring, sending reviews and more!

AN: Plot development in this one. Filling in some of the blanks as they search for answers.

AN 2: Video messages of John Garrett and Melinda May are in bold print.

**Shifters of Shield Search for Answers Chapter 67**

"**Agent Melinda May, I am sure I have your attention now that I have touched your little novice omega shifter. My message is simple back off or next time she will be dead along with your precious shifter cubs," John Garrett's face glared at Melinda as the Hydra Shifter threatened. "Cease your witch hunt for shifters and your pursuit of Malus. Next time, I won't send in a rookie to kill your omega. I will do it myself."**

Phil Coulson, Maria Hill and Melinda May re-watched John Garrett's message sent to Melinda for the twentieth time. Each watching for clues and things to help them locate the traitor shifter agent who had not only attempted to murder Natasha but threatened the cubs as well now.

Leo Fitz knocked on the door of the Commande Center and stepped inside.

"I have compiled the major channels used by Hydra, Centipede and various terrorist organizations that have direct or indirection associations with their networks," Fitz told the senior agents.

"Good work Fitz," Coulson nodded his approval, "Now please get back in touch with Agent Woo and continue to work on pinpointing the location of where Garrett's message was sent from."

"And Fitz, I am going to record a message response to Garrett right after this briefing," Agent May told Agent Fitz. "Have things ready to get it sent out immediately afterwards."

"Yes Agent May," Agent Fitz replied quickly nodding in his senior agent's directions then excusing himself.

Maria Hill looked at her watch as the three in the room waited for the appropriate time before they contacted Nick Fury for their video conference. It was nearly time. Maria Hill went to the wall and pushed the inner comm button.

"Agent Simmons, report to the Commande Center," the deputy director ordered then sat down. As soon as she sat down the screen in the room opened to show Nick Fury propped on the side of his DC Office Desk.

"I will get right to the point because my time is limited. I got the Counsel up my** because the med tech that tried to kill Tasha was the nephew or Andrew Pierce. He is not taking kindly that his nephew as for all intents and purposes disappeared." Fury growled out reaching out for his coffee cup and taking a large sip.

"Banner called us from New York last evening when we got back from holiday. He told us that under truth serum Agent Frank Pierce admitted meeting Garrett at the academy where Garrett was teaching at the time. Pierce was being paid a great deal of money for the hit on Romanov. He was to fly to Johannesburg," Hill told the director. "With your consent I want to send Barton's team to the location and check for clues."

"I need one of the Shifter Strike Teams to move Malus's mistress and son to London with Rivers," Fury told them. "The boy was not responding well to life on the heli-carrier. His leopard nature was not thriving due to the lack of sunshine and fresh air according to Rivers."

"She give you any clues where Malus could be?" Melinda May asked. "Did you even tell her that after Operation Round Up that Malus was moved and his trail is cold?"

"She gave us nothing useful as far as finding the location of her lover. She did mention a new player I want you all on immediately after we hear from Simmons. It's directly related to her assignment she is reporting to each of us," Fury told his senior agents.

As if on cue, Jemma Simmons knocked on the door and entered when she was granted permission to enter. Nick Fury pressed the British Scientist and Doctor immediately, Fury had a meeting with Stark before his dinner meeting with the council back in New York.

"What do you have Simmons? What did you find when you tested the DNA of the specimens Romanov found in Ghana when the team was searching for Kori?" Fury asked moving to stand close to the screen. It gave Jemma Simmons the impression Fury was standing right in front of her.

"Both specimens showed human female DNA and male lion DNA," Jemma Simmons told the group. "With some luck and because of Agent May's suspicion that there may be a link to the shifters, I tested all Shield and Shifter female DNA on file."

"You have a match. Is it Romanov?" Fury pressed having a hunch this was a link to China and her having her eggs harvested.

"Yes it is and the specimens are clearly an experiment of mutation. Someone is not trying to make shifters but some large cat human hybrid. It should be a scientific impossibility but someone is dabbling with it and having some successful fetuses." Jemma told Fury not really realizing it that she had moved to the side of the table beside Melinda May and Agent May had an arm wrapped protectively around the small of her back.

"That matches with my INTEL from Ingrid Merkel. Dr. Malus met Ingrid Merkel at a scientific conference on genetic mutation with one of the speakers being Merkel's older brother Dirk Merkel. Ms. Merkel stated during debrief that her brother was working in Ghana." Fury informed all the group.

"That's the tie in," Coulson remarked his thoughts aloud "Hmmphf"

Maria Hill said standing up from her chair and standing at attention. "Shifter Strike Team wants in on this."

"I figured you would, especially after you heard Garrett's video message came out of Africa," Fury told the shield agents in the room.

"It could be a trap," Melinda said speaking for the first time. "I am not going to allow us to play right into a plan of theirs and fly down there to right into their hands."

"Shifter Strike Team Beta will go to Johannesburg as Hill requested. You have dependents on your team and will have to work in a support role on this for the time being," Fury told the Shifter Strike Team. "You have two young shifter dependents and an agent on physical and mental health disability."

"We will take custody of Ms. Merkel and her son and take them to London sir," Maria Hill told the director. "It will give us an opportunity to check in with Rivers and get check-ups for the Kori and Skye and another counselling session for Natasha."

"Good. I know you have a party planned for tomorrow night and a long week-end with Stark and company. I am going to move in Agent Kim and Agent Chen to start the initial investigation and watch the site in South Africa. Shifter Strike Team Alpha takes Merkel and son to London Monday and Shifter Strike Team Beta goes to Africa that same day. Enjoy your week-end. Prep for your mission," Fury gave out his orders and sat back on his desk. "Romanov? Simmons talk!"

"No seizures have occurred by Agent Romanov since Rivers and your visit. She is begun her new medication for her mental health and has had some minimal side effects while she gets used to it. She strained her shoulder while doing some recreation," Simmons told Fury not knowing if she should talk about Natasha's adventure. She wanted to ask Fury is she could Tasha about her findings on the specimens but decided she best just ask May and Hill.

Satisfied with the update, Fury looked at May first then over at Hill.

"Did you fix it with Romanov? I hope that is why you told me Hill the group was on holiday yesterday and would not be available to work till today?" Fury asked keeping his eyes on the brunette that was his second in command.

"Yes sir, May and I have spoken with Romanov and we have reached an understanding," Hill answered carefully.

"It has greatly improved sir and I feel with time it will improve further if we all openly communicate," Melinda added deciding this was the best way to approach what they would tell Natasha about the specimens and what happened in Ghana. "I do not want to keep Dirk Merkel and Natasha's egg being used for some strange lion hybrids from her. Continued open communication is a necessity for this family and team to work at peak efficiency."

"We will use judgment and discretion of course sir," Maria Hill added showing Fury that the Alpha and Beta were united in this.

"I trust your judgments. Coulson call Stark in the morning. He has the rings you wanted about done and has a question about something an earpiece. He said the team would know what he meant," Fury looked at the male member of the senior leadership. "Before I leave, how is the renovations to your plane coming and the side project on site of the compound?"

"Very good sir. Next time you come down. We will be glad to give you a tour," Phil Coulson told his boss.

"I may come down for your little gathering over the week-end. You never know. You have your orders. Fury out." Nick Fury finished over the screen and it went black.

-O-

**Agent John Garrett, surrender now. This is your only opportunity to end this peacefully. If you do not do so in the next seventy two hours, I will come after you and I will hunt you like the prey you are. You not only threaten my pack but have harmed one of my own. I will personally clamp your neck with my jaws and take you down in submission. I will see you caged and collared. I accept your threats as a personal challenge. You act like a whelp not fully weaned. You meet me and do not touch those I claim and are under my protection**. **I am waiting Garrett. Your move!**

Melinda May played back her message to Garrett and was satisfied with the results. Her eyes had glowed first amber then red as she answered John Garrett's Challenge. She had no doubt this would draw the man out. And she would be ready.


	68. Chapter 68

I do not own any of the characters in the Marvel Universe. This story is not for profit.

Thanks for supporting this story by reading it, following, favoring and sending reviews and comments.

**Shifters of Shield Search for Answers Chapter 68**

Natasha Romanov walked around the yacht with an increasingly growing sick stomach and dizziness ever since she started the medication that was supposed to help her "feel better". In truth she felt worse. It had been almost two long days. Maybe the medication was helping her moods and state of mind because Romanov had no mental or emotional energy to focus on anything but walking straight and not vomiting.

Natasha had been able to control it and not draw any attention to herself for the most of yesterday. Her stomach had just been iffy. Then at dinner last night after her medication, her stomach had churned violently. There had been no hiding it from Simmons, May and Hill when she literally did not make it to the toilet and she fell over as she tried to run because she was so damn dizzy.

Terribly embarrassed, Natasha had refused help to clean herself up and managed the best she could and went to bed. Five pairs of eyes had been on her all day today. Hating the attention, Natasha had begged of breakfast by staying in bed. After a fast sprint to bend over the toilet as her stomach rebelled the taste of lunch she had been forced to join her team eat, Natasha Romanov retreated to her room. Natasha wanted to be left alone. That was easy enough because it seemed the entire team was busy with Shield business and even had a few meetings behind closed doors. For once she did not care because it meant they were leaving her alone.

Natasha had gone back to sleep. When she woke, the skylight that had shown daylight now showed twilight. A quick look at the clock showed it was the set dinner hour. At lunch, Coulson had stated a family/ team meeting would occur immediately afterward dinner tonight with everyone expected in attendance. After being out of the loop of what had gone on with these multiple meetings and briefings, Romanov wanted to be there. Though what they shared with her might be sketchy, it would be something.

Reluctantly, Natasha left her room and exited the apartment. She let go of the wall when she walked past the glass paned Commande Center where Coulson, May and Hill were talking amongst themselves. Then she spotted Simmons in the room also.

_Guess Dinner will be late_, Natasha thought to herself. Natasha could feel the Asian Shifter's eyes on her but she did not look into the room. It pained her to much that once more that she had been placed on medical leave from Shield for who knows how long, maybe forever.

Natasha carefully descended the winding stairwell with planned calculated steps down. Her goal was to the kitchen refrigerator for some water. The room was still spinning but she got to the fridge and opened the door. She clutched a bottled water with shaking hands and pulled it towards her.

Natasha propped her body against the fridge door for balance and focused on opening the water bottle twisting off the lid.

"Feeling any better Natasha?" Jemma Simmon's voice surprised Natasha causing her to drop the bottle spilling water all over the floor. Natasha was swaying on her feet unsteadily. "Oh dear, I am sorry Natasha. I did not mean to cause you a fright."

"S'Alright. I seem to be in need of dry clothes. I will just go change. Clean this up for me?" Natasha asked shyly wanting to escape Simmons before she went into doctor mode.

"No need to go all the way upstairs Natasha, let's go to the medical bay. I got some towels and I can ask Melinda to bring you some dry clothes," Jemma quickly replied pushing the comm button on the wall of the kitchen. "Melinda, bring Natasha come clothes please to the med bay."

"I appreciate your concern but I am just going to go back upstairs and to my room," Natasha told the Doctor in as nice a voice possible. Natasha looked at the hand that had taken hers and tried to pull it back.

"Natasha you are dehydrated and unable to keep anything down. You need an IV of fluids at least and something to stop the vomiting so you can be more comfortable," Jemma told Natasha really not wanting to force her friend but seeing she needed to switch into her medical authoritarian voice to get Natasha's attention. "You are having a severe reaction to the drug Rivers prescribed. You need to come with me please?"

Seeing the suspicious anxious look that Natasha Romanov was giving her, Jemma told the redhead, "It's not an order. It's a request. I am not going to hurt you. We are friends, right?" Jemma told Natasha trying to be patient and not heavy handed.

"This medicine is not working Jemma. It's making me sick. I will just not take it anymore and things will be fine," Natasha reasoned with the doctor trying to talk her way out of going in the Medical Bay. "Now let go of my hand. I need some space for all of our sakes and keep your sedatives to yourself," Natasha's voice had an edge to it. Adrenalin pumping, Natasha stepped out of the kitchen and physically jumped down the stairs relying on her cat instincts to keep her on the feet. Natasha walked out of the yacht looked over her shoulder. She was not going anywhere she just needed some air.

Natasha stepped back and made a running leap onto the wing.

_Higher, I want to see, watch from the roof_, Natasha's Leopard told her.

Not one to argue, Natasha hopped to the roof of the yahct and then stretched her arms out to grab hold of the top of the covered shelter. Natasha immediately realized this was not going to work due to a simple reason. Her wrist was in a cast broken and her shoulder was not strong enough to handle the weight of her body.

"I need a ladder," Natasha thought aloud as she let go off the roof's edge above her head. Working on solving her immediate issue, Natasha felt Jemma's confrontation and heavy handed doctoring fade from her mind.

"Ladder huh?" Melinda asked crawling through the window from the safe room onto the wing to look at Natasha pacing on the top of the plane. "Why?"

"So I can get to the top of this structure protecting the plane from the elements and sit and take it all in," Natasha said honestly. "I love looking at the sea. It does not matter where I am in the world. The bob of the waves that flow to the shore where they crest and roll it is calming. Rivers suggested I take ownership of my own mental health. Here I am," Natasha finished looking down at Melinda who had her hands on her hips just listening.

"Can I join you?" Melinda asked politely.

"Sure, as long as you remember your promise from the other night. Your company is welcome," Natasha replied in her low husky voice moving over a little so Melinda could climb up. Melinda did not move to sit beside her like Natasha expected. Instead she moved to sit behind Natasha and took her into her arms.

Melinda said nothing but stroked Natasha's hair with one hand while keeping an arm on Natasha's waist with the other. It was Natasha that talked first.

"I know I left but I smelled sedative on Jemma and her scent changed till it smelled of fear. I had to get out for some fresh air. I much rather come look at the ocean than have another needle poked in my skin," Natasha explained honestly leaning into Melinda.

"She is concerned and was trying to help. She knows you are not keeping anything down and have been dizzy. She wants to help and you need help," Melinda told Natasha who stiffened at those words.

"We have done a major redorate in the room off the exam/ treatment area in the medical bay. You would not know because you have avoided even walking in that direction," Melinda told Natasha trying to be patient. "No hospital beds or hospital lightening. It looks more like a TV family room with the big screen TV, couches, a ceiling fan with light and Pepper placed something special in there just for you." Melinda shifted some so she could look Natasha in the eye. "The medicine Rivers gave you to take is giving you some nasty side effects. You can't keep anything down and are dizzy. You need an IV and something for nausea. We can talk to Rivers and get input on whether she thinks your symptoms will get better or if we need to try a different medication. Go see the room? It's designed with your comfort in mind. You need to go so you can start feeling better. I got an informal, shield briefing I would love to do with you but can't until you are feeling a little stronger. Let's go inside.

"Not interested Mel. The last time I was in a medical bay someone tried to kill me." Natasha reminded her.

"Do you remember our understanding we reached in Belize?" Melinda then proceeded to remind her omega.

"_**"Thank you for taking steps to get better Natasha Romanov," Melinda told the redhead pointing back down at the pillow on the floors by the fireplace. "Now, let's talk needles."**_

_**"I was hoping you would forget about that talk," Natasha whispered under her breath. Melinda merely grunted and raised an eyebrow at her at the comment.**_

_**"Ok, fine. I am listening," Natasha answered back unable to hide her dislike of the topic and her desire to hurry and get this over with.**_

_**"This is the idea I would recommend Natasha. Let me hold you with my arm around you. I can make sure you don't see the needle and stick you in the back of your shoulder. You would not have to see the needle. I would not even have to do it as soon as we sit down together. I could try to do it in passing while we do something else like watching TV."**_

_**"Out of your suggestions. I like that one the best," Natasha told Melinda. The Russian leaned forward and whispered in her alpha's ear, "You would make me feel safe before, during and after?"**_

"That was about the blood injections. This is different," Natasha protested.

"No, it was a way we agreed for you and I to handle medical situations that make you uneasy. I hold you and you and I relax. Then I see to your medical treatment." Melinda reminded her. "The whole time I will do my best to make you feel safe."

"I remember and I guess that applies in other situations besides the blood injections," Natasha grudgingly admitted.

"Good. I am glad we agree because that is what we need to do," Melinda told Natasha who suddenly felt a pinch to the top of her hand.

"What I gave you won't put you to sleep just make you a little fuzzy and relaxed. You can go to sleep if you want or not if you don't want to. Basically it will help you stay calm so you can keep a clear head and feel in control and secure," Melinda whispered in Natasha's ear knowing Natasha was uneasy. "They gave me this same drug in London when I was having bad moments." Melinda shifted Natasha in her arms so Natasha was sitting sideways and Natasha could hear her heartbeat in her ear. "Listen to my heartbeat and relax. How you doing Tasha?"

"Ouch, that hurt Mel. You pinched me. I feel funny."

"Everything is fine. You can stay awake and you can see what is happening the whole time. The medicine is just to help you relax through it ok?" Melinda continued to talk noticing Coulson had moved onto the wing to assist if needed. Maria was beside him with a concerned look on her face.

They sat there a few more minutes as the Asian Alpha Shifted waited for the drug to be fully in Natasha's system before they went inside.

"Simmons better not touch me. She can't touch me if she is my friend," Natasha answered now uninhibited. "It confuses me."

"I can see why you would feel that way. I promise she won't touch you. I will do everything ok? And then I will hold you till we leave the bay together. You still with me? We are going inside now," Melinda continued to speak to Natasha talking to her honestly and openly as promised on their recent camp out on the beach.

" Still here, don't go. Stay," Natasha said the five words softly but Melinda clearly understood the sentiment clearly.

"I promise. I love you Tasha" the Asian shifter promised lowering Natasha down to Coulson's arms. Once in the plane, Melinda refused to let go of Natasha and went about giving Natasha IV fluids and Phenergan. The others in the room stayed out of the Alpha's way knowing better to interfere. Only after Natasha was settled into her arms as they sat on the couch watching Animal Channel as the IV of fluids enter Natasha's body did Alpha and Omega both relax.

"This will get better and then we can go kick Garrett's a**," Melinda spoke to Natasha not really sure if she was awake or asleep. It was honestly hard to tell. "But first we go get the god da**ed Merkel for his sick experiments at your expense."

"Partners," Natasha said softly bringing Melinda back from her thoughts to focus on the present.

"Of course Tasha. Partners always and soon we will go kick some a**."

-0-

"Mel, that is the most beautiful fish tank. It is so huge and goes from floor to wall?" Natasha spoke for the first time in an hour. Her mind growing clearer.

Natasha climbed off the couch bed with Melinda somehow not losing the IV still attached to her that had almost completed giving her fluids. Melinda stood up quickly pushing the IV pole so Tasha would not un attach herself from it.

Melinda was pleased Natasha was able to get up so easily and seemed to have no dizziness. "Feeling better Tasha?" she asked softly putting an arm around Natasha's shoulders.

"Sure, now tell me how you got these fish in here. They look right off the Barrier Reef. Did Stark have something to do with this?" Natasha asked more interested in the fish than talking about her health.

_Yep Natasha was feeling better_, Melinda was glad.


	69. Chapter 69

I do not own any of the characters in the Marvel Universe. This story is not for profit but for the love of Marvel and the fact I love fantasy stories.

Thanks for supporting the story in all the ways you are doing.

Thanks for feeding my muse! Send me a Review!

AN: We visit with Pepper Potts this chapter

**Shifters of Shield Search for Answers Chapter 69**

"I would like to see a copy of the test results and autopsy report please," Natasha Romanov asked Dr. Simmons pointedly her blue eyes having a fire to them.

"I will have to get Hill's approval first Natasha. The existence of those hybrid fetuses you brought aboard from Ghana have the highest of security levels and you are not currently an active agent," Jemma told the redhead absolutely hating saying the words. It felt so cruel and unfeeling after telling Romanov that these horrible looking half animal half human embryos had her DNA profile. Then she had to refuse to tell her more when she deserved answers.

"This beats all I ever seen. When in the world are the shifter cats going to get off Shield's leash?" Black Widow spat into the comm that went directly in Hill's Office where Coulson, Hill and May were gathered being briefed about something in regards to Agent Quan and Melinda's cousin. Natasha had been all prepared to receive this informal briefing with her superior shifter shield members when a priority call had come in. Jemma Simmons was the only one left in the room with her. Simmons had given her a hesitant smile and offered to share what she could because some of it directly related to her.

"You can't just let Simmons spring this on me and not give me the full story Director Hill," Black Widow barked through the comm line.

Jemma Simmons stood mortified. Maybe the doctor, should have waited to share this information with Romanov till the senior agents were in the room for back up and to let them share what they permitted.

"Where are they?" Romanov demanded pushing back from the kitchen table and striding quickly into the lab. "Simmons, where are they?" Black Widow asked again her eyes flashing red then back to amber. "I am not going to shift. I am not going to hurt you but I swear to you I will tear this medical lab apart if you don't give me back my babies in those jars in the next five seconds."

Request complied with, Natasha stormed to the cockpit and locked the door

-O-

"Virginia Potts,"

"Pepper?"

"Natasha? Hi how are you doing hon?"

"I been better but it's not like I am drowning today in the Atlantic after having a seizure on my Stark Bike. But Pepper, all this is too much and Shield has got the people on this plane on a tight leash and I can't take it."

"Want Tony and I to come get you?"

"I…. I….. don't know. I just called to talk." Natasha Romanov stammered thinking about Pepper's offer. The redhead sat down in the pilot's chair not letting go off the phone. She placed the two jars with her babies on the floor beside her.

"Ok, Natasha," Pepper Potts answered softly slipping off her high heels and moving to sit on the office couch. "Spill. I am all yours for however long you need me. Stark Industries can wait.

"Well, I am sitting here in the cockpit of the yacht and I am holding these jars with what is probably my offspring…."

-0-

" And then I told her that I could not show her the results of the testing or the autopsy results without approval of you, Agent Hill, ma'am," Jemma told the three agents standing in a circle around her.

" And that's when she yelled through the comm asking when in the world are the shifter cats going to get off Shield's leash," Melinda finished for the young doctor.

"Yes and Romanov then got her Black Widow look and demanded "her babies" and marched to the cockpit with them," Jemma told the senior agents again. "I can't seem to do anything right around her right now. She distrusted me after Shield DC because I was a doctor. Then the thing with the bracer now this. I was just trying to do my job." Jemma looked into Melinda's eyes her own hazel ones. Simmons had started out talking professionally and finished talking very personal unable to hide her unhappiness.

"Tasha is very distrusting right now Jemma. It's not just you, it is all of us. We just have to not give up on reaching out to Tasha and being open and honest with her." Melinda tried to reassure the young lady she was mentoring.

"And Simmons, I should have told you earlier to tell Natasha anything she wanted to know and hand her anything she asked for to relation to this. I share some responsibility too," Maria added.

"Ok, but back to the current situation. Natasha Romanov is sitting in the cockpit of the yacht. The door is locked. She is an experienced pilot. Is she in their laying in a flight plan back to Ghana?" Coulson told the three women. "This is the Black Widow we are talking about."

Melinda May put her hands up to silence all talking in the room. The Asian Shifter opened her senses and listened.

"Relax, she is talking on the phone about what happened. She is not pressing any buttons. Remember she doesn't currently have a phone," Melinda told the group. "So she went to use a phone."

"She went to use the secure line for privacy," Coulson realized.

"Can you tell who she is talking to Mel?" Hill asked deciding it was time to start handling this like a family instead of a team.

The group was quiet as Melinda cocked her ear and zeroed her ears to sharpen further.

"Pepper Potts," Melinda answered after a minute or two.

"Damn you are good Agent May," Leo exclaimed from the door where he had been standing listening curiously holding the dog's leash. He had taken Argo outside to do her business.

"She said Virginia Potts name out loud during the conversation Leo," Melinda spoke in a low alto voice raising her eyebrow at him. "I can't hear other people's voices through phone lines. I am good but not that good."

Leo blushed and moved to get a mop to clean up the water on the floor.

"Let her alone. Let's start dinner. It is going to be late as is," Maria finally decided. "Babies are going to be hungry and wanting to be fed."

As the team scattered Melinda leaned over and whispered in Maria's ear, "I got my ears on her. If there is an issue, I am strong enough to rip the door off. But I think its calm."

"Why don't you go wait at the door?" Maria asked. "Better yet knock and see if she will let you in?"

"I will give her some time, then I think I will." Melinda promised touching Hill's shoulder and stroked her beta's hair.

Melinda then moved to Jemma and gave her hand a squeeze. "You did your job. Tasha hates doctors and is having trust issues. You gave her some emotional news. She reacted. Keep trying to be her friend and be totally honest in all things you verbally express to her. It's the only way we will start winning back her trust."

Melinda looked over at Leo and as she walked out of the kitchen she patted his shoulder.

"I am flattered you think I am damn good. Just tone it down around Coulson or he might think you have a crush on me." When Leo sucked in his breath, Melinda smiled teasingly.

"Relax Leo. Stop snooping to private conversations. Coulson won't kill you. Go help Hill with dinner."

Coulson only shook his head as his lover came out of the kitchen and moved to him wrapping her arms around Phil's waist and rubbing her head on his chest and purring.

"Love you to Mel. Go to Tasha because we can't finish anything you start right now," Phil told his mate feeling so lucky that the woman in his arms was as devoted to him as he was to her. "Later," he told her.

"It's a date," Melinda stood up on her tip toes and gave Phil a sweet kiss.

-0-

"Tasha, you know Shield's regulations and secrets that flow out their a** like diarrhea," Pepper told her friend. "You know full well by the way Melinda stood up to Fury about that little shifter boy that the shifters are trying to break away from some of that. It just is going to take some time and mistakes."

" Mistakes like?"

"Like the surprise of a bracer, like not telling you the complete story of the jars you are holding with the what-ever they are doing with your eggs." Pepper listed out.

"Holding back on the things realated to the violation of my body, Pepper. but at least the two in these jars came out of my body. I deserve to know."

"Yes you do. So go demand Melinda talk to you about it."

"Ok, I smell her scent at the cockpit door waiting for us to finish talking so she can ask what I meant about the shifters on shield's leash," Natasha told her friend. The redhead felt a lot better. Natasha stood up from the pilot's seat, phone still in hand and unlocked the cockpit door. Tasha then moved from the pilot to co-pilot seat and sat back down.

"Tony, Bruce and I will be there at the base tomorrow by dinner time. Steve had to run on a mission for Fury and Hill in South Africa. Tony has you a ton of new goodies. You' re going to think it is Christmas." Pepper told her friend feeling that Natasha's voice had relaxed. "Don't growl at Mel now, she loves you and she is trying to do better. Tony was convinced of her sincerity when he came to get you out of the hospital after the Coast Guard pulled you out of the ocean."

"Yeah, I love her too," Natasha told Pepper looking over at Melinda who was realizing she was being talked about.

"Give me the damn phone Tasha. I got to thank her for being such a good friend to you," Melinda told Natasha surprising the redhead by pulling Natasha into her lap with one hand and taking the phone from Romanov with the other.

"Thanks Pepper. See you tomorrow?" Melinda said with a soft sincere voice. "It's been too long. I have missed our early morning coffee chats."

"Tomorrow. She is upset about this. Take care of her. Tell her good bye." Pepper ended the call.

"I am sorry I had to get up and take that incoming conferencing with the Tokyo agents. We were going to share and say everything Tasha. It never occurred to me to make sure I needed to suggest to Maria to make sure Jemma knows this is a shifter issue and not shield so full disclosure," Melinda told Natasha not letting her get up off of her lap.

"I felt betrayed and rejected. Thanks for explaining things to me. It makes sense," Natasha admitted allowing herself to melt into her Alpha. "Mel?"

"Hmmmm?" Melinda said simply stroking Natasha's hair and being careful that neither she nor Tasha kicked the jars over with their feet.

"I want to bury them back with the China babies at the cemetery. I don't want them in jars in some lab or storage freezer. Promise me," Natasha asked Melinda turning to her side so she could put the side of her head to Melinda's chest. Natasha could feel Melinda's purr in her ear. It was very soothing.

"I promise," Melinda said quickly without hesitation. "And for now, let's put them (Melinda had no idea what to call them exactly but did not want to hurt Natasha's feelings) somewhere safer than the floor of the cockpit. It's safer for them to be housed in the lab. But you can see them any time without needing to ask first. I will make sure the other team members know it."

"Mel, do you know who did this?" Natasha asked her voice growing stronger very glad she and Melinda had made up.

"I have a great idea who it is. We got people working on that as you and I speak," Melinda assured her omega reaching over to knock on the cockpit door in a signal to Phil to come in. She had asked him to retrieve the jars and put them back in the lab.

"I want to kick his or her a**. I need to kick his a**," Natasha told her.

"Get in line Tasha,"

It was not till Phil took out the jars that Melinda lifted Tasha from her lap and held her hand to go to eat supper. Neither shifter wanting to let go of each other's hand just yet.

"We got cheesecake for desert tonight. We were supposed to have it the other night but you, Maria and I went camping instead," the Asian told the Russian.

"That sounds good. My stomach is feeling better I want to try to eat supper," Natasha told her alpha. "Can I stay close to you for a while?"

"I would be hurt if you didn't." Melinda remarked back in response leading Tasha to the table and sliding a chair right beside her chair.

Natasha was glad she told Pepper she was staying put. The redhead could not imagine herself anywhere else but here.


	70. Chapter 70

I do not own any of the charcters in the Marvel Universe and this story is not for profit

Thanks for supporting the story by reading, following, favoring and sending reviews!

Feed my muse, please Review!

AN: Sit in a Shifter Strike Meeting !

**Shifters of Shield Search for Answers Chapter 70**

"Ok, I called this team meeting because we have had some communication issues as of late with the most recent being just today with in the lab with the jars that we retrieved from Ghana," Phil Coulson told the group gathered in the living room. "It has negatively impacted our team/ family relationship. Everyone in this room has made mistakes. Some of it has been oversight but after this meeting, there will be no excuse for now knowing the team/ family rules, who we are and what we are to live by. I am going to ask you each to sign off on it."

This said, Coulson motioned for Maria to hand out a single sheet of paper to each member gathered then he sat down and let Maria speak.

"The Shield Shifters Strike Team is no more," Maria said in her crisp professional voice she used when she addressed agents under her supervision. "We are now Shifters Strike Initiative as stated on the letterhead at the top. There are currently two units. We are Team Alpha. The other group is Team Beta"

Maria pushed a button on the big screen TV in the room that currently she was using in her presentation.

"Our current team members in Alpha Team are Phil Coulson, Leo Fitz, Maria Hill, Melinda May, Jemma Simmons and Natasha Romanov as stated in the next section," Maria used the mouse on her laptop to flash on the screen at the names. While trying not to show it, Maria Hill glanced over at Natasha who had been slumped over a little on the couch till she saw her name on the screen and the appointed head of the Shifter Initiative say her name out loud.

"I am going to read out loud the statement and I need everyone on the team to sign this sheet.

I accept the privilege and responsibility into the membership of Shifter Strike Initiative. I will hold the basic principles to protect and serve with integrity and honesty. I will work in partnership with the Avengers Initiative. While an ally with Shield, I will serve and follow foremost the principles and protocols of Shifter Strike Initiative. This means operating with complete transparency. All members of the team are expected to treat each member with respect, honesty and be forthcoming with information that effects the wellbeing of the members or the team, family pack at all times.

"Please sign your name and date it. I want it before you leave the room." Maria Hill ordered. "I am now going to turn the floor to Agent Melinda May and pass out another sheet of paper of general rules and daily expectations as being part of the Shifter Strike Initiative."

"I want to go over with everyone some standard protocol," Melinda May told the group as she stood up touching a button on the computer to bring up a screen of rules. The Asian might have had Skye attached to a baby harness on her front but her expression to all the agents was serious and told them that she had no room for negotiation of the rules listed. Melinda looked down at Skye who was sucking her thumb and appeared totally content. Then the Asian Alpha Shifter Strike Team Member started to speak.

All team members whether shifters or non-shifters are to be treated with equal respect and fair treatment.

Assignment of Missions and Sharing of Details and Intelligence will not be held secret unless so directed by Shifter Director Maria Hill.

Shifter Strike Non Shifter Members are not to coerce a shifter to use their abilities for the non-shifters private bidding.

Shifter Strike Force Shifter Members are not to use their abilities to intimidate, control or influence a non-shifter team member.

Melinda stopped for a moment and looked up at the people in the room.

"Any questions so far? We are switching to family dynamics from here," the Asian asked those gathered. Natasha Romanov shook her head no then looked at Melinda with a soft expression.

_These are things Tasha really needs to hear. We should have called this meeting before we went off vacation. But maybe the timing wasn't right up until now_, Melinda thought to herself_. And it took the lab blowing up and Tasha nearly drowning for us to get this out in the open and formalized for all to see._

Melinda May is shifter alpha and is so deemed to be shown respect of the title.

This is through but words and actions.

All shifter dependents are to be accompanied by a team shifter strike member at all times. You must have alpha approval for another person to watch over the dependents, the alpha's mate or Maria Hill, mother of the boy dependant.

All non-shifter team members must learn cat shifter dynamics and instincts and work and live together. Protectiveness, Scenting, Marking, Physical Touch, are crucial for shifters and those things must be respected. If uneasy you need to share your discomfort and you will be spoken to and assisted to you become more comfortable with any shifter instinct or behavior.

"I want this page signed by everyone too," Melinda said. "That you know the rules and will follow them."

Melinda sat down beside Natasha and looked around the room. Phil Coulson sat beside the Asian with his arm around his partner. The Asian Shifter stroked her infant daughter's black tuft of hair with one hand while placing an arm around Natasha. The implied meaning was clear. This was the family unit Melinda May was alpha of.

"Natasha Romanov is a respected important agent on this team who has proved herself despite being injured. She is to be treated with respect for that role. Natasha Romanov is also my omega. I have claimed her as my family member. Treat her as such."

"What about Maria?" Natasha whispered in Melinda's ear.

"Thanks for reminding me Tasha. Maria Hill is so claimed by me into my beta in the family pack. This is for family situations only. Hill is in charge of the shifter strike team as overall director." Melinda said out loud looking at Maria who nodded in acknowledgement and looked over at Coulson then back to Hill to see if she had anything to add.

"And the shifter team is Phil Coulson. His role remains the same in this team now as when Shield Director Fury asked him to put together a team. He is the team supervisor and is charged to see that the team runs smoothly. He is charged to see what we have spoken and are about to sign is followed and not neglected." Maria added cradling Kori in her arms

Phil Coulson stood back up. He wanted to talk about the role of everyone. He did not want Simmons or Fitz to feel they were not family because they were.

"Since we are speaking about family relationships let me just state something out loud so there are no question and because it is important. It does not take being a shifter to be family. All gathered in this room are part of the larger shifter pack. Jemma, I know Melinda and you have been spending time together and she thinks of you as a daughter. Leo, I like spending time with you man to man and you have done so much entertaining the kids like a big brother would do. And Melinda is my life partner. Let's be frank we all started out as colleagues and it has developed into a working family. We also are not perfect but need to strive to be better family members and follow a new code related to but not beholden to Shield." Coulson stood looking over at Jemma then Leo than over to Melinda as he spoke. This said, he finished the meeting that he had started. All team members signed the forms put before them.

It was a new page for the team with a clear understanding who they all were as an Initiative, team and family. There was formal acknowledgement who the team consisted of. There was clear insight of the shifter strike initiative platform they were to vow to uphold. They had covered basic rules and protocol and finally addressed shifter and family dynamics.

"It feels more real with it said in front of everyone and on paper," Natasha told Melinda and Maria as the three of them sat on the Yacht's wing looking at the stars. Natasha put her head on Melinda's shoulder while taking Maria's hand. "I know you are trying and I want you to know I will try also. I signed the form. I am committed to the team."

"And Natasha," Maria spoke softly squeezing the redhead's fingers, "We are committed to do better with you and for you."

"And Tasha," Melinda spoke softly leaning her head on Natasha's. "We are committed to you."

"Do we get a new uniform?" Natasha asked lightheartedly trying to lighten the seriousness of the day.

"We don't need a new uniform to be a team," Maria told Natasha as Melinda grunted in acknowledgment.

"I bet if I ask Tony he could bring us new jackets, shirts of something. Steve Rogers is artistic, I could get him to design us a new insignia." Natasha's mind was turning.

"Tasha, we are supposed to be relaxing so you, I mean we, can wind down for bed. You can talk to Cap and Stark tomorrow. For now, Shhhh, look at the stars," Melinda gently spoke to her omega inwardly glad Tasha was so receptive and engaged by the meeting and what had been formally laid out.

The day had ups and downs today but it had definitely ended on a good note.


	71. Chapter 71

I do not own the characters in the Marvel Universe. This story is not for profit.

Thanks for reading, following, favoring and sending reviews, comments and private messages.

AN: A bit of a cliffhanger at the end.

I hope this is not to confusing. I tried to not make it be.

**Shifters of Shield Search for Answers Chapter 71**

Helen Kim activated the vest camera as she stepped off the helicopter in Cape Town. A weapon in each hand, she jumped from the copter and ran towards the opened door of a Secret Shield Base that was code named Diamond Mine. She waited a second for Agent Chen to jump down and sprint beside her. The two Shield Agents out of Tokyo had been the closet Fury could call to investigate due to them already being on assignment in South Africa. Helen had contacted her cousin as she circled to land. To Helen Kim, she had a hunch this was related to Hydra and possibly her current assignment to find and observe Dirk Merkel. So the cousin of Melinda May had called to tell her so. Melinda had promptly sprinted to the Commande Center and notified Hill and Coulson.

"The base was primarily an armament's storage facility. It was small but what was stored here was very destructive. A team of eight agents were stationed here. "Diamond Mine" is the code name," Maria Hill brushed over a quick history as she watched from Agent Kim's chest camera.

"How long since the alarm went off?" Coulson asked May who had been the one to make initial contact with her cousin.

"Thirty minutes and no response when Kim and Chen tried to contact the team back," Melinda told her superior officer tapping a button in the holo table so she could look at the vest camera of Agent Chen side by side to Agent Kim. "Fury called them because they were the closest agents to the site. They were in Johannesburg doing recon work looking for Merkel and clues for Garrett."

Helen Kim senses were on high alert as she cleared the open door. She usually had a sixth sense about being watched and could usually get a feel for a threat level quickly. Her gut told her those that had attacked here were long gone.

The blood on the ground caught her attention, it was paw prints. The bloody printed were littered across the white floor. The Asian Agent bent down so those observing the op from Shield and from Shifter Strike could get a visual of the floor.

The youngest cousin of Melinda May looked over at her partner who had checked the room and was doing a quick look down to separate hall ways off this front room.

"Heat Signatures?" Kim asked Chen who had been talking to the pilot agent who had taken them to the site.

"There is no one alive here," Chen answered simply and looked at his younger partner. "We check for our people, see what is missing and talk to Hill or Fury so we can know what is missing. You can open a channel to Agent May again Agent Kim."

Helen touched her ear piece and was astonished to find Melinda spoke before she did.

"Thanks for letting me tag along," Melinda told her cousin. "Let's see what you have got. Hill is pulling a list of what is stored there."

"Right," Kim told her through the earpiece. The Asian Agent was silent as she and her partner followed the tracks.

Back on the Coast of the Eastern United States, Melinda May fumed. Her gut told her this was Garrett handiwork over Malus. She had called him out afterall.

"Coulson, get Cap on the phone. Tell him to get there ASAP," Director Hill told Coulson who immediately picked up the phone and dialed his childhood hero turned friend.

May, Hill and Coulson watched through the video camera as Kim and Chen checked the building.

"We have bodies here, they are ours," Chen told those listening which primarily would be Fury and both Shifter Strike Teams.

"Agent Kim, please lean over the body beside you," Melinda asked her cousin, "I want to see the wounds and see if it could be caused by a cat."

Helen Kim says nothing just does as bid taking time to let the camera get a clear picture particularly of the neck wounds and the wounds around the arms and hands. Kim stood up and started the process of counting bodies. She and her handler/partner counted eight corpses. All had similar injuries and presumed agents stationed here till formal identification was made.

Helen Kim was sickened at the sheer amount of blood on the floor. Those responsible had gone for the jugular vein. The agents had bled out fast and died painfully.

"No wonder there are prints on the floor. I am having a hard time not stepping into the individual blood pools and tracking blood myself," Helen said to herself then realized the channel to her cousin was still open and she had heard what she had said.

" Agent Kim, you are doing fine," Melinda encouraged her still fairly new rookie agent cousin. "I'm going to keep my eyes with you while Hill watches Chen. Coulson is talking to Fury and Rogers."

Melinda made short comments as Helen went from room to room. Her brown eyes tracked back and forth on both screens and then to the camera on the helicopter who still circled the site.

"Deputy Director Hill, ma'am," Agent Chen told his superior, "We have multiple storage lockers open."

"Kim, I see something on a table to the right. It's covered. Could you check that please?" Melinda asked. "I hear something that makes me curious. "

Helen Kim gasped aloud when she removed a towel. In a cage sat a cloud leopard cub and a note.

"Get your phone out Chen," Maria Hill looked at the screen from Kim's phone. "I am having Agent Fitz electronically add the software you need on your phone to check for Shifters." Hill walked the man through the process of checking for shifter brain waves.

Off the phone with Rogers, Phil Coulson took one look at what Agent Chen was doing and called Simmons. "Agent Simmons to the Commande Center."

Helen Kim hands shook as she looked at the cub. She at this point ignored the note and looked at the young animal. It reminded her of her mission where she had met and bonded with Kori.

"How is the cub Helen?" Melinda May purposely changed how she addressed her cousin. "I know I don't see movement. Is it alive? You are going to have to open the cage and check Helen."

_This could be a message, a sick message_, Melinda thought to herself.

Helen Kim reached a finger in not sure she would find a warm soft body or a cold lifeless one. Little blue eyes blinked at her and Helen found herself throwing the cage door open without reservation and drawing the cub into her arms.

"Mel, it's a she. She is not injured. Is she shifter?" Helen Kim asked through the open channel.

"It will take Simmons a few moments to get here and then we will know," Melinda told her cousin watching Simmons come up the stairwell and into the room. "In the meantime, can you show me the note and read it to me?"

"I can't make it out May," Helen told her cousin, "It looks like Russian but is not something I recognize. Maybe another dialect?"

"Stand By Agent Kim, I will call in our Russian dialect and European language expert," Melinda told her cousin taking her eyes off of the screen and off the beautiful sweet very young cub she could see in her cousin's arms.

Melinda walked from the room and yelled down to Natasha.

"Romanov, we need your expertise up here. We need you to translate," she asked Natasha who had been observing but trying to not make it obvious. Melinda gave Natasha a quick look with her eyes and Natasha knew what it meant.

The redhead was important to this team and an asset. She was needed NOW!

It felt great!

Melinda May did not know what she wanted to know more. Who was this cub? Was it a shifter? And what was on the note and why was it written in a European Language? Who was responsible for all of this?

One thing she knew clearly though. Shifters had been there and stolen Shield high tech weapons. Hydra was stepping up their game. So she and Shifter Strike would need to also.


	72. Chapter 72

I do not own any of the characters in the Marvel Universe. This story is not for profit.

Thanks for reading, following, marking the story as a favorite and sending reviews, comments, ect

AN: another long chapter. Lots in it too!

Love to know what you think. Send me a Review.

**Shifters of Shield Search for Answers Chapter 72**

Natasha Romanov looked over her shoulder at the activity in the War Room. Then walked back for to the monitor. It was too loud to think.

_I need a quieter work space_, she thought to herself. A quick glance told Natasha Romanov that this was an almost died out ethnic Russian dialect. The redhead had a faint memory of her grandmother speaking it. Natasha had never seen it in written form. This may take a while but she thought she could translate it. That is if she could get a quieter work environment.

She loaded the picture file to a flash drive then walked to Coulson who was pouring over satellite images of the Cape Town, South African area. He was hoping to spot something, a truck, a pack of leopards, something. Radar was showing no planes in the vicinity that had not been cleared by air traffic controller in Cape Town.

"What is your initial impression Romanov?" Phil Coulson asked her extremely careful not to call her "Agent Romanov". Currently Tasha hated that title.

"This is going to take me some time," Agent Romanov told Coulson, "the reason that Agent Kim could not translate the note is that it is a Russian dialect that is from a nearly extinct ethnic group."

"Yet, you recognize it. You Natasha Romanov are a woman of many versatile skills," Coulson complimented Natasha really feeling she needed to hear it and he needed to reinforce her membership in the team and her important role in it.

"My grandmother spoke it," Natasha said in a soft voice looking at the screen. Dead bodies, bloody animal prints and a small cub were being fed into the room from Africa. Maria was looking back and forth at each and talking to someone through an earpiece while holding a cell phone in her ear with the other. She was in full director mode. A few feet over, Jemma Simmons and Melinda were staring at a computer screen doing something. Romanov turned her blue eyes back to Coulson and continued, "I have only heard it spoken, have not seen a written form. I can tell you one think off the bat though," Natasha offered.

Hearing the discussion between Coulson and Romanov, Hill turned around and joined the conversation.

"What is that Natasha?" Hill walked over to Natasha and made a point to soften her voice and first run her fingers though Natasha's hair and then trail her hand down to rub Romanov's back. Maria had no idea what might be going through Natasha's mind and wanted to offer her strength and affection. Maria was surprised at the response she got. Natasha sighed and purred laying her head briefly on Maria's shoulder where she rubbed her forehead along Maria's shoulder and neck.

"I am yours Natasha. I am your Beta. Are you ok?" Maria asked when Natasha lifted her head up and stepped away.

"Thank you and for now fine," Natasha first looked at Maria and then Phil. "I want to help and I think I can do this. It's going to take some time and I will need a laptop, pen and notepad and a quiet place."

"Want to go up to the apartment? You can use my computer and office?" Coulson offered for the moment ignoring the ring of his phone. He looked down and saw it was Clint Barton and knew he could call him back.

"I want to work in the "Safe Room"," Natasha asked. "Argo can come up with me if you don't want me alone. I know everyone is busy right now."

"That's fine Natasha," Maria told her. "Phil will get Argo and get you set up."

"Contact Coulson, May or myself if you have any questions or something you can share," Maria smiled then sat down on a chair so she would not appear as threatening as she went back into her Agent Hill mode, "So tell us now what you can tell us off the bat."

"It is addressed to me," Natasha offered in her husky low voice.

-O-

"Her color is not quite like Kori's," Helen Kim told the Simmons and May through a laptop that lay on a table. Melinda's fellow agent cousin was examining the leopard more closely while Jemma was gathering information to tell them more about the little cub. "She is so small. She would almost look like a domesticated kitten but the thick fur and non-tapered tail"

"What-ever she is Agent Kim. The female is shifter," Jemma Simmon's voice came through. "I am running her visual features through our extensive data base. My guess she is something similar to a cat I saw as a child in the London Zoo. She appears to be an European Wildcat."

"Is the clean up crew there yet Agent Kim?" Maria Hill's voice cut in as she walked back across the room from talking to Natasha and getting her set up to start translating the note.

"Yes ma'am and they found another note in the back of the cage. Also in the same language as the one Agent Chen sent. He is sending a copy of the next one now," Agent Kim said rubbing the very tiny cub in her lap. "And the vet you contacted should be here in the next hour. They are prepared to remove any chip that she may have."

"I want the baby out of there ASAP. You will temporarily put off your mission in Johannesburg and bring back the baby to Shifter Strike Alpha. You can dock with us mid-air," Maria Hill said in her most crisp voice. "Contact me when the vet gets there."

-O-

Natasha rolled her shoulders and placed the laptop off of her lap. The Russian looked over what she had down on the notepad. It had been a letter more than a note. And it had been addressed to her, well Natalia Peters, who she had been for a year in China. The contents of the letter were clear though, it had been a personal letter for her.

Melinda had come in briefly an hour and half ago and said, they were going to meet Agent Kim and Agent Chen in midair to retrieve what all indications were another shifter cub, a female. Natasha had wanted to ask more and crawl into her alpha's arms but both knew they needed to stay focused on task. Natasha did however receive a very long hug and a request for Tasha to come to the cockpit when either she had something to share or just to sit with her.

Natasha knew she had another letter to get through but her emotional need to be comforted had only increased as she translated the first letter into English. She shut the top of the laptop, put the pad on top of it, put them on Melinda's bed then walked out the apartment. The redheaded shifter let her ears and nose tell her where her alpha was. It was a place Natasha had thought she would be, the cockpit. There was someone else she smelled in the cockpit, Maria.

Natasha knocked before she opened the door and called, "Lin?"

Melinda stopped her conversation she had been having with Maria about this mission's logistics and remembered. She remembered Belize.

_"Fair enough. You don't like calling me Alpha but you admit you make me think of your mother in how I treat you. Who am I? Or should I be more specific, what would you like to call me?" Melinda asked crossing her legs and then putting both hands on her knees. The Asian tried to put on an air of humor and amusement but deep down she was a mess wondering what Tasha would say._

_"Well your name is Melinda. How about "beautiful jade" or "tree" in Chinese?" Natasha told her thoughtfully crossing her legs and matching Melinda's pose._

_"You want to call me "Lin"?" Melinda asked a little surprised but she admitted to herself it was sort of nice. It was part of the spelling of her name and she appreciated both the nickname and the sentiment. It was a name that acknowledged their unorthodox but as Natasha admitted, maternal bond._

_"Yes, but I don't want anybody else to call you that. Its personal," Natasha voiced full of entreaty._

_"I sort of like it Tasha. I would be honored to accept the name," Melinda smiled taking Natasha's hand in her own. _

."

It was a personal name that only Natasha called her. Natasha used it only in very specific situations and had Natasha had NEVER had come to her using it. Natasha was asking for "Lin". Natasha was asking for Melinda to step out of her position of agent, pilot and authoritarian alpha and to be Natasha's nurturer. So Melinda put the plane on autopilot and did just that.

Melinda allowed herself to be pulled by Natasha's hand. Maria Hill had quietly followed. The plane would be fine for now on autopilot. The Yacht had the Atlantic Ocean to cross. It would still be several hours before they hit the Canary Islands. There they would refuel then meet her cousin over the Strait of Gibraltar.

If Melinda was surprised she was being led to her own bedroom, she did not show it. Nor did she show surprise when, Natasha reached into the dirty clothes basket grabbed out the tank top May had been wearing this morning to work out in. Melinda shook her head to Maria not talk and just go with what was happening. Maria nodded and stood back as Natasha slipped off her own shirt and put on Melinda's earlier discarded tank top.

"Come here Tasha," Melinda then told her omega now pulling Natasha along and sitting on the bed. Natasha melted immediately in her arms and Melinda began to purr. "Lin is here. Maria is a little confused so I will give her a little explanation while you and I cuddle or do you want to?" Melinda asked holding Natasha in her lap while the redhead put her head on Melinda's shoulder under her black hair.

"You tell her. I just want to sit here a minute and then I will share with you both the first note," Natasha spoke not moving her head from where it was tucked.

"Natasha gave me the name Lin back in Belize. It is a special name when she wants comfort and mothering. Instead of asking for it she just calls my name," Melinda told Maria who moved to sit on the bed beside them after moving the laptop and pad to the bedside table.

"Beautiful tree," Maria said simply resisting the urge to grab the pad and read it. This moment was for Natasha. She obviously need Melinda deeply to go put on her dirty work-out clothes so she could be covered in her scent.

Melinda purred and ran her fingers through Natasha's hair playing with it. The Alpha knew Natasha always relaxed when she did so. Melinda and Maria did not push for an explanation. They let Natasha speak first.

"The letter is from one of the women I worked around at the site in China. She addresses me by the name I used Natalia Peters. Its translated on the pad there Maria if you want to read it out loud for you and Mel both hear," Natasha said sliding her head down just a little so she could rest her head on Melinda's chest.

_**Natalia,**_

_**I write in the native tongue of both of our grandmothers so I to prevent discovery.**_

_**I ask you with a request. See to the welfare of my child and take her to the Alpha of the Shifter Pack Melinda May. I cannot provide my daughter the safety, security and stability that she deserves in my current situation. She needs a good loving pack. Those around me seek to turn her into what they have turned me into. I refuse that to happen to my child.**_

_**You are good, kind and have cared for these animals like they are your own children. I ask that you mentor my daughter and teach her to be the kind, brave, strong woman you are. I know from hearing my superiors talk that you are a shifter now too. That fact that I just learned about you emboldened me to act now when opportunity presented itself on a mission I was assigned in South Africa.**_

_**I ask you to speak to Alpha May on my behalf. Ask her to nurture, care for, and love my daughter. She is innocent. And if the Alpha refuses I beg you to oversee her care either yourself or someone you trust.**_

_**I have a note that you will need to translate for Alpha May,**_

_**And her name is Mila because she is a dear one,**_

_**Always tell her I loved her and if I wanted her very much. Enough to give her to those who could give her what I currently cannot.**_

_**You are a protector of the innocent both human and beast. Please take in my child.**_

_**Anya**_

Maria put the pad down with tears in her eyes and looked at the two other women.

"Lin, please?" Natasha asked tears in her eyes. "With us." Natasha words came out more like sobs. Her mind was traveling back to Skye not eating trying to find a cat to wet nurse her. Tasha's mind also was travelling back to Kori and the quest to retrieve him and bring him home.

"Oh, Tasha, of course I will. I will claim her as mine. We will expand in the nursery. We can get another crib. She will know us all as her family. Her pack and we will love and protect her. Ok?" Melinda assured Natasha.

"I know you are busy but I just needed, needed.." Natasha tried to explain and offer an excuse.

"It's fine and always will be. Now I am going to hold you till your scent calms down. We are all going to go get a bite to eat and you can translate the other note in the cockpit with me not alone by yourself ok?" Melinda told Natasha who nodded and looked at Maria.

"Cheese sandwiches with extra cheese this time?" Natasha asked not caring in the slightest that the brunette beside her was the kick a** bit** who had only thirty minutes ago chewed out two agents who had asked to hold off on the cataloging of what was not taken and calling in a plane to move it until the next day. She had told them they would be on duty till it was finished and secured at the Fridge and if they took more than meal breaks she would knock him down to level one.

"Please Ria?" Natasha asked again deciding to herself in Melinda had a special name maybe Maria Hill needed one also.

Maria caught on immediately and her eyes watered. The brunette realized not only had Natasha given her a personal very intimate name as a third mother but the Russian was opening a door of trust with her again.

"Sure Tasha but you need more than that. Jemma was cutting up some fresh fruit earlier for a fruit salad. You will eat that also before you get back to work," Maria easily fell into this role she had sort of already been doing anyway.

"She could sleep in my room," Natasha offered as the three ate lunch referring to the new arrival.

Maria and Melinda shared a look and a nod. It was Melinda who spoke up.

"She sleeps with her new littermates Tasha. You need your rest and own space. You are still recovering. I am sure she will be on your bed with Skye and Kori quite a lot regardless of what I say and where we place a crib." Melinda said ruffling Natasha's hair.

"Mel's right Tasha. Your room was created especially for you. We will figure something else out. Even if my office becomes another bedroom. We made Maria up at office out off a bunk space. We could do another." Phil Coulson sat down with his own bowl of fruit salad. He fed Melinda as many pieces with his fingers as he took himself. Coulson did not think Natasha would take a "No" from Melinda and Maria personally. But he still wanted to make sure Natasha knew her place and territory was set up in the apartment.

Natasha leaned into Melinda as the Asian stuck her with an injection of May's shifter blood. Melinda had got her when Tasha was feeding Skye a bottle.

"Can I really work with you in the cockpit?" Natasha asked as she put Skye on her shoulder and patted her back to burp her.

"Yes, come on," Melinda said taking Skye and pointing at the cockpit. "Go get in the pilot's seat and watch over things in there while I rock Skye to sleep.

"I can do that even with my seizures? You trust me?' Natasha asked surprised. It seemed a lifetime since the Russian had sat in the pilot's chair.

"I do and I am close by as is Maria," Melinda told her with a smile. "Go fly for a while it will clear your head. Then you can work when I get in there."

"Go on Romanov. Fly the plane," Maria interjected finishing her lunch and winking at the redhead. "Just nothing fancy. Mel and I got to kids to put down for naps. No jarring them awake."

"Yes ma'am," Natasha said with a smile strolling from the kitchen and up the stairs back to the cockpit.

A few minutes later, as Melinda sat in the nursery rocking Skye Natasha's voice came into the room over the comm.

"I needed some sunglasses. I am wearing yours," Natasha's voice cut in the room. Melinda rolled her eyes and smiled at her daughter. She wondered if Tasha would let the Asian fly the plane back home.


	73. Chapter 73

I do not own any of the characters in Shield or the Marvel Universe. This story is not for profit.

I appreciate all of you who are reading, following, have made the story a favorite and sent me reviews, comments and a PM.

AN Lot of language. I went back and censor it out. Hope I don't miss any words. If I do, sorry.

AN 2: This is my first time at writing one of the action kind of scenes you find in the chapter. I hope I did ok. I know nothing about planes. So I used my imagination.

AN 3: Warning there is a one sentence mention of rape.

**Shifters of Shield Search for Answers Chapter 73**

The radar blipped of the three planes flying in formation behind her making Romanov sit a little straighter on the pilot's seat. Instinctively she tightened the straps on her seatbelt and pressed a button to slide out the weapons from both the top of the cockpit and inside the instrument console. The planes were coming on fast and were not slowing or breaking off from her course. When the warning signal indicated the planes were lining up to fire, Natasha Romanov pushed the comm button while at the same time disengaging the auto-pilot.

"Buckle Up! We got hostiles on our backs," Natasha Romanov growled out quickly then abruptly cut the channel. Goosebumps of excitement popped up on her arms as the expert pilot found herself being chased by another enemy set on taking her out. The shifter let out a growl and tipped the yacht on its side pushing the bottom of the plane literally on its side. Black Widow could hear Skye and Kori crying with her enhanced shifter ears as well as curses from those behind the cockpit door scattered through the plane.

_Guess I interrupted the kids nap now I just need to get us out of this so they live to have another one_, Natasha thought to herself as she flew the plane on its side and circled around trying to get a visual on the hostiles that had just fired on her.

Black fighter Jets with a blood Red Hydra Insignia marked the plane proudly. The windows of the plane's cockpit were blackened out.

"Weapons activated, setting up for my run," Natasha spat through the comm realizing both Hill and May probably had babies in their arms. It would take a moment to secure them before they could get to the cockpit. Natasha did not have a minute.

Natasha guided the plane so she was now behind the three as the easily handling plane settled back on its belly. The three planes broke formation so to evade her. One pulling up while the other two breaking away one right and the other left. The plane on the right wobbled a little in the air. Black Widow made it her first target.

The screen made a series of quick beeping noises as Romanov pointed the plane's nose to set up her target. When a long interrupted whine signaled her weapons were locked Natasha quickly fired on her target pushing the button on the middle of the stick. An explosion erupted in front of her indicating her successful kill. Romanov took no time to revel in one of the fighter jet's destruction. There was still two planes out there who would take great pleasure in seeing to her destruction next if she did not take them out first.

Natasha pulled on the stick sending the plane's belly and nose up in the air. Natasha could hear things breaking, the babies crying and yet more curse words. The loudest cursing seemed to be from Melinda May who seemed to have made it to Coulson. Natasha had no doubt that both she and Hill would be bursting through the cockpit door as soon as they could see to the security and safety of their children.

"This is Strike Team Alpha, break away or so help me I will blow you out of the sky with your friend," Black Widow spoke through an open channel contacting the other two fighters. Widow let the plane wobble back and forth as another shot was fired at the yacht forcing Widow to take evasive maneuvers.

"Sh**, that was close," Natasha growled back out flying back around to the side of the fighter that had just fired on her. "Time to take down your a**," Black Widow yelled as her voice rumbled through the cockpit as Widow growled out to the other two planes while simultaneously

"Now, Now, Black Widow that was not nice. Language Agent Romanov," a voice came back through the speaker.

"Garrett, I should have guessed it would be your sorry a** out here firing on me," Natasha growled out ignoring the opening of the door behind her. Natasha rolled the plane expertly back on its belly and let the weapons system work to set up to lock on another target.

The weapons system started a series of beeps again as Melinda May slid into the co-pilot seat buckled in and engaged her own weapons system on the other chair of the plane. The Asian put her headset on time just in time to hear John Garrett's next words.

"You were a terrible f**k back on that gurney in China Romanov," Garrett taunted Romanov. "You just lay there like the helpless second class weak shifter you are. You going to seize up there in the cockpit and send the plane down in the ocean like you did on the Stark Bike?"

"F**k you Garrett," Natasha Romanov growled back. "I got my nose in your furry a**. You are mine." Natasha heard the weapons again let out a long whine and again Natasha fired at a plane. Again she was successful.

This time instead of pulling the plane in the sky, Natasha suddenly thrust the plane to the side or the wreckage trying to spot visually the third plane.

"Do you see him Mel?" Natasha asked looking around wildly. "There was a third plane."

Just as Melinda was about to demand Natasha switch main control of the plane to the co-pilot's chair, Garrett's voice floated back into the yacht.

"Well, looks like it is just you and me," Garrett voice spoke in a light almost lighthearted tone. "Where is Melsy anyway? I can't believe she let a woman in your condition operate your bird in your condition."

"F**k you, You God D*** Bastard!" Romanov answered while Melinda reached over and manually switched over the planes controls to the co-pilot seat.

"I am here alright Garrett and am going to blow your sorry Hydra A** out of the sky with your other two friends that Widow, who you called a weak second class shifter, blew out of the sky," Melinda spoke into the channel she had opened. "Now come out from hiding behind the clouds you bastard and fight like a man."

Melinda did an expert roll piloting while Natasha searched for the last black Hydra fighter jet. The redhead searched wildly easily switching more into a role of support to the pilot. Natasha realized this was not the time to demand to Melinda to let her drive again. Natasha realized she had been flying with a cast on one wrist because it had clunked hard against the stick and protested as she used the fingers encased it to fight the Hydra jets. Her wrist throbbed. Melinda had free hands and she was after all the assigned pilot to the plane.

"There Mel, two o'clock," Natasha engaged the weaponry letting the system activate. The main missiles were gone, she would have to fire individual rounds now. "I can only fire rounds now. We got to get closer."

Melinda nodded and pushed back on the stick. Even though, the yacht was bigger and heavier, she flew with the same ease and handling of the smaller fighter jet she was chasing. The Asian Shifter Pilot pointed her nose towards the now retreating black jet closing in fast.

Natasha leaned over in her chair almost trying to make her body close the space between the two planes so she could fire. Natasha ignored the opening of the cockpit door as she easily detected the scent of Maria Hill step into the room.

"Your mine you piece of sh**," Natasha growled through the open channel into the Hydra.

"You kill me and my people will kill Malus by the time you get this boat to the ground and get a team out here," Garrett bargained trying to live to fight another day.

"Hill, I got a clear shot," Natasha told the highest agent in command and waited with her finger over the firing button.

"Do it!" Maria Hill spoke in a loud cool crisp voice cold as ice.

Natasha fired a volley of shots letting it bombard the engine in front of her. It was a slower process that the missiles she had shot at the other two Hydra Jets. It have Garrett more time to live and maybe figure out a way out of his situation.

"He has ejected," Melinda May told the other two Shield agents in the cockpit. "Hill do we stay with him or continue on our previous course?"

"Romanov, take the jet out so it does not cause any harm to any civilians when it crashes," Hill ordered moving in between the two captain's chairs to look out the window.

The Black Widow targeted the fuel tank as The Calvary expertly moved the yacht into the best position to get the cleanest quickest shot. Melinda pulled the plane up over the debris.

"Scan the water. We are over the Atlantic. I am going to go get Coulson to contact someone in Shield to get out here and search through this mess. I got to call Fury and then contact Agent's Chen and Kim and tell them we will be delayed," Maria Hill told the two strike team agents piloting the plane. That said, Maria Hill stepped out of the plane and left May and Romanov alone to do search and hopefully a retrieval.

Melinda flew the yacht under the clouds and close to the ground while Natasha scanned the waters in the middle of the Atlantic. There was a large debris line. Natasha was looking more for a white para shoot than scattered plane wreckage. It was then she spotted what appeared to be a submarine. It had appeared out of what seemed like nowhere. It was heading at a high rate of speed towards a white para shoot floating in the water.

"There," Natasha sat forward in her seat, stretched her arm over the instruments on the cockpit so Melinda could see where she was pointing. "Since when did Hydra have subs out in the Atlantic?" Like the fighter planes, blood red Hydra Insignia was emblazoned on the black small submarine.

"They will be gone before we can get a team out there," Melinda remarked blandly. "And out teams must use caution, we don't want Shield boats to become a Hydra sub's target practice.

While Melinda circled around the site, Natasha watched the scene unfold below.

The sub launched a rubber raft that was paddled to the para shoot. Natasha could clearly see a man floating in the water. Those in the yacht could only helplessly watch as the man was pulled into the life raft. Someone produced a radio which John Garrett took.

"Cut off the head and two heads appear," the sound of John Garrett's maniacal voice cut in the plane.

Melinda May and Natasha Romanov's eye both flashed shifter amber. This was far from over.


	74. Chapter 74

I do not own any of the characters in the Marvel Universe. This story is not for profit.

Thanks for supporting the stories in the multiple ways you do.

Please Review!

**Shifters of Shield Search for Answers Chapter 74**

Melinda May flew low over the water as Maria Hill sat in the co-pilot seat with a set of binoculars scanning for debris and the bodies of the missing pilots. Though the chance was extremely low that the pilot's had ejected, Shifter Strike Team wanted to make sure there was no other Hydra Agents bobbing in the water waiting for rescue. If they found a body, Shield would want to retrieve it so they could potentially ID it. They could cross one more global terrorist from their Most Wanted List.

There was wreckage in the water bobbing in the waves but there had no indication of the shot down Hydra pilots. Shield would have divers down here within the hour. By the morning the site would have been picked up no one will be the wiser that three planes had been shot down.

"When is the cleaners supposed to arrive?" Melinda May asked Maria keeping her brown eyes straight ahead as she drove.

"The next half an hour or so then we can go onto the Canary Islands to the base there and refuel and see about getting the yacht outfitted with a little more fire power," Maria told Melinda now scanning the horizon with the field glasses for Shield.

"Might be worth considering having an overnight layover there and meet Agent's Chen and Kim tomorrow," Melinda said maneuvering the plane for another pass in the grid they were inspecting.

"Yes, the team and kids are tired. We will be fresher to deal with the new addition on the yacht as well," Maria agreed rolling her shoulders as she scanned the horizon. In the distance a large ship was approaching. It was Shield. "There is the boat. We should get this handed off to them within the next hour."

"You know Maria, if it had not been for Natasha's tactical flying and ability to eliminate targets while eluding being shot down, Shield might have been searching for us down there," the Asian told the brunette as the shifter ceased what had been a fruitless search and lifted higher in the air so they could move closer to the approaching ship. "Natasha did in this cockpit alone what usually is only accomplished with two person crew in the cockpit."

"I am going to put some kind of acknowledgment in her service record," Hill told May putting away the binoculars in the small overhead compartment. "She is such an asset to the team, even if she feels insecure about her place in it."

"She felt comfortable in her role up here that she was pissed when you ordered her out of the cockpit to take a break," Melinda responded dryly. "She was downright pissed even if she did not say anything or act out."

"Natasha needs to take it easy and limit her stress. Dr. Rivers told us both that. Stress can cause her enzyme levels to dip to low triggering a seizure," Maria said with her concern being both as a commanding officer and as Natasha's beta.

"Well, I have heard her with my shifter ears the whole time we both been up here working on that second letter at the kitchen table. It is safe to say Black Widow did not go relax, not when the rest of us are working our a**es off," Melinda remarked candidly.

"The only way Tash will relax if we go relax with her."

"True but we can't do that just yet," Maria answered honestly and regretfully. "I am going to have to go down on that boat and bark some orders first. And you have to keep driving the yacht."

Natasha put down the pad of paper on the galley's long table and minimized the box where she had been reading a digital copy of the note sent by mysterious shifter mom, Anya. The redhead rubbed her tired strained eyes. It had been a long day and they were probably not going to reach their original destination any time soon.

Maria was assisting Melinda in the cockpit searching the waters for bodies or wreckage. Fitz was working with Coulson in the Commande Center pouring over radar or something. Natasha could only guess they were trying to find the Hydra's submarine. Simmons was in a video chat with the Shield Vet down in South Africa as well as Dr. Rivers. Natasha assumed Simmons was getting everything established to medically care for the new addition.

Since everyone was working, Natasha was working too. She was trying not to think of being kicked out of the cockpit. A job she thought she had been doing a damn good job at. Natasha was also trying not to think about Garrett and the awful things he had said. Natasha had never seen Garrett in the Chinese facility. But that did not mean that he had not been there. The idea of another person that she personally knew and worked with violating her in such an intimate manner was not something Widow was ready to deal with. Widow refused to let that happen, not now, not yet.

"If only I had shot his plane down first," Natasha looked down and told the dog laying at her feet thumping his tail and told her aloud. "I would have not had to hear him run his mouth and say those things."

"Yes, that's true but we also may have never found him and spent the rest of our lives chasing a ghost," Melinda told Natasha sitting down at the table. "I much rather look into his eyes when we kick his a**."

"Why are you not in the cockpit?" Natasha asked curiously. Romanov could hear the engines engaged. They were in the air.

"We are hovering over the ship Shied sent for cleanup. Maria is about to go down there with Coulson with a few instructions," Melinda said looking at Natasha and the yellow legal pad. The page was three fourths covered with Natasha's elegant handwriting. "Finished?" she asked curiously looking down at the pad and sliding it her direction on the table.

Melinda May read the first line to herself, the greeting, then realized Natasha had not responded to her.

"Tasha? Natasha Romanov, can you hear me?" Melinda asked standing up abandoning the pad and coming to stand in front of the red head looking deeply into the Russian Shifter's eyes. It was then Melinda noticed that Natasha's eyes had rolled to the back of her head and Romanov slumped forward. Melinda had barely enough time to catch her before Natasha's muscles started to convulsing in seizure.

"Simmons? Simmons?" Melinda yelled out hoping that her voice had carried loud enough to be heard. The Asian knew that Simmons was in a video conference. "Argo go," the Asian commanded the dog. "Fetch Simmons bring her here."

Time always seemed to drag along when all Melinda could do was to watch on helplessly as Natasha had these seizures. All the Asian could do was pull the furniture back away from her and make sure she did not hurt herself. That and May could count how long the incident lasted.

This one was shorter. It was less than a minute.

_That was a good thing right?_ May asked herself_. It was of a shorter duration that the one she had previously witnessed before she about drowned in the Atlantic. What if this had happened while she was piloting_? Melinda did not even want to think about that right now.

Jemma came running medical bag in hand and the dog at her heels.

"How long?" Dr. .Simmons asked not even bothering to ask if it was a seizure or not. It was obvious. The doctor made quick work of doing a finger stick. Simmons checked the enzyme level and then a quick blood pressure check.

"Well?" Melinda asked patiently stroking Natasha's hair and rubbing her arm comfortingly.

"It was a big drop from the lunch level which was slightly lower than breakfast," Simmons shared pulling out her phone to do a quick check of Romanov's brain waves. "Brain Waves are normal shifter. No need for an EEG. We best just give her another shot and let her rest."

"That's probably what brought this one. It took a lot out of her piloting and shooting down those planes. Put on top of it the kind of news she received and having to expend so much mental energy translating this for us," Dr. Simmons hypothesized.

"Basically, she overdid it," Melinda said in more succinct simple terms. "That's always something she has done. She gives 120 % and digs down deep to get what she needs to get done."

"That's why she is such a good agent," Maria Hill told the pair walking down the stairwell after hearing part of the conversation. "Damn," was all she said as she took in the scene and realized what had happened. "I was hoping with the three shots a day we might have turned a corner on this."

"Not totally evidently," May told Hill patting Natasha's cheeks to see if she could rouse her. The redhead just took a deep breath and leaned into Melinda's hand.

"Melinda," Jemma assured moving over to the Asian and drawing May's blood while the Asian ran her fingers through Natasha's red hair. "She is just sleeping now. Like I said, I think this was a matter of overdoing it."

"I have Rivers on hold," Simmons told her two senior agents going through the steps of preparing May's blood to be injected into Natasha and then injected into her arm. "I will get her to give us a second opinion. For now, let her sleep and one of you needs to cuddle with her." Jemma smiled after she said that. The doctor was starting to learn what was important to a shifters over all wellbeing. That said, Simmons moved quickly away to get back to her meeting.

"I'll stay. You and Coulson are needed down below on the sweeper boat," Melinda said bending down and taking Natasha in her arms. "I will take her up to her room and put her to bed with the kids and myself."

"I will be there after I go do a quick talk down below and get a course laid in and get the yacht going towards the Canary Islands," Maria promised leaning over and kissing Natasha's cheek.

"We are going to get a handle on this and get it under control Tasha," Maria whispered a promise into Natasha's ear before picking up her phone and calling Coulson to come on down to Lola so they could fly down and make a grand entrance. Hill loved to do that sometimes to agents. It surprised them and got them off kilter just enough that they did what she asked without question. And she wanted to get them to do that so Shifter Strike Alpha could be on their way.

So, not too much later, Melinda May found herself in bed with Natasha and the two little shifters who would soon become three littermates. Melinda only dwelled on that for a second before she took the legal pad that Natasha had so painstakingly translated the letter on and started to read.

_**Dear Alpha Melinda May,**_

_**I bow my head and face my eyes to the floor in respect to you. I ask now that you take care of my daughter, Mila and adopt her into your family pack. She deserves the love, stability, goodness and family your pack can provide. She needs specifically you Alpha May. I beg you would see to her wellbeing and love her. I love her enough to know I need to get her out of this hell hole. Hydra will dissect her, take away her innocent and make her into an evil killing machine. I can't let that happen.**_

_**I was not a good person till I became pregnant with her. Then while working one night with Dr. Malus, John Garrett forced me, a pregnant woman to be made to "volunteer." I and my child were both turned against our will. Luckily those who turned me do not question my loyalty to the greater good. They think I will give Mila up when she is older to be trained to be in this army Hydra and Malus envision.**_

_**There is a growing number of us in the organization who question Malus and Garrett's methods and strategy of making a better world. A few of those members smuggled my child out of Europe and to where you would find her.**_

_**I am now for all sake and purposes on the run. I am a traitor in Hydra's eyes but the life and safety of my daughter is of greater importance that the cause. I am dead unless some miracle occurs. Who knows what fate may bring? I find myself wondering if I could work with other shifters and try to make up for the blood on my hands.**_

_**If we all live through this and Garret and Malus are defeated, fate may cross out paths again.**_

_**Love her and take her into your family den Alpha. I beg you to be the mother she deserves. She is an innocent baby.**_

_**I ask you a favor. Please wrap a yellow ribbon around the tree at the cemetery plot for the baby shifters. Then I will know that she is safe and loved.**_

_**I ask now as a mother to a mother. A shifter mother to another shifter mother.**_

_**Anya**_

Melinda May put the legal pad down and looked first at Skye, her precious daughter.

The Asian then looked over at Natasha who she claimed as her omega. Melinda then looked at Kori who the team had moved hell on earth to get to his family, their family it turned out. This little female shifter cub needed a chance for a family too.

Melinda May hoped to have the ribbon around that tree by nightfall tomorrow night.


	75. Chapter 75

I do not own any of the characters in the Marvel Universe. This story is not for profit.

Thanks for reading and supporting the story. Send me a review!

AN: Sorry for now update last night. I was experiencing internet problems. All is resolved now. Therefore, we have a long chapter tonight. Enjoy!

**Shifters of Shield Search for Answers Chapter 75**

Natasha felt the sensation of fingers running through her hair and someone talking above her head. Natasha turned her head slightly and sighed deeply. The female voice talking about her paused for a moment then started again. The fingers running through her hair continued. Since becoming a shifter, Natasha had grown to love having her hair played with. Those who cared about her realized this and did it often to show affection and comfort.

When Natasha turned her head her nose connected with a warm tight stomach. Natasha knew that scent. It was Maria Hill. Her mind started to put together she was laying on Maria Hill's lap.

"Yes, we will meet you midair over the strait of Gibraltar. You can hook up to our plane and we can talk and brief each other on the latest developments," Maria Hill cold Agent Chen.

Natasha shifted a little drawing Maria Hill's eyes downward. Natasha was finally starting to wake up. It had taken sixteen hours but Simmons had assured Melinda and her repeatedly that Natasha was getting restful, healing sleep. Melinda and she had taken turns with Natasha since the seizure yesterday. With Melinda now driving the yacht to the meeting point, Maria was back with the redhead back on her bed.

Deciding she needed to end her conversation and focus on Natasha get re-oriented if she was confused, Maria spoke with dismissal, and "Thanks for letting me know you were underway." Maria ended the call and looked down just in time to see Natasha's red eyelashes flutter open.

"Hi," Maria said simply, "Welcome back." Maria leaned back relaxing her posture and propping her back more on the pillows behind her back.

"What?" Natasha asked trying to sit up only to have Maria move her hand from the redhead's hair to her shoulder to keep her firmly in place.

"You had another seizure. Down at the long table off the galley. Melinda came down to talk to you about the second letter put your conversation did not get that far because you slumped down in your seat. Your convulsions were only for a minute or so. You have been in your bed since then," Maria spoke calmly and softly letting Natasha take it in and jog her memory. "You slept through the night. It is midmorning the next day."

"The Letter, "Natasha spoke in a tired soft voice. "From Anya. I remember her Maria. Do you want me to tell you what I know about her?"

"No not now. You need to be a good little agent and relax. Get some breakfast and go sit with Mel maybe while she drives the yacht," Maria said in a motherly tone that had an air of the Hill issuing of an order.

"Did you read it? Did Mel?" Natasha asked finally glad when Maria let go of her shoulder so she could sit up. The room did not spin. Natasha thought that was a good sign. She did feel however very worn out. "I feel wiped out. Just as bad as when I had to stay up four days straight chasing that unregistered mutant in Fairbanks, Alaska," Natasha leaned her head on the brunette's shoulder. It was then that the redhead's stomach decided to growl.

"I read it. I will let Melinda talk to you more in detail after you eat," Maria told the redhead taking Romanov's arm and pulling her into a standing position. "Let's eat and I can update what is going on."

"Ok Ri," Natasha told her making sure the brunette understood who and what she needed.

Natasha watched the screen at the littlest shifter cub and then over at Maria as she watched her cook. Nobody else was around in their immediate vicinity and Natasha could almost pretend Maria and her were back at Maria's apartment. They would talk about anything or nothing when she spent time their off duty. A lot of times they would go running in the evenings and then ate dinner. Half the time, Natasha would end up asleep on Maria's couch instead of going home. It had been over a year since she had been in that apartment.

"What are you thinking about?" Maria said deciding to pop some bread in the toaster while she prepared the omelet.

"Your apartment and the time we spent there. I was thinking about how we would go running, eat and half the time I'd spend the night on your coach sound asleep till morning," Natasha said as she stared off out the window of the yacht as she flew in the blue sky. "I was trying to pretend you and I were sitting in your kitchen and you were making breakfast for the two of us after one of those nights when I had crashed there."

"You would fall asleep within twenty minutes of me turning on the television," Maria commented back smiling at the memory of Natasha's eyes drooping and her head popping up and down till she finally gave into slumber. "You were so cute and it happened so often I got you that blanket. I got your blanket here on the yacht at the same store."

Natasha rubbed the blanket that she loosely had wrapped around her shoulders to her cheek as she continued to go over things in her mind.

_So much has changed_, Natasha thought to herself thinking of China, her mission and how Skye and Kori came into her life. Natasha thought about Melinda and how their relationship was totally different but in a good intimate way. Natasha thought about becoming a shifter and now her health issues because of it. Natasha thought of Sitwell and John Garrett's words in the cockpit. Finally Natasha thought of the abuse she had suffered and the monsters they were trying to create from her body.

"Nat?" Maria questioned Natasha as she used the spatula and put one egg on a plate then moved back to get her omelet out of the frying pan. The toast popped and Maria moved to butter it. "Jelly right? Grape or Strawberry?"

"What?" Natasha asked distractedly looking over at the brunette who stood looking at her with a soft expression holding two jars of jelly in her hands. "Oh," Natasha put two and two together and realized what Hill must have been asking.

"Grape please," the redhead answered politely.

A comfortable silence was shared between the two as Maria finished preparing the plates and sat them down on the table. The brunette then went back and poured milk for both of them.

Maria picked up her fork and started to eat. She observed Romanov out of the corner of her eye. The redhead was staring out the window lost in her own world.

"Eat sweetie while it is still warm," Maria encouraged her softly pulling Natasha's thoughts away from her inner musings. Surprising herself at how easy and natural it felt to mother Natasha, Maria reached over speared a piece of egg on her fork and shoved it into the redhead's surprised mouth. But instead of a protest, she got a grin.

"It's good," Natasha told her chewing and swallowing then reached for her own fork to feed herself. "In fact you better eat yours up before me finish or I will eat yours too," The two shared a smile as they ate in silence. The only sounds was tiny growls and grunts from the little shifter on the video screen of their soon to be addition.

"It feels good to have family. It feels good to have Maria take care of me when I feel so unsettled," Natasha thought she said to herself not realizing that she said it aloud.

"Sweetie, I am here for you and yes we are family. It feels good for me too. A part of me that I closed off after Monica died is slowly coming back. Kori is not the only one that brought that about. You have too," Maria told Natasha taking her hand for a squeeze before pointing at the toast. "Now finish your breakfast. Melinda will be able to leave the cockpit soon and can join us as we can brief you on today."

Maria chose to sit beside Natasha instead of beside her while Natasha finished eating.

"I can't stop thinking about the trash talk Garrett was giving me in the cockpit," Natasha told Maria as she finished eating and picking up her milk glass.

"He was trying to get under your skin Natasha. In all of the video we have found nothing to suggest he was there in China. Everything else he said to you was lies. It would not be too farfetched to assume this was a lie too," Maria told Natasha gently producing a tissue from somewhere and wiped a single dripping tear. "You are going to get through this and Mel, me and the team will be here with you. You have proven yourself over and over that you can work and be successful doing tasks as an agent even with injuries and now seizures. You will continue to contribute. You will get the seizures controlled and maybe eventually cured. You will still be working and living here with us…"

"And we are going to kick Garrett's a** and I will hold his shifter self-down Tasha and you can get Coulson's electric razor and shave his fur off," Melinda quipped settling inside Natasha.

Natasha smile turned into a laugh with the mental picture of a shaved shifter Garrett. Natasha barely felt the prick on her leg though she knew that once again Melinda had given her a shot of her own blood and distracted her so she would not get upset about the needle. Melinda was getting, really, really good at that.

"Sorry I was not there when you woke up," Melinda apologized stroking Natasha's cheek. "I had to finish some things up and get us in the air. Speaking of which you did a damn good job yesterday with your fancy flying and three kills. All the while with a cast on one of your hands."

"It felt good. It did not feel like it had been a year since I flew and ran a combat mission," Natasha told both women who were sitting on both sides of her at the table. "I loved it," Widow admitted. "All of it came back from the tactical dance to the attacks to down my targets. I felt free."

Natasha felt herself being pulled to her feet and over to the couch where she was pushed down on the cushion. The redhead looked at up at the Asian curiously as Melinda bent down on one knee so they looked each other in the eye.

"You scared me Tasha. One minute we were talking and then you were seizing. You are a person that gives 120 % and that is why you are good at your job and you are so fine tuned in your skills," Melinda complimented already noticing Natasha's shoulders were stiffened as if imagining what was coming. "But you are going to have to slow down a bit and recharge instead of continuing to push yourself. Simmons thinks that is why you had a seizure."

Maria took the dirty dishes to the sink than sat down beside Natasha and put an arm around the back of the couch where Natasha sat.

"You overdid it," Maria added. "I asked you to leave the cockpit so you could take a break. I could tell you were mad when I did. You did good work getting most of the letter to Melinda translated but it came at a price."

"I know what you are going to say," Natasha told Maria looking over at her and then at Melinda who still knelt in front of her. "Just please don't. I get it ok? Garrett's words are not that different in assessing my current condition than my two senior agents. Don't say it, please ma'ams." Natasha moved to stand. "Just put it my file or something. I am going back upstairs. Don't worry I won't tax myself or anything."

Natasha felt a defeated frustration at her own body. She did not want to hear how it was her own fault and she was being grounded. She did not want to hear her flying days were over. Natasha shifted on the cushions to stand up and leave only to have Melinda's two hands fall to her knees. The Asian's arms held her in place.

"No more running Tasha. You have no idea what I am going to say," Melinda told the redhead. "Now," Melinda told Tasha grabbing her chin gently. "I told you in Belize you and I are partners. That was the only thing I was going to say was you are not a solo agent anymore. You and I work together and we will work together and fly together. This is not a shield team anymore sweetie. I think you need to hear Maria out and not cut off a conversation," Melinda told her omega gently. Melinda stood up slowly then moved to the couch and drew a surprised Natasha on her lap.

"What I was saying when I mentioned there was a price was the seizure was the price. We can avoid that so let's do so ok?" Maria said gently. "When we say rest, you need to go rest and recharge. Please? You scared me too."

"I did not want to do so when nobody else was and I didn't want to be alone when everyone else was working," Natasha told Hill and May. "I am not a quitter."

"Maria, Tasha needs our help to be a good little shifter strike agent. One of us takes our break when she does for now," Melinda said dryly to an offended Natasha Romanov who again stiffened. "And quiet you, Rivers suggested you take a nap every afternoon and recharge. If you start pacing yourself and taking breaks that won't be necessary right?"

"Because you saw yesterday we have a very important critical need of you here and we as your senior agents will do what we need to do help keep you working to fulfill that job," Maria told the redhead. Natasha's posture was relaxing into Melinda unable to resist the comfort of her alpha.

"I am sorry for jumping to conclusions and getting defensive," Natasha said she was sorry. "And I don't do naps."

_Yes you do. You just don't want to admit it. I can put your to sleep in ten minutes every time,_ Melinda thought to herself. Outwardly, the Asian shifter just rolled her eyes and decided they had said their piece. It was time to change the subject.

"We will be meeting Agent's Kim and Chen in around three hours. They are going to dock with us midair and bring aboard Mila." Melinda briefed Natasha. "I never got to tell you this officially. I read the letter while you were recovering from the seizure. Mila is coming into our shifter pack and will be adopted into my family pack. That of course mean's she is coming into your family pack with Phil, Skye and myself."

"Thank-you," Natasha said honestly, "I know Anya. She was a victim of her situation and became entrapped into a situation that she found was not what she thought it was." Natasha looked over at the screen again. It was the first time she had looked over at the TV screen the live feed from the Shield agent's camera was feeding into. Mila was curled into a ball alone fast asleep.

"Mel, I never want that baby to feel she has to fall asleep all alone ever again," Natasha told her alpha. "That pained me night after night with Skye back in China."

"She won't and neither will you. I know you are thinking about Garrett and the lines he was feeding you. I saw all the footage from the lab. He was not in it," Melinda promised reiterating what Maria had told Natasha earlier. May was amused that Natasha had turned on her lap and had scooted down so her head was in Melinda's lap and her legs were on Maria's lap.

"I had Fury ask Malus's mistress and she never saw or heard of him being there. He was just trying to break you during the attack so he could best you and take down the yacht," Maria added wanting Natasha not to dwell on Garrett's comments anymore. "He was trying to throw you off your game."

"You are going to sleep?" Melinda whispered her voice almost a purr. "I thought you did not do naps?" the Asian teased as Natasha's blanket was placed back over her.

"The last part of the letter was the baby's birthday and place of birth. No mention of the father was given though," Natasha refused respond to Melinda question. Instead, she told Melinda and Maria about the end of the letter hoping it would keep her awake. Truth be told she was tired from the seizure and "wanted" a nap. She would not tell them that though.

"Really? That will help Simmons with the birth certificate," Melinda told Natasha starting to purr. A minute later, Natasha was fast asleep.

_Gotcha again_, Melinda thought to herself looking down at Natasha with soft brown eyes. _Ten minutes, that's all it took_.


	76. Chapter 76

I do not own any of the characters in the Marvel Universe. This story is not for profit

Thanks for supporting the story in all the ways you are doing.

Please Review!

**Shifters of Shield Search for Answers Chapter 76**

Shifter Cub Mila was so tiny and was only half the size of Kori when he was born. Her hair was long and fluffy and was a light sandy color with stripes. As Natasha studied her further, the redhead was reminded she was the size of another cub. She found her mind in a flashback.

_Natalie Peters sat on her legs and looked down at the tiny shifter cub with a collar on. She had all but snarled at Dr. Malus's assistant Anya. Anya stood right behind her holding a shot. Anya as ready to euthanize the tiny preemie cub. It had been born way too early but Natalie as sure she could give this little girl a fighting chance. Anya shook her head at her disapproving of how Natalie was to emotionally attach to the creatures. But Anya did not tell Dr. Malus on Natasha. Anya had just watched keeping her opinions to herself as Natalie snuck in bottles and did all she could do to give the little shifter cub alive. And the little cub, whom Natalie called "Little One" did not die. She became Natalie's tiny shadow. While Anya did not interact with the animals or shifter cubs in a personal way, she came to cover for Natalie so she could care for the shifters in a more personal way than Malus would approve of. The woman who had tried to kill a weak little shifter became an unlikely silent ally._

_Anya sought Natalie out one late night as Ms. Peters was checking on the animals for the last time before she turned in herself._

"_I'm pregnant," Anya told Natalie, "If they do to me, what they did to those women in here. Would you be my baby's protector?"_

Natasha held back leaning against the wall content to observe everyone's interactions with the newest member of Shifter Strike Team. Maria and Melinda were in mother mode. Melinda held the newest addition to her chest and had wrapped her in one of her work out shirts. The baby would learn Melinda's scent first and foremost. The team would have to ask permission to touch the baby for about twenty four hours. Melinda had already gone into full protective mode. Natasha looked over and looked at Skye. Skye and Kori were chasing each other in cub form with Maria sitting on the floor keeping a watchful eye on them. If not watched, Skye now a days would be chewing anything left on the floor. She had chewed Ward's old boxing gloves to shreds.

Natasha observed neither cub seemed carefully upset of the new shifter cub in their home. Every once in a while, Skye would run to where her mother sat on the floor and climb on her leg and demand a stroke or rub. Melinda would do so and then Skye would toddle off again. Coulson had pulled Melinda's cousin and the other agent out of Tokyo in the Commande Center. They were talking shop. Her shifter ears were telling her enough that he was telling them about why they were delayed and he was doing it in great detail.

"Would you like some ice cream?" Jemma Simmons asked Natasha innocently. She was carrying a tray with bowls of chocolate ice cream. Jemma and Leo had offered to play host and hostess while the Shield agents were onboard. Leo was walking around with coffee and soft drinks on another tray.

"What?" Natasha asked distractedly.

"Are you ok Natasha?" Jemma asked softly noticing the faraway expression on the redhead's face. The British scientist hoped Natasha would not take offense and get defensive at the question. The least little bit of a question, however innocent, had seemed to make Romanov guarded.

"Fine," Natasha said showing no emotion as she basically stared ahead off in space. Simmons was about to think Romanov was having another seizure and alert the others. Just as she was about to raise her hand to catch Melinda's attention, Natasha spoke.

"Where are the jars? I know Coulson put them in the lab? Where are they? I would like to see them please?" Natasha asked knowing Hill and May had talked to Jemma losing the secrecy of data and intelligence of all things related to Natasha Romanov.

"They are in the roll out drawer in a case under the lab table," Simmons answered back slowly watching Natasha as to decipher her mood any why she was asking to see them. Natasha's mood was the polar opposite of everyone in the yacht.

"Thank you. I will just be in there with my children," Natasha told the young woman picking up her blanket that was folded neatly on a table beside the couch and walking to the lab. Ignoring what was going on in the background, Natasha pulled open the drawer, got out the two jars and set them on the exam table. After a few minutes, Natasha turned on the small light over the exam table then walked to the door of the lab and turned off the pain room light. The two jars now sat on the table in a spotlight.

Jemma watched from right outside the door for a few minutes as Natasha sat in a chair just out of reach off the table and stared at the half-human half animal creatures. Deciding after a moment's decision, Jemma moved away from the door to give the redhead some privacy. The yacht had an air of excitement and happiness about the little tiny cub. Natasha had learned these grotesque things were her offspring. It was understandable that Natasha would retreat from the social gathering. She had not gone far. She just sat staring at the fetuses in the containers.

People process and grieve in their own way, Jemma thought to herself then moved off to deliver her ice cream before it melted. Simmons promised herself however she would keep a close watch of the lab and at least notify either Hill or May of where Romanov was and what she was doing.

-O-

"I am a mother to monsters," Natasha said aloud emotionless as she sat on a couch in the room staring at the two jars with the remains of the hybrid fetuses. "I am a mother of monsters with blue eyes."

"You are not a mother of monsters. You are a test subject of genetic material seized against your will," Melinda May said from the darkened door frame where she stood tall and proud. The Asian walked the short distance into the room and sat down putting an arm around Natasha then started playing with her hair. "But you are a mother," Melinda spoke in her deep alto voice that was laced with a hint of a purr. "You were the first mother to both Skye and Kori and as devoted and attached to you they both are, they know it. No matter what they end up calling you."

"I feel so mixed up and torn when I look at them. I can't help but look at them. I think I feel attached to them in some odd way. Maybe it is because they came from me," Natasha told Melinda. "What if we find more Mel? What if we find one that is alive? What would we do? What would YOU do?" Natasha asked a question that had been on her lips at the tip of her tongue since she found she was a match for the hybrids DNA.

"We take them in. We figure out if they are a danger to society and if they are not we find the best environment for them to live the highest quality of life we can give them. They would be innocents of a hybrid twisted bid to do evil. They would be just as innocent as Skye and Kori," Melinda told Natasha honestly hearted when Natasha scooted a little closer to her and breathed in the soothing scent her Alpha was excreting.

"I have your word?" Natasha pressed "and the Shifter Strike?"

"Yes and when we get back to the States we are going to bury these innocents beside the others in our shifter family plot area," Melinda reminded Natasha. "That's a vow I make to you too."

"We going after the man that did this to me and them next?" Natasha probed suddenly realizing she had curled her body into Melinda's and rested her head on Melinda's chest.

"We go after our biggest threat first Tasha. I am sorry we can't go after Merkel just yet. Agent's Kim and Chen are going back into South Africa to search for clues on his whereabouts so we are not going to let this issue totally drop. We just need to locate and eliminate Garrett. He has declared war on us and is an immediate threat not just o us but the world." Melinda spoke briefly in her Agent May voice. "We have a clue we need to investigate and plan an op for. Off the coast of Ireland a private company is building subs. The satellite pictures Fitz pulled up show the likeness matches the one that picked Garrett up. If they are being built by Hydra, we need to destroy the factory."

"OK, I understand that," Natasha murmured not sitting up but keeping her hear to Melinda's chest so she could hear her alpha's heartbeat. "Where is Mila? Not that I don't mind you being here and appreciate it but I thought we would not be able to pry her from her Alpha Momma's arms at least for a day."

"She is with her daddy. Coulson is holding her. I made him take his suit jacket off and unbutton most of his shirt buttons so he could cradle her to his chest," Melinda said with a touch of lightheartedness. "You are holding her next by the way. She needs to know your scent too."

"OK Melinda," Natasha said simply.

"I am counting on you to protect our pack if things go south Natasha. You will be the last line of defense if Garrett attacks us on the ground," Melinda told Natasha not wanting to dwell on this for long but feeling it was important to state.

"I will with my life and not just the three of them but the whole team," Natasha said sitting up and letting her eyes flash amber so her alpha knew that she was serious and taking her vow seriously.

"I know. Do you want some ice cream? I have a craving for Black Cherry and I got it hid in the back of the freezer. I think you and I deserve it," Melinda said pulling Natasha up and quickly storing the jars back in the case and sliding them in the drawer.

"Sure Mel. I'd like that. Thanks for coming in here and talking to me. I know we just got Mila in here. Agents Kim your cousin is here but you still came in here for me," Natasha said heartfelt seeing through Melinda's actions that she was important and valued by Melinda May.

"I will always be here for you Natasha. You are very important to me. I love you Natasha Romanov," Melinda told Natasha looking at her straight in the eye and taking her hand.

"I love you too Melinda May," Natasha answered back with a smile feeling a lot better that when she came in. "Now you mentioned something about ice cream."


	77. Chapter 77

I do not own any of the characters in the Marvel Universe. This story is not for profit.

I appreciate those of you who are reading, following, favoring and have sent reviews and comments.

It means a lot and keeps me writing.

AN: We visit with some characters we have not seen in awhile.

**Shifters of Shield Search for Answers Chapter 77**

"I will get right to the point Natasha," Nick Fury said standing on the shifter airfield with Romanov in front of his personal private plane. "Jasper Sitwell is dead. I felt I owed it to you to come tell you personally."

"When?" Natasha asked tucking some red hair behind her ear. The redhead was in shock. She walked over to Fury's private plane and sat down in the entryway.

"Earlier today. When they brought him his lunch tray he was hanging from his bed sheet in the cell," Nick Fury said in his deep rich voice.

"Why?" Natasha asked, "I mean did he leave a note?"

"Yes and while I am not going to give it to you, I will tell you the highlights," Nick Fury motioned for Romanov to scoot over a little and he sat down beside her. "He apologized for raping you. He stated he no longer wanted to live as a shifter and he felt he felt trapped and had been for a long time. He saw death as his only way out."

"He said more in the note didn't he?" Natasha asked Fury somehow instinctively knowing the director of shield was holding something back.

"He did but I am not going to discuss it with you. You are still on inactive duty for Shield and disability. I will however discuss it with Hill. I feel she will speak to the rest of the Shifter Team Leadership and the Intel will trickle down to you pretty quickly. I am seeing Shifter Strike is operating with a lot more transparency than Shield," Fury spoke is cool authority. "And they do things differently. Good work against Garrett, Romanov," Fury gave Natasha complimented Black Widow. "They are lucky to have you on Shifter Strike."

Natasha grunted but did not answer but Fury had really not expected her to.

"And I want to mention the guy that Garrett sent to kill you, he is currently housed in Gitmo. He was a fairly new recruit to Hydra. Your death was his final test to get in Garrett's team. He told us enough to make us believe Tomas Malus is now working under duress and off the grid." Fury continued to share information with Natasha. "He was stationed in Ireland for Shield before coming here. I plan to interrogate him myself about the possible Hydra submarine presence in Ireland."

Her mind not really interested in the man sent to kill her, Natasha thoughts lingered on Sitwell's suicide.

"Why now I wonder? Sitwell has had plenty of time to have done it sooner?" Natasha said out loud standing up and starting to kick sand with her booted foot.

"He was scheduled to be moved to Gitmo tomorrow. He was assigned to be kept in leopard form for the foreseeable future," Fury speculated. "Being kept in a small cage for a lifetime was mentioned in the note he left."

"You okay Romanov?" Fury asked slowly noticing Natasha was not having much of a reaction at all which surprised him. He had been holding one of those sedative patches in his pocket in case she reacted badly.

"I don't know but I am glad he can't touch me anymore," Natasha answered honestly looking over at the Shifter Strike Hanger and base. "Thanks for meeting me outside and not inside the walls. I do not do walls very well now a days."

"It's fine. I don't pretend to understand and I may not always handle things the best way but I care about your welfare. The door has not been closed for you to return to Shield Service eventually," Fury said in close to an expression of concern and apology as Natasha expected.

"Yes sir," Natasha said nodding her head then sticking her hand out to shake his saying non-verbally she was ready to end this talk for now. He stood up and gave her a firm handshake then nodded her head before walking towards the base.

Natasha waited for him to walk off cursing the fact she did not have a cell phone. Its moments like this she used to go to Clint's and either talk or just hang out. But Shifter Strike Beta was in route to move Brigit Merkel and her son to London Shield instead of alpha team as originally planned upon. Garrett's attack had changed the mission plans for both teams. Beta team would get their plane outfitted with more weaponry in Shield London. Natasha had made friends with her team now but she missed Clint. At least she would see Banner, Stark and Potts tomorrow. Rogers was in South Africa.

It was the sound of a boat engine off in the distance that drew her thoughts away Sitwell and how she felt about it. Her shifter eyes could see well enough on the water to see it was not Hydra or the Coast Guard but a private very big luxury yacht. She heard the off key singing off the captain before she scented Tony Stark. She could also hear Pepper's laughter and Natasha had to smile as well.

Natasha went running to the newly constructed pier and boat landing.

"Ahoy Romanov, Ahoy," Tony Stark said as he drew closer. "Aren't you a fiery wench? Your red hair lit the way."

"You better not be flirting Anthony," Pepper bantered with Iron Man. "Or you will be sleeping along with no pillow with the mosquitos on the dock."

"Pepper," Tony whined for a second before leaning down and giving his own redhead a soft lingering kiss. "She may have lit the way to the dock but you Ms. Potts light up my whole life."

"Flattery will get you everywhere," Pepper answered back lovingly as the two embraced.

Natasha stood there for a full minute as the kissed and hugged till she cleared her throat loudly.

"I am standing here waiting for you to throw you a line unless you want to go anchor to some sandbar and come back in the morning," Natasha told the pair completely serious but completely playful as well.

"Now that's an idea, particularly with Fury here. Want to come with us and make a night to remember?" Tony quipped standing holding the rope leaving the engine idling.

"No" both redhead's answered at the same time.

"Neither one?" Tony answered purposely softening his voice and putting a hand to his heart. "You both wound me. Well then I guess we might as well dock because Ninja May and Bad A** Hill are coming this way with Coulson and Nickolas."

Natasha leaned down and tied down the luxury yacht in an expert seaman's knot and reached a hand out for Pepper. The minute Pepper's feet stepped on the wooden dock she embraced Natasha in a hug that lasted probably just as long as the one she had just shared a moment ago with Stark.

"I brought our special tea and some brownies," Pepper told Natasha, "Steve was really upset he could not come with us but after Fury told him why the reason to go and miss the get-together he went gladly. Bruce will be here tomorrow."

"Oh, Oh, Oh," Tony pushed the two apart and pressed himself between them grabbing on to Peppers shirt to get her attention much like a five year old would to an adult to get their attention. "And tell her I brought presents and a special surprise."

"You just told her Tony," Pepper smiled putting her head on her partner's shoulder scooting into him when he put an arm around her waist.

"Nat, I heard about Sitwell. I brought Vodka. You want a drink?" Tony got serious.

"Probably a double Stark," Natasha told Stark reaching out and giving him an awkward hug. She really had not been that expressive with the Avengers before she became a shifter but that had changed and non-shifters were learning fast the importance of physical touch. "I'm so glad you are here and it is such a nice surprise that you came early."

"Been tracking the yacht. Had this baby set up and ready to go in Virginia Beach. I tweaked her myself. This baby can hover and fly. I had not designed her with weaponry in mind but since Garrett attacked the yacht I may need to work on that," Stark said proudly noticing Fury and the rest of the group coming his direction.

"Last chance on that drink Widow. Ninja May might get all martial arts on us for the duration of our time here. I also got this little bottle of something I picked up at the liquor store at the beach," Stark purposely looking at Melinda May as he spoke trying to get a rise out of his favorite Asian Shield now Shifter Strike Agent.

"Stark, how many times do I have to tell you no beer, Vodka or any alcoholic drinks for Natasha," Melinda growled taking large steps to meet them on the dock and taking the tiny bottle from him and pocketing it in her vest. "Her current health condition does not respond well to alcohol." Melinda reached over and gave Pepper a quick hug and leaned in Stark's direction whispering, "Thanks for coming early."

"Sure, anytime," Tony whispered in her ear serious before straightening up to see the others now all on the pier with him. "Last chance to escape Tasha. We can make a break for it. I got some soft drinks in juice in the bar down below also."

"Can it Stark. As long as you are here you can come in with Pepper and here what I came to say," Fury said impatiently. "Enough of the chit chat, I got the counsel breathing down my throat about a rogue Shield agent using fighter jets to attack other agents. Let's go in the yacht where Romanov feels comfortable and have a nice chat."

_I get to come_, Natasha thought to herself feeling heartened that she was included and Fury had not called the group inside to one of the fancy conference rooms in the new building.

_Maybe he is not that bad either_, she thought to herself observing Fury walk off with everyone except Maria and Melinda who stayed back waiting for her to walk to the end of the dock towards them. Neither spoke to her but while Maria took her hand without the cast, Melinda wrapped an arm around her Omega Agent's waist.

"Can I sit between the two of you for this?" Natasha asked the two of them right before they walked up the gangway.

"Of course," Maria told Natasha squeezing her hand and "if want a coke that bad we can pick one up on the way to the briefing room."

"But no Vodka, I can't believe Stark. I don't want to spend the next forty eight hours chasing after Stark as he tries to give you something stronger than what is currently in our galley," Melinda grumbled under her breath stroking Natasha's hair. The Asian could tell Natasha was serious but not mad at the same time.

"I could use a stiff one but for now both of our company will do," Natasha decided to answer honestly.

The three women entered the plane and shut the door locking it. Upstairs they could hear Fury interacting with Skye Kori and being introduced to cub Mila.

"When Fury leaves, can we finally see if we can get Mila to shift?" Natasha asked her alpha before they climbed the stairwell to the floor just above.

"Yes, Pepper has the things we need for a preemie and the special formula. Stark even has a basinet we can put together since she will be too small for a crib," Melinda promised Natasha.

"You knew they were coming tonight? Why didn't you tell me?" Natasha asked curiously trying to raise her eyebrow like Melinda did but failing miserably.

"Because you needed a nice surprise. I was hoping he would fly in his new toy boat instead of driving it in on the water like a normal vessel," Melinda told Natasha starting up the stairs as Maria took up the rear.

"I can't wait to fly it," Natasha said not keeping her wish to herself. She would not do that kind of thing anymore. She felt like she could talk around Maria and Melinda now. "I call first dibs."

"I heard that Romanov. You are first and Ninja May can be your first mate," Tony quipped walking into the briefing room waiting for the others.

"Yes, Melinda and I are partners," Natasha called out talking more than about tomorrow and knowing only Melinda, Maria and Phil knew what she meant. No matter what happened, Natasha found herself wanting to trust that they always would be. Maybe with time, she could.


	78. Chapter 78

I do not own any of the characters in the Marvel Universe. This story is not for profit.

Thanks for supporting the story by reading, following, favoring and the sending of reviews.

AN: Arthur Perry is a real Marvel Character as is Electra.

**Shifters of Shield Search of Answers Chapter 78**

"John Garrett has just put himself on the most wanted list of Shield, Shifter Strike and I am sure Stark would say the Avengers," Nick Fury told the group gathered there. "The weapons he took from South Africa could raise him up a notch on the wanted list but the dog fight he started in the Atlantic blew his position up to the top."

"We need to ascertain what his next move is," Phil Coulson told the group. "He has some of the most high tech, deadliest weapons in the world. He has a shifters he is growing into an army and now it seems submarines."

"He has to have a base somewhere. We need to take it out," Melinda May spoke the obvious. "For all we know it may be underwater."

"Sir, what do you have on the submarine that picked up Garrett?" Maria Hill asked patting Natasha's leg gently then rubbing it in a slow soothing circle.

"Now unlike Garrett who seems to have disappeared into the depths of the Atlantic, we got a shipyard off the Irish coast that I want to show you some pictures of," Fury told the group gathered pressing a button so some grainy pictures came upon the screen. It was a shipyard and there was what looked like an obvious object on the screen of a submarine that looked nearly finished. It matched what May had described to Fury in detail earlier. "I have another picture of some workers but nobody we can identify out of Hydra, Centipede or any other organization."

"Who is the owner of the shipyard?" Melinda May asked curiously. "Von Strucker?" the Asian guessed.

"Arthur Perry," Fury all but growled. "I think most of you know the backstory about that."

"I don't," Fitz said honestly. "Should I know his name?"

"Fitz, I can't believe you can't remember. But you spent more time in the student lab than keeping up with the goings on around shield, "Jemma told her best friend wanting to be the one to tell him who Perry was. "He.."

"The non-classified version," Hill interrupted, "He was Shield and got into a cybernetic ally enhanced super-agent program we had at the time. He went rogue and was eventually killed by Electra."

"There is no paper trail and the whole thing smells bogus," Fury told the group. "What is not bogus is the shipyard is suspicious and I have people moving into watch the site so a mission can be set up." Fury looked around the room. "Your group want in Hill?" Fury asked.

"Yes sir though we can discuss in what capacity," Hill told him back. "I don't want to send a team over and leave our dependents here to vulnerable if Garrett is trying to separate us. We need to be cautious."

"Agreed, this is John Garrett we are talking about," Fury agreed. "I will keep you briefed as we learn more from the site." Fury looked over at Natasha briefly then looked to the group at large, "Jasper Sitwell committed suicide earlier today by hanging. He is no longer a threat and justice as far as I am concerned has been served from his crimes."

Natasha Romanov felt a bead of sweat hit her forehead. God, she felt it coming on. It was not as strong but she did not feel right. The redhead knew it probably was due to her emotions over Sitwell.

_Gods, please not in front of Fury_, she begged trying to clamp down on what-ever it was that caused these spells. _If he saw this he would see her as weak and his influence could mean an end to everything she was trying to hold onto professionally_.

"Bathroom," she spoke brokenly to the group standing up not waiting to be excused. The redhead tried to run but it was more of a stumble as she felt herself loosing awareness. Natasha met her goal of getting out of site by making of the briefing room. Everything around her was getting foggy. She was not going to make it to the bathroom. Trying to be smart about this, the redhead dropped down to her knees and leaned heavily on the wall of the hall.

"Lin," she whispered under her breath letting the darkness over take her unable to fight the seizure back no longer.

-O-

Melinda picked up her cell phone and dialed Simmons Shifter Phone. The Asian did not want to draw an audience but needed the British Scientist's assistance.

"Join me in the hall. Say nothing," May spoke into the phone kneeling in front of Natasha were she sat slumped a slight twitch to her body and with a glassy look in her eye. Melinda waved a hand in front of Natasha's face and got no recognition.

"Tasha?" Melinda tried sitting down in front of Natasha. "Can you hear me?"

"Teeth.. out.. up.. go now," Natasha spoken brokenly not making sense.

Jemma Simmons stepped out of the hall and looked around trying to spot Melinda. When she saw Melinda sitting in front of Natasha and Romanov talking gibberish, Simmons quickly ascertained what had occurred.

"It's one of those peti mal seizures like she had after the funeral at Arlington," Simmons told Melinda, "She should be fine to move. Can you carry her somewhere more private?"

"The apartment is closest," Melinda spoke softly picking Natasha up in her arms and moving towards the stairs to go one floor up.

"Was it Sitwell that got you worked up?" the Asian asked Natasha as she took off Romanov's boots and socks then slipped her jacket out of her arms and off of her shoulders. "At least this one did not seem as bad but it was a seizure none the less. I think you could tell this one was coming on couldn't you?"

Melinda stripped Natasha to her simple black undershirt and placed her under the covers of her bed sheets. As she was pulling the covers up she heard a sigh and saw Natasha's eyes flutter open.

"Hi," she told the redhead simply. "Welcome back."

"How long?" Natasha asked trying to sit up only to have Melinda hold her shoulder down into the mattress.

"Long enough that you need to keep your back on that bed till Simmons gets here and says you can move," Melinda said in a voice that Natasha knew not to argue with. "But don't worry it's only been about ten minutes from the time the seizure started till the time you woke up."

"Mel, I want to get up," the redhead started to protest but quickly shut up when she received the May classic eyebrow raise. She turned into the most cooperative of patients as Simmons examined her. Simmons told her and May that she had indeed had a seizure episode but it had been very mild. She felt that the blood that Natasha was receiving three times instead of two had kept it from being worse.

"You need to rest and take it easy the rest of the day," Simmons had told Natasha which earned the doctor a frown. That frown increased when she saw Maria Hill leaning on Romanov's door frame. The brunette had obviously heard at least part of what Simmons had said. "And that means no more on the job talk."

"Do I have to stay here?" Natasha asked happy that Melinda allowed her to sit up but the Asian's body was blocking the bed's edge to climb off of it.

"You need another injection and I guess you could curl up on the couch if you stay quiet and others around here are warned not to get a rise out of you and watch what they discuss in front of you," Simmons said to Hill and May as much as Romanov.

"Great!" the red head said appreciatively unaware of the communication Hill and May had shared with their eyes. "So what did I miss downstairs Maria?" Natasha asked acting as she had dismissed for the most part Simmons instructions. Natasha scooted when Melinda put her feet on top of the bed. The redhead also seemed to not notice the Asian's fingers that were running through Natasha's hair. "Fury still here? Are we heading to Ireland?" Natasha asked trying to shrug off the Asian's touch.

"Um, Coulson is walking him out now. Fury needs to get to New York in the next two hours," Maria said slowly amused that Natasha was trying to move her body away from Melinda while at the same time leaning her head into the touch.

"Right then, what is the next mission? And where are the kids? I guess we may have time to see if Mila can shift before dinner right?' Natasha continued to talk not noticing that Jemma Simmons had left the room and Maria had moved to sit on the other side of the bed from Melinda.

"We are waiting on INTEL before we plan what to do about the subs in Ireland. We are on downtime the next forty eight hours while Stark and company are here," Maria answered keeping her expression neutral despite her amusement that Natasha had now slumped over onto Melinda and the Asian had begun to purr. "The kids are asleep," Maria said softening her voice watching Melinda gently lower Natasha's head back onto the pillow, "like you."

"Three minutes Melinda, damn," Maria said softly. "You are good."

"Let's see if I can do just as well with Skye and Mila as they grow little older," Melinda told one of her oldest and dearest friends.

"She is going to be mad when she wakes up that you put her back to sleep," Maria said still amused how easy Melinda had the redhead sound asleep.

"Yep but she would not rest if she went downstairs because Stark seems to be in one of those moods. He would pester her. I am not in the mood to deal with the two of them going back and forth," Melinda told Maria stroking Natasha's cheek.

"I will ask him to show off the rings to Simmons and Fitz in the lab in about an hour and then wake Natasha up and she can go down right before dinner while he is occupied," Melinda explained her plan.

"Melinda, you are getting pretty good with family and people in general for one that was always called "The Calvary" and cold as ice," Maria complimented Melinda with a comment that few would get away with saying.

"You too Hill. I have not seen this side of you that has come back out in a few years," Melinda answered back with an upturn of her thin lips. "And by the way, good call on caution with splitting the team up and leaving the children here at base. The subs in Ireland was found to easily."

"Garrett left Fury another message, you want to hear it now or later. I can go get a laptop and play it for you," Maria said leaving the room when Melinda nodded and bringing back the computer and pressing play.

"_**I will continue to attack you May. I stalk you now. I wear you down making you weak. I will kill all that you claim as yours and you can do nothing to stop me. You were lucky today May but I was too. Your half breed shifter missed. Garrett out."**_

Melinda May's eyes flashed violet then quickly returned to brown at the padding of little feet into Natasha's bedroom. Melinda May could only marvel as her little daughter jumped up on Natasha's bed in one jump landing on her mother's lap. Kori had the sense to run to his mother's side of the bed and beg Hill to pick him up and hold him. Melinda bet in no time Mila would be joining her new little pack mate cubs doing likewise. Currently though, the littlest cub was sound asleep in Pepper's lap according to the video monitor on Maria's laptop.

Melinda May had a lot to fight for and a lot to protect. She unlike Garrett was motivated by love not greed and power. It may take not be tonight or tomorrow but she was going to have him call her alpha as he submitted to her begging for his life. He had no idea who he was dealing with.


	79. Chapter 79

I do not own any of the characters in the Marvel Universe. This story is not for profit.

Thanks for supporting the story in all the ways that you are doing.

Those who have stuck with me really encourage me and my muse. Thank you

AN: This chapter is almost totally fluff so it is a little shorter.

**Shifters of Shield Search for Answers Chapter 79**

The little cub drank greedily from the bottle Melinda May holding as she sat propped up on a pillow beside a still napping Natasha Romanov. The very tiny little female made tiny squeaks as she drank. The little fawn colored leopard cub let go off the nipple and coughed when the milk went down the wrong way.

"Slow down little girl. Aren't you a hungry little leopard?" Melinda May said amused. The tiny cub grunted making her wishes for the bottle back known and Melinda May smiled doing the cub's bidding.

"Now, all of us are awfully surprised you have not shifted into skin on your own little girl," the alpha told the baby. "Now am I going to have to shift to fur and shift with you? I think when "Your Tasha" wakes up she can help us with that don't you?" Melinda spoke softly to the cub making sure she spoke gently and purred often. "So finish your bottle because Tasha is waking up as we speak. You learn her scent now little girl because "Your Tasha" will be one of your biggest playmates, protectors and is in your family pack."

Natasha Romanov woke up to a series of tiny squeaks and grunts right in her ear. Natasha opened her eyes and came eye to eye with tiny brilliant blue eyes. Unlike Skye's that looked like a beautiful clear day, little Mila's looked like the Caribbean Sea. Natasha's heart melted and any anger she might have considered from being forced into a nap evaporated in the innocent face. Natasha could literally feel the tiny whiskers of the tiny, tiny cub poking into her cheek.

And Natasha responded with rubbing her cheek against the youngest cub's face and purring her distinct Natasha Leopard purr.

"How you feeling Tasha," Melinda asked pulling the empty bottle away and watching the baby cub try to climb up her chest. "Claws baby, be a good girl and be careful of my bare skin?" she told Mila who was sniffing at Melinda furiously. "That's it little girl. Know me, know your mama."

"Got a headache, tired but nothing that I can't tolerate for now," Natasha told Melinda rubbing her head against Melinda's waist. "Are we going to do it? You and I together like we talked about on our way home from Africa?"

"Of course. Mila is finished eating. You have woken up," Melinda told her omega moving to hold Mila to her chest with one hand and stroking a hand through Natasha's hair with the other. "Why don't we move to the floor? I will hold her on my lap while you shift and we are going make sure she sees you.

Natasha sat up slowly grateful the room did not spin. The redhead stripped off her undershirt as she closed the bedroom door. The Russian knew that Melinda had probably already shut off the cameras so they three of them had total privacy. Natasha waited to shift until Melinda sat on the floor with Mila.

Natasha wished she could control how fast she could shift. At this point she could not. It was more like a fluid motion. In a quick a motion as she could shake her long red hair side to side, Natasha's Leopard could emerge. Natasha Leopard crept up to the little cub carefully making sure she purred her distinctive purr.

"Yes little girl, that's "Your Tasha"," Melinda spoke to the cub softly as Mila sniffed the air and the heavy scent Natasha Leopard was excreting. Mila cocked her head adorably and leaned forward giving Natasha a little cub snort which Natasha Leopard answered back. Natasha Leopard added a lick to hers though. As planned yesterday, Natasha picked up the cub by the scruff of her neck. An easy going cub, Mila did not protest but let Natasha Leopard carry her to the corner sitting her down. Natasha immediately curled herself around the cub and the two of them watched Melinda shift.

Melinda Leopard walked to the pair as a confident Alpha. The Alpha sat herself in front of Mila and gave her very first tongue bath. The little girl purred learning Melinda Leopard's touch and scent. It was not till the cub's fur was set that Melinda moved to sit behind Natasha. The little cub watched curiously as the Omega Leopard received the same attention. Melinda Leopard was careful how she cleaned Tasha Leopard. She did not purr less Natasha Leopard go to sleep.

Once satisfied with Natasha Leopards bath, Melinda Leopard nudged Natasha bidding her to stand and move in front of the cub. The alpha leopard chuffed at the young cub prompting her to walk closely as Natasha shifted from fur to skin right in front of the alpha leopard and cub's eyes. Mila cub looked at Natasha and sniffed then turned back to the leopard behind her and sniffed.

"Your turn Mila," Natasha prompted laying down on her bare stomach looking into the cub's blue eyes purring. "Come on. You can do it."

Mila listened closely watching the redhead till she felt the leopard move from behind her and move in front of her too. The little cub watched as the Alpha Leopard shifted back in human form as well. Instinctively, her little body mimicked the mother alpha.

She was a perfect tiny little baby. She was half the size of Kori with big blue eyes and a full head of blonde hair. Melinda grabbed her shirt and wrapped her new daughter in it and sighed. The little girl had the face of an angel.

"Her name may be Mila but her nickname should be "Angel" what do you think Tasha?" Melinda asked the redhead who still lay on her stomach watching the pair.

"It fits perfectly. Mel, she is so small and fragile," Natasha commented. Natasha found herself thinking the cub was about the size of those beasts in the jars. The redhead did not want to think about that.

As always, Melinda seemed to have a pretty good idea of what was on her omega's mind. It was not hard, Tasha's eyes had gotten the same look that she had back in the lab watching the jars.

"Tasha honey, Mila and I both are here. Your babies are at peace now. Mila here needs you and I now," Melinda told Natasha handing her the baby. "And you, my Tasha, will be her guardian angel."

"I will Mel, "Natasha promised holding the baby close skin to skin till Melinda handed her clothes to put back on. Melinda then dressed while Natasha held the little preemie size baby. Melinda then produced the tiniest diaper Natasha had ever seen and a put her in a tiny onesie.

"Mommy's Angel?" Natasha asked Melinda. "That's a little coincidental don't you think?"

"Pepper brought the shirt, I promise but it most certainly fits," Melinda smiled first at the baby then Natasha.

It had been a perfect moment and Mila's first shift had gone surprisingly smooth. Her family had been expanded by one and Melinda May could not be more delighted.


	80. Chapter 80

I do not own any of the characters in the Marvel Universe. This story is not for profit.

Thanks for supporting the story.

AN: I am putting this out before the Agent's of Shield Season Two Start Tonight! So excited and Lucy Lawless will be on it. I am a huge Xena Fan!

AN 2: An explanation. Melinda May is a mother and it was a normal thought process for me to bring up the topic Jemma presents to May in this chapter. I apologize if this offends anyone. I did also think it was a natural thing for a mother leopard which is Melinda's dual nature. I also am using this as a curveball with Natasha's condition because obviously Tasha is not getting better. I am not going to spend a lot of time on the description and cover it only in passing. It will be rated G always.

Please have an open mind.

Please send me a Review!

**Shifters of Shield Search for Answers Chapter 80**

Melinda May did a quick look out of the corner of her eye at Natasha. The redhead was feeding Skye and had the baby cradled in her arms in the next room now called the "Fish Tank". Skye was trying to hold the bottle but her hands were just too tiny and her fine motor skills were not quite there. Her daughter was definitely very advanced for her age.

Now Melinda was here to hear about her second daughter. Melinda turned her attention back over to Dr. Simmons who was putting the little baby's measurements and weight in the computer.

"Mila is underweight," Simmons told May and Coulson. "I wish I knew how far along the birth mother was when she delivered and if Mila is a preemie."

"Natasha worked with the birth mother in China. Perhaps she worked close enough with the birth mother that she has an idea when she got pregnant," Phil offered looking at the little girl who was happily sucking her thumb in Melinda's arms.

"Yes, it would help in helping us get an idea of Mila's overall health," Jemma told the parents. "I want to talk about her vitals. Her heart is good, lungs are strong and so is her color. Her hearing is excellent as well as her eyesight. But I would expect that from a sweet little angel," Jemma cooed at the baby in Melinda's arms reading the ones tweaking her button nose.

Mila responded by sneezing which made the three agents smile.

"But I want to talk about the bloodwork," Jemma told Melinda and Phil motioning the couple to a small couch where they could sit. While they sat, Jemma pulled up a rolling stool and took a deep breath.

"Just say it," Melinda May spoke in a low clipped voice as she rocked the infant in her arms. The Asian could already tell this was something Jemma did not like having to tell her.

"Mila's blood profile is nearly identical to Natasha's," Dr. Simmons told looked down at the baby and then up at the parents. "I speculate the reason is Mila like Natasha was turned shifter through the circulation of blood from a shifter. Mila's mom was turned and the fetus absorbed her mum's blood in the womb. Skye and Kori were turned into shifters before being placed in surrogates. There is a big difference."

"Blood Enzyme Levels? Will she have seizures? How is this possible?" Melinda fired off questions in rapid succession. Shock and apprehension washed through her_. No, not another one of "mine"_, Melinda thought to herself rocking the baby in her arms.

"You best explain," Phil Coulson gently pressed the doctor calmly wrapping an arm around Melinda's waist.

"If you placed Natasha's and Mila's blood profile one on top of the other you would see there is a 98.999 % match," Jemma told Coulson "I have been watching the blood I took a sample of from Mila in fur since last night. They are in flux, her enzyme levels lack the stability of you, the Shifter Strike Teams, Kori, Skye and Thomas."

"So she will have seizures, like Tasha?" Melinda asked gently still trying to make sense of this.

"We don't know that for sure but there is a strong possibility yes," Jemma told Melinda her eyes apologetic. "That means we just have more reason to work that much harder on this. We need to take her blood levels just like we do with Natasha. I don't feel real comfortable at this point injecting your blood into her. It is difficult to predict if it may cause a negative reaction and she is so small it may kill her."

"You seem like you have an idea Simmons," Phil spoke thoughtfully. "I know that look in your eye."

"I do and I best come right out and say it," Jemma leaned forward and looked into Melinda's eyes. "I believe we should discontinue feeding her formula and feed her a stronger more appropriate diet. Would you consider breastfeeding her Melinda?" Seeing Melinda's blank expression Jemma pressed forward. "It would help her gain some much needed weight. It would build up some immunity because if she caught something heavens forbid, it might not go well for her. I also theorize a mother shifter's milk may help her either stabilize her levels."

"I am not pregnant and I am too old," Melinda found her voice finally. The Asian found herself now looking up at Natasha again then down at her very tiny innocent new daughter. _This would never work, would it_? Melinda asked herself.

"Science now allows adoptive mothers, never pregnant to receive injections that fools a woman's body that she is pregnant so she produces milk," Simmons told May. "What you do is a personal decision that you and Coulson need to make. But I can get this started for you fairly easily with a shot."

"This is a lot," May told Simmons looking at the baby. "I am not saying no Dr. Simmons but this is very sudden and I need time to process this. Is she in any danger if I sleep on this and tell you in the morning?"

"No, not at all and she has not experienced a seizure. We need to just keep close watch on her but she does not need to be here in medical for that. She can go upstairs to her bassinet beside in your master bedroom," Simmons assured Melinda touching her arm. "Melinda, I would be remiss if I did not share something with you that I have theory wise as you consider what to do."

"What is that Jemma?" Melinda looked at the young doctor.

"I feel this has ramifications that may help us help Natasha with her seizures. If you produce a shifter rich breast milk, I can study it and maybe find something there. Something that may work as a bonding agent with Natasha's enzymes," Jemma spoke hopefully. "We may be able to eliminate the shots with her. There may be something your body would produce that is unique that could help them both"

"Melinda, you could nurse Mila express the milk out and let Jemma study it," Phil spoke up really liking Simmons suggestion the more he thought about it. "I think you should do this but you have my support either way."

"Is there a real possibility that in a period of time, Mila and Natasha's bodies both could fix themselves if I do this?" Melinda asked now finding herself no longer making excuses not to do this.

"Yes and I feel real positive about the potential results," Jemma told Melinda then looked at Coulson. "We have been seeking a stabilizer for Natasha's blood in yours Melinda. Its like we almost have it but we don't. Your blood you give Natasha is a bandage. It helps the situation but does not solve the problem. In Natasha's case, this may give us a break."

"Mila is going to need her vaccinations. Rivers can bring them here and get established as Mila's pediatrician. Dr. Rivers is scheduled to be here first of the week for another therapy session for Natasha anyway," Jemma told May and Coulson. "I can talk to her about bringing along an injection to produce milk so you could feed Mila. Just let me know sometime tomorrow or Sunday what you decide Melinda."

"Of course," Melinda told the doctor as the British scientist left the lab and entered the "Fish Tank" to talk to do a quick casual exam of Natasha and get her enzyme level.

"This is crazy Phi," Melinda told her lover once they were alone just with Mila.

"Our lives are crazy all the time Mel. This is just another one. We will do what you want though. If you want to wait and see what happens first, we could do that too," Phil told Melinda pulling her down to sit in his lap.

"I was not expecting to hear Mila had the same condition as Natasha. Then Jemma said what she did and it seems so unreal. Is it wrong for me to want to think about this? That I don't say an immediate yes?" Melinda asked leaning into her spouse's frame and putting her head on his shoulder.

"Its fine Mel and what-ever you decide. It will all be fine," Coulson assured because he really believed it. He had too.


	81. Chapter 81

I do not own any of the characters in the Marvel Universe. This story is not for profit.

Thanks for supporting the story by reading, following, and sending reviews.

You keep me writing with your support.

AN: The end of the chapter may seem to end abrupt but I wanted to set up the next chapter.

Please send me a review!

**Shifters of Shield Search for Answers Chapter 81**

"What's up Red? I thought all cats liked fresh fish," Tony Stark looked over at his fellow Avenger that sat across from him at the table. "I can understand not wanting the clams because they are all slippery but flounder? You love flounder."

"Not real hungry Stark," Natasha answered simply and tried to eat so as to not draw attention to herself. Her head was throbbing and she felt funny. It was the same type of feeling she felt earlier while Fury was here. It was the type of state where she felt she could easily have another episode.

_Suck it up_, push through it, Natasha told herself taking another bite of shrimp scampi. The redhead closed her eyes while she swallowed. The noise around the table was happy and light with various topics being discussed. Natasha did not desire to join anyone of them. She just wanted to get through this and go back upstairs hopefully without a lot of attention or fuss. The redhead must have let her eyes close for more than the second she thought she had because something hit her cheek. Her blue eyes snapped open to see a green pea from the green pea salad.

"Behave Stark," Maria Hill warned putting her own fork down and looking over at Natasha. Romanov would have normally barked back with some kind of retort. Romanov also at times might have started a food fight. But tonight, she just looked down at her plate and resumed eating. This was not characteristic Natasha Romanov behavior.

Natasha had asked not to have her finger stuck at the dinner table like they usually did because they had guests. Now Maria Hill wondered if she should have insisted.

One glance over at Melinda told her the Asian was thinking the same thing.

In truth, all gathered at the table were thinking about and were concerned about Natasha Romanov. Everyone knew that Natasha had experienced a seizure earlier but did not know how to respond to it around the redhead so they said nothing. Meals around the table were being finished but still Romanov sat trying to eat.

"Brownies, who is up for some of Pepper's brownies?" Stark piped up as he put his napkin on top of his finished dinner plate. "Hurry up Red or your two pack leaderettes won't let you have any. What's with you tonight anyway? Cat got your tongue?"

Melinda May found herself wanting to kick Tony Stark under the table. He was such as a** at times. She was not in the best mood anyhow and did not like Natasha being picked on. Especially when the Russian did not feel well enough to offer any retort or retaliation. The Asian did a quick look up at Jemma Simmons who seemed to be looking at Romanov with a concerned expression.

"So help me Stark.." Melinda May found herself growling glad that the three youngest were lined up in bouncy seats and she was currently not holding any of them. She wanted to have her hands free to ring Stark's neck if he kept with the quips.

"Coffee?" Virginia Potts stood up before Melinda did. She grabbed Tony by the arm and pulled him to the kitchen. "Tony and I will make a fresh pot and bring it right out."

"I will talk to him Mel," Phil Coulson told his partner softly kissing her on the cheek and starting to stack the dirty plates up to carry them to the kitchen. "But not till tomorrow when he does not have any alcohol in his system." Coulson made quick time gathering the dishes till he got to Natasha's chair, "You finished Tasha? I don't want to rush you."

"I guess so. I am not real hungry," Natasha said pushing back the plate of food.

"Natasha you barely have eaten a thing. We won't throw it out Phil. Wrap hers up and she can have it later if she wants," the Asian gently asked her lover. "Fitz, why don't you see if there is a ball game on T.V. tonight?"

Melinda opened her mouth to pick up on how Natasha was feeling when she heard a series of little grunts followed by the smacking of tiny lips. "You feeling ok?" was barely uttered out of her lips when the quiet in the room was interrupted by not one but two crying babies, both of whom now were Melinda May's daughters. Melinda May had no choice but to see to the immediate needs of the littlest members of her family pack.

"I will be back Tasha. Let Jemma help you till I get back?" the Asian told the Russian gently knowing the Natasha would know that she wanted the redhead to get her level checked.

Natasha let out an exasperated sigh. The babies crying was sending shooting pain into her skull. She just wanted out of the room.

"Fish Tank," Natasha yelled at Simmons over the noise. "Melinda is the one who needs help. I can see to myself." Natasha gave the goings on in the room a passing glance as she made her escape. Those in the room had jumped into action to deal with now three crying babies.

Natasha closed the door to the fish tank really glad it was soundproof. The only noise in here was the quiet motor of the air pump on the saltwater tank. In what had become routine, Natasha went through the process of pricking a finger and collecting a blood sample. Natasha then placed the sample into the handheld machine and waited for the beep that would tell her the results.

"_H_**, Natasha thought to herself. _No wonder I have felt so lousy today and like I was going to lose it at any time._

The number was extremely low and Natasha knew she would not be able to brush this off with Simmons, May and Hill. The redhead was getting real tired of having a seizure disorder. She was starting too self-conscious about it and wanting to keep it hidden. Natasha at dinner had felt she maybe had lost awareness for a few seconds at dinner. Then Stark had hit her with a pea.

It was Hill that came in the room first with Kori in her arms. He was such a sweet laid back little guy. Maria may have been feeding her son a bottle but her eyes were on Natasha.

"Everything ok? What is your level tonight?" Maria asked gently coming to sit beside Natasha on the couch and looking at the redhead curiously.

"I am fine. Nothing that a good night's rest won't cure," Natasha answered evasively. "Just a cra**y day. I want it over with and for Stark to leave me alone."

"Stark is an a**. You know that's his charm. He is just trying to get a rise out you. Natasha are you going to tell me what your level was?" Maria pressed looking at her son while he fed but keeping an eye on Natasha out of the corner of her eye. "I thought back at the beach when you, Mel and I camped out we decided to work on honesty."

"Maybe I just don't want you to over react?" the redhead answered a little too quickly for Maria's liking. The brunette stood up suddenly went to the window and tapped on it then came back to the couch and reached a hand out to take the monitor.

The brunette stared hard at the number then opened the door to the Fish Tank.

"Simmons, May, when you get things settled, in here please," Maria spoke calmly not raising her voice. Maria Hill knew well enough any negative reaction she reacted with would be multiplied back at her by Natasha Romanov.

"I won't over react Natasha Romanov. This level concerns me and I think it did you also or you would not have been keeping your hand over the monitor," the brunette said in her softest voice. Hill wished she could pat her shoulder or stroke her cheek but her hands were occupied with Kori. The brunette hoped her words did not come across to strong and only served as a gentle rebuke.

"But you are over reacting and Stark and Pepper are going to see everything," Natasha exclaimed with a hint of anger.

"What are Pepper and Tony going to see?" Melinda May floated into the room. She took one look at the reading on the screen and handed it to Jemma who was following at her heels.

"Natasha your level is really low. We need to set you up with a transfusion this evening," Jemma told Romanov after noting the number level.

"Is this really necessary? What is the rush? I am just feeling slightly fatigued and a headache. Can't I just take an extra injection before bed," Natasha protested not at all happy. "Tony and Pepper are here."

"You need a transfusion now. I need you to be honest with me Natasha. I know you had a seizure earlier at the briefing. Has there been any others or have you felt off? This is the time to share not keep it to yourself." Jemma said fervently.

Natasha bristled under that statement but said nothing.

Melinda May just stood with her back against the door and watched. This would not go well if Natasha was forced into this. Melinda had not planned on having a talk with Natasha about Mila but felt maybe one was in order. Natasha was showing signs that she was going to start trying to hide her seizures. The Asian could see in her mind a battle that would end badly for everyone.

"Could you both excuse us for a little while?" Melinda May said quietly in her low alto voice. "Tasha and I need to talk."


	82. Chapter 82

I do not own any of the characters in the Marvel Universe. This story is not for profit.

Thanks for supporting the story in all the ways you are doing. I feel honored.

Please send me a review and share your thoughts!

**Shifters of Shield Search for Answers Chapter 82**

"Mila has the same shifter blood disorder that you do," Melinda May said her voice tone sounding tired and braking.

Natasha felt like the wind had been knocked out of her lungs.

_Oh no, no, no, no_, the redhead thought to herself now wanting to believe it or wanting to wish what she had one such an innocent beautiful little baby girl. Natasha found herself slipping from the cushions of the couch to the floor. All her remaining strength had been ripped away at the news on Mila's health.

Natasha pulled her legs to her chest and wrapped her arms around them protectively.

_I wanted this to happen to Sitwell and some of the Hydra goons but not to children, innocent babies_, Natasha thought to herself resting a cheek on her knees. _How did this happen to Mila and Anya?_ She asked herself.

"Tasha? Tasha honey?" Melinda leaned down so she could look her omega in the eye but Romanov's eyes were closed. "You are scaring me. You need to come back from wherever your mind is drifting. It's not good for you and it won't help what now is both Mila's and your situation," Melinda added rubbing Natasha's back trying to soothe her tense muscles. "Please don't retreat into yourself," May began to pet Natasha's long hair like they both enjoyed. "I need to talk to you about this Tasha and I need you to talk to me."

Natasha lifted her head and opened her blue eyes.

"Is Simmons sure?" Natasha asked her voice barely over a whisper leaning her back against the sofa and turning her head to look at Melinda who still sat on the couch looking down at her.

"Yes. She compared both of your bloodwork. They are nearly identical," Melinda confirmed continuing to stroke Natasha's hair. "Jemma speculates that since the birth mother was turned into a shifter when she was pregnant, Mila was turned through the blood running into a placenta. All the members of Shifter Strike, Skye and Kori were changed through shifter serum."

"Anya asked me to be her protector. How am I going to do that with this? I have been fighting all day to hold myself together and I have failed at it not once but twice," the redhead opened up a little of what she was thinking and feeling.

"Twice?" Melinda May pressed choosing to address the last thing Natasha said first and not the question Tasha had asked about being Mila's protector. Melinda slid off of the couch and moved to sit in front of the redhead so that they were sitting eye to eye. Melinda cleared her throat and raised her eyebrow letting the redhead know that she wanted more of an explanation.

"I sort of lost some awareness of time during dinner tonight," Natasha told Melinda hesitantly deciding that looking at the fish tank was a much better choice than into Melinda May's eyes.

Melinda's eyes flashed violet for a moment then settled back down to her human brown. The Asian had learned the hard way that a forceful, angry or heavy handed approach backfired with Natasha Romanov. The Asian thought a few minutes on how to say what she wanted then touched Natasha's drawn up knees.

"How would you feel if Mila went and hid every time she had a seizure?" Melinda May asked pointedly scooting her body so now she was once more in direct eye contact.

"Melinda that is not fair I'ts not the same thing," Natasha Romanov muttered hastily standing up and starting to pace the small confines of the room.

"So you admit that is what you are doing?" Melinda probed. "And what would you tell her if she said she was embarrassed and didn't want anybody to see or even know about it?"

"You don't understand and what is your play right now?" one of shield's best interrogator asked one of shield's second best.

"I want you to know that you are Mila and your bristled response is how I feel when I see you trying to hide when you are having a seizure," Melinda replied keeping her posture relaxed as she watched Natasha pace. "I get worked up too like you did when you act like you are embarrassed and ashamed."

Natasha exhaled a big sigh. Her energy reserves were waning. Romanov sat down where she stood right in front of the fish tank.

"This is not like a target I can study, plan my strategy against and a counter plan. This is like a twenty four hour a day mission gone south. I live on the edge wondering when I am going to be taken down next and where it will be," Natasha spoke to Melinda in terms she knew the Asian could understand. "And I have been trained in the art of subterfuge and not showing any weakness," Natasha added confessing. "Maybe that is what you see as hiding and feeling embarrassed." The red head was glad that she had her back to her. She did not want Melinda to see the tears that were trickling down her cheeks.

Melinda May did see them though and her heart broke for the second time tonight. Natasha was feeling frightened and felt she was facing a losing battle. Melinda thought of "Her Tasha" and "Her New Little Angel". It was like a moment of clarity. She was going to take the steps to produce milk. Her girls needed her and she would not stand and watch them suffer like Tasha was, not if she could possibly fix this situation.

"We don't always know about the targets we face down on the field. We only know ourselves, what we are capable of, our skills set and our back-up," Melinda spoke gently standing up and moving across the room to sit on the floor beside Natasha by the fish tank. "Romanov you have a goal to be reached even if there is limited INTEL. So don't let this shame you or get you to run in retreat. If you try to turn back and run you're a** will run right into me." That said, Melinda let go of her restraint and drew Natasha in her arms into a gentle hug.

"I will do the transfusion Mel," Natasha's muffled voice informed the Asian Alpha. "It's not just for me now. I need to be there for Mila. But Maria needs to go do something with Stark because he trying to get a rise out of me is not helping me feel better."

"Thank-you," Melinda said simply and pulled Natasha back to the couch and holding her close. "And don't give up on the mission goal Tasha. We got a very good lead to follow up on." Melinda told Natasha cryptically but not wanting to elaborate. She longed to say more but wanted to talk to Phil first, tell him her decision and then tell Jemma. The Asian wanted Jemma to talk to Natasha more about this shifter blood disorder and their idea they wanted to try.

Jemma Simmons had used the time Melinda and Natasha were talking to calculate just how much blood Natasha needed in a transfusion. Once Natasha consented, Dr. Simmons set both shifters in recliners and set up the transfusion. Natasha had to admit to herself, she much liked having a medical procedure here than the room was decorated before. It was Coulson who joined the pair first. He talked to Melinda quietly while Natasha dozed. Maria Hill, Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons came in next turning on the television and bringing snacks and drinks.

Natasha had not realized she had been sound asleep till she felt Pepper Potts whisper in her ear. "Tony has a very special gift for you and Melinda, Natasha. You up for the reveal tonight or you want to wait till tomorrow?"

Natasha opened her eyes. Pepper stood at her side and Tony in front of her at her feet holding a small box.

"Now! I'm awake. I'm awake," Natasha spoke sleepily trying to shake the cobwebs out of her brain. "What's in the little box Stark?"

"You and Melinda are the two initial members of Shifter Strike. You get the first rings," Tony stated proudly sitting down between the Asian and Russian opening the box.

"Wear these rings proudly and they also may help save you're a** in the field. There is a GPS. It's got a comm to speak to each other. The ring can detect vital signs including shifter brain patterns. You will know if each other is down." Tony explained handing one of the rings to Natasha to examine. "The stone is moonstone. Nobody will be able to guess it serves any other function that decoration."

"I love the leopards in the ring pattern Tony," Natasha said overwhelmed at her fellow Avenger's thoughtfulness. "The ring is gorgeous."

"You can press the moonstone and take the ring off. But if the ring is taken off without the pressing of the moonstone the stone will flash on the other ring. That way each of you will know if the other one is in need." Tony continued getting more and more excited. He handed Melinda her ring and continued. "And the coolest thing and do not ask for me to explain my tech secrets. This ring will expand and decrease. This baby will not come off you in a shift unless you wanted it too."

"I want one," Fitz whispered to Jemma who lightly smacked him on the arm.

"I heard that Mr. Science. You whole team will get one and Barton's group too. Melinda and Natasha are just the first recipients," Stark told those gathered in the room.

"There is an inscription in the ring," Natasha remarked truly loving the gift. "It's this year."

"Romanov, you know I have a sentimental side," Tony said in a low timbre. "That is the year Shifter Strike was formed."

"Thank you Tony, I love it. It's beautiful," Natasha told Iron Man with a soft shy smile as she slipped it on her own finger. "Put yours on too Melinda. You will wear it won't you?"

"Of course Tasha," Melinda replied finding it very ironic how well this was received compared to the nightmare of the bracer. Melinda had to admit the ring was gorgeous. "Stark, can you design one with a laser or some type of weapon?" the Asian teased happy to see the result she hoped for, Natasha rolled her eyes.

"Mel, not everything has to be a weapon. This will be good to help us keep in touch and have an awareness of each other," Natasha looked over at Melinda who smiled at her slipping the ring on her finger.

"Coulson next," Melinda teased.

"No me, I'm the director of this program," Maria pretended to play along but was truly serious.

"Hill, Coulson, Fitz and Simmons. You will get your rings at the same time in around a week. You get them together so there will be no fuss that Tony Stark shows favoritism," Tony told the team at large.

Later that night, Melinda lay with Natasha in her bed till Romanov drifted off.

"You sure Mila can't sleep with me?" Natasha asked sleepily playing with Melinda's new ring.

"No Tasha. She will be up every three hours or so and you need a good night's sleep. Maria will be in soon as soon as she gets Kori settled down with Skye in the nursery,"

Melinda told her Tasha.

"I like my ring. Do you like yours?" Natasha asked her voice slurred with sleepiness.

"Very much it's beautiful and very cool. I'm honored you and I got the first ones. We are a partners, remember that Natasha," Melinda whispered to Natasha as the redhead drifted off. The Asian waited till Romanov was deeply asleep before she spoke something further.

"I don't want to get your hopes up but I hope I can do something to cure you and Mila," Melinda confessed stroking the redhead's hair who was sound asleep. "I am sure going to try."


	83. Chapter 83

I do not own any of the characters in the Marvel Universe. This story is not for profit.

Thanks for supporting the story by reading, following and sending reviews with your comments.

AN I wanted to write a chapter with Tasha interacting with the babies. This is pure fluff so its shortish but I hope you enjoy it. Let me know!

**Shifters of Shield Search for Answers Chapter 83**

"Ah, Ah, Ah," Baby Skye grunted kicking her little feet as she bounced up and down in the dual stroller sniffing the salt air as she rolled down the beach. Skye kicked happily looking over at her littermate Kori who was strapped in right beside her.

Kori blinked and sniffed the air as the stroller plowed through the sand. The little boy cooed as he saw a seagull float above his head. He let a happy grunt mimicking Skye's foot movement.

"Should be keep going or turn around?" Natasha Romanov asked the pair stopping her jog and stepping in front of the stroller. "What do you say you two?"

Kori just blinked and yawned when the stroller stopped. His little eyes lit up when he saw "His Tasha". He reached out his little hand for the finger that was coming his direction and he grabbed hold and grunted.

"Ok, I know you, my easy going "go with the flow" little buddy, you don't care as long as Skye is there with you," Natasha told the little boy leaning in and kissing his forehead.

"And what about you little one?" the redhead shifter leaned over and ran her hand over Skye's tuft of dark thick black hair that tended to stick straight up all the time.

"Ahhhhhh," Skye voiced kicking furiously wriggling around in an effort to push the stroller forward.

"Ok, Ok, I get it, we will go." Natasha told the kids bending over to tie her shoe and taking a quick swig of water. "But we got to turn around in a little bit or your mommies will be concerned. They think we were going for a walk and are closer to base than what we actually are. We just had a big burst of energy and we had to go, Didn't we? Uncle Tony and Aunt Pepper turned back but not us right? We just go, go, go." Natasha told the shifter babies in a sing song voice.

Both shifter babies looked up at the redhead fascinated. Natasha pulled a metal bowl out of the bottom of the stroller cargo netting and put some of the water in it for their canine jogging companion. Argo drank greedily.

"Ok, let's go, Argo you got point," Natasha told the shepherd who Coulson had insisted they take with them. The Russian kicked off in the sand again and Tasha smiled as she watched the faces of the babies.

_I love you both so much_, she thought to herself as she let Argo set the pace. When the dog stopped abruptly letting out a yip, Natasha sniffed the air cautiously. It was then she saw them. The horses were back on the beach.

"Oh, look cubs, look at what Argo found to show us," Natasha told the babies as she pointed the stroller so Skye and Kori so she could watch the two female horses grazing in some sea grass. "Those are horses," Natasha told the pair.

Natasha was sure the two babies were talking to each other the way with the little coo here and there with kicks.

"When your new litter mate Mila gets a little bigger, we will have to bring her out here to see the horses right?" Natasha spoke to Skye and Kori. The Russian truly felt they could understand her. They acted like they did anyhow. "And we have to take real good care of Mila because she is tiny ok?"

"I love you both so much," Natasha told the babies purring to them and smiling as they purred back. Unable to restrain herself, Natasha unclamped the stroller belts and taking each baby in her arms. She rubbed her scent on top of each babies head and kissed their cheeks. "I will never, ever let anyone touch either of you," she promised them.

Skye scented her mother even before she could see her. She started to kick her little feet to get Her Tasha's attention. For his part, Kori sniffed the air too, but he was getting sleepy and was content to just snuggle into Romanov.

"Your mama and your mama are right up the beach," Romanov told Skye and Kori. "Let's start back and meet them part way. Maybe they brought each of you a bottle and we can sit on the beach a few minutes," Natasha told the two as she put each back in the stroller and buckled them back in.

Natasha started back up the shoreline. This time she walked the way she originally came. With a snap of her fingers, Tasha sent Argo back to let Maria and Melinda know they were on their way. The dog took off barking happily at full speed. Skye shrieked happily. Kori sneezed. Natasha laughed.

"Now don't give me away there buddy and little one," Natasha whispered to the duo in the stroller. "We did not go jogging. We were walking fast. I did not jostle either of you or overdo myself. We got our story straight right?"

"Kori and Skye are going to get in so much trouble together," Maria Hill told Melinda as they walked up the beach towards Natasha and two of the three shifter babies.

"Most definitely," Melinda May agreed playing with Mila's fine blonde head of hair as the Asian carried her in front of her in the baby sling. "I am hoping the breastfeeding will help Mila to join in with them. I am also hoping something in the milk will be the key to help Tasha."

"I have to wait for the right moment to tell Natasha my intentions. Don't say anything ok?" the Asian told her friend knowing Natasha would be in hearing range soon.

"Sure Mel, I understand," Maria assured the alpha. "Stark is busting to introduce Natasha to.." Maria stopped talking abruptly when Melinda put a finger to Maria's lips.

"It's supposed to be a surprise and her ears can hear you," Melinda told Maria smirking when Natasha looked over at her alpha and beta with a frown. The redhead had clearly heard them and had been ease dropping.

"What?" Natasha asked "Melinda why did you make Maria stop her sentence?"

"Because, now let's get back to the yacht. Have a good run?" Melinda asked reaching down into the stroller to caress each baby's cheek and then pushing Natasha's sweaty hair off of her face.

"I did not run. I jogged," Natasha defended herself giving Melinda a shy smile. "The blood helped Mel. I feel better today."

"I'm glad sweetie. Stark was threatening to hold his breath till you came back so let's get back," Melinda told Natasha who rolled her eyes.

"Now that's quite a visual picture," Natasha remarked totally being able to imagine Stark holding his breath till he turned first red and then blue. "Let's go."


	84. Chapter 84

I do not own any of the characters in the Marvel Universe. This story is not for profit.

Thanks for supporting the story by reading, following, favoring and sending reviews.

AN: A reviewer mentioned wanting to see characters interacting with Natasha over the weekend and talking with her about these seizures. This chapter does just that with Natasha Romanov and Pepper Potts.

AN2 Kotik means kitten in Russian(if I spelled it wrong please correct me)

Babuska means grandmother.

**Shifters of Shield Search for Answers Chapter 84**

"That man is so infuriating," Natasha grumbled under her breath as she climbed up the steps of the yacht to make her way to the apartment and her room so she could take a shower. "I do not stink or at least not any more than he has had to deal with on Avenger Missions. The idea everyone needs to stand down wind to me if I wanted to go for a ride in Stark's boat is utterly ridiculous," the redhead muttered stepping into the threshold of the family pack apartment. She took a passing glance around the room seeing packages and boxes she thought must have gifts from Stark and Pepper for the babies. Natasha shrugged her shoulders then opened the door to her room.

The redhead's eyes focused on emerald green eyes sitting on her bed that blinked open when the door opened. On her bed curled up against her bed pillows was a beautiful Russian Blue Cat. The cat greeted her with an "mrrhow" then stood up and stretched walking to the edge of the bed in her direction.

"Well, what are you doing in here Kotik?" Natasha whispered to the animal totally focused on the feline who did not seem quite full grown but almost. "Did Tony say what he said to get me up here to see you?" the redhead asked the cat. "My you are affectionate aren't you?" Natasha told the animal as the cat leaned up into her hand as she scratched behind its soft furry ear. "You remind me of my Sasha," Natasha remarked examining the cat a little closer as she sat on her bed. "She was my best friend given to me by my babushka."

Unable to help herself she reached for the cat and cradled her to her chest and rubbed her chin on the feline's head. She was greeted by a rich purr which she answered back. The two bonded. Natasha just sat there stroking the animal lost in her own thoughts of home. She thought of a time a very long time ago when she was very small and life was good in a big extended family. It was the time before the red room. Natasha was glad the red room had not totally erased her memories of what was good and loving when she as a young child.

"You like her?" Pepper asked coming into the room and sitting on the bed beside Natasha. "She spent the night in the boat last night. Melinda brought down one of your work out towels so she could get used to your scent. We tested her around Melinda when she was in fur as well as with Argo. She was fine."

"I love her Pepper," Natasha remarked looking up at her friend. "It's a she? She reminds me of the cat my grandmother gave me for my birthday when I was three. She looks just like her. Her name was Sasha."

"That names suits her," Pepper remarked coming to sit on the bed beside Natasha. "Natasha, Sasha here is a very special cat. She is one of those therapy animals. She can detect seizures. She will meow loudly when she detects you are about to have a seizure. Tony and I had a hard time finding an agency that had cats. Most seizure detecting animals are dogs."

"So, she is mine?" Natasha asked it sinking in that she was going to be able to keep the cat. "And she will be able to detect my seizures and Mila's? You did this for me?"

"Yes I did Nat," Virginia Potts told her friend touching her upper arm. "The thing with the bracer made me physically sick. I yelled at Bruce for his part in the whole thing and Tony too for having a bracer for his Iron Man suit in the first place."

When Natasha just smirks she continues.

"I was almost hoping you would come home with Tony after you blew up the lab and fell into the ocean but I understand why you stayed. You know I am not all technology like Tony and company. Tony discovered there were animals that detected seizures. I did some research and here is Sasha," Pepper explained reaching over to pat the cat. "Natasha, I can't pretend to understand this shifter thing. But I am glad it happened because otherwise you would have died coming out of China. I hate you have the seizures as a side effect. I feel helpless. I wish I could do more."

Natasha let go of the cat and wrapped an arm around Peppers shoulders.

"You have done a lot and I don't just mean Sasha," Natasha leaned over and put her head on Peppers shoulder. "You are the person I can go to that is not a trained spy, assassin, super hero or shifter who is normal and I can act normal around. You don't know how much it meant I could call you the other day and just talk about the jars and how I felt about them."

"I am flattered and feel honored to have your friendship too. You have showed me a side of you that you don't show to many people and when you are in the tower you are always there to listen to me complain about what an a** Tony is being," Pepper smiled at Natasha then her expression changed to one of seriousness. "Nat, I don't want you to feel you have to hide these seizures around me. I don't think of you any different because you have them nor do I think less of you for how you currently having to treat them so you can stay relatively healthy and limit the seizures."

"My mind knows this but my emotions are a different story. I want to be that in control Agent in Shield you first met that was so capable and strong when we first met. I want you to see me as Black Widow who fought side by side with the Avengers in New York. I don't want to be weak or act sick," Natasha honestly confessed swallowing to hold back tears. This was hard to her to talk about.

"I don't see you like Natalie Rushman or Black Widow except when you are fighting or on a mission Natasha," Pepper remarked quickly. "I see you as a good friend who listens to me and puts up with my lover and does not kick his a** even when he deserves it, for my sake. I see a loyal committed person who came into work for a few weeks to work as my assistant till I hired another, even after your Shield mission ended and Tony hated your guts."

"He warmed back up to me though even though he always gave me a hard time," Natasha replied in a husky voice with a slight tease to it. "And now he and I are close friends and give me stuff. Cool stuff like that bike downstairs that he won't let me on until I had a shower. Something about him did not want sweat on the new leather seat."

"He just wanted you to come up here and see the cat," Pepper smiled at Natasha. "And he wanted to give you and me a minute because he had to comfort me when I got torn up last night. I burst into tears when I realized you were trying to hide the seizures from me."

"I'm sorry Pepper. I won't.." Natasha started to apologize only for Pepper to raise a hand up to stop her before she said anything further.

"I accept your apology. You don't need to say anything else except you won't do it anymore and you will accept this cat, love her, take care of her and let her do her job and take care of you," Pepper said firmly folding her arms across her chest as to show she expected a reply.

"I promise. I hope she can handle the kids in cub form though. They can be rambunctious. But we have cat perches everywhere and I can get Fitz to get me some small perches and some small hiding spots for her," Natasha promised as her eyes lit up. "And maybe we need to get a bell on her collar and get her a scratching post and gosh I need to get her comfortable with Mila because I think she could help her too. And I guess we may need to put some pet doors up."

"Slow down Nat. My mind can only process so fast," Pepper spoke with a soft smile, "I am so glad you like her and accept her and what she can do. Of course she needs to spend time with Mila. But let's let your alpha and Mila's mother now handle that."

"I don't know what Melinda thinks about cats really. I mean I know she is one but I mean as pets. She is okay with Argo here but does not spend time with her really. Coulson and Fitz are the ones Argo takes up with mostly. Melinda may worry the cat with harm the babies. You sure she is okay with having Sasha with us on the plane and on base?" Natasha asked knowing she will feel better about this and opening her heart up to this cat if she has Melinda's approval.

In the nursery changing Mila's diaper, Melinda had heard the whole conversation with her shifter ears because she wanted to make sure Natasha was okay. Melinda was not sure how Tasha would react. Her concern was not needed though, Tasha bonded with the animal almost instantly. Melinda felt if this cat could give her some early warning in the wellbeing of her girls, she was all for it. It was time for her and Mila to meet this special cat who had already won over her omega.

"I had a Siamese growing up," Melinda May interjected from the door leaning on the doorframe and smiling. In her arms, the Asian held baby Mila.

"What is the newest member of the household's name Natasha?" Melinda asked innocently with a smile

"We can keep her?" Natasha asked. Growing up Natasha learned it was best never to show she wanted something. If she did, what-ever she coveted was either broken or killed. Times were different now. Still Natasha wanted reassurance.

"We will keep her," the Alpha told the redhead firmly. "Thanks Pepper for finding her and your friendship to Natasha and all of us."

Sasha the cat got down from Natasha's lap and made her way to the baby and sniffed her curiously. Melinda May watched with approval. She could tell by the way she acted, the Russian Blue detected the unique seizure condition in the baby just like she had in Natasha. The Asian stroked the cat coat approvingly. Sasha was already giving the Asian peace of mind.


	85. Chapter 85

I do not own any of characters of the Marvel Universe. This story is not for profit.

Thanks for supporting the story.

**Shifters of Shield Search for Answers Chapter 85**

"We race on the shore line to the abandoned village and then the park service's dock then back," Natasha Romanov told Tony Stark sitting on her new widow bike. The bike was a crimson red with black spider webs running down it and a black widow spider prominently displayed. It was beautiful, sleek, powerful and deadly because it was made to become a fully armed weapon.

"Agreed then we take to the air and whoever makes it back here first wins," Tony added to the race rules sitting on this baby blue Stark Bike. He gunned the engine putting on a blue helmet that matched the bike's color.

"Damn Stark, some helmet," Natasha remarked feeling like she had stepped into a computer when she put the crimson helmet on her head. Natasha immediately heard Stark's voice in her helmet.

"There is a comm link that activates when the helmet is placed upon the riders head," Stark spoke through the helmet to Romanov. "Jarvis will activate at voice command. Also, when the bike's is switched to airborne it the cycle goes into ghost mode."

"If we encounter a horse. It becomes an air race and if we encounter people we go into cloak," Natasha finishes her rules to Iron Man. Stark and Romanov line up on the sand and wait for Fitz's signal. Both racers watched Leo Fitz who raised his arms in the air then let them drop dramatically. The race was on.

Natasha cursed as she spun the tires and Stark took advantage of her slow start. He was a half a bike length in front of her before she got the bike to full speed. Her anger quickly disappeared as she sped at full speed as she straddled the rocket she was piloting. Not wanting to get salt water on her new ride, Romanov stayed far enough away from the water to avoid the ocean spray. She was not really catching Stark but he was not getting any further ahead either.

An alarm beeping in her head caused her to jump but Natasha kept her eyes focused on maintaining control of her bike and navigating a curve as she began to circle the island.

"Agent Romanov, I am detecting Hydra chatter off the coast of Virginia in the vicinity or Naval Station Norfolk," Jarvis voice broke into Natasha's helmet.

"Is it in the airborne or water?" Natasha asked already pressing a button on the bike that raised the bike into the air as a seatbelt came out of the seat and buckled to her waist.

"Unable to speculate," the voice told Widow.

"Widow, lets haul a** and check this out," Stark told Romanov as the pair set off at a high rate of speed.

"Unless you got an Iron Man suit hid in that bike and have your bike fully loaded, you better just be planning on gathering INTEL," Romanov told Stark bluntly moving her bike to fly just behind him.

"Jarvis, if anything even appears to be locking eyeballs on Stark or I in the air, I want to know about it. Friendly or Other-wise," Natasha instructed.

"Jarvis, open a channel to Director Hill and Director Fury," Stark requested taking point as he skirted the water's surface. "Oh, mighty leaders, Jarvis has detected some hydra chatter off of the Virginia-North Carolina border. Widow and I are in route to do a quick look-see." Stark cut the channel before either could reply.

"Jarvis, hack into Homeland Security Satellites in my area and give me a look of what we are dealing with," Iron Man instructed wishing he had not given into Pepper's demands to take the weapons off his bike for their week-end getaway. Pepper had stated it was not safe around the babies. "Initiate the satellite images on screen in the helmet of Widow and myself."

Natasha pressed the button on her ring as she gave herself a quick pep talk. The last time she had gone over the Atlantic at a high rate of speed, she ended up having a seizure and almost drowning.

"Secure line, Melinda May," Natasha told Jarvis, "Open a visual feed to her with my position. Give her the coordinates of the place the Hydra communication originated."

"Tasha?" the voice of Melinda May fed into her ear.

"I need you to get the yacht into the air. I speculate we may have a submarine near Naval Base Norfolk." Widow told the woman she considered a partner.

"I'm initiating emergency take-off procedures now Romanov. I want you to fly into the cargo bay when I get to your location. Understood?" Melinda spoke now more as a senior agent than an alpha.

"Loose the Shield please," Natasha told Melinda knowing Maria heard her too. "I don't need the distraction. Leaving the channel open. We will have a visual in two minutes."

Two minutes later, two of the Avengers were coming upon a site that Natasha had seen on the other side.

"It's just like what I saw before that Garrett got into. It's a Hydra Sub," Natasha confirmed to Tony wanting to get a closer look but was warned off by Stark.

"Widow, into the clouds," Stark told Romanov. "We wait for back-up."

"Affirmative," Romanov told Iron Man following him to the clouds where they could hover and get a good look below. "What is it doing topside?" Natasha asked Tony. "I mean don't they realize they are just off the coast of a major United States Military Base?"

"Meeting someone. There is a helicopter on the deck," Tony commented. "It's got a Shield Insignia on the plane. We have another rat. You hear that Fury?" Tony spoke through the comm knowing he was heard by multiple people right now. "Who the hell is sitting in the copter?"

Tony Stark hummed the song to Jeopardy while waiting for an answer.

"It's Kaminsky," Maria Hill's voice rung through the shared line as she looked at the feed from the Yachts Commande Center. "How did he slide through the cracks and what is he doing piloting a shield helicopter onto a Hydra sub?"

"Fury's scrambling planes," Hill told the two Avengers watching. "I don't know if it will do any good though. Hydra will spot them and be long gone. Fury does not want it destroyed though. He thinks it will lead us to a bigger fish we need to fry."

"We need to put a tracker on the sub," Stark told the group. "That was the only thing Pepper let me keep set up for deployment on my bike. Romanov, I need you on my six. You have a tracker on your bike too. I need you to target the helicopter so we can follow it too."

"Stark, you will have to release the cloak to shoot the tracker onto the ship," Natasha told Tony already studying the instruments on her bike and noting the button she needed to press.

"So where are you Melsy?" Tony asked through the channel in his usual irritating lighthearted way that came out sometimes in the most inappropriate times.

"Right behind you Stark so get you're a** down there," Melinda's low alto slightly irritated voice rang out through Stark's and Romanov's helmet.

"Then shall we Widow?" Tony asked Natasha as if he was asking her to dance. Romanov's only response was to dive down at a slight angle towards the sub. "Love a girl who is not afraid to lead," he teased following right behind her towards the sub and helicopter.

"Together," Stark told Romanov, "Release cloak and fire tracker. One shot so make it count."

"I will count," Hill took command from the Commande Center. "Five, Four, Three, Two, One!"

The two members of the Avengers matched each other perfectly making perfect shots.

"Targets both successfully marked," Hill took notice as she saw both of their GPS's now blipping on a monitor of a map of the Eastern United States Seaboard and Atlantic Ocean. The two blips were right off Norfolk. It was too close for comfort to the military installations in Norfolk for Maria's comfort."

Natasha only let herself feel exhilarated for a moment as she saw Kaminsky look in her general direction. He had seen that momentarily blip of her bike on the radar. The Hydra double agent stuck his head out the door and fired right in her direction. She was making her retreat cloaked as the first shot whizzed her direction. She gunned her engine helpless to do anything but run.

"Mel, I am being fired on. I need an extraction," Natasha told Melinda May even as she saw the yacht seemingly float out of the heavens over her. Natasha pointed her Widow Bike in the direction of the gangway and flinched. She felt a graze to her arm but was grateful no more bullets were fired her direction.

Natasha stumbled off of her bike and flopped into Stark's arms just as the gang-way shut and an explosion erupted in the sky.

"Won't have to worry about Kaminsky," Tony seemed to whisper as Natasha closed her eyes feeling pain and her senses dulling.

_Good,_ she thought to herself as darkness overtook her.


	86. Chapter 86

I do now own any of the characters in Shield and this story is not for profit.

Thanks for supporting this story in all the ways you have done.

Send me a review and encourage my muse please!

AN: Wasn't Episode Two Awesome? I have re-watched next week's previews 3 times trying to

figure out what is going on.

**Shifters of Shield Search for Answers Chapter 86**

The young Russian Blue paced in the apartment restlessly as the plane suddenly took to the air. The cat had thoroughly inspected her new territory at each and every room including the office where she now waited at the door reaching up and jingling the door handle. She was the only one behind these closed doors and wanted out. When the office door opened, she rubbed the man's pants legs that let her out and rushed into the hall.

Sasha wanted to make a close inspection of everything and everybody. She entered the Commande Center first. In it stood a brunette with her hands on her hips talking to someone who was not there.

"Sir, we will work with Shield but this is just as much our operation as Shields and frankly sir we were there first," Maria Hill spoke to an African American Man with an eye patch through the screen.

"I have already dispatched Shifter Strike Beta to track it in stealth mode," the director added "We will be happy to pair up with any field agents who has the security clearance and you don't running the name by me first." Maria Hill glanced over and saw the blue grey cat enter the room where she stood talking to Nick Fury while Agent Fitz sat in front of a monitor watching a blip on the radar screen on the retreating submarine. Hill was surprised when the cat immediately went up to her and brushed against her leg not once but twice.

"Any idea who Kaminsky was transporting in his copter?" Hill went on to ask the Director of Shield. "Even if the manifest was bogus there has to be video from the copter pad."

The curious cat looked at all the flashing things in the room before she spotted another human. She walked towards the young man sitting in a computer chair by a monitor and rubbed on his chair. When a hand and set of fingers were placed in front of her nose, she sniffed at them curiously then craned her head when a finger scratched behind her ears. She purred in gratitude of the nice scratch. She looked up at what the young man was looking at. She shifted her weight on her back paws and prepared to jump. A snap of the woman in the rooms fingers caused the cat to abandon her intention.

The brunette gave the feline a look of displeasure then bent down and beckoned her with her fingers. The young cat was happy to come looking for attention. She purred as she was gathered in Maria Hill's arms and stroked lovingly.

"Yes, sir. She is the teams newest addition. This is Sasha," Maria Hill told Nick Fury through the screen. "Stark and Pepper brought her in. She can detect seizures and she is a real sweetheart." Maria carried the cat out of the Commande Center and sent her on her way. She wanted to get finished here so she could go talk to Tasha and Stark when they got aboard.

The little Russian Blue toddled further up the hall and saw a door cracked open. Inside there was a scent she had learned earlier. The cat instinctively knew it was the Alpha's.

She sat in a seat staring at a window with controls on it. It looked interesting. The whole room had a unique smell. The little Blue wanted to visit the alpha woman before she checked out the instrument panel. She did a quick step hop and landed right on the Asian's lap.

"So of all the places on this yacht you come in here and bother the person flying the plane? Aren't you something else," Melinda May told the animal in her lap not really upset. "Your person, Tasha, is right down there and coming this way. I am going to open the door so she can fly in." The Asian talked to the cat.

Melinda May secretly celebrated the fact that they would be getting a cat as soon as Pepper had approached her. The Asian had hoped everything would work out. Her Siamese, Ping, had been her forever cat and he had died shortly before she entered Shield Academy. In Shield, she had not had an address to really call home for more than a month to six months at a time. It had not been fair to own a pet to the animal. But now it was different. And this cat seemed to have a lot of personality and was brazen enough to come sit in her lap even without being invited. And they already had a dog, so what was another mouth to give pet food?

Sasha purred oblivious when Natasha's call came in that she needed extraction.

"Simmons stand by in medical, Romanov is being fired on," Melinda made a quick call into the comm. "Director Hill to the cockpit," the Asian requested squaring the nose of the yacht against the sub and lowering the plane while opening the door.

"Yeah May?" Maria opened the door noticing the cat in Melinda's lap but saying nothing.

"Shots fired from the copter. It has lifted off from the sub. Its powering weapons. Permission to return fire," Melinda May said emotionlessly her hand on the stick and weapons readied.

"Do it," the brunette waited only a second to see the helicopter explode before she moved out of the cockpit calling back to Melinda. "Fury is going to cough up a furball but Kaminsky won't be an issue anymore."

Melinda May tried to focus on her job as she closed the yacht up and made her way the short distance away back to base. It was Sasha that alerted the Asian that something was wrong. The cat jumped off the Asian's lap and started meowing rubbing Melinda's leg furiously as the Asian set the plane down on base.

_I wonder if Sasha knows something. Is Natasha ok_? Melinda asked herself.

"Agent May, you are needed down in Medical," Simmon's voice came through the comm in the cockpit.

"I'm on my way," Melinda spoke into the comm then stood up.

Agent May unbuckled her seatbelt and took off her sunglasses. Melinda decided if she found what she suspected when she got downstairs, she would never question Sasha's abilities again.


	87. Chapter 87

I do not own any of the characters in the Marvel Universe. This story is not for profit.

Thanks for reading, following, making the story a favorite and sending Reviews!

I appreciate it. Send me a Review! It feeds my muse to keep at it!

**Shifter of Shield Search for Answers Chapter 87**

Natasha felt a brush of something against the cheek followed be a strange sensation of something pushing against her head. It was followed by the sounds of laughter coming from both sides of her ears. When the tickling of her cheek ceased, the redhead drifted back to a light doze. She was trying to wake up but was not quite there yet.

"What is she doing Melinda?" Jemma Simmons asked innocently taking a moment to watch the cat who was curled up on Natasha's pillow licking Romanov's hair.

Simmons had just cleaned and bandaged a bullet graze, Natasha had received from Kiminsky and given her a shot of antibiotics. Now she was cleaning off the dried blood on Natasha's arm while watching this little cat who seemed to be cleaning Romanov.

"Grooming Tasha's hair. She must have a thing for red," Melinda answered with a slightly upturned lips that gave a hint of a smile. "This little cat is Miss Personality that's for sure. She has made herself right at home and is so affectionate for a cat. Thus the personal grooming session. Surprised it has not woke Natasha up."

"I can't believe she knew something was off with Natasha when she was two levels up in the cockpit with you," Simmons told May sitting in a recliner to rest her feet for a moment. "I mean the whole thing is not backed up with any scientific research."

"Not everything can be explained with science. Science would tell you that it is impossible for me, an Asian American Woman, could not have my body biologically altered to become a leopard shifter," Melinda told Simmons stepping to a counter and getting what she needed to draw some blood from her arm. "But here I am."

"And I am so glad you are," Simmons spoke shyly. "I can't believe I was afraid of you and your leopard when we first met. Now look at us, we have three shifter cubs in addition to Natasha and yourself on the team. Counting Sasha we have a six cats."

"Thank God Argo is an easy going dog," Melinda remarked knowing how attached her life partner had gotten to the dog. Argo rarely left Phil's side except at bedtime when she slept with Fitz. Melinda put a piece of gauze to her arm and taped it. The Asian then leaned over and gave her omega a supplemental shot to hopefully stabilize the level for the rest of the day.

Dr. Simmons had taken a blood level as soon as Stark had brought Natasha to the med bay. It had been lower than her first level reading of the day. After Melinda and Jemma had got Natasha settled in in "The Fish Tank", another level had been taken. The level was higher just after some rest. The doctor had hypothesized Natasha's latest episode may have been triggered by emotion when she got shot. May and Simmons agreed giving Natasha an extra dose today would not hurt only help Romanov.

"We are going to kick this thing Tash," Melinda told her omega as she gave her the injection in her upper arm. "Sooner rather than later."

Natasha felt something was curled around her head. She quickly realized something was and that something was right beside her and had a purr very different that her family shifter members. A little mew greeted her when she opened her blue eyes. Exotic green eyes stared into hers.

"Kotik," Natasha said greeting her companion trying to remember getting wherever she was. "How did you and I get here?" Natasha looked away from her new companion and looked around the room. She was in "The Fish Tank", her arm was bandaged and she had a different shirt on than she remembered last putting on.

Blue eyes widened with recognition of what she remembered last causing Natasha to sit up. She earned a mew of complaint from Sasha who did not seem to like having her pillow jostled. Sitting up, she saw Argo sitting across the doorway. Noticing, Natasha was awake and up, the shepherd panted happily and thumped his tail.

"Are you there to make sure I stay in his room Argo?" Natasha asked the dog. "Well, I won't tell them you let me by," Natasha stood up and the room erupted into meows and barks. "Oh no, you two," she told the animals. "You are so not doing this."

"Natasha Romanov!" Maria Hill waltzed in the room somehow able to yell over the animal chorus. Natasha immediately responded by sitting back down in the closest chair to her. Hill put her hand up causing the dog to immediately quiet and come sit beside her. Sasha quieted the minute Romanov sat back down. "Where do you think you are going?"

"To the cargo bay I want to go check my bike and what is with the animal guards? Why am I by myself?" Romanov complained moodily. "You and Melinda know not to do that."

"I'm sorry Natasha. Stark, Fitz, Coulson May flew the cruiser up to the helicarrier to debrief and hopefully find out more about what Kaminsky was doing out on a Hydra Sub in a Shield Helicopter. Pepper, Simmons and myself each had a baby in our arms feeding them lunch," Maria replied choosing not to address Natasha's complaint about animal guards. Coulson had indeed told Argo to guard Natasha. Hill was not going to tell her that though.

"Right, better then on the helicarrier than me," Natasha remarked eluding again to her general discomfort with Shield currently. "Well, I will leave you to the babies, I will just go on down to the cargo bay and.."

"Natasha Romanov do you remember our little chat about pacing yourself, not over exerting and taking responsibility to control your seizures." Maria sat down beside the redhead and took her hand. "You had another seizure right when you came on board after Stark's and your little jaunt. Simmons suspected it was from pain and the taxing on your body after an adrenalin surge. Your shifter enzyme level was low when you got here but after resting some they went back up some. Imagine that? Resting helped." Maria quipped sarcastically.

"Ri?" Natasha complained not liking the idea she may have to sit here when she wanted to know what had transpired and wanting to check her bike for damage.

"How about I bring my lap-top in and you and I can check in together on what is going on in Fury's office?" Maria told Natasha. "We can get the three little ones all lined up in here to snooze and listen in."

Ten minutes later, Kori and Skye were sharing a pack and play while Mila was in a bassinet, all were sleeping. Natasha for her part had her favorite blanket tucked around her and say curled with her head on Maria's lap while the pair watched the proceedings on Hill's laptop.

"Where's the popcorn?" Natasha asked as Maria clicked in opening a box to watch the video.

"Funny girl," Maria simply answered back stroking Natasha's hair. "I love you," Maria said out of the blue.

Tears in her eyes, Tasha whispered back, "I love you. I will try to take better care of myself ok? I just like doing what I do. It's hard for me to put in 120 %."

"I will help you take it easy and still be involved. Like you resting now while we listen to Fury talk and our team act like all bad a**," Maria said with a smile turning up the volume on the computer and turning to watch.

"The shot was clean director," Melinda May said standing up and standing with her feet apart and her hands behind her back laced together. "Hill approved it. It was all by the book."

"The council has been nipping at my heels since Hydra was found in Shield. When I tell them one of our own was out on a hydra sub in a shield chopper they will want explanations. I have refused up till now to let them meet with "Shifter Strike". I don't plan to change my mind no matter how much they may want to question shifter agents," Fury told the people gathered in his office. Fury may butt heads and come across brash and angry but he was fiercely protective of his people.

"They don't have the clearance level to know about the Shifters in Shield or Shifter Strike," Maria Hill pushed a button unable to join in the conversation by sending her comment in Coulson's ear.

"Hill says that the Council does not have enough clearance to have more INTEL about Shield Shifter or Shifter Strike, or our shifter children," Coulson told Fury politely after Fury ended his sentence.

"Hill is listening in?" Fury suddenly walked up to the monitor in the room and saw it had been turned on. "Who turned this on?"

"I did," Coulson said without batting an eye. "Natasha deserve to hear what is going on and Maria needs to as the director of Shifter Strike."

Using the opportunity to talk to Hill and Romanov, Fury addressed the two women viewing him. "How are you feeling Natasha? I understand you got hit by a stray bullet."

Natasha looked over at Maria debating on whether she wanted to make her presence known and/ or even talk to Fury. Natasha sat up and straightened her hair a little bit before nodding to Maria it was okay for them to join the conversation.

"Just a graze Kiminsky is a poor shot," Natasha thought a minute before answering further, "I feel tired but the team is taking good care of me, sir."

"Good to hear it," Fury told Romanov then moved on from that conversation to address Hill. "Kiminsky did not have a passenger scheduled to be transported from his copter. He is alone on video from when he took off from D.C."

"He was picking someone up," Maria discerned wondering who and what Kaminsky had been intending to do and where he was going. "What did the flight plan he filed state?"

"He was going to pick up Pierce in New York," Fury said without missing a beat. "Pierce was not available but we did speak with his secretary. You will never guess where he was scheduled to be currently?"

"Ireland," Melinda May spoke wheels turning in her mind. "You have a team doing surveillance at the shipyard where they are building the subs?"

"I have them watching for Pierce." Fury told the group standing up from his chair behind his desk. "Now I believe May has an appointment in medical. The rest of you I will be in touch."

While the group started filing out, Melinda held back and moved to the camera moving to stand in front of the screen so Natasha would see her. "I am sorry I was not there when you woke up. Rivers is here and I need to see her about Mila then we will be back. We are grilling out tonight."

"_Last time, we grilled out I urinated on Tony's shoe_," Natasha reminisced remembering hobbling around in her leopard form. "_I wonder what the night will bring."_


End file.
